Lioness of the Heavenly Sky
by EliseXLoveXWar
Summary: Tsunayoshi...no, I'm Tsukichiyo. I'm a youkai taijiya, a demon slayer. Two years ago, I ran away from home and ended up almost 500 years in the past. I was no longer Dame-Tsuna, I refuse to go back to those days! I will do whatever I can to protect my most precious people. I will never allow someone to hurt them...not even Naraku. I will never forgive him. Fem Tsuna. Bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1

X-X-X-X

Chapter 1

X-X-X-X

 **I flinched, pain spreading throughout my body. I...why did this happen to me? It's not my fault...it wasn't my fault people kept calling me 'Dame-Tsuna' or the fact I'm clumsy and not very smart...I didn't...I didn't do anything wrong and they kept hurting me. Kaa-chan isn't any help, she just says that they're picking on me because they like me, but...but...! They hit me and they pull my hair, throw my things about...! That's bullying, right?! Why didn't she believe me and why is it none of the adults around me help...?**

" **Tsu...chan isn't bad..." I cried silently rubbing my eyes.**

 _ **That's right.**_

" **W-Whose there?" I looked around silently. "H-Hello...?"**

 _ **You don't like this place, right? I'm sorry to ask this of you...but I do need your help. In exchange, you can go to a better place where you'll be appreciated. Where you can become stronger.**_

" **You need...need Dame-Tsuna's help?" I was being sarcastic since...no one wanted my help. "I think...you want someone else instead..."**

 _ **No, it has to be you...after all, you inherited everything from me. Your power is what is needed to save them.**_

" **Save them...?"**

 _ **This world while peaceful...it seems no one can truly understand you. Will you come?**_

" **..." I looked in the direction my house was in. No one...understands me here...there is only pain. "Is it scary?"**

 _ **Yes...very scary, but...you will surely find someone special...who will protect you.**_

" **Then I'll go." I let my backpack fall from my shoulders. "Tsu...I don't want...to be hurt by people and there is no one here who protects me..."**

 _ **Then I'll lead you there. To a village where you can gain both strength and power.**_

 **I didn't know that my actions caused quite the panic, but I didn't care. I just followed the voice...the voice of a kind and yet very strong woman. I followed her directions until I ended up at a shrine in Tokyo. I silently walked towards a small building with a well inside and without any hesitation...I jumped down. However where I ended up...was the far past when youkai still reigned.**

"Nyuuu?"

"Ha...ah..." A cat-like creature was on my chest, lightly pawing my cheek. "Good morning, Kirara..." I sat up quickly, looking around in a panic. "W-What time is it?! Ah, the sun is high in the air already, I'm late!" I quickly got dressed tying my brown hair up onto a high ponytail before rushing out of the hut I was sleeping in, a naginata twice my size in my hands. "KKKOOOOHHHHAAAAKKKUUUUU!"

"Tsu-watch out!"

"Hiee!" I crashed into a boy my age, the two of us falling to the ground with me on top of him. "S-Sorry! I woke up just now! Even though you're helping me train..."

"It's okay. By the way...can you get up, you're a bit heavy..."

"So mean!"

"Sorry, but it's the truth."

"Mou!"

Kohaku is the only boy my age and well, we've been training together since I was picked up two years ago. Kirara, the Nekomata, had brought me to this village after finding me...after picking me up from the bottom of a well. Kirara was fiercely protective of me to the point that the youkai taijiya decided that it would be fine to let me live here and...I decided to follow their ways and slay demons as a member of their village.

"Wouldn't it be safer if you just stayed in the village?" Kohaku asked as we exchanged blows.

"I could, but I don't...want to be weak anymore. Plus, I owe the village a lot so I want to be useful." I explained taking a few steps forward.

"You could...just get married, right?" Kohaku asked hesitantly.

"I got another five or six years before thinking of marriage. Take this!" I knocked Kohaku's kusarigama into the air before lightly hitting his side with the blunt end. "My win!" I said with a smile.

"Yeah, that's great..."

"Kohaku?"

"..."

"Kohaku..." I poked his cheek, but he didn't respond. In times like this, let's make use of his elder sister's name. "...I wish Sango-nee was a man so I could have married her."

"W-What?!"

"Finally! So, what's wrong? You're acting weird!"

"I-It's just...who would you...marry when you're old enough?"

"Sou ne...I guess I could be sent to another village to marry or maybe I'll marry one of the older boys?" I had no intent on returning to my own time, I like it much better here. "I got time to think about it so there's no need to rush."

"Y-Yeah..."

"By the way, I heard we're going to be fitted for our new outfits today! I'm so excited!"

"Hehehehe...You'll always be the same, huh, Tsuki-chan."

"Don't laugh at me!"

Kohaku and I returned to go have lunch together before it was time for our fitting. I didn't really care about any special details about it, but...Sango apparently did that I ended up with orange colored armor. It felt weird though...but...comforting at the same time. I twisted and turned about, attempting to get used to the feel.

"Come now, girl, stop moving and see if your mask fits."

"Yes!" I placed the mask onto my face, carefully tying it behind my head tightly. "It's a perfect fit."

"Good, good. Now you look like a proper youkai taijiya."

"Thank you!"

"You know how to use this katana, right?"

"Yes, I trained under Sango-nee after all!"

"Good, good! With you, our future generations are secured..."

"Hm?"

"Nothing, nothing, get going."

"Yes."

I walked out and I decided to do some more training in my new armor. It was all too new compared to what I had worn before. I dragged Kohaku along for the ride since he also has to get used to his new armor. It was a lot harder to breathe with the mask, but it would be dangerous not to know how to fight without it on since we won't have that luxury if we encounter poisonous miasma...or so Sango says. I don't really know, but she's got a lot of experience for someone only a bit older than the two of us.

"I can't do it anymore!" I gasped heavily as I took off the mask. "It's so hard to breathe with this on!" I complained letting it hang around my neck.

"Yeah, but...Aneue said that it's necessary." Kohaku said taking off his own mask.

"...Hehehehe..."

"What is it, Tsuki-chan?"

"We look like real youkai taijiya despite the fact we're both kids!" I smiled at him happily. "I heard that I might be sent off on a mission sooner or later...but well, if it's Sango-nee or Kohaku at my side then I have nothing to fear, right?"

"Y-Yeah. I'll protect you, don't worry."

"And I'll protect you too!"

"T-That...I'm a guy, Tsuki-chan! You don't have to protect me!"

"And yet our score is starting to even out!"

I laughed at the look on Kohaku's face before we decided to head back to get some rest. I returned home and I silently sat down on the floor of my small home. I was given this small hut and I lived here with a kind Obaa-san who taught me the ways of this world...until she passed. I was sad, but I had no intent on leaving this hut to live with another family. I mean, I didn't want to intrude and I liked it here...even if I wasn't very good at waking up on my own on time.

"Nyuu..."

"Oh, Kirara. Did you come to visit me again?" The small feline youkai jumped onto my lap. "I'm a bit hungry too, let's eat and then get some rest, okay?"

X-X-X-X

"Tsukichiyo, when you came to this village two years ago...in truth, I didn't know what to make of you, but you are a good child at heart. You work hard and you help push my own son to train."

"Yes, thank you for your kind words..." I kept my head bowed before the village chief, Sango and Kohaku's father. "I'm only glad to have such a good friend in Kohaku."

"Just friends?"

"Hai?" I looked up at him, wondering what was wrong. "We're...friends."

"I see...Tsukichiyo, have you considered marrying my son in the future?"

"If...that is what you want..." I blinked up at the man, somewhat stupidly. "I don't know any other boy my age so I guess we would...marry eventually, huh?"

"Hm..."

"Sir?"

"No, don't worry. You'll be accompanying me and several others on a job when Sango returns. You're a year younger than Kohaku, but I'm sure he'll work harder if you are at his side. Rest up until then."

"Okay. Please excuse me then..."

I took my leave and I decided to go swing my naginata about a few...dozen times. I was thinking about the job we would be going on, I don't know...I had this really bad feeling in the pit of my gut. I spun my naginata around my body a few times as I moved about in random directions. Kohaku often sat on the sidelines as I did this and he told me it looked like I was dancing...which was embarrassing to hear. I managed to lose most of my clumsiness after a year of strict training, but whenever I'm not carrying my naginata there are times where I trip over my own feet. I released a sigh before heading home. Sango returned home after two days and...the bad feeling in the pit of my gut didn't go away one bit even after our group of six left the village.

"Is something wrong, Tsuki?" Sango asked staring down at me.

"...I don't know...but...I think something bad might happen...Sango-nee..." I said looking back in the direction of the village.

"Don't worry, if anything happens I can protect you." Sango said patting my head.

"Thank you, Sango-nee." I said smiling up at her.

The bad feeling only got worse the closer we got to our destination...and I was actively shaking. There's something evil in the air, something almost undetectable...a great evil. Kohaku noticed my shaking and he reached out, grabbing my hand. I snapped my head to look at him, my eyes wide with fear. He nodded his head to me, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. I did my best to stop shaking before we presented ourselves to the lord of the castle.

"Don't be so scared, Tsukichiyo! With so many of us, it'll be an easy job!"

"...Hai..." I could barely keep myself focused when we did meet with the lord, that I didn't hear anything. I sensed a presence from behind me. I quickly turned, grabbing my weapon before the others had time to react. A giant spider began to come from the clouds and the others quickly grabbed their own weapons. "It's coming!"

"Good work, Tsukichiyo! Surround it!"

"Yes!"

When the spider began spitting up threads at us, I quickly cut through them before I could get entangled. I charged forward, jumping into the air to stab into one of the legs to pin it down. Kohaku's father did the same on the other side before Sango sent her giant boomerang through it. I struggled to get the naginata out once it was dead, but...well, it was a hook type so it was harder to pull out than I had thought.

"...I'm stuck..." I said unsure what to do.

"Tsuki, when that happens, you have to just cut your way out."

"Ah..." I quickly moved to the other side where the hook isn't and I managed to cut through it after a bit of effort. "Thank you..."

"No problem."

"Are you okay, Tsuki?"

"Y-Yes, I'm okay, Sango-nee..." I sensed danger...killing intent? "Watch out!"

There was a familiar sound in the air and I watched in horror as...a kusarigama cut off the heads of two of our fellow slayers...before inflicting a fatal blow on the village chief. I turned to Kohaku as he caught his weapon, but...he's not himself...! He's not himself, I know it! Sango began fighting Kohaku, trying to snap him out of whatever is going on, but-but...what do I do?! I saw Sango for the lord, leaving her back open to Kohaku.

"...Stop! Kohaku!" He turned to me and he swung the scythe end of his weapon of me. I was cut across the chest and...pain...! "KKkkyaaaaa!" I screamed out in pain.

"Tsuki!" Sango shouted looking towards us.

"T-Tsuki...chan...?" Kohaku questioned slowly.

"K-Ko...ha-kah!" two arrows suddenly pierced me in the chest and I fell backwards as Kohaku rushed to my side..only to be hit in the back. "I-it...hu-hurts...!"

"Tsuki-chan!"

"Kohaku! Tsuki!"

I could barely hold onto my consciousness as a heavy weight was on top of me...Kohaku and...Sango...? I struggled to breathe as the two were lifted off of me and...I struggled to open my eyes, coughing up blood. I heard someone shouting about a doctor, but...Ko...haku...? Through my blurry vision I could see him. I silently reached for him, his name upon my lips. I was lifted up and I saw...a man with long dark hair staring at me in interest...and...he felt...of such a darkness...evil...of a demon.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 1 Ends

I started another series~! I know I shouldn't, but this plot idea was stuck in my head for like...ever! Little Sawada Tsunayoshi, or in this case Tsukichiyo, ends up in the feudal era. As for how and why, that will be revealed in the future~! I have many plans for this story and I look forward to writing about it. The Inuyasha part of the story will be sped through and will probably last only 10 to 15 chapters. Tsuki's flames will play a part, but it will be revealed little by little. Welp~! Hope to see you all next time~! Bye-bye~!


	2. Chapter 2

X-X-X-X

Chapter 2

X-X-X-X

There's a sickeningly sweet scent in the air...what is this? I felt a hand upon my head and I struggled to open my eyes...San...go? I slowly tried to reach for her hand and she grasped it within her own. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words would leave my mouth. She's...so weak...I can tell somehow. She needs to be resting...not in armor.

"Tsuki, I'm sorry. I'm going out for now. I might not come back either so...get better and live in this castle from now on. The lord here is kind, he is willing to take care of you without anything in return."

"W-Whe...re...?"

"The village is gone, destroyed by the hanyou Inuyasha. I'm going to take revenge."

"Sango-nee..."

"I have to do something before this life of mine is extinguished. I'm sorry..."

"...Un...Take care...Sango...nee..."

"I'm sorry, I should have said something to Chichiue about that bad feeling you had...if I did..."

"Don't...blame yourself...Please...just...come back, ne...?"

"...Yes..."

She patted my head once more and I decided to sleep more. Whoever that man was...I doubt he'll just kill me off if I have a use to him. I'll gather my strength, act ignorant, and...try to get away. The village is gone, but...I can find another place to live...and if Sango is to fail...I will try to kill the hanyou Inuyasha once I'm well.

X-X-X-X

It took me a week until I had awoken once more and I was told that Sango was indeed killed by this Inuyasha. I silently thanked the lord of this castle, this youkai disguised as a human, for informing me of what had occurred. The man stared down at me silently for a few moments and I silently averted my gaze, keeping my head down. It wouldn't do to antagonize him.

"By the way...there was one other survivor among your group. We didn't inform your ally as we were unsure if he would live through the night. While he is alive, be warned that he has forgotten who he once was."

"...Kohaku...?"

"Yes, I believe that was his name."

"...I see...he survived..." I smiled, relieved. "...Ah, could I possibly...is he...?"

"Once you're able to walk on your own, I'll arrange for you two to meet."

"Thank you!"

"...Yes..."

The man left after staring at me for a few more moments. I didn't know what was wrong with him, but I know I was safe...enough so long as I continued to play dumb about his true nature. It took a lot of time until I was able to move about due to the location of my wounds, but...when I did meet with Kohaku...there was something empty about him...and he didn't recognize me at all. Also...there's...something odd about him. Like he's already halfway dead.

"As I said before, he doesn't have any memory before the attack." I turned my gaze to the demon in human skin. "What will you do now, Tsukichiyo?"

"...If Kohaku remains...then so shall I." I knelt down before him. I have to protect Kohaku, I can't abandon him. "Use me as you like..."

"Then that I shall."

I was confined to the castle while Kohaku was sent out on secret missions by...Naraku...that was the name he wanted me to address him by whenever we are in private. I didn't have much to do aside from training or patrolling the castle. I was gifted with fine silk kimonos to wear, but I refused them, instead choosing to wear my own...some of the servants didn't respect my decision until I reminded them I was a youkai taijiya and I would only ruin it if I had to fight. Since then, they kept silent about it since the few times I did venture out of the castle to the surrounding villages...I came back smelling of youkai blood and their bones and skin as my prize. Since it disturbed quite a few people, I was given a small hut not far from the castle to keep my supplies along with the necessary materials to set up a Kekkai to contain the evil energy left over from my kills.

"Finally, I've returned...I need to make more poisons...I used them all..." I muttered feeling exhausted.

"Tsukichiyo-san, Waka-sama awaits you in his room."

"...I'll take a bath before then. It wouldn't do to meet him smelling of youkai blood."

"He said it would be fine. He wishes to see you right away."

"...understood." I walked to Naraku's room and I silently knocked upon the door after kneeling. "Naraku-sama, it is Tsukichiyo."

"Come in."

"Yes." I slowly slid the door open before bowing to him. "I have returned, Naraku-sama. What is it you need of me?"

"..."

"Naraku-sama?"

"...Come here."

"Yes."

I sat down beside the man and he silently stared at me from his position in his futon. I don't know what happened, but I could tell he came back severely injured to the point only I was the one allowed anywhere near him. I don't know what he is playing at, but at random intervals he would call for me, ask me to sit down beside him...stare at me for a few minutes...go to sleep...wake up later on then dismiss me. I once attempted to leave when he was still asleep until he woke up and told me not to leave without being dismissed...since then, I got used to being so close to him. There was a commotion outside and I grabbed my naginata behind me.

"What is it, Tsukichiyo?" Naraku questioned opening his eyes.

"Something is happening outside." I readied my weapon when a beautiful woman rudely came into the room...but...she doesn't...seem to be alive. "Stop! Don't get any closer!" I said standing up while readying my weapon.

"Wait." I went still upon Naraku's command. "You, what is your name."

"I am...Kikyo."

"Tsukichiyo, leave for now."

"...Yes."

I silently lowered my weapon, moving around the woman. The two of us stared at one another as I passed and I walked out the room. I decided to make some poisons to use on my hunts outside of the castle. I didn't feel safe with that woman anywhere near me, much more than Naraku. There was something in her that felt...wrong. The woman was confined to the dungeons for a few days and I knew...I had to do something after so much time had passed. I silently went down to the dungeon where she was being kept, sneaking past the guards. In my hands are a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"...It seems I was unnecessary after all." Kikyo looked at me sharply after incapacitating the guard. I walked towards the cage and I silently picked the lock and I opened it. "Take these and leave. Do not return." I said tossing the bow and quiver to the ground before her.

"Why are you doing this?" Kikyo asked staring at me.

"...I know that the lord of the castle is not human, but...he has someone I care for in his possession...I want to break the spell he has under him and to do that...I need to be as close to him as I can. It disturbs me more that someone who is long dead is walking among us...than the fear I feel towards that man." I stated staring at her.

"...You hold a warmth I have never seen before. Your heart kind, but hardened at the same time. You should be careful or you may be killed if you are found out."

"...It's not like anyone would morn for me..."

I took my leave, not bothering to speak with that unsightly woman any further. Later that night...I saw a demon escape from a nearby mountains...but no one else noticed. I remained silent about what I had seen before returning to my room to retire for the night. Two days later, Kikyo returned. I turned on my heels, escorting her to Naraku without even being asked. I stopped down the hall before letting her pass...and I stood there until she returned.

"Why did you return?" I questioned taking her to the back gate.

"To give him something...your name is Tsukichiyo?" Kikyo asked staring down at me.

"It was given to me...because I despised my previous name. I like my new name much better." I explained holding the gate open for her.

"...Thank you." Kikyo said before she departed.

"...What a weird woman..."

Kohaku was back and I decided to train with him like old times...except it wasn't. He was much more ruthless to me compared to before. He was also much stronger...is it because of the shard in him or is it because he's fought stronger opponents while we haven't seen one another. I didn't hold back either and our strength was just about matched. He was so cold to me now...like we weren't friends before all of this...he's just a puppet for Naraku to use now.

X-X-X-X

"Tsukichiyo, this is Kanna. When you are in the castle, you are to watch over her. Is that clear?" Naraku asked staring at me.

"Yes, Naraku-sama. Kanna..." I stared at the girl, she...wasn't human, that was clear. A pale child with white hair and carrying a large mirror. "...Kanna-san, please come with me." I said offering her my hand.

Kanna took my hand in hers and we left together. This girl...creature...wasn't human, I couldn't sense her presence despite how close she is to me...if her hand wasn't in mine I would have assumed her to be a ghost. I showed Kanna the castle, ignoring the servants who spoke about us...mostly about Kanna's appearance. A few days later, another joined us...a woman named Kagura. She looked at me in contempt, but I ignored her whenever we were to meet...which is whenever she takes Kanna out of the castle.

"Tsuki." Kanna tugged upon my sleeve, looking up at me. "I am going now." Kanna said with her usual blank face.

"Yes, take care then." I said giving her a slight smile.

I was quite attached to Kanna for some odd reason. Perhaps it has to do with the fact I'm always with her, she's obedient and she doesn't do anything out of line...which is a bit creepy I admit, but she's...she's gentle for someone connected to Naraku. Speaking of Naraku...I wonder what it is he plans on doing with me. He has yet to kill me nor has he even attempted to even show me his true self. I suspect he knows I hold no real trust towards him if not for Kohaku, but he has yet to say anything so I continued to play my part.

X-X-X-X

I was preparing some tea as Naraku stared out the window. I don't know what he's thinking and I'm not sure I want to. I silently approached with the tray in hand, placing the tea cup before him. Naraku turned his gaze at me, stared at my face...then stared down at my clothing.

"When you come to visit me, wear the kimono I gave to you." Naraku said out of the blue.

"...Pardon?" I blinked at him, quite...surprised. "...Are my normal clothing that unsightly?" I questioned thinking my kimono looks fine for a girl of my standing.

"Just do it."

"Yes, Naraku-sama..."

After that, whenever I went to visit him in the fine silk...the older female servants were quick to dump me in the bath first and brush my hair out until it shined then let me get dressed in peace. There were some odd rumors among the servants, but I ignored it...as usual. Kohaku hasn't returned at all though...where could he be now...is he safe...eating well? I haven't done any of my duties as a youkai taijiya for almost a month now...he hasn't allowed me out of the castle at all, most nights I stood by Naraku's side and I slept throughout the day instead...I was becoming nocturnal for no reason. Some of the bodyguards were dissatisfied with me guarding Naraku so closely at night, but no one spoke up about it since it is their lord's orders...that and probably because I can kill youkai.

"It's been born, huh?" Naraku said staring at the large pots.

"...Naraku-sama...? Hn!" I quickly lunged to the side, dodging the blow that would have taken my head off, but it was Naraku's that went flying. "W-What...?!" I questioned pulling out a small wakizashi to protect myself.

"Tono!"

"Stay back!" The two guards who came to check on the situation also lost their heads and I watched wearily as whatever was in the pot...taking the bodies. "What in the hell...?"

"Don't move if you don't want to die, Tsukichiyo." I stared at Naraku's severed head in surprise, he's still alive?! "Hmph, is it painful?"

"Painful...?"

"I'm only grasping your heart now. While I admire you for killing anything that moves...next time you act so rudely towards me I will crush your heart. Tsukichiyo, help me."

"...Yes, Naraku-sama."

"Attach my head to my body." I carefully took his severed head and I reattached it to his body with some effort. I flinched when he grabbed my throat, my heart practically beating out of my chest as I stared up at him. Naraku stared down at me blankly before slowly releasing my neck. "Don't speak of what you saw or I will have Kohaku killed."

"Yes, Naraku-sama..."

At least now I know that cutting off his head won't do anything. I was tempted a few nights, but it would be reckless of me to do such a thing again. Since that night, Naraku only had me at his side during the day and away from his room where the strange clay jars are kept. Whenever I wasn't anywhere near Naraku, Kanna was...and it was clear...that he had me here for a reason. I was still allowed access to my weapons and armor, but...was he testing me?

X-X-X-X

Chapter 2 Ends

Tsuki cares deeply for Sango and Kohaku so if she's told that Sango is dead while Kohaku is alive...well, she would do her best to protect the one she is closest to. She knows that Naraku is dangerous, but is willing to play whatever part is needed in order to keep her best friend safe and alive. Tsuki has a strong amount of fear and hate towards Naraku so she will betray him eventually, but will only wait until she finds a way to free Kohaku. Until then, she's obedient towards him. Welp! That's all for today~! Until next time~! Bye-bye~!


	3. Chapter 3

X-X-X-X

Chapter 3

X-X-X-X

Naraku left the castle often and when he does...I was with him. I had some dissatisfaction that it was to see Kikyo. I wonder...Naraku isn't a full demon from what little I understand, half...does this mean somewhere in his heart he loves this woman? Kikyo is long dead so when could he have possibly fallen in love with her? However, one night...that woman came to the castle, said something to Naraku and...he stopped seeing her. He even went so far as to move the castle, retainers and all.

"Kagura, do you think Kikyo could really kill Naraku?" I questioned dropping any formalities.

"Hmph, why do you care?" Kagura asked staring down at me.

"...It'd be nice if he dies. Then Kohaku and I can go free..." I said before turning to leave.

I decided to continue with my training without caring for anyone else. Kanna sat on the sidelines, watching me all the while. I didn't bother to wear kimono while on the castle grounds anymore, instead staying dressed in armor at all times, keeping my mask on to not die from the poisonous miasma created from the barrier. The other servants had long since died...after eight days. I was only able to stay alive thanks to the Kekkai set up in my room to keep the miasma out, giving me time to recuperate, but if I attempt to leave it, I had to wear my mask or risk death. He's keeping me alive for some reason...and I don't know why. I was sad that so many humans died, but at the same time I wasn't close with them so it was easy to not feel guilt.

"You have a job, Tsukichiyo." Naraku told me out of the blue.

"...What must be done?" I asked shutting my eyes.

"Go to the previous location of the castle and pretend to know nothing. Once they believe you are on their side, take the girl in odd clothing away...kill her and steal the shards she holds. If you don't return, I'll kill Kohaku."

"...By your command, Naraku-sama..."

"Also, keep this with you. Say you obtained it by slaying a demon or something."

"..."

"Ah, it won't do if you aren't injured though..."

Naraku inflicted a deep blow onto my right arm before tossing me a small shard. Kagura dropped me off by the castle remnants and I made my preparations. There wasn't anything I could do except stay at the hut I kept the youkai parts, recuperating from my injuries. However...I didn't expect youkai to come after me for the shard I had. I led them away from the villages with quite a bit of ease, but I couldn't fight...not with only one arm.

"Hand over the shard, little girl!"

"Tsk...! This guy is a lot stronger than I had thought..."

"Tsuki!"

"...Sango-nee...? You're alive...?!"

"That youkai is trying to take the jewel shard that girl has!"

"Don't you dare touch her!" Sango used her Hiraikotsu on the demon I was battling, killing it easily. "Tsuki...!"

"S-Sango-nee...Kirara..."

"Tsuki..." Sango rushed up to me, hugging me tightly. "You're safe, I'm so glad...That man, the lord of the castle, did he do anything to you?!"

"To me...?" I gave her a look of confusion. "The lord was kind to me when I was staying at the castle. On occasion I was called out to go deal with youkai terrorizing the surrounding villages, but as you can see I kept getting hurt..."

"Yes, I can see that. How is your arm?"

"It's okay, not too bad...I think..."

"We should get it treated for now."

"I have a hut I'm staying at nearby. It was given to me since none of the servants liked the fact I kept bringing back youkai parts. By the way..." I stared at the ones with Sango. "Who...are these people?"

"Y-Yes, these are my companions. The monk is Miroku. The girl, Kagome. The little fox is Shippo and...the hanyou is...Inuyasha..."

"Inuyasha?! Why are you traveling with the man who slayed our kin?!"

"It's not like that!"

"..." I stared at Sango before slowly nodding my head. "Alright...I believe you...Come, let's go to my hut for now..."

Sango explained her situation to me while we were separated...how the lord of the castle was actually a villain by the name of Naraku. How he was the one to slay our kin. Sango asked me about Naraku and I told her I didn't know much. I told her how Naraku was kind to me during my stay and let me heal up before I repaid my debt by slaying demons around the castle, but I wasn't very good at it so I kept returning with injuries. I told her that Naraku was...oddly comfortable in my presence, but I didn't know much else other than that. There was an awkward silence in the air as I began petting Kirara's fur.

"Did you see Kohaku?" Sango asked hesitantly.

"Kohaku?" I blinked up at her in false confusion. "What do you mean...He...Sango-nee, didn't he...?" I questioned quietly.

"...He's alive and with Naraku..."

"What?!"

"Don't worry...I'll handle it, okay...Tsuki?"

"Sango-nee..." I sensed something in the air. "S-Something's coming...!"

"I got it..." I grabbed my weapon and we moved to the door to listen to Kagura speak about taking me back. "They want you...?"

"W-Why? I'm nothing special, Sango-nee..."

"That girl has a special power. We don't know what it is, but it apparently keeps Naraku calm. It was a pity when she was away when we had to leave, but Naraku wants her now."

"Sa-Sango...nee..." I held onto her arm, shaking a little. Not out of fear...but the guilt was starting to eat at me. I don't want to betray her, but...Kohaku...is my best friend. "I-I should...should I...?"

"No. I won't lose you as well. Stay here."

"S-Sango-nee...!"

She rushed out with Kirara and I held onto my naginata until my hands turned white. This was...the first time I've seen so many youkai up close. I'm scared...! The doors opened and I expected Sango only to have Inuyasha leave Kagome in my care before he ran out. Kagome tried to reassure me when she saw me shaking and I kept muttering how there's way too many youkai. Tears appeared in my eyes when the roof suddenly caved in. While we were uninjured, I had some difficulty getting my naginata out.

"You have to leave it, Tsuki-chan!" Kagome shouted tugging on my good arm.

"I-I'm useless without it!" I shouted back.

I finally got it out and I killed the youkai that would have killed us, or so it seemed. I grabbed Kagome's arm with my right hand with little strength tugging her along, attempting to fight with only one good arm. I ran through the forest with Kagome and I hid with her in a small hole beneath a large tree. I was scared...really scared, but...what can I do? I don't want to hurt this kind person. Still...this girl...she's dressed in clothing from my time...my original time.

"Are you scared...?" Kagome asked seeing me hug myself.

"...K-Kagome-san...your clothing are you...are you a student...in middle school?" I asked hesitantly.

"Y-Yes...w-why do you...a-are you actually from the future?!" Kagome asked in shock.

"...Y-Yes...two years ago...I came to this era and...I had no real desire to return home..."

"Why is that? I'm sure there are plenty of people waiting for you."

"...There isn't..."

"There has to be! Come, I'll take you with me back to our time."

"No...No! I refuse to go back! I hate them all!" I got scared and I pulled out the wakizashi from within my kimono...to her shock and fear. "I-I'm sorry...I'm doing this for Kohaku...! Kohaku and Sango-nee...are the only people I care about!" I stabbed her in the arm and she managed to get out before me. I quickly pursued her, raising my naginata up, but I hesitated when I saw the look in her eyes. "P-Please forgive me...They're the only people in the world who was ever kind to me! Everyone back home hated me!"

"That's not true, Tsuki-chan! I'm sure someone did!"

"No they didn't! Everyone kept bullying me, hitting me, calling me 'Dame-Tsuna' just because I was clumsy and not very smart! I hate them all! Even mama...mama said that they were just teasing me even though she saw how many times I returned bleeding! I hate her!"

"Tsuki-chan!"

"...!" I saw a jar with the shards of the Shikon fall from her grasp and I hesitated. "I'm sorry...!"

"Kagome-chan! Tsuki!"

"...!" I took the jar and I began to flee. "Damn it...Kagura, you better not have abandoned me...!" I heard something cutting through the air towards me. I lunged backwards when Sango's weapon tore through the earth before me before returning to its master. I spun around on my heels to face her. "Sango...nee..."

"Tsuki...why did you do that?"

"...Naraku said that if I didn't...he would kill Kohaku..."

"Kohaku already died and is under his control!"

"I know...I know that!" I began to cry as I held my naginata before me, ready to attack her. "But...but...! He is still my best friend! Please, just let me go, Sango-nee!"

"I won't."

"...I'm still alive, you know..." I quickly moved my naginata pressing the blade to my neck, to her shock. I won't throw away my life like this, but she must believe I'll willingly do this. "You and your family gave me so much after...after everything I have been through! You were the only people who believed in me! Said that I could do it when before people only pushed me down! I won't abandon Kohaku even if he is already dead!"

"Tsuki!"

"Don't! I'll kill myself as well and fall into Naraku's full control as well if you come any closer!"

"Oh no you don't!"

"Kyah!" I was grabbed by my left arm by a white blur pulling the naginata away from my neck. Inuyasha?! "Y-You...!"

"Inuyasha!"

"I don't get what you're playing at, but Sango cares a hell of a lot more about you than you seem to about her!"

"B-But...!"

"Just come with us! We can kill Naraku together!"

"...No way." I reached behind me in the small pouch I kept on me. "Naraku said to me that he will kill Kohaku if I don't return." I pulled out a small ball and I threw it at Inuyasha, a thick red smoke surrounding the two of us. The stink bomb went off, stunning him temporarily enough for me to get free and run. "Sorry!"

"That won't work on me, brat!"

"Let me go!" He grabbed my bad arm, causing the wound to reopen and...it hurts...! It hurts a lot! I was forced to drop the jar in my hand and I struggled to get free. "I have to do this...!"

"You don't have to do shit! Just come back with us!"

"Let me go!" I clawed at his wrist, trying to get him to let me go. Tears dripping down my cheeks. I was panicking because...Kagome knew my secret. "Let me go! I don't want to go with you! I don't want to go back to my time! LET ME GO!"

"...!"

Orange flames erupted from where Inuyasha was holding me and he quickly let me go before jumping back. I was scared, scared...! The flames are encasing me...! Wind surrounded me and the flames disappeared and I was...with Kagura on a giant feather. She was saying something to Inuyasha and their group, but I could barely hang on. I'm so...so tired...I whispered an apology to Kagura, but the woman only stared at me silently as I leaned against her.

"Hey, if I help you save that friend of yours...will you help me kill Naraku?"

"...I won't ever say anything if you betray him...I can't...risk Kohaku's life..."

"...Good enough for me."

"...Sorry...Kagura..."

"Naraku wants to see you."

"...Un..." Kagura dropped me off where he was waiting and I knelt down in front of him, holding my bleeding arm. I'm exhausted. "...Naraku-sama..."

"Why didn't you kill her, Tsukichiyo?"

"...I...I can't...because...I'm still a youkai taijiya...I can kill youkai, but I can't kill a human...I don't want to ever cross that line..." Tears began to drip down my cheeks, to his surprise. I rarely showed any emotion towards him, but...it hurts...! Everything I've seen and done...it became too much. "I...I don't want to kill a human being..."

"...Does that boy really hold your love?"

"...I don't even know what love is...but...why did I live when he died...? That question doesn't stop ringing in my mind..."

"Guilt then."

"..."

"Would you like to forget...about him, about everything?"

"...No way." I stared at Naraku with a glare. "I will serve you now, but I am only doing this for Kohaku...I will not allow anyone to kill him...not even Sango-ne...not even Sango."

"...Very well. Come, we're returning."

"Yes...Naraku-sama..."

I was confined to the castle and to my room as I healed. Inuyasha worsened my injury when he grabbed my arm...and it's taking longer than I had thought to heal. It might have something to do with the poison barrier and the fact my room's Kekkai is just barely keeping it out. Kanna was at my side the entire time...showing me images of Sango and her friends...to help me ease the guilt in my heart by watching them. Kanna silently placed a hand on my arm...not voicing her unspoken question.

"I'm okay, Kanna-san...Naraku only grazed my arm enough to make it believable...Inuyasha just made it a bit worse. It will heal in time." I said giving her a kind smile.

Kanna nodded her head and I wondered...if she is the same as Kagura. I had a feeling the woman wanted freedom, does Kanna also desire it? Still, there's something...sad about Naraku that makes me pity him...if he wasn't an evil youkai that is. I have no reason to show him any pity or sympathy to his face...because I don't want to show weakness to that man. He's a pitiful man, but he is still a man who is willing to kill innocent people for his desires...then again all humans are like that. The only reason why I hate him so much is because what he did to those I knew, if it was other people then it wouldn't matter as much...but he chose my village and he is using my best friend.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 3 Ends

Tsuki's still an innocent child, but her heart is more accepting of death due to the fact people lose their lives to either war, disease, or youkai every day. However, she cannot accept killing a person compared to killing evil youkai, as it means she is no better than Naraku. Naraku does keep Tsuki for a good reason, one reason is because it keeps him calm and I'll explain further when it is time, not now! Tsuki pities Naraku since she can see how broken of a man he is, hanyou or not. If the two met under different circumstances, it's possible she would be more accepting of him. Too bad it won't work out anymore. Welp~! Nothing else to add so that's all for today~! Bye-bye~!


	4. Chapter 4

X-X-X-X

Chapter 4

X-X-X-X

Kanna showed me images of this...Tsubaki woman, and how she plans on cursing Kagome. I waved my hand, telling her to stop. I already had a feeling I knew the ending. Tsubaki will lose and the Shikon that Naraku gave to her will be returned...eventually. Days and weeks passed and I haven't seen Kohaku in so long...where could he have gone? I silently adjusted my mask, having grown used to wearing it at all times. If I took it off...would I die from the poison produced by the barrier?

"Tsukichiyo..." Kanna said showing me images of a wolf youkai.

"...Show Kagura." I sat down on the stairs, adjusting my hold on my naginata. "Let her do as she wants with this information." I said ignoring the girl.

"...Yes..." Kanna said before silently walking off.

Kagura took all the skeletons of the dead retainers with her when she left and I silently held my hands together in prayer. I was apologizing for this, but...I have no interest in taking sides in this. Naraku sent some youkai off and when Kagura returned...I didn't question where she went for the next few days. After a while, Naraku had me dispose of a large lump of flesh somewhere and I took some of his youkai to do it since I didn't want to touch it.

"This is good enough, just leave it. We return to the castle." I said turning my gaze away.

We were almost back when a whirlwind suddenly came out of nowhere, killing the youkai with me. I released a curse before landing on my feet, readying my naginata. This is...the wolf youkai Kagura was to kill...why is he still alive? Ah, probably Sango's group that saved him. It seems they were hard to kill...which I was grateful for...since I still care about Sango.

"What...the hell is a human doing smelling like that bastard Naraku?!"

"...I smell like him...how disgusting..."

I quickly produced several smoke bombs and I scattered them about. That should do for a while. I ran in a random direction until I came across a cliff with a river down below. I could hear the sounds of the wolves behind me, they're still after me? I silently stared down before jumping without hesitation. Live or die, I don't care...I have to get away...as far away as possible...! I don't have a way back to the castle now...I have to get away until someone gets me...if Naraku really wants me. The orange flames from before encased my body before I hit the water, but it didn't do much when I started drifting downriver. I managed to remain conscious...to pull myself halfway out of the water at a riverbed after a few miles of drifting.

"...I survived...again...huh...?" I was losing consciousness quickly...but...I could hear a young girl screaming about a dead body. "...Sa...ngo...ne...e..."

X-X-X-X

"..." I woke up to find a blade at my throat and I was staring up at a beautiful man...a youkai...with long silver hair...an air of grace and strength about him. "...Go ahead and kill me..." I said shutting my eyes.

"Why do you smell of Naraku, human?"

"...I have been at his side for quite some time, it's only natural I stink of him. I would at least like a bath before I die...I don't want his stench on me..."

"..."

"...You won't kill me?" He had pulled away the blade, sheathing it. "...why...?"

"I have no interest in whelps who wish to die."

"...Is that so...?" I didn't really care if I lived or died, but...when I think about Kohaku in Naraku's grasp...I don't want to die...I have to live until I free him from Naraku's control. "...Kohaku..."

"Are you okay?"

"...A human girl...?" Why is she with a youkai? "...Yes, I'm fine."

"You know, Sesshomaru-sama saved you!"

"..."

"Human girl!" I stared blankly at the imp that looked offended. "How dare you show such blatant disrespect towards Sesshomaru-sama!"

"..." I slowly stood up and I kicked my naginata up into my hand. "I have to go back..."

"Girl."

"...Yes?"

"..." Sesshomaru stared at me before he swung his blade at me. I didn't move as it cut some of the strands that framed my face. "Why did you not move?"

"I could tell you weren't aiming to kill me."

"..."

"Thank you for saving my life...farewell."

I turned and began walking away. It was halfway into the day until Naraku sent one of his puppets to take me back...escorting me to the room he was staying in. I knelt down before him, flinching when he reached for me. He stopped just short of touching me before continuing. He tugged on the strands that were cut, but didn't say anything. He released me before looking away, clearly dismissing me. I nodded my head before going to my room...I had to cut the rest of my hair so it's an even length. I wore my hair long like Sango...but I guess...I'm nothing like her, no use in playing pretend anymore. I stared at my hairstyle...the bob cut that reminded me of my own mother.

"...Kuh...!" I broke the mirror out of anger. "That woman...! If I ever see her again I will never forgive her or the others who bullied me...! Never again...! I won't submit to those weaklings again...!"

X-X-X-X

"Tsukichiyo, go to the next location with Kanna."

"...Yes, Naraku-sama..."

"This castle might not be usable anymore so take everything you need before leaving."

"...Understood."

I went to my room and I packed up what I needed. Some normal clothing, my poisons...weapons and...I stared at the ribbons and kimono he gifted me with. Why does he keep me and continue to give me things I have no intention of using? I tossed the unwanted gifts aside as I grabbed my belongings. There is a knock at the door and I turned to see Kanna. I took her hand in my own and we took some flying youkai to another location until I had a job...occasionally I kept watch over a resurrected man by the name of Bankotsu.

"...Is writing a letter really that hard?" I asked seeing he was having difficulty.

"Yeah, I'm not very smart so it's pretty hard. Hey, do you-" Bankotsu started, but I interrupted him.

"Even if you ask me, I can't do kanji and it would only look like a child wrote it." I stated kneeling down beside him.

"Well, aren't you a child?" Bankotsu asked staring down at me.

"Aren't you a grown man?" I asked back.

"Keh, you're no fun!"

"Hiee! Don't touch my head! You're too strong so it hurts more than it is playful!"

I decided to give Bankotsu some privacy with his men when they arrived...but I didn't expect to be suddenly attacked by the one with slicked back hair. I dodged before the attack before it could land and I quickly grabbed his wrist while the hidden blade in my armguards slid out. I held it against his throat tightly right where the Shikon shard is located, staring at him blankly. He wasn't human, he's a living corpse and I wouldn't feel guilt for killing him.

"Next time, I will not hesitate." I stated staring up at him.

"You got some balls...for a brat..."

"Hey, Suikotsu! Leave that one alone. She's useful to have around."

"You sure about that, Aniki?"

"Yeah, plus she's amusing."

"Whatever you say."

"..." I slowly pulled back before twisting my wrist, the blade returning to where it belongs. "I'll see you another time. I rather not run into Inuyasha and his friends."

"Sure, I'll call you if I need you."

"...Yes..."

I continued on my way, deciding to find a river to get cleaned up. I didn't have a sensitive nose, so I couldn't tell...but every canine youkai I meet says I stink of Naraku...and quite frankly that bothers me...a lot. Some of the wasp youkai of Naraku came as I sat in the water, they were telling me I had to return...great. I got out of the water and I silently dried off before getting dressed. I pulled my mask over my face, tying it up before returning to Mount Hakurei. I met up with Kohaku and Kanna, Kohaku returning my naginata to me.

"Go to the temple..." Kanna informed me.

"...Okay..." I patted her head and I looked at Kohaku. "...Take care of yourself...Kohaku." I said smiling beneath my mask.

"Yeah. Take care of yourself as well, Tsuki." Kohaku said nodding his head.

I don't know why, but it stings a bit...when he calls me Tsuki instead of Tsuki-chan. I returned to the temple and I stared at the mummified priest I was about to pass. I silently pressed my hands together in prayer before continuing on my way. I knew where to go...to Naraku...to wait for him to dispose of and seal away his human heart...those strange lumps of flesh that somewhat resembled human bodies. I stuck around Kagura since...well, I didn't want to get too close to Naraku and risk getting sucked up or something.

"What's wrong, Tsukichiyo?" Kagura asked seeing me sit with my back to the wall.

"...I'm tired. I've been pulled left and right since you can't move from this place..." I stated shutting my eyes.

"Don't get eaten by the youkai then, I'm not protecting you." Kagura said turning her gaze away.

"We both know they won't touch me..."

X-X-X-X

I had been alternating between keeping Bankotsu entertained or keeping Kagura company. Well...more like I slept near the woman and she kept watch. I heard a commotion and I stood up slowly...wondering what was going on. My eyes widened upon seeing Sango and Miroku...but why are they here?! I silently backed up and Kagura looked at me. Sango seemed to have noticed me and I turned my gaze as she called out my name. I didn't want to see her die...but...this is for Kohaku...I'm sure she can survive...at least I hope she can.

"You won't say anything?" Kagura asked after she knocked Sango unconscious.

"...I chose Kohaku over her. She's strong...I don't doubt that she'll live." I said as Miroku protected her using the curse Naraku had given his family.

"Even unconscious?"

"...Isn't it better if they live? Just let them get far enough and into the barrier."

"True...Where are you going?"

"...The youkai haven't moved or brought back their kill. I'm going to see if they died inside the barrier."

"...Do as you like."

The youkai moved out of my way with a mere touch and I stared at the two. I silently walked towards them...did they die? I shut my eyes before turning and returning to Kagura. I told her I was going on ahead...sensing something disturbing in the air, but I heard Naraku call for me so I jumped down to go meet with him.

"Take this with you when you go..." Naraku told me handing me an infant.

"...The others?" I asked glancing at the others at my feet.

"Leave them, this is the only one needed."

"Yes."

I bundled the infant in my kimono before taking him with me...when the barrier broke. I took several of the flying youkai with me, seeing as I can't get around without them. I released a startled sound when I sensed something being aimed at me. I quickly used my naginata to destroy whatever it was...an arrow? My eyes widened upon seeing Kikyo and she stared at me silently as I got further and further away.

"...What a creepy woman..." I took the infant with me as far away as possible and I silently wondered what I'm supposed to do now. The infant stared up at me and I stared down at him. "As an incarnation of that man...you should be able to speak, right?" I asked quietly.

"You...are a strange girl."

"...I suppose so. You need a name anyways and Naraku-sama hadn't given you one...Mount Hakurei was where you were born so...Hakuno. Hakuno-san, where shall we go?"

"...Find me a woman to make use of."

"...A noble then..."

"Yes. Find me a woman with an army...so that we can capture Kagome."

"Kagome-san?" Hakuno fell asleep, obviously tired. "...Hah...This is good enough, we can walk the rest of the way."

The youkai put us down onto the ground and I began walking...searching for a noble woman to make use of. It wasn't hard to find one...with all the youkai about, I made use of my status as a youkai taijiya find employment under one...and when she offered to hold Hakuno...he easily took control of her. I felt bad for her, but...I had no reason to object to whatever Naraku has planned with Kagome. I became the 'lady's' personal guard and using her name, I ordered every suspicious traveler to be captured.

"Tsukichiyo." Hakuno said gaining my attention.

"What is it, Hakuno?" I asked glancing at the infant in the woman's arms.

"Hold me."

"...Yes..."

Occasionally, Hakuno had me hold him instead of the woman he was controlling. I could feel something try to wrap around me, but it was much too weak to do anything. Hakuno always slept like this though...I don't understand why. Kagura joined us at some point and I grew used to the infant...until our plan came to fruition...to steal Kagome and make use of her ability to sense the Shikon shards.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 4 Ends

Tsuki is basically kept like a pet most of the time by Naraku. She's only being let out now since he was busy attempting to get rid of his weakness, the infant, and Kagura couldn't move about as she would like so he was down to only three people he could use that moves about as they like in and out of the barrier. With Hakuno trying to 'possess' Tsuki...let's just say it is next to impossible. He also has an interest in Tsuki, just like Naraku. Welp~! That's it for today~! Bye-bye~!


	5. Chapter 5

X-X-X-X

Chapter 5

X-X-X-X

"Looks like Kagome is here." Kagura said standing beside me.

"...Where do you think the unknown shard is located?" I asked hesitantly.

"Who knows, but with her eyes, we'll find it...then..."

"Kagura-san, try not to lose your own life..."

"I am the wind, I was meant to be free not confined."

"..." I watched as Kagome was brought in and I stepped towards the older girl after the soldier who brought her in left. "Kagome-san..."

"T-Tsuki-chan...Then...!"

"Help won't be coming." I walked towards Hakuno as she stared at him in surprise. "That priest and taijiya will be killed by the castle people. Inuyasha won't be coming either, he's so engrossed in searching for Kikyo."

"W-what do you intend on doing with me?"

"Hakuno-san." I took her from the lady and I didn't even look at the body after it fell...dead. Her human body couldn't handle being constantly controlled even when I took over on occasion. "It's obvious...we need your eyes, Kagome-san."

"M-My eyes?"

"Kagura-san, her bindings."

"Right."

"N-No!"

"Don't struggle." Kagome tried to get away from Hakuno's open hands. "He's not going to take your eyes out...it doesn't work that way..."

"W-why are you doing this, Tsuki-chan?! I...I know your past...! I know what you went through...! You don't have to do this, just go back home! Your mother is waiting for you!"

"...Hakuno-san, please shut her up..."

"Your heart is getting darker, Tsukichiyo."

"Shut up." I stared down at the infant with a blank face. "Of course my heart is dark...after all...I hate that woman and my home...I would rather die than return."

"...!"

"Don't be so surprised, Kagome-san. You only know what you're told, not the story from my side." I put Hakuno into her arms and it was silent for a few moments. "How is it?"

"I grasped it. She's under our control now."

"Good, let's get out of here before those two manages to get free from the soldiers."

"Yes."

We went to a deserted temple and I stared at Kagome...wondering what it is...she learned about my past. Kanna handed Kagura a polluted Shikon fragment...with it, Kagome-san will fall under our complete control...but is it possible? It took Hakuno too much time to grasp the darkness in her heart...to control her. I looked up quickly and I looked towards the door. Kagome was talking about Kikyo, but...looks like it wouldn't do any good.

"We'll have to forget about it, Hakuno-san." I took him from Kagome, pushing her away as she fell unconscious. "She won't be of much use..." I said as Inuyasha burst through the doors.

"Looks like you're right." Hakuno said seeing as the others arrived as well.

I held Hakuno tightly in my arms as he spoke with Inuyasha...When the rest of their group arrived. Sango stared at me and she looked ready to say my name, but I didn't dare to look at her. I saw Inuyasha unsheathe his Tessaiga and I felt something grasp at my soul...but not enough to control me. I quickly lifted my naginata with one hand, a barrier of orange flames surrounded us...taking control of the energy from Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu.

"W-What?!" Inuyasha questioned staring at me in disbelief.

"Looks like you were right, Hakuno-san...with you controlling a part of me...I can access these odd flames much easier..." I said calmly.

"Not good! Run!" Miroku shouted rushing out of the temple.

I returned it back to them at three times the power as the barrier around us lifted us up into the air...they managed to survive, but with some injuries. I turned my gaze away before swinging my naginata, surrounding us in the orange flames as Kagura summoned up a giant feather so we could get away. Hakuno shut his eyes as we flew away...his slight control over me dropping.

"What's wrong with him?" Kagura asked glancing back at me.

"Kagome-san's soul is much too strong for him...that and with him making use of those orange flames of mine...he'll have to rest for a while." I said pulling him closer to me.

X-X-X-X

I stuck around with Kagura and the infant as the two went about making use of half-dead monks and priests. I usually stayed outside and waited...something neither mentioned. What is Naraku hoping to accomplish with Kagura and I doing this? He knows I have hopes he dies and that I'm only sticking around for Kohaku while Kagura is...well, she obviously betrayed him once. Why is it us that is doing this work?

"Hey, Tsukichiyo. Come get this." Kagura called out for me.

"Come get what?" I entered the temple and I froze. "D-Did he...seriously get cut into two?!" I questioned not even wanting to touch Hakuno like this.

"Just grab him so we can leave." Kagura said turning away.

"Ugh...you so owe me for this." I knelt down, gathering Hakuno's split body. "...? He's still alive."

"What are you talking about?"

"No..." I saw the two staring at us in surprise and I turned away. "Let's go..."

Kagura flew off until Naraku's wasp youkai came...then we met with Kanna and she took the left half of Hakuno...leaving the right half with Kagura. I was told to do as I liked until I was called up again...I guess I'll return to the village...I want to repair my naginata properly and the things Naraku gave me before was no good...and I didn't want to use the parts from his own body. Since I'll be walking...it'll take quite some time to get there...plus I might end up stopping often to help out various villages.

X-X-X-X

"...I'm back..." I stared at the graves and I left all my weapons at the armory. I gathered up some flowers from the fields not far from here. "...I wonder what they would say if they knew what I was doing...siding with an evil youkai..."

I placed them down upon each grave and I silently prayed that their souls were saved. I released a sigh before checking on what I can do...I can only give my naginata basic repairs, I'm no blacksmith...I didn't have the chance to learn how to repair it if it was cut or destroyed. I was only glad I didn't fight too often or it'd be much worse.

"Now that I think about it..." I stared at my naginata. "You came into my possession only a year after I joined this village...I never learned your name nor did I give you one...I'm afraid you'll have to wait longer...Naraku is a scary guy...maybe after he dies...I'll give you a new name."

I suddenly heard something...a...familiar sound...no...a voice calling out to me...the same woman who brought me to this world. I went to the cave where Midoriko's corpse is located and...I could sense something in the air. I walked up to the corpse and I felt...faint...and a voice that tells me...to not let Naraku complete the Shikon no Tama. I found myself...in a different cave...one with a giant gate with two stone statues.

" **...child of the h** **e** **avens...it has been over seven hundred years since last met one...** "

" **You are worthy of passing.** "

"They can speak..."

" **You will pass or will you not pass?** "

"...I will not pass..."

" **F** **o** **r what reason?** "

"...What lies beyond there is the land of the dead..." I stared at the gate and I could hear someone calling out to me...a sinister voice. "...Something beyond that gate...of great evil is waiting as well as the woman who brought me here...to this time period..."

" **Very well. Take this, child of the heavens.** "

"..." I held out my hands and the one on the left dropped a large warm stone into my palms. "This...this ore is...alive...?"

" **We were told to gift it to a child of the heavens should they come and do not wish to pass. You live, but you hold power from the other world. You are a** **special** **existence** **.** "

"Power from the other world..."

"W-What?! Why is that human girl here?!"

"...?" I turned and I saw Sesshomaru and that little imp he take around with him everywhere. "...My business is done here."

"Wait."

"...What...do you need?"

"..." Sesshomaru moved closer to me before grabbing my chin with his hand to make me look up at him. "A heavenly child."

"...That term again...why do you say that...when I am only human...?"

"..."

"...No...don't tell me. It is best if I don't know...Naraku might find out about it."

"Leave his service, girl. You are not an existence that is to be bound by the constraints of another. You are meant to stand above others, making them submit to your will."

"...I let myself be bound to protect my friend...I'm doing this to find a way to save him. I will save Kohaku even if it costs me my life!"

"Then do as you like." Sesshomaru released my chin, but I continued to stare up at him. "However, that boy's bond with you is strained. If he isn't saved and returned, then both sides will be harmed."

"Both sides will be harmed...?"

"..."

"...Thank you for your advice, Sesshomaru-sama. I feel I understand what you're saying. Also..." I held out the stone to him. "May I please leave this in your care? It holds great power and I do not wish for Naraku to get hold of it. You are free to use it yourself if you wish..."

"..." Sesshomaru took the stone from me, tucking it away in his clothing. "Leave. If you remain, I will kill you."

"Yes, thank you again."

I bowed towards him before rushing off. I had to get as far away as possible...I cannot let anyone find out about this incident. I spotted Kagura hiding and I turned my gaze away as I rushed past her. We will both keep this a secret, so long as neither of us mention it...Naraku will not find out. I kept traveling for three days without much rest...until I fell into a river. I manged to get out, but...I was soaked to the bone for hours and ended up with a fever. Naraku's youkai found me as I was close to passing out and they took me somewhere...where, I have no idea.

X-X-X-X

I released a weak groan as a smaller body was on top of my own. A head of white...Hakuno...is what my instincts tell me, but he became a small child, huh? Hakuno noticed my awakening, but didn't say anything...instead continued to remain in my arms. I released a sigh before patting his head. I'm lying in a rather comfortable futon...but I don't hear anything...not a human village...that is for sure. Even if Hakuno could look into the hearts of others...for some reason this power doesn't work on me, the most he can sense is the darkness within my heart.

"Your heart has become pure once more, Tsukichiyo." Hakuno said resting his head over my heart.

"...Is that so...?" I asked shutting my eyes.

"...it isn't a purity that is frightening though...how odd...it makes me feel so calm...like I am whole..."

"..."

I remained like this with Hakuno a while longer until he had to continue whatever he had to do for Naraku. I was told to remain at this location, but...there's nothing to do. I had plenty to eat...and I was able to train by myself...but it doesn't change that I'm unable to leave. Something is resounding though...in my mind...within the depths of my soul...that woman again. Eventually I was brought out...to lure Kikyo out with Hakuno and...Kohaku.

"I thought you said she died, Hakuno-san." I said pulling my mask on.

"We were mistaken. She managed to survive, clinging to life despite being a doll made out of dirt." Hakuno said giving me an irritated look.

"...How many people will die from this though...?"

"Human lives shouldn't concern you, Tsukichiyo."

"...So, what youkai are we going after?"

"Zushi Nezumi. We need the zushi he carries. Don't worry, your hands won't be dirtied."

"Is that why we're taking Kohaku with us?" I glanced at him and I could sense...some kind of change in his heart. "...Even if you say I'm not dirtying my hands...I am an indirect cause..."

I will never deny that blood is not on my hands...even if I wasn't the one to kill them...I had been there and I could have stopped it...but I didn't. I will never deny the fact that lives were lost because I refused to act...because I didn't care about their lives as much as I did with Kohaku's life. It is easy to find the Zushi Nezumi and kill him for his zushi...but...I saw the look on Kohaku's face...did he...regain his heart...and his memories?

"Is something wrong, Tsukichiyo?" Hakuno asked looking towards me.

"It's nothing." I said shutting my eyes.

We set up the zushi on the mountain and I attached some wires to the door before pulling it open once we were a safe distance away...youkai rats spilling out and going in all directions. Hakuno was amused by it while I was standing behind him with a frown on my face. I felt a hand grab my own and I looked towards Kohaku. He just stared ahead with a bad look in his eyes...he remembers. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze, as if reassuring me.

"Oh, looks like Kikyo finally acted." Kohaku released my hand as Hakuno looked towards us. "You two stay here and protect the zushi. Don't close it unless you have to run. Also, make sure Tsukichiyo returns alive, Kohaku."

"Yes."

"I know." I waited until Hakuno left before turning to Kohaku. "Do you remember?"

"..."

"...It's fine if you do, but don't want to say it...we are being watched." I spotted something in the distance. Kirara...she's flying in this direction quickly. "Sango..."

"Aneue?"

"...Kohaku...We have to take the zushi and go."

"...but..."

"Go...This is our chance to close it."

"...I understand."

Kohaku closed the zushi once they got close enough and I threw a few smoke bombs at them. They released a bright red powder that will sting the eyes and nose. It's not lethal, but it might as well be in a fight. I saw the smoke getting sucked up from a distance...Miroku is there too, huh? I turned, chasing after Kohaku when I saw how quickly they were approaching. I opened the zushi, grabbing a few rats before slamming it shut once more. I knocked a few rats up into the air and at them, watching as they multiplied in the air after I cut them.

"Houshi-sama! I leave them to you!" Sango shouted jumping off Kirara and after us, ignoring the rats.

"Kohaku, move faster." I said as Naraku's insects flew around us.

"Hiraikotsu!" Kohaku and I skid to a stop as Sango's weapon flew in front of us, destroying the earth before us. "Kohaku! Tsuki! Please stop this! Kohaku, you have to break free of Naraku's control!" Sango shouted at us.

"Even if you say that..." If Kohaku plans on sticking about...then I have to do the same. "Kohaku...we have to keep moving..." I whispered to him.

"I know..." Kohaku said readying his weapon.

Even together, Kohaku and I have never beaten Sango in a spar...I doubt that will change now. We were being pushed back by Sango...but she wasn't trying to hurt us...just like we didn't want to hurt her. I don't know why Kohaku wants to remain with Naraku, but...I will stay with him. I broke the chain that Sango attached to Kohaku's ankle before swiping the back of my blade at her.

"You two are youkai taijiya! Hand over the zushi! We have to get rid of the rats!" Sango shouted at us.

"Move, Kohaku!" I pushed him aside, taking the brunt of Sango's hit. "Guhh!"

"Tsuki!"

"Please! Tsuki! I heard from Kagome-chan about your past! It doesn't matter! Please just come back with us!"

"I can't..." I struggled to get up...I think...I broke my left arm when I took that hit. I saw something in the distance approaching...the rats. Did Kikyo's spell break? "They're coming..."

"Sango!"

"Houshi-sama?"

"Smash the zushi! Hurry!"

"Kohaku!"

"Stop, Kohaku! Tsuki! If we don't smash the zushi then you'll be eaten by them!"

"Like I would let them do that!" I stabbed my naginata into the ground...struggling to stand. I felt much calmer as I stared at Sango. "Kohaku...stay close to me."

"...Yes."

"Now...run!" Kohaku followed closely behind me and I knocked aside any rats that got too close. I couldn't use my arm as I needed to...and...I'm exhausted...but...we have no way of escaping. Some of the rats jumped onto me, biting whatever exposed skin they could get to. "Itai...!"

"Tsuki!"

"No!"

Kohaku threw aside the zushi, knocking aside the rats that were on me. Sango had attempted to smash the zushi to no avail...not when Hakuno had placed a barrier on it. Sango reached us as she tried to protect us from the zushi...but...but...! At this rate...no...I refuse...I don't want to die here and I don't want Kohaku and Sango to die here either! Not like this, not like this again! I don't want to see either of them die protecting me again! I want to protect them this time!

"No...I won't...let it end like this again!" I shouted igniting the orange flames once more.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 5 Ends

Tsuki's unable to use her flames as she likes because of the seal placed on her as a child by Nono. When she almost died, the seal cracked enough to let the flames loose, but not enough to gain her full power. So unless she's close to death, knows she may die, or her resolve is strong enough, she cannot use them as she likes. She's unable to gather her strength for the sake of Naraku, but for the sake of Kohaku and Sango then it's more than enough to summon her flames.

Also, flames would be considered a power that only a few can use so it's natural that during this time that not many people would know about it and use other names for it. Flames may be more well-known when Vongola and such began in Italy with the mafia, but it's obvious there would be users before not to mention the cultural differences when they show up throughout history and the world. Tsuki is almost 200 or so years before Giotto and the others were born so no Vongola yet meaning no real understanding of flames except the bare basics that was learned.

Heavenly child refers to someone who holds Sky Flames and makes the other types of flame users submit to their will depending on their strength. The Sky users can only make someone of equal strength or weaker bond with them unless of course they share a very close bond then it's natural for a bond to quickly form between the two. It's obvious stronger and much older youkai like Sesshomaru would know about it, but have no real interest in it as not everyone can access their flames. Not when they could strength themselves instead of seeking power only a few could use. Welp~! Long rant, long rant~! That's all for today~! Bye-bye~!


	6. Chapter 6

X-X-X-X

Chapter 6

X-X-X-X

I burned away the rats as the flames wrapped around us...but...I'm...exhausted...it was ten times worse than when Hakuno helped the first time. Kohaku pulled me closer to him, slowly moving away from Sango. My mask slipped from my face and I stared up at Kohaku...he and Sango protected me again...they both got hurt. I felt guilty, but...but...Kohaku and I cannot go with her...our sins are too great.

"Kohaku...Tsuki...are you two okay?" Sango asked staring at us.

"...Kohaku...I can't move..." I whispered to him.

"Okay."

"…Sorry...Sango..." Kohaku jumped back and a barrier lifted us up...Hakuno? "You're slow..."

"Tsukichiyo, what is your relation to that woman? Why did she protect you?"

"...Leave it...Hakuno."

I was taken to another location and Kohaku was allowed to stay with me since my arm was broken...but neither of us spoke. It was a silent agreement...and I feel he was disappointed in my choice...that I chose this path...for him. He acted as my caretaker, but nothing more. We can never go back to those innocent days of the past...where we would train together and smile...there isn't anything we can smile about...not anymore. Since my arm was still mending...Kohaku had received orders to kill as many Yadori Sangi, a parasitic youkai, as he can. That left me in Hakuno's care or rather...I was just accompanying him.

"Tsukichiyo, what are you thinking so hard about?" Hakuno asked glancing back at me.

"...It's nothing." I pulled my mask over my face. "It will only bore you." I stated turning my gaze away.

"I suppose so. Hm?"

"...What is that white light?"

"Human souls. We're hunting a Haku."

"Haku...?"

"A youkai that consumes human life."

"..."

"Once we slay it, cut open its belly for me without damaging its contents."

"...Yes."

Hakuno was smirking when he stared at the white glowing balls within the stomach of the Haku. I tried touching one and I watched as it...disappears. Hakuno's smirk disappeared as he stared at me. It seems I purified it somehow...but I don't even know how I did it. Hakuno told me not to touch them any further before I helped him with his work...killing youkai and gathering their parts for him. I just didn't like what he was trying to accomplish by merging them together and using the white balls to move them.

"They're not very well put together." I said killing another failure.

"They're just tests. They're nowhere near completed in a way I want." Hakuno hugged me from behind, making me go stock still. "Stop killing them as you please."

"If I just left them then they'd wander off and kill people. You need to minimize your destruction or you'll get caught."

"Do as you like then."

While I killed as many of them as I could, some managed to get away and I wasn't allowed to chase after them. _These things_ _disturb me. The few_ _I_ _did slay...remained, but the ones that fled did it as_ _if I_ _was death. If_ _I_ _have the power to purify a soul like a_ _Miko_ _...does that mean_ _that_ _they can somehow sense it and choose whether they want to live or not?_ I thought cleaning away the dried blood on my naginata. I stared at the latest creation...it resembles a human, with hair and such, but...this one is by far the worst of the lot.

"Tsukichiyo, go. You'll only get in the way like this." Hakuno said not even looking at me.

"...Then I will." Some of Naraku's wasp youkai are here. "...So he wants to see me after all this time..."

I went to him and I didn't dare to get close to the man. Since our last meeting at Mount Hakurei, his stench and aura got even worse. I wasn't afraid for my life, but...I had doubts anyone could kill this man. I flinched when he reached for me, gritting my teeth beneath my mask. He touched my head and I wondered...if he will consume me even though my body is that of a human. He took in youkai, but he gets rid of what he doesn't need...will...I become the same?

"Calm yourself. Tsukichiyo, hold out your hand." Naraku said releasing my head.

"Y...Yes...Naraku-sama..." I held out my hands and he dropped the blackened Shikon no Tama into my palm. "What...am I to do with this?" I asked hesitantly.

"Don't move and keep your hands open."

I turned my gaze to the Shikon no Tama since his focus was entirely on it...that's when I saw it...it was...being purified? The blackened gem began to shine brightly and beautifully...no...it was much more splendid shine compared to the shards in Kagome's possession. I opened my mouth to say something...when it began to...release a pulse like a heartbeat. My heart began to beat in sync and I was...falling? I fell to my knees as Naraku took the Shikon from me...letting me fall to the ground in a dead faint.

 _Don_ _'_ _t be afraid. I will not let them use you...child of the heavens. Do not let your heart waver...believe in me._

 _You are...who...?_

X-X-X-X

"Kagura-san..." She was standing over me, looking over at something in cage. I was dressed in a rather luxurious kimono rather than my usual clothing. "Where...?" I asked weakly.

"You're awake, are you? Don't bother getting up, get some rest while you can." Kagura said not even looking at me.

"Who..." I stared into the cage...that...it's the one Hakuno created. "Why is he...here...? How long have I been out?" I asked sitting up.

"You've been unconscious for days since you were summoned to Naraku. What happened?"

"...Naraku...placed the Shikon no Tama in my hands..."

"What?! That thing is black from being tainted! You could have died!"

"It didn't because I purified it...but...I don't know how or why..."

"It's because Tsukichiyo is special." Kagura and I whirled around to find Hakuno. "She is not a Miko, but her powers are strong enough to rival that of Kikyo."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean? That this human girl is some kind of special existence?"

"Who knows...but...this girl's soul is unique. Naraku has quickly grown fond of her...perhaps it is similar to the love his human heart had for Kikyo." Hakuno smiled when he saw the look of surprise on Kagura's face. "Why else would he be so protective of a mere human girl...to choose her life over killing Kikyo."

"..."

"Haven't you even thought 'she's in danger' despite the fact you shouldn't care if she lived or died?"

"..."

"Will you choose Tsukichiyo and betray Naraku or will you remain dancing in the palm of his hand?"

"Why...are you telling me this?"

"Naraku is stupid not to make use of Tsukichiyo." I'm right here, you know! "Her potential is wasted staying on the sidelines in safety. However, even I'm not stupid enough to risk her life without knowing her full abilities." Kagura and I stared at him in silence. "Even if you follow Naraku's orders, protecting Moryoumaru will not benefit you. Tsukichiyo as well. It's only a matter of time before that dead friend of yours has his shard taken out. Think carefully about it, alright?"

"..." Hakuno left and I tugged on the clothing I was wearing. It's...uncomfortable. "Kagura-san...my clothing and weapon...where are they?"

"Go upstairs, down the hall. Third room from the end."

"Thank you." I was halfway done getting dressed when I had sensed it...that youkai Moryoumaru...he was set free. "...She's...going to die..."

Kagura had left with Moryoumaru...and I haven't seen Hakuno after that day either. I was all alone in this large hidden manor. I sat alone in the room I was given, my body half hanging out the window as I stared ahead blankly. Naraku will not forgive Hakuno, I suspect he will be killed...the same with Kagura. Hakuno scared me in some ways, but...oddly not Kagura. She was...kind in some ways. I decided I shouldn't remain either...not after that bold threat Hakuno gave about Kohaku.

"Sorry...Kohaku...I can't stay here after all..."

"So you plan on leaving."

"Naraku..." It's not the real him, a doll. "...It's much more dangerous for me to remain after all...even if you try, you won't be able to catch me in time and no matter how many youkai you send...I will burn them away."

"...Then be warned that the next time we meet you will die."

"..." I turned towards him fully. "I pity you, Naraku. You're a very sad person..."

"..."

"However, I doubt I could ever forgive you...for what you did. I will kill you...for the sake of my village...for Kohaku's and Sango's sake as well..."

"...You are like Kikyo...no, you're much purer compared to her."

"...Farwell..."

I fell backwards allowing myself to fall down the steep cliff. I twisted my body about, using my naginata to dig it into the side of the cliff to slow my fall before I was able to safely land. I ran off and I didn't look back...something deep in my heart told me to go somewhere...to...to find Kagura...but I don't know where she is nor do I know where I'm going...but at the same time, I did know. It took two days, but I reached a flower field far from Naraku's hideout. I didn't know what to expect until a gust of wind suddenly blew through and...Kagura's there...!

"Kagura-san...?" I questioned seeing her appear out of nowhere while seriously injured.

"You..." Kagura said as I rushed towards her.

"Don't speak! Let me see your wound!" I said placing a hand on her bleeding chest.

"Don't bother...I'm done for. This wound is caused by Naraku's miasma, you can't purify it or you'll only hasten my death."

"Kagura-san..."

"It's strange...at first I thought I wanted to see him...but then..." Kagura rested her head on my shoulder. Kagura placed her hand in my own...and I saw hints of purple flames that coiled around my orange...but they were gone as soon as they appeared. "Let me stay like this..."

"Yes..." I heard someone approach. I stared wide eyed at that noble figure. "Sesshomaru...sama...?"

"Why...are you here?"

"I smelled Naraku's miasma."

"Sorry to disappoint you then."

"...I knew it was you." Kagura...she's happy. "...You leaving?"

"Yes...please...watch over her for me..."

"...Farewell, Kagura-san." I held her in my arms as she began to disappear into purple flames...that scattered in the wind. Something in my heart ached...so very badly, like it would break with a small push. One of Kagura's feathers landed in my hands and I held it to my chest. "You are free...because you are the wind...no longer can anyone bind you...Kagura-san..."

"Tsuki..."

"Tsuki-chan..."

"...Sango...Kohaku too..." I saw Sesshomaru walk away and I stared at the feather in my hand. Kagura asked him to watch over me and...I owe him a debt. "Farewell...I'm going with Sesshomaru-sama. Kohaku...sorry...for everything...Sango as well..."

"T-Tsuki-chan!" Kohaku rushed for me, grabbing my wrist. "I...about what happened...!"

"Don't feel guilty about what we did." I smiled at him weakly. "I am also at fault so don't bear these sins yourself. I have to go now before Sesshomaru-sama leaves me behind. Take care of yourself...Kohaku."

I broke free of his grasp and I chased after Sesshomaru. The Inu-Daiyoukai didn't even turn to look at me, but I knew he acknowledged my presence. We walked and walked until we came across that human girl and little imp he travels with. I introduced myself them politely, while Rin was happy...Jaken...not so much. It seems my previous status as a 'servant' of Naraku rubbed him the wrong way despite the fact Sesshomaru doesn't care. I fashioned Kagura's feather into an earring that I wore on my left ear.

"Tsukichiyo." I perked up hearing my name. "Go bathe, you stink of Naraku." Sesshomaru told me.

"..." That explains why we're at a hot springs. "Yes...Rin, come with me. You should take a bath too." I said holding my hand out to her.

"Yes!"

"Use this." Sesshomaru pointed at A-Un. "Keep bathing until you no longer stink of Naraku. Wash your armor and clothing as well."

"I don't have any spare clothing...I didn't want to wear anything Naraku gives me..."

"You have clothing."

"S-Sesshomaru-sama...?"

He just left...what was that about? Also...I looked at A-Un, the two headed dragon and the box on top of its saddle. It was bathing materials and a bright orange kimono with large pink cherry blossom petals, a bright green obi to go with it. He did disappear a day before we arrived so he must have gotten these ready for me, but do I really smell that much like Naraku?! Koga and Inuyasha said I stunk of him...okay, it bothers me. I helped Rin bathe first and she played in the water as I started cleaning my clothing and armor before scrubbing every inch of my hair and skin. When Sesshomaru returned a few hours later, he stared at me before we were continuing our journey. I had wanted to ask Sesshomaru about what he told me before, being a child of the heaven, but I decided to put it off until we were at a more suitable location.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 6 Ends

Are you surprised? Kagura fits into the Cloud category and she only activated her flames at the end of her life before her death. She bonded with Tsuki and with her death, it hurt Tsuki's very soul. To bond with someone is a two-way street, you depend on one another and one side dying would hurt the other quite a bit. The pain of losing a Guardian and one of her first ones would be incredibly painful to her even when sealed. Tsuki went with Sesshomaru not only because it was Kagura's wish, but because she couldn't stand the thought of traveling with Kagome who knows quite a bit about her past. Welp~! That's all for today~! Bye-bye~!


	7. Chapter 7

X-X-X-X

Chapter 7

X-X-X-X

"Tsuki-nee, there's something in the water." Rin said drawing my attention.

"Hm?" I turned to the lake we were walking alongside. "Ah, it's the skeleton of a youkai...a giant turtle...?" I questioned moving closer to it.

"It's a Meioujuu. They're said to be one of the hardest type of youkai." Sesshomaru explained not even looking at us.

"...Sesshomaru-sama, it gives me a bad feeling..." I said with a slight frown.

"Leave it, it's dead." Sesshomaru said walking away.

"...Yes..."

Only a day had passed when Sesshomaru suddenly stopped walking. He mentioned something about Moryoumaru's scent. I wanted to go with him, but he ignored me and just left! I gritted my teeth before undoing my obi. I wore my bodysuit beneath it should I have to change quickly. I tossed it onto A-Un's saddle before pulling my armor on.

"Rin! Stay with A-Un! Jaken-san, you're coming with me!" I shouted grabbing the imp by the back of his clothing.

"R-Release me you impudent little girl!" Jaken shouted struggling in my grasp.

"It's faster if we run like this, your legs are too short. That is unless you want to find Sesshomaru-sama slower."

"T-Then hurry up and run faster, girl!"

"Yes, yes..." We arrived in time to see Sesshomaru's sword...break?! I saw him be encased by some kind of diamond like arms from Moryoumaru. Did he absorb that Meioujuu? "S-Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Sesshomaru-sama! Gyah! Girl! Why did you throw me aside?!"

"Let him go!" I charged at Moryoumaru, naginata in hand. "Moryoumaru!"

"Tsuki-chan! Don't do it!"

"Stop!"

"Tsuki!"

I ignored any calls for me as I jumped into the air. Please...please...let me be able to save him...! I don't want to lose anyone else again! I need the strength to save him...! I don't want to be weak anymore! Something within me reacted to my thoughts and I cut through Moryoumaru's arm, my blade encased in flames. In return...the blade of my naginata broke into two because it couldn't handle the pressure of the orange flames.

"You...!" Moryoumaru shouted glaring at me.

"Tsuki-chan, you have to move! He's going to kill you!" Kagome shouted at me.

"It doesn't matter..." I turned to Moryoumaru, my eyes a blazing orange as the flames curled around me. "Will you try to kill me...Hakuno? You said it before, for some reason my strange abilities seem to attract you...calm you...but can you kill me? Am I not the same weakness Naraku has for Kikyo?" I questioned with a small smile.

"..." Moryoumaru inched backwards just slightly, but it was enough for everyone to notice. "There won't be a next time...Tsukichiyo. Without a weapon, you are powerless." Moryoumaru said before retreating.

"...Ah..." I was falling backwards, the flames disappear. I ended up falling against Sesshomaru, his hand on my shoulder keeping me steady...but he's injured too. "Thank you...Sesshomaru-sama..." I said smiling up at him weakly.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Thank goodness you are safe! Girl, you should have been fa-guwfa!" Jaken cried out after Sesshomaru kicked him in the face.

"He's covered in wounds..."

"Isn't it better if he treats them...? I mean, Tsuki-chan saved him, but he's acting like she didn't. Why did she choose to go with him instead of us...?"

"..." Sesshomaru is glaring at Kagome and Shippo. "Sesshomaru-sama is strong, that's why I'm following him." I picked up the fallen half of my naginata. "...I can't use this anymore."

"Throw it aside."

"Sesshomaru-sama, I can't just do that..."

I chased after Sesshomaru, broken naginata in hand. We returned to where Rin is and I silently took her away as Sesshomaru took a seat, staring off into the distance. Sometimes, it's best not to wound a man's pride by asking stupid questions behind their back. I slowly explained to Rin about what happened and not to irritate Sesshomaru when talking about his injuries.

"Oh...is that why your weapon is broken?" Rin asked pointing at my weapon.

"Yes that's...Rin, we're returning!" I grabbed with one arm before rushing towards where Sesshomaru and Jaken are after spotting a strange red cloud. "Sesshomaru-sam-eh, an old man?" I questioned looking between the two youkai.

"...What's your business?" Sesshomaru questioned staring at the old man.

"Who's that, Jaken-san...?" I asked kneeling down beside him.

"That's Toutousai, he's a swordsmith."

"Toutousai?" I've heard about him. "So what's his relationship with Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Toutousai was the one who made Sesshomaru-sama's Tenseiga as well as Inuyasha's Tessaiga."

"Hoh...!"

"However! While he assists Inuyasha without hesitation, he doesn't extend that same cu-bywah!"

"..." I stood up after Sesshomaru hit Jaken with a sizable rock, sending him flying away. I saw the two look at me, Toutousai having a strange look on his face. "Y-Yes...What is it...?"

"Create a weapon for her with this." Sesshomaru pulled out the ore I received from those two statues. "She is of the heavens."

"A child of the heaven, it's my first time seeing one. Girl, come closer."

"Y-Yes..." I stepped towards him and I looked up to the old swordsmith. "Ano..."

"Hm..."

"...Ano..."

"Hm..."

"Is..."

"Hm..."

"Something wrong...?"

"Your eyes..."

"M-My eyes...?"

"I see...Girl, can you produce those heavenly flames?"

"N-Not outside of battle or when I'm really desperate..."

"With the ore?"

"The ore?" Sesshomaru dropped it into my hands and I couldn't despite staring at it for a few minutes. "S-Sorry...I-I can't..."

"Girl, what were you thinking about when you first produced those flames?"

"I...I didn't want to lose someone again." I thought of Kagura. "When I lost her...something in my heart hurt...no, something in my soul hurt...badly..."

"Keep going."

"I know Sesshomaru-sama is strong, but I was afraid...I haven't known him long. Yet, I didn't want to see someone die before me again...!" The flames began to ignite from the ore, circling...dancing in the air before me. "T-This...!"

"I see, the first heavenly child found in over seven hundred years."

"It feels warm...again..."

"Again?"

"I don't know why, but...I feel...long ago I felt these flames before...warm, soft...and comforting...then...one day...it was cold...unbearably cold...That's when I became really clumsy and it was harder to...to learn..."

"A seal..."

"Seal?"

"You were sealed...What kind of idiot seals a child of heaven?! When I find them, I'll roast their bottoms and send them packing! Don't they know anything?! Sealing a child of the heavens means that they'll be rejected everyone around them! They're made to accept others, but sealed they end up being rejected!"

"T-Toutousai-san!"

"Toutousai, is she still sealed?"

"It's hard to say. Girl, close your eyes and focus on that cold feeling you felt that day. Can you sense anything?"

"I...Okay..."

I shut my eyes, holding the ore to my chest as the flames continued to dance around me. Breathe in...breathe out...breathe in...breathe out...I could hear my own heartbeat. It's getting louder and louder. I slowly opened my eyes, **but...the scene before me...it was...my previous home...my original time. I watched as a tiny version of me ran past, playing ball with a happy smile upon my face...and...a man with blond hair...and an elderly man.**

" **They are..." My biological father and his boss, I remember him somewhat. He told me to call him Ojii-chan. "Why...?"**

 **That's when I saw it...the orange flames that left my body and the way the two men spoke about it. Then the old man ignited his own orange flames upon his fingertips. I hugged myself in fear as I stared in horror...as he got closer and closer to my child self with it...It felt colder the closer he got...and...much more suppressed. Cold...cold and alone...No...no...I don't want to be...I don't like this feeling at all...! Someone...someone, save me...!**

"Girl! Calm down! You're freezing the land around you!" Toutousai shouted rushing away on his youkai oxen.

"...! It was...just a memory...thank goodness..." I calmed down, but...I was angry. "...They were the ones at fault then..." I muttered to myself.

"T-Tsuki-nee...?" Rin asked hesitantly.

"I'm okay now, Rin...Whatever they did to me is gone...I won't lose control...nor will I let anyone take this away from me again..."

X-X-X-X

I sat with my back against A-Un, watching as more and more Youkai gathered...but kept away due to the purifying effects of my flames that made a huge circle around us. Sesshomaru was teaching me control...or rather he is forcing me to control it to keep the annoying youkai at bay. Sure this counts as training considering the stupid seal, but...it's honestly exhausting both mentally and physically! The seal pushes against me every time I activate the flames, but I learned if I spread it thinly at first...and then create a powerful blast wave it's a lot easier compared to keeping it at the same high level.

"It's been three days already! What is that Toutousai doing?!" Jaken questioned angrily tapping his staff onto the ground.

"It's only three days, Jaken-san. He said he would be working on Sesshomaru-sama's sword first while mine will take a week or two! I can't go into combat at all!" I said lifting my flames.

"W-What are you doing, you stupid girl?!" Jaken questioned seeing the youkai rush at us.

"Well, if I didn't then Toutousai-san can't even get close." I stated as Sesshomaru handled the problem before he arrived.

I was mighty impressed when I saw the new feature added to Tenseiga...sending whatever it cuts to the afterlife...scary! A sharp wind blew around us and I wondered if it was Kagura's way of saying...good luck. I smiled slightly as I touched the feather. We'll avenge you, Kagura...I promise. I sensed something looking at us and I shot a flame at it...only to miss.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked looking towards me.

"Something was spying on us. They're gone now, but I suspect they know of your new ability."

"Leave it, we're going."

"...Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru never questioned my gut feelings again after the incident with the revived Meioujuu. It was an ability based on instincts and gut feelings, but...it was almost always right. We continued our travels, watching as Sesshomaru slayed ogre after ogre to master Tenseiga's new power. Still, there was this odd feeling in my gut that said that this power will never reach full power in Sesshomaru's hands...but I didn't dare to say this to him. I walked beside Sesshomaru as he glanced behind us.

"What is it Sesshomaru-sama? Do you smell something?" I asked looking up at him.

"..."

"Give it up, girl, he won't answer you!"

"Inuyasha and his group is coming closer."

"Inuyasha-san...?" I looked in the direction we came from. "...Should I have burned the bodies of the ogres after all?"

"No. We're moving on."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Tsuki-nee, Jaken-sama, I'm thirsty."

"Are you?"

"Can I drink this water?"

"Don't, Rin...It's alive." I could sense something within the water and we watched as a hawk was pulled in. "Numa-watari."

"You know what this is, Tsuki-nee?"

"I had a small encounter with one...They're easy to deal with when small, but with one of this size...It'd be dangerous." I dug into my kimono to produce a bamboo canteen. "My canteen is still full, you can have mine."

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

"Tsukichiyo."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Take Rin elsewhere."

"I understand. Rin, let's go find another waterhole. We can forge for food while we're at it."

"Yes!"

I took Rin away with A-Un, finding a place far away to rest while recovering our supplies. I didn't bother with poisons anymore...considering we had Sesshomaru's own poison. I wanted to use it for myself, but it is acidic so I didn't bother to try to ask since I didn't have a container that wouldn't melt. As expected of a pure Inu-Daiyoukai...his power is unmatched.

"Alright, Rin, let-umph?!"

I was being pulled backwards with a hand covering my mouth. I can't shout for help and...there's a smell in the air that tickles my nose and makes me feel numb...! I didn't dare cry out for Rin, I didn't want her to get pulled into this...I can't...let her get hurt...! I was dragged away and I watched as the small part of the forest I was in with Rin slowly disappears into the distance.

"I must apologize for the rough treatment, but...I must admit, you piped my interest." The hand released my mouth and I quickly turned to look up at...a face similar to my mother. However, her hair is a light blond shade with golden eyes...and the mark of the sun upon her forehead. "I heard rumors of a child of heaven had reappeared in this world, this time in the shape of a young human girl...When I saw you...I knew you were family...my precious child."

"I-I'm..."

"Sleep, little one. We shall arrive shortly...thank the gods we found you before someone else did..."

"What...?"

For some reason, there's confusion in my heart. I fell forward into her embrace. It's warm...so...warm...it's a kind of warmth I want to enjoy for the rest of my life, but at the same time...it's making me feel weird. I was taken somewhere...a grand castle...of some kind...who is this woman...? The woman spoke to several youkai, ordering them about as she carried me with one arm.

"This girl is one of ours, treat her like you would treat my family."

I'm this...woman's family member? No, that's not...this isn't how my original mother acted...was it? This warmth, the love she feels for me...I could feel it down to my soul...a kind warmth. I was in a daze as I was taken care of...some elderly women helping me bathe and get dressed in clean clothing. I was behaving myself because it's too dangerous to rampage without knowing anything. It's better to remain calm and think about my situation instead of drawing attention.

"What is this thing, it doesn't-" I grabbed the wrist that was about to touch Kagura's father. "O-Ohime-sama?"

"Don't...touch it..."

"Y-Yes, Ohime-sama...yes..."

"...Sesshomaru-sama..."

"S-Sesshomaru-sama?!"

"T-The princess is acquainted with Sesshomaru-sama...?!"

"T-This human child?!"

"...?" I stood up, half-dressed since they were busy fixing my hair. "This smell..." I chased after that smell. "Where...?"

"O-Ohime-sama! Please wait!"

I chased after that smell. It's a familiar smell...I know this smell, but at the same time, I do not...who...who could it be? I kicked off a pillar to another since they were quite close together. I made my way up heading up to the second...third...fourth floor before landing on the railing, ignoring those staring at me in disbelief. My body felt so light for some reason...but...I didn't care. I could smell it...closer...I'm getting closer. I stopped running as I stared at the incredibly huge doors before me. I slowly reached out, pushing them open with great difficulty. I only needed it open enough to slip through.

" **So you've arrived...my granddaughter...** "

"Granddaughter...?"

I stared up at the youkai before me. A Daiyoukai...lion...? Huh?! I stared up at the giant lion staring down at me with a bored look in his eyes. I recognize this smell, but...from where? I slowly approached and I could smell it clearer than day...this smell, I recognized this smell. It was similar to the smell of my biological mother...it's been a long time...since I smelled this scent.

" **Hmph, more human than youkai...but you are still a child of the heavens...** "

"I want to go back..."

" **To where? This is now your home, granddaughter...** "

"I have to go back, I can tell...you know that I am not of this time of this world...I have to go back to Sesshomaru-sama...because I have something I must do..."

" **...You will die...That man Naraku is a powerful foe. You will die if you are not prepared...** "

"But...!"

" **...Hpmh, time passes by in our estate at a much slower rate than outside. If that man really is Touga's heir, he will come for you eventually. Until then, stay and learn...this is your birthright...** "

"Darling~! Our little-oh! There you are, granddaughter!"

" **Wife, don't bully the girl. Girl, your name.** "

"Tsukichiyo."

" **Your real name, the one you abandoned. I am old, but I am not a fool.** "

"...Sawada...Tsunayoshi..."

" **A man's name?** "

"...The man who helped give birth to me wanted a son, not a daughter..."

"Hmph! How arrogant! To give an heir of ours such a disgusting boy's name! Tsukichiyo is a fine name! The characters of the moon, earth, and sun! A very fine name indeed!"

" **Indeed. Then from today, your name is Aozora Tsukichiyo. Refer to me as your grandfather, understood?** "

"Ah...yes..."

"Come along, Tsukichiyo-chan, let's get you rested up for tomorrow."

"...Okay..."

Am I...really related to these people? More human than youkai...I have the blood of a youkai in my veins? I hope Sesshomaru arrives soon...I don't want to stay here...but...this smell is familiar and...it makes my heart sad for some reason. The woman who brought me here happily told me to call her 'Obaa-san' despite the fact she looked to be in her early twenties. When I told her this she quickly blushed and began cooing over how cute and polite I was. My biological mother...did she know? Was she...did she allow me to be sealed? Among youkai, the dog, cat, foxes, wolves, and the like are the type to build up strong bonds among their kin. Even if she is more human than youkai like me...her youkai blood would still try to protect me...sealed or not.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 7 Ends

The way I see it, when youkai blood is diluted enough with human blood then they'll be pretty much human with maybe stronger senses compared to normal humans. I thought something like this would be an interesting twist, plus it'd give Tsuki some strong allies in the future~! I made Tsuki's new full name Aozora (Blue Sky) Tsukichiyo (Moon, earth, sun) for various reasons, but the strength behind the name is quite interesting~! She's connects the sun and moon, the sky and the earth! Tsuki's not sure what to make of her mother, but we'll get there eventually. Welp! That's all for today! Bye-bye~!


	8. Chapter 8

X-X-X-X

Chapter 8

X-X-X-X

Obaa-san caught the punches and kicks I threw her way, gently releasing me after each attempt. I wasn't allowed to use weapons. I was being taught how to fight using my own body as the weapon. It wasn't so much as being forced to train as I did ask for training...because I felt it was a good opportunity to learn more about my supposed youkai family. I couldn't leave due to the barrier surrounding this land, trust me...I tried.

"Again, cub, you have to keep fighting. You are a lioness, a huntress. Now, it's my turn to attack you." Obaa-san said her claws extending.

"If I can't keep up, I'll die basically...Then..." I undid the armor of my outfit, tossing them to the side. I don't want them to be destroyed. "I have to give it my all!" I shouted my orange flames dancing along my arms.

"Good, good! You can call them upon willing it and without a medium! Splendid, my cub!"

I was just barely able to keep up with her...using my instincts to protect myself from the worst hits to my vitals. Obaa-san received a few hits as well, but compared to me they weren't so bad. We took a break and I did as I usually did when I had free time...trying to figure a way out of here without Sesshomaru's help! I can't keep depending on him, I have to obtain a way out using my own power.

"Here...no...around here..." I muttered close to finding one of the sources of the barrier.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Hhhiiieeee!"

"Don't just scream, you idiot!"

"W-Who...?" I saw a young boy that looks a bit older than myself. His wild gold strands really resembled a lion's mane, burning amber eyes are staring down at me. What caught my attention are the lion ears on his head. "Eh...hanyou?"

"Got a problem with that?!"

"No...just surprised..."

"Hmph! Jii-chan and Baa-chan, think highly of you...but why the hell is that? I'm their grandkid..."

"You...Hey!" I grabbed his hands quickly, surprising him and his face turned bright red. "Are we really related?!"

"Y-Yeah...Think so anyways."

"How do you know?!"

"Hm...Let's see...An-Anyways, can you let go?"

"Sure."

"Anyways!" The hanyou sat down on the ground and I did the same. "First off, you got the smell of a lion beneath all that human smell!"

"Okay."

"Next is the face! You look a bit like Baa-chan!"

"Un. She resembles my biological mother."

"Then...then...what was it again?"

"...Don't ask me."

"Well, I'm Nikki!"

"Tsukichiyo."

"How old are you?"

"Ten."

"That's young! I'm only 250 years old!"

"That's not young, you're a hanyo and I'm a human. This is pretty average."

"Really?"

"Un. Nikki-san, you were alive when the Shikon no Tama was around, right?"

"Yeah, but that thing freaks me out."

"R-Really?"

"Ah, I happened upon it once. Gave it to some youkai taijiya. That thing...stunk of something nasty."

"You think so too, huh?"

"Too?"

"Do you know of Naraku?"

"Naraku, ah, yeah, he's the reason why we are in this barrier. It'd be pretty bad if he got in here...there's only Baa-chan and Jii-chan left of our tribe that are of pure blood...Tou-chan died a few years after I was born...Kaa-chan raised me here until she died too."

"I see..."

"So, since you're also Baa-chan and Jii-chan's grandkid then that makes us...cousins?"

"...Do you even have an aunt or uncle?"

"Nope!"

"Then..." I'm probably a descendant of Nikki? "Nikki...do you like humans?"

"Hm...like or dislike, it doesn't really matter much to me. If you're good to me then I'll be good to you, the same the other way around."

"You're pretty simple, Nikki-san..."

"Hmph!"

"...Nikki-san, will you still be around after 500 years...?"

"Huh, why?"

"Will you...listen to my story? I want to get it off my chest and...I don't want to burden those I'm going to be fighting with."

"Sure."

"Thank you..."

I told him about how I was actually born 500 years into the future, how I ended up in the past after hearing a woman's voice that guided me to this time. I told him how I ended up being raised as a youkai taijiya for two years...of Naraku's ploy against us...Kohaku...Sango...everything about my journey so far. I told him about the seal on my flames and that I don't know if I should try to obtain revenge against them...but I know that I will not let my biological father or that old man use me ever again. That I wanted to get revenge on them. I told him that I knew my time in this world would be limited...since I'm only here because of the Shikon no Tama, without it around...I might not be allowed to remain.

"Heh...500 years from now...Will I be alive still...?" Nikki questioned to himself.

"You won't?" I asked a bit surprised he wouldn't be.

"Hanyou lives are a bit...fickle. Our younger and older years tend to advance quickly while our mid-years would be quite slow." Nikki explained waving his hand.

"I see..."

"It's okay, I'll do something for you! From what you told me, you might actually be my descendant so I'll protect you properly!"

"...Thank you."

Nikki's face turned red as I smiled up at him. I dusted off the back of my kimono before wandering off again. Nikki's being there...his honest personality...it proved that this place is safe enough for me...but at the same time...I'm not sure what I'm attempting to obtain by being here. Nikki joined Obaa-san and I in our training and I learned how to fight like a lioness. My whole body became a weapon, my nails can become as strong as claws. It was after two weeks of being here, apparently only two days outside...did my training end. I learned how to fight like a lion, but it was up to me to master this. It felt awkward, but at the same time it felt right.

"It looks like Sesshomaru-sama has arrived to take you back." Obaa-san said drawing my attention.

"R-Really?" He really came for me. "I have to apologize..." I muttered wondering how angry he is.

"Don't worry, he knew I took you. I left a message with Toutousai when you last saw him. I told him to come for you once your weapon is ready."

"Thank you...Obaa-san."

"Hey! Where's my thanks! I let you kick my ass a few times!"

"Thank you as well, Nikki-san. Ah, I have to see Ojii-san before I leave too...and change my clothing again..." I quickly ran to the room I stayed in. I gathered my belongings before heading off to see Ojii-san. "Ojii-san, I'm leaving now."

" **Is...that...so...?** "

"Ojii-san?"

" **I am old...I surely will not see you be born in the future...how sad...frustrating even...** "

"..." I approached the giant lion and I buried myself in his mane around his neck. "I do not know if I could ever return...but know I will never forget about you, Ojii-san."

" **How frustrating...! I pushed away my own son for loving a human and when my grandchild was born...I was happy, but I lost my own child...! I wanted many more grandchildren to spoil and love...!** " A large drop of water hit me and I didn't move. " **Live long, live strongly, Aozora Tsukichiyo...** "

"Yes, Ojii-san. I must go now, I love you." I ran off, heading for the exit. The way was shown to me...and I ran out to find Sesshomaru on the other side. "I apologize for making you wait, Sesshomaru-sama. Please forgive me for this."

"These belong to you." Sesshomaru tossed me a bundle in a green cloth. I opened it up and I stared in surprise, gauntlets with clawed fingers. The gloves it's attached to is pure black and there's a beautiful pattern in orange on the metal. "We're leaving."

"Y-Yes!"

I turned to see a forest mountain...and the doorway leading to that place. I faced the doorway properly, bowing deeply before rising and chasing after Sesshomaru. I was attaching the gauntlets all the while. I clenched and unclenched my fists, it...it's a perfect fit, huh? Suddenly, they were engulfed in orange flames that transformed themselves into a metal chain bracelet around my wrists.

"Toutousai-san did this...?" I questioned in surprise.

"No, they transform themselves. It is a weapon you carry at all times. So long as you have the will to fight, they will appear." Sesshomaru explained not even looking at me.

"...Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama."

"You're stronger."

"Huh?"

"..."

"...I...guess so...Sesshomaru-sama, do I smell of a lion?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer me, but...I guess that confirms it. He knew that they would come for me to train me in their ways for a short while. He sent me away so that they could get to me...I just wish he warned me. Hah, really! I won't get that angry...would I? I gave up thinking about it and instead focused on following Sesshomaru. My body was much lighter compared to before and...I was able to keep up easily enough.

"More human than youkai...so how much youkai blood do I have?" I questioned quietly.

X-X-X-X

"Go kill that one." Sesshomaru said out of the blue.

"H-Huh?!" I questioned in surprise.

"You heard Sesshomaru-sama! Go!" Jaken shouted at me.

"Okay, okay, geez..." I undid my obi, dropping it across A-Un's saddle along with my kimono. I pulled on my armor before standing beside Sesshomaru. "Where is it?" I asked looking up at him.

"There. You can sense it from here."

"..." I narrowed my eyes, focusing on where he was staring. "I see it...What...is that?"

"Nurarihyon. This one smells of blood."

"Human blood?"

"Go kill it. Don't return until you do."

"Okay...?"

"Good luck, Tsuki-nee!"

"Y-Yeah..."

Why did Sesshomaru want me to kill a Nurarihyon...? I took off on my own, heading to where it was last at, but...huh? I can't sense it at all after getting close. _Left, right, up, down...no, my senses are all confused...even my intuition._ I thought as my gauntlets appeared on my hands. Some kind of reality bending ability? No...maybe my five senses?

"Oya? A little girl? No, no, a young youkai taijiya!"

"Come out and fight!"

"Why should I? Anyways, you certainly are appetizing, but...far too skinny! Come back in four or five years!"

"Haaaahhhh..." I kept adjusted my stance, arms at my sides as I focused my power in a center point. "RAAAAAHHH!" I punched the ground at full force, the earth splitting apart as the orange flames exploded throughout the earth, scattering into the air like a wave. "...There!"

"Woah!" A small youkai with a long head dodged my swipe, just barely. "That was close! Very close! Hahahaha! You're certainly a much more appetizing meal now! Stay still, human girl and let me eat you!"

"Not happening!" I lashed out with a kick when he tried to get too close for comfort. "Damn...disappeared again...!"

"Hyahahaha! Then let's begin the game of tag, little taijiya!"

"Tsk!"

I chased after the Nurarihyon across the forest and mountain, trying to use as little of my flames as possible. I won't last if I have to use them continuously, I have to save them for one final hit...when I'm absolutely sure I can kill him! I will not hesitate, nor will I slow my attack. Focus, Tsukichiyo...empty your mind of everything. Forget about everyone else and focus on only Nurarihyon...!

X-X-X-X

"I...have returned...Sesshomaru-sama..." I was staggering, covered in my own blood and Nurarihyon's. It was a four day battle with me being hunted more than once. "Was my results to your satisfaction?" I questioned my eyes burning orange.

"You're far from ready. Come." Sesshomaru said walking away.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama..." Rin looked at me in concern, only to receive a small smile from me. "I'm okay, I'll get patched up once we find a place to rest the night."

"Okay, I'll help you too!"

"Thank you, Rin."

I was hissing as Rin helped me out later that night. I almost died more than once, but I refused to...Nurarihyon wasn't an opponent one should go up against with other things on your mind. You had to focus on him entirely to get him. I was always too worried about Kohaku to ever give it my all in battle...Even my mind was occupied with thoughts of Kagura and Naraku.

"That scar looks very painful, Tsuki-nee..." Rin said looking at the scar across my chest.

"Yes...Naraku caused this one..." Sesshomaru glanced at me from the corner of his eye before turning away. "...He was controlling my friend and I received this cut." I said tracing the scar.

"Your friend...Oh! Do you know Kohaku?"

"You know Kohaku?"

"Yes! He was nice, but...he told me about you before. He said that you were super kind and nice. Whenever he was with you, he felt warm in his heart and at peace."

"I see..."

"I feel the same way! Tsuki-nee makes my heart feel nice and warm and it makes me happy whenever you are! You're kind of like a mother!"

"Thank you, Rin."

"You're welcome!"

I wondered if it was my imagination that I saw small yellow flames that danced across our connected hands. It was similar to the time with Kagura. Is there more than one colored flame? Rin cuddled up to my side as we leaned against A-Un. I stared up at the sky, thinking of her words about me being like a mother.

"A mother..." I thought of my own mother. "Then perhaps...she wasn't at fault..." I muttered to myself quietly.

"What are you thinking about, girl?" Sesshomaru questioned cutting my train of thought.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama...when my power was sealed...what other kind of effects did it have?"

"Those around you would reject you. Your power is meant to embrace, but without it then humans will only see you as something odd. Something to fear for you are not whole despite not knowing it. You would seek out bonds, but they would reject it harshly. You will constantly have this barrier between your soul and body, making it harder for you to learn or to move about without injuring yourself."

"...Then..."

"I don't know what you are thinking, but you should decide things for yourself. Don't run."

"...Yes, you're right. Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama."

"You and Rin are bonded."

"Bonded..."

"...Child of the heavens, you bring about peace and harmony. If you are strong enough, you can attract youkai to your side to act as your protector. Kagura was one of them, she chose you at the end of her life. That bond, while short lived, broke a part of your soul. Don't bond with just anyone, girl."

"I see...I'll try not to..."

"Sleep."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama..."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 8 Ends

Sesshomaru would probably see Tsuki more of a responsibility to take care of due to her status as a Sky and Kagura's last request. Sesshomaru cares for Tsuki in a similar manner to the way he cares for Jaken and Rin, but he isn't afraid to throw Tsuki to the wolves to ensure she grows stronger. Tsuki admires and respects Sesshomaru, wanting to be as strong as he is. Due to her desire to be stronger...well, it's easier on Sesshomaru to throw her into a dangerous situation and know she'll come back alive...even if she returns covered in injuries. I can see Rin as a Sun due to her warm and active personality. It's natural that she would bond with Tsuki quickly after getting to know one another, plus Tsuki still unconsciously reaches out for people to bond with after years of rejection in childhood. Welp~! That's all for now~! Bye-bye~!


	9. Chapter 9

X-X-X-X

Chapter 9

X-X-X-X

"Sesshomaru-sama, is something wrong?" I asked noticing the look on his face.

"Moryoumaru's scent disappeared." Sesshomaru answered staring into the distance.

"What of Naraku's smell?"

"He's still alive."

"...So Moryoumaru managed to be reabsorbed into Naraku..."

"We're going."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Okay!"

I got onto A-Un's saddle, Rin in front of me as we flew off. When Sesshomaru decided go ahead, I wasn't too worried...but...when I saw where he went off to...and Kohaku's fallen body on the ground covered in snakes, I had assumed the worst. I jumped off A-Un to get to Kohaku, quickly unsheathed my katana to kill the snakes. I tossed aside the dead snakes as I checked the boy over.

"Tsuki-nee, is Kohaku okay?" Rin asked rushing up to me.

"Yes...He's fine..." I said in relief.

"Tsuki-nee, you forgot a snake. Jaken-sama got bitten." Rin said pointing to Jaken.

"..." Sesshomaru stared at the youkai as if he was an idiot. I felt the same...I can't believe he got bitten. "...I got it." I said cutting off the head.

I brought A-Un over to get Kohaku onto the saddle. I need to counteract the poison...I picked up the head of one of the dead snakes. I'm not familiar with this species. We left the area, far from Naraku as possible, but still close enough should Sesshomaru decide he wants to go deal with him. I had undone the top half of Kohaku's clothing, tossing his armor aside as I used my flames to purify the poison when Kohaku suddenly woke up, sitting up out of the blue.

"K-Kohaku..." I said staring at him surprise.

"T-Tsuki-chan? Itai...!" Kohaku cried out, holding his arm

"Don't move, I'm still applying treatment." I held his arm, pressing my flames against the bitten area. "Are you alright?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

"Y-Yeah..." Kohaku stared at my hands, at the orange flames that danced across my fingertips and along his arm. "You're...able to control that odd power?"

"Yes...but not as well as I would like. I can only purify a certain amount of the poison. Your body will have to do the rest..."

"Then that's enough for me..."

"..."

"Tsuki-chan, about..."

"It's okay, Kohaku. You don't have to say anything."

"...Thank you..."

"Un..."

"That's right, Kikyo-sama...!"

"Kikyo?"

"Kikyo-sama has become very weak..." Kohaku quickly fixed his clothing as I pulled my hands away. "Thank you, but I have to get to her side."

"...Kikyo..."

"Tsuki-chan...?"

"N-No, it's nothing." For some reason, it hurt...that he's more worried about Kikyo than himself. Even though...no, I guess it's only right considering how we parted ways. "Let me finish healing you first, you won't get far while poisoned."

"I can't wait."

"It's dangerous, Kohaku..."

"But..."

"It's too late."

"Sesshomaru-sama..." I thought about his words. "...I'm going to go see then. Rin!"

"Yes?" Rin ran in this direction. "I'm coming!"

"Make sure Kohaku stays here. He's safer at Sesshomaru-sama's side than trying to look for Kikyo. I'll be back shortly!"

"Where are you going, Tsuki-nee?!"

"I'll be borrowing A-Un! I'll return shortly, Sesshomaru-sama!"

I took A-Un, flying off without another word. It was easy to find Sango's group after a bit of searching, but it was dark by the time I got to them. I jumped off A-Un, telling him to wait for me as I walked towards the group. I glanced at Inuyasha a distance away, Kikyo in his arms. Sango looked surprised at my sudden presence, but...that turned to relief seeing I was well. I glanced at Koga who looked on guard at my appearance, but I didn't let it get to me.

"Will one of you...tell me what occurred here?" I asked hesitantly.

It was Shippo who explained everything. Kagome could barely get a few words in, the same with Sango. I listened with a nod of my head and I heard enough. I knelt down in front of Miroku asking to check his right hand. He let me and I silently stared at his palm to see how bad the damage was. He absorbed a lot of miasma. Naraku's miasma...I can't fully purify it, but it would be enough with just a bit of my power.

"I can't...do it very well, purifying the miasma...but it should help..." I said quietly.

"Y-You can purify the miasma?" Miroku asked in surprise.

"Not completely." My orange flames clung to his palm before slowly disappearing. I released his hand and I wiped away the sweat that dripped down my cheek. "Sorry...I'm at my limit..." I said unable to breathe.

"Tsuki..." Sango looked at me, grateful...happy that I was able to help Miroku. "Thank you...Tsuki..."

"...Sorry, Sango..." I stood up slowly and I looked at Inuyasha and Kikyo once more. "Kohaku is with Sesshomaru-sama. I'll watch over him, so please don't worry about him."

"You should worry about yourself more."

"It's not something I can promise."

We were all at our feet when Kikyo disappeared and her soul wrapped around us. How gentle...but that's when I felt a soul that didn't belong...enter my own body. My exhaustion disappeared in an instant and I wondered...what that was about. _Something was mixed in with Kikyo's soul, a soul that didn't belong and is incredibly powerful._ I thought watching the lights go up to the sky.

"...Farewell then, Kikyo..." I whispered turning to leave.

I took my leave and I reported everything to Sesshomaru upon my return. I took Kohaku a bit further away to speak about Kikyo's end. He was relieved that she was able to meet a happy end with Inuyasha...and I silently sat beside him, wondering what we are going to do now. The Shikon shard in the back of his neck is what is keeping him alive...without it then he'll die.

"I'm sorry, I should...You would have liked to have been there, right?" I asked playing with the edge of my kimono.

"No, you were right to leave me here. It wasn't safe for me to go off on my own. Thank you for telling me about this, Tsuki-chan. I know how you felt about Kikyo-sama." Kohaku said staring at the ground.

"...I hadn't had the chance to apologize to her...for my rude thoughts."

"Kikyo-sama spoke to me about you often."

"She did?"

"Yes. She said that your heart is both kind, but cautious. You are a good person and she wished she had the opportunity to speak with you properly."

"She said that..."

"She said that you were able to purify and calm Naraku's mind when you were at his side, that's why he was much more cautious in the beginning and is falling apart now. Your power..it's incredible."

"...Does...do you feel the same way?" I shyly looked at Kohaku. "I-It's just...! S-Sesshomaru-sama said that...w-we had a bond...that was strained and...I felt my heart hurt every time I thought you were going to die...I wanted to protect you because..."

"Tsuki-chan."

"Y-Yes?!"

"Can I...Can I hold your hand?"

"Y-Yes..."

Doki doki...doki doki...my heart feels like it's about to beat out of my chest. Love...Is this what love feels like. Kohaku looked at me and I looked up at him, our faces bright red...until we heard the bushes rustle behind us. The two of us quickly parted and we looked at Rin and Jaken, the girl in question scolding Jaken for making a noise that alerted us to their position. How embarrassing.

"R-Rin! Let's...What...?" I questioned looking up to the sky.

"What is it?" Kohaku asked getting to his feet.

"A...Inu-Daiyoukai..." I answered as Rin attached herself to our side.

"Sesshomaru-sama?!" Jaken questioned seeing Sesshomaru transform himself to join the other Inu-Daiyoukai.

"Come on!" We headed for where the duo landed and I saw a beautiful young woman that looks similar to Sesshomaru, his mother? I quickly covered Jaken's mouth before he could shout at her for referring to him without a title. "Don't, I suspect she might be related to Sesshomaru-sama."

"I thought you could tell me of father's memento, Tenseiga."

"So you've come to pay your mother a visit?"

We went with Sesshomaru to his mother's palace, a floating castle in the sky. I let Rin hold onto me as we walked up the long flight of stairs to the female Inu-Daiyoukai, only to find her lounging in front of a large mirror. When she actually asked Sesshomaru if he intended to eat us, I wondered if she really knew her son...until her eyes fell upon me. Sesshomaru stepped in front of me, blocking me from view to keep the conversation going...about the Meidou.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." I muttered to myself.

"What are you-Waaahh!" Jaken cried out as a blackened dog came out of the necklace she wore.

"Rin! Kohaku! Move!" I pushed the two aside, my gauntlets transforming themselves over my hands as I attempted to punch the wolf only for it to eat my arm. "Hieee!"

"Tsuki-chan!"

"Tsuki-nee!"

"Waah!" I was thrown aside down the stairs. I hissed as I sat up, watching as it took Rin and Kohaku. "Wait!"

I didn't hesitate when I jumped through the Meidou after the two. I landed on a path and I quickly chased after the black dog. I used my orange flames to propel myself forward before slashing it through the neck, only to phase through it. I didn't know what to do until Sesshomaru appeared, cutting through it with the Tenseiga, killing it. I saw Kohaku and Rin fall and I quickly ran to their side.

"They're alive..." Kohaku woke up first, but...not Rin? "Sesshomaru-sama, Rin isn't waking up..." I said looking up to the man.

"Your power is protecting you from this place, the other is protected by the Shikon shard." Sesshomaru looked behind us as the road began to crumble and youkai began to appear. "Go! Take Rin and Run!" Sesshomaru shouted unsheathing Tenseiga.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!" I grabbed Rin with one arm, my flames curling around our bodies. Her breathing is slowing down...her heartbeat as well. Something hurts, it hurts...just like when I lost...Kagura. We were walking for a while until...something in me snapped. "Se-Sesshomaru-sama...She's not breathing..." I said something deep within me breaking.

"...Put Rin down."

"Yes..." I put Rin down and Sesshomaru unsheathed Tenseiga, but didn't do anything. Tears are beginning to fall down my cheeks. "S-Sesshomaru-sama...My tears...why won't they stop...?" I held Rin's hand tightly when something...grabbed us. "S-Sesshomaru-sama! Kohaku!"

"Tsuki-chan!"

I held onto Rin, I can't...breathe...I can't move either. Am I going to die like this? Alone? I could suddenly breathe again and I stared up at Sesshomaru, but his face...it's filled with anguish. Rin...? I knelt down beside Sesshomaru as he dropped Tenseiga...the dead gathering to the sword. He seemed to have realized something as he took his sword once more. He purified them and we were able to leave the Meidou, but...Rin can't be saved.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru laid her down and I held her hand, tears still falling. "Rin...!" I cried silently.

I could barely focus as I held Rin's hand...until Sesshomaru's mother approached, placing the necklace around Rin's neck. My flames reacted, mixing with the light from the necklace...pure golden lights. Something in me was slowly being mended and my eyes widened when I saw Rin come back to life. My tears of sorrow turned to joy as I stared at the little girl.

"Rin!"

"Tsuki-nee..." Sesshomaru knelt down beside her, placing his hand on her cheek. "Sesshomaru...sama..."

"You're...alright now..."

"Yes..."

"Before you go." We looked at the woman, but her gaze focused on me. "Child of heaven, is this the first bond you have broken?"

"N...No..." I placed my hand on my earring. "I lost another...before joining Sesshomaru-sama."

"I see, your reaction is that of a newborn. Gather your guardians soon or your heart will never last should you lose more."

"What do you...mean...?"

"You are strong, enough to gain a half-bond with my child, but not strong enough. I look forward to your growth in the future."

"...Yes...thank you..."

We left, but I couldn't stop the sense of unease in my heart. Broken bonds...what did she mean by gathering my guardians? Protectors of what...my heart or maybe my soul? I have many questions, but little answers. Sesshomaru doesn't tell me anything, but that's probably he doesn't know much either. His mother, knew something, but will not give it all up without a price. I stuck to Rin's side like glue, more out of concern for the girl's life.

"What are you thinking about, Tsuki-nee?" Rin asked breaking my line of thought.

"Just what Sesshomaru-sama's mother spoke to me about...Rin, you have to be more careful for now on, okay?" I asked patting her head.

"Was it really that scary?" Rin asked looking up at me.

"Yes..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be."

"Did it hurt...?"

"Yes, it hurt, a lot."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 9 Ends

I think Kohaku and Tsuki would make a cute couple~! Kohaku and Tsuki's bond is strained for various reasons, but one thing is clear...it's not a bond that will easily be repaired. Sesshomaru's mother said those words to Tsuki as a warning and to show interest in Tsuki's future. The way I see it, Skies attract others as Guardians as protectors of both their hearts and souls. There would be many people who would love to use a Sky for dastardly purposes so Guardians bonded with a Sky would do whatever it took to protect them from anything that dares to wish them harm. Even if a Sky loses one Guardian, so long as they have plenty of others the pain isn't as bad..but for Tsuki who only had one bond before Rin, it's heartbreaking to lose one after another...or something like that. Welp! That's all for today so that's all~! Bye-bye~!


	10. Chapter 10

X-X-X-X

Chapter 10

X-X-X-X

I stared at my hands as the flames began to dance about on the palms of my gauntlets. I was trying to force the flames into certain shapes, to get used to controlling them. I smiled a bit when I succeeded in making the shape of a small bird before it turned into a butterfly. Rin was staring over my shoulder in interest. I let the flames disappear before the gauntlets did the same, reverting to their bracelet form.

"You're getting a lot better at that, Tsuki-nee!" Rin said smiling up at me.

"It's still a bit difficult." We stopped when we saw someone up ahead. Not human...their eyes gone and dressed in ceremonial robes. "What...?" I questioned silently.

"Sesshomaru-sama. Would you like to learn the secret of what the Tenseiga is lacking?"

"The secret of what the Tenseiga lacks, you say..."

"Doesn't it bother you? Tenseiga's Meidou hasn't formed a circle yet."

"Hey! Who are you?!" Jaken waved his staff around angrily. "Why do you know such a thing?!"

"Silence, Jaken."

"I-I didn't say anything."

"Liar..."

"Grrr...!"

"If you wish to know more, then follow me."

I wasn't sure how I felt about us just going with them. I silently remained close to A-Un, to protect Rin if I had to. Kohaku noticed my tenseness and he remained close and ready to act should anything happen. We were crossing over a natural rock bridge when the one leading us disappeared. That's when I had a really bad feeling in the pit of my gut. I quickly pushed Kohaku onto A-Un before grabbing Jaken and falling back just as the place we were standing was destroyed.

"T-That was close...!" Jaken said looking at the destroyed bridge.

"Who is that...?" I questioned seeing the man wearing a mask standing at the top of a mountain.

I couldn't hear much of what they were talking about due to the difference in distance, but I do know that whatever he said was enough to anger Sesshomaru. I saw the man create a Meidou, a complete one...but it was much smaller compared to Sesshomaru's. Kohaku brought A-Un down and he helped me get on behind him. We couldn't hear much about what they were talking about, but...I directed Kohaku to a safer area in the sky where I know we won't get hit so easily.

"Kohaku! Tsuki!"

"Aniue..."

"Sango..."

I turned my gaze away to watch Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fight that man. I was getting worried when Sesshomaru learned that...the Meidou was originally part of Tessaiga and that Tenseiga was a version that was casted away. Was that the truth though? It...if Sesshomaru's father was so cruel...why is it he gave such a strong weapon to his youngest son, Inuyasha. Something doesn't sit right with me...Something...something tells me that wasn't the case. Sesshomaru's father loves his sons, I know he does. I'm willing to admit that Sesshomaru is a very prideful man, but...he's not entirely cold. He's warm and kind...deep inside.

"Sesshomaru-sama..." I could sense something in the air before...Sesshomaru created a complete Meidou...killing that man. I jumped down without hesitation, rushing up to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama!" I shouted reaching him.

"Don't yell, Tsukichiyo. We're going." Sesshomaru said turning to leave.

"We're not done talking yet, Sesshomaru! You just mastered Tenseiga! Shouldn't you be happy about that?!" Inuyasha asked shouting at him.

"Inuyasha-san..." The man looked at me and I stared at him. "You're a bit blind not to see what is right in front of you. Did you not hear what that man said about Tenseiga and Tessaiga?" I asked with a frown.

"I heard him, what about it? Tenseiga is still a memento of our old man."

"...You're truly blind then. I feel bad for Sesshomaru-sama...to have a little brother who can't understand what your father did..."

"What was that?!"

"Tsukichiyo, stop."

"My apologizes, Sesshomaru-sama..."

"Inuyasha, remember this. You and I are destined to be warriors until we die."

"..." I stared at Inuyasha with a small frown before turning my gaze to Sango and Kirara. "Take care then...Sango...Kirara..."

"Tsuki..."

X-X-X-X

Sesshomaru left us at the base of the mountain where Toutousai resides. I wished we could go and see the man and thank him properly for my weapons, but...I really don't to die because I stupidly tried to see him. That and I don't want to risk angering Sesshomaru by making a remark about not killing the swordsmith. Still...I want to know a bit more...about Sesshomaru's father.

"I wonder if Sesshomaru-sama will kill Toutousai-san..." I muttered stroking the fire.

"Is he really?" Rin asked looking at me.

"Well, considering how Toutousai-san doesn't really respect Sesshomaru-sama despite fearing the man...probably." I answered tucking some stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"...!"

"What's wrong, Kohaku?" He stood up, his weapon drawn. That's when I sensed it. "...Rin, Jaken-san, get to A-Un!"

"Eh?"

"Naraku!" My gauntlets appeared over my hands and I let lose my flames when I saw him. I stepped in front of Kohaku protectively. "I won't let you touch Kohaku, Naraku!"

"You care so deeply for that boy, but his life won't last once the Shikon shard is taken."

"You killed Kagura...!"

"I did." Naraku stared at the earring I wore. "You're so sentimental. Do you truly think you can kill me?"

"Why don't we...find out!"

I aimed a punch at him, my fist encased in flames. He grabbed my fist, but wasn't expecting my flames to wrap around him and destroying whatever it touched. He moved back, getting rid of his arm as I adjusted my stance. I glanced back at Kohaku and he slowly nodded his head before I hit the ground, allowing my flames to destroy the earth around us, sending them flying scattered in the air to slow Naraku's movements while Kohaku and I ran to A-Un, grabbing Jaken and Rin along the way. I shoved my mask in her hand, knowing she might need it...if I fail.

"Go! I'll slow him down!" I shouted at them.

"Tsuki-chan, we can't leave you!" Kohaku shouted at me.

"Listen to the girl, she's trying to save you!" Jaken shouted as Rin forced A-Un to go without me.

"You can't save him forever, Tsukichiyo." Naraku said staring down at me.

"I know that...I know that!" I glared at the man, tears beginning to fall from my cheeks. He looked surprised for a moment before it disappeared. "However, I still won't let you kill him!"

I did my best to slow Naraku down, but...my flames weren't able to purify the miasma that surrounded me. I was thrown back into a tree and I slid down it, unable to breathe...my flames surrounding me to slow the effects of the miasma. I released a harsh cough, blood spilling from my lips as Naraku stared down at me...before turning and going after Kohaku.

"Will...I die here...?" I questioned my lungs burning.

My vision was blurring as my flames died out slowly. I heard someone call out my name quietly before being lifted up. I weakly reached out, grasping the sleeves of a familiar monk. I silently begged him to take me to Kohaku. My breathing ragged, my entire body in pain. My body was in pain as I was being carried on Miroku's back as he ran. I could sense it...Kohaku's...in pain as well. When we arrived I weakly got off Miroku's back, rushing for the fallen Kohaku, Rin at his side.

"Kohaku..." I knelt down in front of him, my lungs burning...no...not just my lungs, my body feels like it's burning. "Kohaku...No...please don't be..." I whispered unable to hold it in.

"Tsuki-nee, Kohaku...he's alive..." Rin said tugging on my sleeve.

"His shard's...corrupted..."

I reached out to purify it, no matter how much my body is in pain, but my vision blurred...and I fell over unable to move. I heard someone call out my name I felt a hand touch my forehead. My body, it's burning from the inside out. I could barely breathe and I was fading in and out of consciousness. A warm hand is holding my own and I struggled to keep my eyes open...Kohaku.

"Tsuki-chan, you have to rest...You did your best to fight Naraku..." Kohaku told me quietly.

"It...burns...something is burning...it hurts...!" I cried my flames flickering in and out of existence around me.

"W-What's wrong with her?" Shippo asked as the flames started to go wild.

"It doesn't burn..." Kagome said in amazement.

"Tsuki-nee..." Rin said moving to sit beside me.

"..." Kohaku pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly. "It's okay. I'll be right here..."

"...?" I felt something...protective...about Kohaku. I leaned into his touch, my flames slowly calming down. "Don't...die...Kohaku...don't...I don't want to lose...someone again...it hurts...when..." I whispered unable to stay awake.

"Get some sleep, I promise...I won't leave you..."

"Un..."

I managed to sleep for a while, but I woke up when I heard...Sesshomaru. The man was there before me, his hand brushing my hair out of my face as I lay limply in Kohaku's arms. He's injured...I lifted my hand up, touching his hand. It's...warm...I heard him say something to me before he released me. I fell back asleep, but something in me...it was burning...trying to break free.

" **What...is this place...?" I questioned looking about.**

" _ **Tsukichiyo...Tsukichiyo, this way...**_ **"**

" **This way..."**

 **I followed the voice, searching for something...deep within me. I found it, found her. A woman with long hair, her face familiar...so familiar to me. She smiled at me so kindly and I walked up to her. She gently placed her hand on my cheek, how warm...so kind. This is a touch I remember, a voice I remember from so long ago.**

" **Why does it hurt...so much?"**

" _ **You managed to break through the seal, but your body is adjusting to your powers again. It will take time. You're vulnerable now. Your powers are still weak. He will come for you...because you can create a new Shikon no Tama or increase his power.**_ **"**

" **I can do that...but I'm not a Miko."**

" _ **The Shikon no Tama wasn't created because I was a Miko...it is because we share the same power.**_ **"**

" **You're also..."**

" _ **Get some rest, I'll do my best to help you. Kikyo took my soul from my body, but my power wasn't meant for her...it was meant for you.**_ **"**

"Why...?" I woke up in a very shallow pool of warm water, plants floating in it. I'm completely naked too. I sat up quickly, looking around wildly. "E-Eh? W-where?!" I questioned covering myself out of embarrassment.

"So you've woken up."

"Y-You're...who are you?" I stared at the woman who was sitting behind me, soaking wet while in a thin white yukata. She's young, but she's not human at least...I don't think so. Her long brown hair falls down to her hips in waves, bright reddish-brown eyes staring down at me with such warmth. "Wh-Where am I...?"

"My shop, you were brought to me for some healing. You're fortunate that the payment was made long ago or I would have to charge you for my services."

"This is a shop...?" It looks more like an outdoor bathhouse. "My body...feels lighter..."

"That's the herbs doing their job, very expensive."

"E-Expensive..."

"I'm joking." The woman patted her lap. "Come, place your head down and rest longer..."

"B-But..."

"Your body is weak, you should rest while you can."

"Yes..." I placed my head down on her lap and she gently ran her fingers through my hair. "It's warm..."

"Sleep little one, sleep..."

I feel so lost...alone in the water. The woman began to hum a lullaby of some kind and it felt as if...she was guiding me...somewhere warm and safe. I was asleep for a long time and when I woke up I was no longer submerged in water. I'm lying in a soft futon, that woman sitting a few feet away while smoking from a kiseru. She's dressed in a beautiful black kimono with bright red flowers scattered across it.

"You'll be fine. Go ahead and leave. I had my people wash and fix your clothing and armor, it's beside you."

"T-Thank you..." She lent me a yukata...it's beautiful and...so soft. "Ano...your name is..."

"I'm merely someone who helps those who are alone and lost." The woman blew out a long stream of smoke before standing. "I shall wait for you outside."

"Y-yes..." I waited for her to leave before changing my clothing. My bracelets...for some reason they were shining more than usual. "Did she do something? Ano..." I opened the door to find her waiting there...like she said. "I'm done."

"That's good. Follow me."

"Un..."

The more I look at the woman, while she doesn't have the unearthly beauty that Sesshomaru has...it's not her physical appearance that's beautiful, it's her soul. The woman escorted me to the door of her estate and I saw a young boy that looks similar to her waiting along with a beautiful young girl with long blond hair. Her...family? No, that's not right. A hand touched my head, gently placing something upon my ear...my earring!

"I put a small spell on it, to prevent it from becoming damaged or lost. It's important, is it not?"

"Y-Yes, thank you!" I almost forgot about it...Kagura's feather. I touched it, but...it felt different. The clasp changed and there is this round bit to it that kept the feather in place. "Eh...it changed..."

"Yes, I changed the clasp to that made out of silver. Added a jade bead I had lying around."

"T-The payment."

"Will you let me do something then? I promise it's nothing bad."

"O-Okay."

"Thank you." She pulled me into a gentle hug, how warm...Obaa-san's hugs were like this, but this hug was much warmer. As if I'm being enveloped in a warm blanket. She kept me in her arms as she kissed my forehead. "Take care, little one. Give my regards to Sesshomaru."

"Y-Yes..."

I held my forehead as I walked out the door. I was in a dazed as I turned around to say something to her, but it was gone...there was nothing there...like there was nothing ever there. If not for the change in my earring, I wouldn't have thought she existed or that what had happened was just a dream. I heard someone call for me, Sesshomaru.

"Who...was that woman, Sesshomaru-sama?" I asked my heart feeling so light now.

"...She's a mysterious woman, not human, but not a youkai. She gives equal to what she takes. Come, we're leaving." Sesshomaru said turning to leave.

"She said to give you her regards."

"..." That made Sesshomaru pause. "That woman is the same as always."

"How do you know her, Sesshomaru-sama...?"

"She is a friend of my father."

"She is...?" That would make her...what is she if not a youkai or a human? "How..."

"Only those who are in desperate need of something can see her, only those who are involved can see her. Someone paid for your treatment, her people took you to be healed."

"...She's warm...and kind..."

"She is a flame that which guides the lost and scared...or so my father once told me."

Sesshomaru refused to speak about it any further. I chased after him, the desire to see her in the future again. She never gave me her name, but I want to see her again because that warmth and that kindness...it was something I longed for...a motherly love...Obaa-san couldn't give that to me, but that woman...she felt like my mother did before she changed...before that seal got put on me.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 10 Ends

You can all probably guess who paid for Tsuki's treatment. And yes...I made Midoriko a Sky! The Shinkon no Tama has the ability to give someone an immense power boost so...I thought with Sky flames it can harmonize with a person's flames without them knowing thus giving granting them that huge boost! As for the wish granting part...it would be a bit more difficult to explain, but the way I see it, it can't actually grant certain wishes. For instance the ability to make Inuyasha a full human would be near impossible due to the youkai blood in his body. Inuyasha's youkai blood and human blood can be compared to two cups of water with slightly different properties being mixed together and once mixed, it's impossible to completely separate the two. Then there is Naraku's wish for Kikyo's love...with Kikyo already being dead and reincarnated the one known as 'Kikyo' ceased to exist and even though the undead Kikyo walks among the living, it is not essentially the same person. Well, that's the way I see it anyways. Welp~! That's all for now, until next time~! Bye-bye~!


	11. Chapter 11

X-X-X-X

Chapter 11

X-X-X-X

I wasn't worried when two ogres appeared, talking down on Sesshomaru before saying they would eat us. I merely played with my earring when the Inu-Daiyoukai ripped them to shreds with his claws. That was the sixth attack since Sesshomaru picked me up from that place. While I returned fully healed physically, the same couldn't be said about my powers. The flames were weaker compared to before, but the ability to purify Kohaku's shard was stronger than ever.

"Ah..." Sesshomaru glanced at me as I hugged myself. Something scary was approaching...quickly. "S-Sesshomaru-sama...I'm scared...I'm really scared...!" I told him holding myself.

"Get back." Sesshomaru told us.

That's when 'he' appeared, a youkai that sent shivers down my spine and made me fear him immediately. A great evil...so much stronger compared to Naraku. He ignored my existence and instead went straight for Kohaku. I quickly pushed him to A-Un and I broke away before my arms could get cut off by his scythe like arms. When my gauntlets formed over my hands and my flames went active was when he paid full attention to me.

"You...I see. I knew she chosen someone, but to think it'd be a little girl."

"Get back, now."

"Y-Yes, Sesshomaru-sama..."

I moved further away with Jaken, not turning my back or breaking my gaze away from that...that creature. I was afraid when I saw it suck in Sesshomaru's arm and...try to devour him. I couldn't...I refuse to let him kill Sesshomaru. I looked at my bracelets, but they weren't...they wouldn't transform! Why, why! I have to fight, I have to...I need to fight...right...? I saw Kohaku aim at that man and how he transformed his arm into tentacles that shot out towards the boy...and how he let it touch the Shikon shard before he went limp.

"Don't...DON'T TOUCH HIM!" That man barely had enough time to react when I sliced off his arm with my flame covered hand. I jumped back as he stared at me silently, observing me. I was breathing heavily as my flames began to recede, a slight burn going along my hand and arm that I used to cut off his arm. "Ugh...it's burning..." I muttered to myself.

"As I thought, you're truly her reincarnation."

"Her...?" I thought of the woman who helped me, who brought me to this place. "Could it be...?"

"Tsuki!" Inuyasha landed beside me, sword in hand. "You okay?"

"...Yes, I am..." I backed away slowly, not liking the way he was looking at me. "But I can't use my right hand or arm right now...His poison is strong...really strong...avoid touching him directly..."

"Kagome-chan?!"

"Kagome!"

"W-What...did he do...?" He just stared at Kagome and she fainted. I sensed something in the air...something familiar, but stronger at the same time. "Is she...?"

"Tsukichiyo."

"Sesshomaru-sama..." He stared down at me and I walked towards him. My gauntlets returned to bracelets and I slipped both onto his wrist. My flames encased it, a gauntlet like my own appearing on his hand...going up his arm. "Please...use it...to protect yourself...I can't...I'm too afraid to actually fight him..."

"Go."

"Stay safe...please..."

I ran to A-Un, helping Miroku pull Kohaku on before getting on behind Rin and in front of Miroku. We flew off and I hope we can get as far away as possible. I saw Sesshomaru transform into a huge dog then bite off the head of that creature...but the body still moved. I couldn't watch when I saw it try to kill Sesshomaru's dog form by crushing him. I'm afraid, I'm really afraid, I want to get further away, as far as possible.

"Tsuki-nee?" Rin asked as I held her tightly with my good arm.

"My power...won't do much good right now..." I watched as the body was scattered about, moving on its own. "I can't fight...my body and power isn't...ready..." I saw Kohaku sit up and when he turned around...he grabbed my throat. I quickly reacted, grabbing his wrist to try to loosen his grip. Miroku tried to help, but we were trying not to hurt him. "K-Koha...ku...!"

"He's being controlled by the Jaki of that youkai!"

"Stop it, Kohaku!"

"...if you kill me...at least...do it as yourself...!" I rather die if it is by his actual hand, not him being controlled like that day. "Don't...fight it please...Kohaku...!"

"Tsu...ki...ch...an..."

"Look at who you're trying to kill, Kohaku!" Kohaku's eyes were dark, but there were flickers of himself in there. "It's Tsuki!"

"Tsuki...chan..."

"Get me...to the shard...I can...purify it...at least a...bit...!"

"Got it!"

Miroku managed to get the hand off my throat before I pressed my hand to the back of his neck. An electric shock flowed through my hand and it burned, but...but...I refuse to let someone control my friend again! Kohaku screamed, but I kept pressing on. Give him back...! Give me back my friend! I won't let someone hurt him again! Kohaku's eyes returned to normal, but my hand...absorbed the taint...my body absorbed it. The scattered body parts aimed at us, more specifically myself and Kohaku. Sesshomaru reached us and he directed us to the ground...gathering the scattered parts closer around us.

"Tsuki-chan...Your arms..." Kohaku said as I leaned against Miroku.

"I'm okay, it's just a bit of pain..." I said smiling at him.

"Tsuki-nee..."

"Tsukichiyo." Sesshomaru tossed Kohaku my bracelets after the flames I put into them run out. "Good work. Protect yourselves."

"Yes...Sesshomaru-sama..."

Sesshomaru charged at the head of that creature...unsheathing Tenseiga and instead of cutting the head he cut...some kind of spirit behind the head. So that thing isn't of this world and Tenseiga is the perfect weapon against it. Kohaku kept me steady when I almost fell over when I saw it pierce through Sesshomaru's abdomen from behind and the front.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" I screamed as he began to get crushed by the body parts. Inuyasha attempted to help, only to get caught as well. "Kohaku, my bracelets!" I shouted at him.

"You can't! You're in no condition to fight!" Kohaku shouted at me.

"But...!" I stopped myself when a bright light came from where Sesshomaru was being held...and...he is alright. "Sesshomaru-sama..."

"Toutousai-sama?"

"Eh?"

"Tsuki-nee! There's something in the light!"

"That..." My eyes widened when I saw his left arm returned and...a sword? "That's not Tenseiga...that's his own weapon born from his own body..."

"Sesshomaru-sama...he's amazingly strong..."

"Un..." Sesshomaru drove off that creature and I quickly ran up to him with Rin and Jaken right behind me. "How are your injuries, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Worry for yourself more. That woman healed you, but you went and got yourself injured." Sesshomaru grabbed one of my hands, looking it over. "You need to rest."

"Yes...I understand."

"Don't be reckless. That body is not just your own."

"Eh?"

Sesshomaru ignored me and instead focused on listening to Toutousai. What does he mean by this body is not just my own? It's not like I'm with child. I glanced at Rin then at Kohaku who approached. Ah, that's right...this is a bond that goes both ways. I would feel immense pain and loss when they would die and...I'm sure they would feel it too.

"Come on, Tsuki-chan, you should get some rest." Kohaku took one of my hands, staring down at them. "...You purified my shard...but you hurt yourself instead...I'm sorry...I should have..." Kohaku said gritting his teeth.

"It's not your fault. I don't want anyone to control you or to make you kill people again." I stated staring up at him.

"...I'll protect you, I promise. No matter what." Kohaku told me, his eyes burning with determination.

"I know."

"Hey, how long are you two going to stay like that?"

"...!"

"Hiee!"

Kohaku and I quickly released one another at Inuyasha's question. Neither one of us could look at the other out of embarrassment...while the others in his group, minus the unconscious Kagome, was berating the hanyou for interrupting us. We went to a familiar village, apparently the place Kikyo lived when she was still alive. The old woman, Kaede, we would be intruding on is her younger sister. She was helping me with my injuries, washing away the layers of blood and dirt.

"Your injuries are healing quite quickly or they weren't as bad as they look." Kaede said gently pouring warm water over my hands.

"It stings a little..." I admitted flinching a little.

"Do you want help?" Rin asked looking over my shoulder.

"Your weapon must have protected you much more than we had assumed." Kohaku said fiddling with my bracelets.

"It would explain when I attacked him, but not when I tried purifying your shard." They probably repelled most of the taint, but when I didn't use them then I would end up taking the full brunt of the taint. "I can't purify it completely, hopefully when Kagome-san wakes up she can deal with what I cannot."

"Yes..."

"Un..."

Kohaku and I could feel the stares...from the others, how embarrassing. Kohaku silently said he'd go outside to speak with Sesshomaru, handing Rin my bracelets as I was having my hands wrapped up after ointments was applied. I was grateful that Kaede didn't wrap it too tightly, I could still fight if I have to. Rin put my bracelets on her own wrists, testing the feel of it. Kirara is on my lap, enjoying being with me again after so long. It wasn't long before Kagome woke up then soon after Sesshomaru left to hunt down Magatsuhi. I ignored the others around me as they talked...but why is Inuyasha staring at me so hard?

"Hey." I jumped at Inuyasha suddenly addressing me. "We heard about you, what you are, who you are. Do you really hate your family and life that much?" Inuyasha asked with a frown.

"...How much do you know about my past?" I asked, but not sure if I want to hear it.

"You left home two years ago without a trace, no struggle, nothing. Your mother still wants you back and...she's been crying for you." Kagome answered as Kirara mewed at me.

"Tsuki-chan..." Kohaku placed his hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to tell them if you don't want to." Kohaku said knowing a bit about my past.

"Tsuki-nee?"

"..."

"All we know is that you're angry at her, why is that? Don't you love your-"

"Don't talk like you know my situation!" I stared at the floor, remembering those horrible days. "I have no intention of returning, what goes on is none of your business."

"...Why are you running away?"

"...As a hanyou, you know what it is like to be rejected at every turn, don't you? You had your mother at least...not me. My own mother cries now, but what about my own pain before I ran away? A husband who wanted a son, not a daughter. Forcing a boy's name and life upon me..."

"Tsuki-nee..."

"...Sango, do you remember the day we met...?"

"Yes...you were much smaller than you should have been. You were covered in bruises, old and new. You were afraid to get close to anyone because you didn't trust any of us. You opened up to Natsume-baa-chan then Kohaku, it didn't take long before you were able to trust the rest of us with their help. Your name was given to you by Natsume-baa-chan after refusing to give us your actual name."

"When I was younger, I was sealed. My power was sealed away. It...it created a block on me...mentally and physically...Everyone around me belittled me, hurt me...because my power was meant to bring harmony...sealed it only made people reject me."

"Tsuki-chan..."

"Why would..."

"Inuyasha-san." I looked at him with clear eyes. "I cannot forgive those men who did this to me. I can't fully forgive the woman who calls herself my mother either despite knowing that being sealed change our relationship. However, it doesn't excuse the fact she hurt me emotionally by ignoring my pain...I rather forget about that life and live here. I have a life here, I didn't back there. She'll move on, my bond with the people in this time means more to me than anything else."

"...You should at least see her once."

"I won't risk her or anyone around her forcing me to stay when this is the place I wish to be."

"Keh."

"If I may ask..." I glanced at Miroku, wondering what he wants to know. "How did you end up in this time?"

"..." I petted Kirara's back. "I heard a voice that led me to a well at a shrine..." I remembered that day clearly. "A large tree with a bare spot...was at that shrine...I entered the area where the well is then I...jumped without hesitation."

"The Bone Eater's well..."

"Just like Kagome-sama..."

"Kirara picked me up and I arrived at the youkai taijiya village. The rest is as you know."

"What is this...voice that you heard, Tsuki-chan?" I kept silent at Miroku's question. "Was it a youkai? That survived up to your time and led you to the past because they knew you would end up in this time?"

"No, she was long dead."

"She?"

"Tsuki-chan, who was it?"

"...We all know her...after all...she created the Shikon no Tama...and she was the one who chose me to fight against Magatsuhi."

"Midoriko..."

"..."

"Tsuki-chan, I think you should-"

"I am not going to your time no matter what you say." I knew what Kagome was going to say before she said it. "No matter how safe you assume it to be. I won't leave Rin and Kohaku if Sesshomaru isn't going to be around."

"It'd be safer for you while you heal."

"I will not leave them vulnerable."

"Tsuki-chan, you should go."

"Kohaku..." I stared at him with a frown. "I will not leave you or Rin alone."

"Just for a few days. Sesshomaru-sama said that you have to rest and not to fight. Your powers are readjusting after being sealed for so long."

"But..."

"I promise, I'll be okay."

"Tsuki-nee, you should go!"

"Rin..."

"We'll be okay and I promise to make sure Kohaku doesn't go off on his own!"

"..." Kirara meowed at me, crawling up to my chest and began licking my cheek. "...Kagome-san, do you promise not to drag my past into any of this? You won't contact...anyone that knew me?"

"I won't, I promise."

"..." I stared at her, sensing no lies. "...Just a few days, until I'm healed."

"That's great!"

"Tomorrow!"

"That's fine too."

"Hmph!"

I was pouting the entire night after Rin and Kohaku managed to convince me to go. Kohaku was holding my bracelets hostage until it was time for me to return, knowing I would try to train with my flames while we were gone. The next morning everyone escorted us to the well and I stared down it...not really sure if I want to jump down there or not. I'm dressed in the kimono Sesshomaru gave to me, seeing as I couldn't greet Kagome's family in armor...if I do pass through.

"I really hope I don't end up on the other side..." I muttered to myself.

"Do you want me to jump down with you?" Kohaku asked looking towards me.

"...I'm not that big of a coward." Also, if I accept I know how the others will stare at us. It's bad enough before when we were just talking. "Rin, take care of Kohaku and don't wander off from Jaken-san...no rather, stay within eyesight of Sango or Inuyasha. Jaken-san is useless."

"I heard that girl!"

"Do you want to fight Magatsuhi?"

"T-that..."

"My point exactly." I hugged Rin tightly, a gesture she returned with a wide smile. I stood, staring at Kohaku. "Take care, okay?"

"You too."

"If you lose my bracelets, I will get angry."

"I know, I won't lose them. I'll protect them with my life."

"Not with your life. I rather lose them than lose you or Rin."

I jumped down the well with Kagome and I was so...disappointed that I actually did go through. There goes my smile. Kagome introduced me to her family which was...nice in a way. Her mother was kind and didn't ask many questions. Her grandfather was...a bit crazy and asked many questions about the youkai I had fought. Her little brother was shy and couldn't even look me in the eyes some days. Their cat reminded me a bit of Kirara, just fatter and bigger.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 11 Ends

Tsuki's anger towards her mother is justified. I mean...Nana in the original series didn't believe in the original Tsuna and felt as if he couldn't succeed in life. Tsuki found a place to belong despite her initial clumsiness and weakness. The people from Sango's village would be hesitant to accept an outsider, but she was a mere child that Kirara brought so it'd be easier for them to accept her despite being sealed. I doubt they care as much about the 'oddity' concerning Tsuki when she was sealed since they had bigger problems in life like...you know surviving. Tsuki has little to no interest in returning to her previous life if she could help it, welp! That's all for now so until next time~! Bye-bye~!


	12. Chapter 12

X-X-X-X

Chapter 12

X-X-X-X

I silently swept up fallen leaves throughout the shrine. I was doing basic chores around the house and shrine, seeing as I had nothing to do all day long. I couldn't go anywhere during school hours due to my age...I'm bored, like...really bored! I heard a meow and something nudging my ankles. Buyo. I knelt down, gathering the large cat in my arms.

"Are you hungry? Let's go find something to eat then." I said with a small smile.

I took Buyo inside and I greeted Kagome's mother before fetching some cat food for him. I decided to go over Souta's old school books out of boredom. I was just going over what I knew from back when I was a child, it was much easier now...perhaps because I'm no longer sealed? I wasn't very good at reading though, but Kagome's mother was kind enough to help me understand what it is I don't understand. She was patient and kind...like how my mother used to be with me before everyone decided I was 'Dame-Tsuna'.

"Do you want to go shopping with me, Tsuki-chan?"

"Eh, but..." I touched my kimono, knowing I wouldn't fit in like this. "My clothing..."

"I have some of Kagome's old clothing you can wear. I washed it yesterday in case you wanted to go out."

"Then...I would like that..."

Kagome's old clothing is actually a long light blue skirt and white blouse with ruffles. I let the woman brush my hair before adding a headband in order to keep stray strands of hair out of my eyes. I followed her out, holding onto her tote bag. I was hesitant on going out, but I...hated being bored with nothing to do more! I followed the woman out and I helped her with her shopping. When people asked about me...she only told them that I was her niece that is staying with her for a few days.

"Oh, she's so cute!"

"Just like a doll!"

"My, you're such a good girl holding your Oba-san's bag for her."

"I'm intruding upon her family. Is it not normal to assist the person housing you?"

"My! What a good girl! My son could learn a thing or two from you!"

"My daughter as well!"

I remained silent at their words. They're...acting kind and such, but they're secretly jealous of Kagome's mother for having such a good child under her care. I followed the woman as we continued our shopping, picking out vegetables to use in today's dinner. When Souta came home, the two of us watched TV until it was time for dinner. Buyo was sitting on my lap and I began playing with his paws.

"Hey, Tsuki-chan." I perked up at the mention of my name by Souta. I hummed, indicating I was listening. "I heard from Nee-chan that you ran away from home and ended up in the past. Was your house really that bad?" Souta asked looking at me curiously.

"..." He was asking an innocent question, that's all. "Un, it was that bad. I don't want to ever go back because I hated my house and those around me." I stated hugging Buyo.

"Do you like being in the past?"

"Un. I have a lot of precious people on that side."

"Really?"

"Un!"

I began telling Souta about my life in the past. I told him about Sesshomaru, how cool and amazingly strong he was. Rin, how the girl was like my own little sister. Kohaku...about how the two of us are the best of friends. I decided against telling him about Naraku, not wanting to worry the family about just how dangerous Kagome's situation was. While youkai might seem frightening, I bet they believe Inuyasha could protect the girl. Kagome returned home as I excitedly told Souta about the time I met my grandfather who is a lion Daiyoukai!

"I'm glad you're adjusting." Kagome said smiling at me.

"Am I ever going back?" I asked looking at her.

"No way, you're going to leave soon?!" Souta asked in disappointment.

"I'm taking my high school exams in four days, I'm counting on you to deal with Inuyasha in that time! You might not care about staying, but this is my world so please, Tsuki-chan?"

"Okay..."

"Thank you! I'll buy you something next time!"

"Alright...?" I don't need it though. "Kagome-san, I hope you get in to whatever high school you want."

"Thank you, you're so nice."

"...Also, I'm sorry for all the bad things I said and did to you..."

"Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault, you're a really nice girl."

"...Thank you..."

"You're welcome."

Kagome's really kind, but she's scary when she gets angry. I decided to go outside and train my body a bit, changing into my combat outfit minus the armor. Souta went out with me to watch as I practiced the kata I learned when I stayed with my youkai family. He watched in amazement as I jumped about. Kagome came out at some point to call us for dinner, only to become silent as I spun around on my heels kicking the air before shifting my balance to come to a stop.

"Wow! You're so cool, Tsuki-chan!" Souta said rushing up to me.

"That's normal on the other side. I have some youkai blood in me, but it's pretty diluted by my human blood." I said with a smile.

"You're a hanyou?" Kagome asked in surprise.

"No, I'm not a hanyou. Hanyou refers to someone who is half human and half youkai. Most of my blood is that of a human with only a bit of youkai blood. With this, my lifespan is that of a human, but I'll heal a bit faster than normal and I'm a bit stronger. I'll be less susceptible to diseases too." I explained.

"Heh..."

"That's so cool!"

"You won't...grow ears, right?" Kagome was patting the top of my head as if to check for ears. "No ears..."

"My canines are more pronounced than a normal person." I grinned, showing off my teeth. "Ssshhheee?"

"Oh, you're right."

"Also, my nails are a bit stronger too." I showed her my hands. "I think using my weapons and flames made my youkai blood a bit stronger so my body is changing to compensate for the years I was..."

"Was what?"

"..." Kagome was also sealed...wasn't she? I don't know how to break it so I decided against saying anything. "...No, it's nothing. Did you need something?"

"Oh, right! It's dinner time."

"Okay."

Dinner with the Higurashi family was...warm...and it made me feel like I'm part of the family. I thought about Kohaku and I wondered...if we ever succeed in killing Naraku...can he still live? Will he ever be able to grow up and have a family of his own? I thought of a future where Kohaku is a father and...I was his wife. My face suddenly erupted in red when I thought that weird image.

"What's wrong, Tsuki-chan, are you getting sick?" Kagome asked noticing my bright red face.

"I-I...was just thinking something weird, is all. It's nothing, really." I said with a smile.

I guess I can't see myself with anyone other than Kohaku after everything we've done...and anyone else would be in constant danger thanks to the shard if he does manage to keep it. Or...at least until we can find a way to allow him to keep his life while removing the shard. I continued eating, my thoughts straying to Kohaku the entire time. After dinner, I took a bath with Kagome and I noticed her eyes lingering on my fading scars.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking up at her.

"That scar...it looks really bad..." Kagome said with a small frown.

"...Naraku did this when he was controlling Kohaku."

"...I heard that you almost died during that time."

"Un, but I managed to survive because I wanted to live...I was afraid of dying..."

"...did Naraku ever hurt you?"

"Only once. He protected me from one of his incarnations before too..." I began soaking in the bath releasing a satisfied sigh. "Nice and warm..."

"...You've been here for six days already, are you sure you don't want to at least go see her once?"

"...I'm afraid...and I don't want to see her...If Kohaku or Sesshomaru-sama was with me then maybe..." I thought about her for a moment, thinking about the shopkeeper. Her hug was warm...like a mother's...has my...mother changed at all or is she still the same? I want to know, but at the same time...I don't. "If I go...I'll only see her at a distance...I have no intention of interacting with her."

"...Did she hurt you that much?"

"Kagome-san, you're lucky...Your mother loves and cherishes you...but when I was sealed...she changed...she never hit me or anything, but she stopped believing in my words..."

"Your words?"

"I cried a lot and often...everyone around me bullied me for reasons I couldn't help. She never believed a word I had said about the bullying. Do you know what she told me every time?"

"..."

"Boys will be boys, Tsu-chan! Just smile and be a good girl." I snorted, hugging my knees. "No one believed in me, no one wanted to help me when they clearly saw me return home with bruises and cuts...my bag in tatters, my clothing dirtied...the other children kept calling me Dame-Tsuna and no one...no one except for Midoriko offered me their hand. That's why I hate this time...and my mother."

"I'm...I'm sorry...Tsuki-chan, I had no idea..."

"It's not your fault, Kagome-san. Just...please don't ask me about her again..."

"Okay..."

"Thank you..."

X-X-X-X

"Oh, Inuyasha." I said seeing him arrive early in the morning.

"Sup. Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked looking about.

"She's going to take an important exam and won't be back until evening." I stated sweeping away some leaves.

"What's that?"

"What's what? An exam?" He nodded his head. "It's a test for her to get into a school she wants to go to. Kagome has a life on this side so she can't just ignore it in favor of fighting Naraku or Magatsuhi."

"She said she would be back after ten days!"

"Technically it would be."

"Blah!"

"...I'm going to go see my mother, I won't interact with her or anything like that...just...see her, once everything is over..."

"Did Kagome convince you?"

"...I like Kagome-san's mother. She's kind and nice...like a real mother should be...like..." I tightened my grip on the broom. "...I want to see if...if she changed at all...if she hasn't...then..."

"I don't know much about being a parent, but...If it was my kid who ran off and couldn't be found...I wouldn't ever stop looking for them."

"...That's because you're someone who never stops caring...for the people you love..."

"Tsuki-chan! I-oh, Inuyasha."

"What is it, did you need something?"

"Kagome forgot her exam pass on her desk. I was wondering if you would like to go with me to deliver it."

"It'd be faster if Inuyasha and I took it to her." I accepted it with both hands and I tucked it into the folds of my kimono. "Want to go, Inuyasha?"

"Sure."

"Ah, before that...!" I ran inside and I fetched a bandana that I tied to the top of his head to hide his dog ears. "Okay, let's go!"

Inuyasha actually carried me on his back as we went off in search of Kagome at the nearby train station...only for her to shout 'sit' at him...and he was pulled to the ground for some reason. I sat on his back, wondering what just happened as the train doors shut and Kagome left...oh, that's not good. We chased after her, riding the top of the train and when she got off...she appears to have lost her bag on the train.

"Kagome-san...?" I asked seeing she was frozen in place.

"T-Tsuki-chan...?" Her eyes focused onto Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! We're going after that train!"

"Eh?" Before I could say anything...she and Inuyasha rushed off, leaving me behind. I stared at Kagome's friends and they stared at me. "Are you going to be taking the same exam as Kagome-san?"

"Yes, ah...who are you?"

"I'm Aozora Tsukichiyo. I'm Kagome-san's...cousin. I was sent here to give her this." I pulled out the exam pass from my kimono. "Are you taking the same exam as her?"

"Y-Yeah...wow, that sucks...she ran after her bag for nothing."

"Kagome's boyfriend is fast though, it's almost like he was flying."

"..."

"Want to walk with us?"

"Yes, please."

"So, can we call you Tsuki-chan?"

"That's fine. Everyone does."

"That's a really pretty kimono you're wearing, but wouldn't normal clothes be better?"

"It was a gift from my..." I thought of what to call Sesshomaru. "My guardian. It was the first gift he gave to me."

"Huh, it suits you, but aren't you cold?"

"No, not really." It was true. I was used to colder weather back in the past. "Where I live, we don't use electricity."

"Wow, that's tough! I don't think I could live without electricity!"

"Hm..."

"That earring is super pretty, but why do you only have one?"

"..." I touched my earring...a small frown on my face. "It's a memento of a precious friend of mine...she...died recently."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"Yeah, we didn't mean to bring up something so sad..."

"No, it's okay. I just wished I could have been there for her more...she was a very lonely person. I was at her side when she died so she left with a smile."

"I'm sure she was happy that she had such a great friend beside her."

"...Un..."

"This is it. Do you want us to wait with you?"

"No, I'll be fine on my own. Once Kagome-san and Inuyasha-san arrives, I can go back with Inuyasha-san."

"Okay, stay safe out here."

"Un." It didn't take long before Kagome and Inuyasha arrived after Kagome's friends went inside for the exam. "You forgot this."

"My exam pass?! Why isn't that in my bag?!"

"You forgot it on your desk. Inuyasha-san and I was sent to deliver it to you."

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"Un. Do your best."

"Yes! Head back with Inuyasha! We'll leave once I get back!"

"I can go back on my own first."

"Alright, stay safe!"

With our task completed, Inuyasha and I returned to the shrine. I decided to go back first while Inuyasha stuck around to wait for Kagome. I thanked Kagome's family many times before taking my leave, jumping down the well to return to the past. I climbed out of the well with little difficulty and I released a sigh, glad to be back in the past. I heard and sensed something dark quickly approaching. I looked to the sky at the youkai that was quickly rushing for me. That's when I heard something behind me and I whirled around to see a serpent rush for me, wrapping and tightening around my neck...! I gasped, struggling to get them to let go of my neck. I struggled to breathe as I staggered backwards before tripping, lying on my back. I saw a shadow form over me, Magatsuhi.

"Hehehehe, it was their mistake letting you wander about freely. You'll do nicely...just like Midoriko."

"I...won't...!"

"It doesn't matter what you want, you're mine now."

 _Don't show fear, Tsukichiyo. I won't let him do anything to you, I swear upon it._

"Mi...dori...ko...!"

I couldn't breathe, it hurt...and I felt faint due to lack of air. The only thing I can remember was that I was being lifted up...and someone shouting my name desperately...before I was taken away.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 12 Ends

Let's see~! Tsuki's natural curiosity about her mother would grow after experiencing motherly love from both the shopkeeper, Lucy, and her grandmother. While she cannot forgive her for the past, she wants to see whether or not she had changed at all. Kagome knows the depths of Tsuki's strong dislike of her mother, but is unable to understand what it is like due to having a kind, loving, and understanding mother. Inuyasha...probably thinks it's both a good thing that Tsuki's at least willing to see her mother, but understands what it is like to be rejected just for being different. Tsuki would be targeted by Magatsuhi once he found the chance to get her when she's alone...after all, she's a Sky! Welp~! Nothing to add so that's all~! Bye-bye~!


	13. Chapter 13

X-X-X-X

Chapter 13

X-X-X-X

" **It's really dark..." I said looking around wondering where I am.**

 **I was alone and it made me scared...of what is to come. I heard someone, but I didn't turn around...afraid it might be Magatsuhi. If it is him, I rather not look at him, but for some reason...I wasn't afraid. I slowly turned around and I saw a beautiful woman standing before me, staring at me as if she was examining something strange. A pretty woman with black hair cut in a straight bob, a flower like mark on her right cheek below her eye. She's not Japanese though, a foreigner.**

" **Who...are you?" I asked backing away.**

" **Such pure and strong flames..."**

" **Flames...? Do you...have the same flames as me?"**

 **"..." The woman only observed me before speaking again. "You don't belong in this time period. Why are you here?"**

 **"...I'm...here because I'm fighting someone. Someone with very strong powers...a great evil."**

 **"...I see...you resemble someone I met long ago and I came here thinking she had returned after seven hundred years."**

" **Where is...here?"**

" **Where all life connects when one sleeps. The land of Dreams is a mysterious place. Sometimes those with power can interact with another from across the oceans. There are times where you can connect to someone you love dearly in such Dreams, the person you are fated to be with."**

 **"Fated to be with..."**

 **"My name is Sepira. May I know yours?"**

" **Aozora Tsukichiyo."**

 **"What a powerful name. It suits you."**

 **"Thank you."**

" **...Your power had been sealed, who would do such a thing to a Sky..."**

" **To a Sky?"**

 **"I believe they call you a child of the heavens in Japan."**

" **Y-Yes..."**

 **"...Shall I lend you a hand then?"**

 **"Eh?"**

 **"It seems your future is a very sad one...I'm entrusting my will upon you, in exchange for you having the power to defeat who it is you must defeat."**

 **"...can you do that?"**

 **"I can."**

" **..." I feel like I can trust her. "...I'll do it."**

 **The woman smiled at me and offered me a hand. I took it and it felt...warm, nice and warm. Bright orange flames flowed from her and into me. I felt stronger, than ever before and something within me was...awakening and quickly balancing. I could hear my heart beating in my ears loudly and...I could hear someone call for me...desperate and afraid.**

" **Kohaku..."**

 **"This is farewell then. Take care."**

" **Yes, thank you!"**

I woke up to see something floating over me, Magatsuhi. I was lying on a serpent youkai, a snake dangerously close to my neck ready to pierce me...I could see Inuyasha and Kagome fighting youkai, the same could be said about Kohaku and Kirara on Kirara's back. I was weak, but at the same time...something within me was growing stronger and stronger.

"You best give up! This girl is mine now! As soon as I devour her body and soul, my power can grow even stronger!" Magatsuhi shouted in excitement.

"I won't let you do that!" Kohaku shouted cutting down a few youkai.

"Before that, I'll...what?!"

"I won't let anyone use me again..." Magatsuhi stared down at me and my eyes were burning a bright orange. "Not now...not ever again!"

"W-What?! It can't be...! Why...Why do you feel so much like that woman?!"

"There was only one person you were afraid of in the past...and that was Midoriko!"

"No!"

My flames erupted around my very being, purifying everything it touched. I was falling and I saw Magatsuhi rush away before he could be purified. I couldn't move very well, my body still weak, but...my flames were more powerful compared to before. I felt someone catch me, gently cradling me in his arms. Something within me clicked into place and I stared up at the face of Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Kohaku shouted in relief.

"Sesshomaru-sama...you're back..." I said with a smile.

"You were hurt." Sesshomaru touched my neck, a frown on his face. "Did he do that?"

"I was careless...I focused so much on Kohaku's safety I forgot about my own..."

"This isn't over, little girl!"

"It's not over...?"

"It's Houshi-sama! When Magatsuhi took over Tsuki, she was releasing her flames with some of his miasma mixed in and he absorbed most of it! Rin was nearby when she suddenly collapsed!"

"The village." My thoughts instantly went to Rin. "Sesshomaru-sama...Rin...! She might be in danger!"

We were almost at the village when I felt something horrible happen...tears dripping down my cheeks. Kohaku...I kept silent, but Sesshomaru tightened his grip on me...as if knowing something bad had happened to someone I'm connected with. We returned to the village in time to hear Jaken telling Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo that Rin was taken away because Magatsuhi's evil aura had taken over the girl. While our sudden appearance surprised them...I was more worried about Rin. The bond I shared with Kohaku suddenly snapped back into place...he's alive? How...?

"Who was it?" Sesshomaru asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"K-Kohaku...for a moment...I felt him die and...he returned to life..." I answered holding onto his sleeve.

"...His shard was taken then."

"Sesshomaru-sama...what should we do?"

"I'll search for Rin. Stay in this village."

"I want to go with you, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"..." Sesshomaru shook his head, placing me on the ground. I weakly held onto his arms. "Stay, Tsukichiyo. It's safer for you."

"Rin is important to me too!"

"G-Girl...! Don't argue with Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Stay."

"What if Magatsuhi comes after me again? He took control of my body once before." Well, he can't now. "I...!"

"..."

"Sesshomaru-sama."

"Fine, but you won't be able to rest."

"That's fine." I turned to Miroku. "Please tell Kohaku I'm sorry..."

"Okay."

"W-Wait a second!" Shippo dug into his clothing before producing my bracelets. "Rin was holding onto them, but she ended up leaving them behind!"

"Thank you."

I left with Sesshomaru, the two of us searching for Rin's location all day long...to no avail...not until there was a change in the air. Weaker youkai were being attracted to something dark in the air and I knew...I knew it was Naraku. My flames managed to readjust themselves in my body ten times faster than before. Sesshomaru held me in one arm as we went to the source...to Naraku. I watched in interest how they were forming a spider...it was Naraku, he absorbed the Shikon no Tama. Sesshomaru killed any youkai that got too close to us, but...I saw someone approach us from behind. Byakuya.

"I'm surprised you haven't attacked us from behind..." I said staring at him.

"I'm not without honor." Byakuya said with a smirk.

"Where's Rin?" Sesshomaru questioned cutting to the chase.

"She's inside of Naraku."

"...Rin..."

Sesshomaru held me closer when spider webs were sent flying everywhere, absorbing whatever it touched. Kagome and the others arrived and I saw Naraku open up his body as if...wanting us to go inside. I released a small squeal when Sesshomaru rushed ahead without any hesitation and I was somewhat freaked out by the fact we're going _**inside**_ Naraku!

"Can you smell Rin, Sesshomaru-sama?" I asked my arms around his neck.

"No." Sesshomaru placed me down and I stood beside him. "Stay close, it's dangerous."

"Yes." I kept close to Sesshomaru as we searched for Rin. Instead...we came across an injured Kagome? We just saw them less than an hour ago! "K-Kagome-san!"

"She's alive."

"Yes, but how did she get hurt?"

"Inuyasha."

"Eh?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer my unspoken question, instead stood watch and cut down anything that tried to attack the girl. I gave up trying to wake her up and instead left her head on my lap. I felt something within her, something...binding her. _This...so that's the seal...it's similar to my own._ I thought shutting my eyes with my hands hovering over her head. My flames began to dance around my hands before slowly being absorbed into her as I attempted to slowly disassemble the seal using my flames. Something within Kagome resonated with my powers and I could feel...relaxed...peaceful even. It was next to impossible for me to get rid of the seal due to my inexperience so...I was instead giving some of my flames to her until Magatsuhi could be killed. To prevent him from using her.

"Uh...ah...It's warm..." Kagome said waking up.

"You're awake...I gave you some of my power since you'll be defenseless while sealed." I said letting my flames disappear.

"Thank you...Tsuki-chan."

"Did...Inuyasha-san hurt you?"

"This..."

"Tsukichiyo."

"Ah, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"W-Wait!"

"This way, Kagome-san." I chased after Sesshomaru, Kagome right behind me. Sesshomaru and I ignored an illusion of Rin, my intuition is quite strong. "This way..."

"Do you know where Rin-chan is, Tsuki-chan?"

"Not really 'knowing'...more like I can sense where she is because of the bond we share...that and my gut feeling."

"Tsukichiyo."

"Eh?" Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around my waist, lifting me up easily. "Hiee!"

"We're going to fly."

"W-Wait for me!" I was held tightly to Sesshomaru's side as we flew through the air, Kagome clinging to Sesshomaru's Mokumoku. I'm so glad he likes me or that'd be me. "Why are you in a hurry?!"

"Inuyasha's there as well. He's still in his youkai state."

"Youkai state...?" That sounded bad. When we arrived where Rin should have been...we only found Inuyasha with his eyes completely red. "W-What the heck...? Ah...he's possessed by Magatsuhi...!"

"Stay back."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama..."

"He picked the wrong person to possess." He's unsheathing Tenseiga. "I'll cut you apart with Inuyasha!"

"...!" He's going to use a Meidou...! "Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Don't do it, Inuyasha!"

"Hhiiiieeeee!" I flinched when Inuyasha swung his sword...only to miss? "What...?"

Why did he miss? I saw Tessaiga return to normal from its blackened state when using the Meidou. I watched as Naraku manipulated the inside of his body to force Inuyasha up and his sword was taken away. It turned into a battered rusty looking sword, so unlike that of Sesshomaru's Tenseiga. Tenseiga is a beautifully sharp sword that cannot kill...so why does Inuyasha's sword look like that? Ah, forget about that! I have to focus on the real problems!

"Tsukichiyo, the sword! We're going after Magatsuhi!"

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!" I grabbed the sword as he began cutting his way through the wall of flesh to get to Inuyasha and Magatsuhi. "Please be careful...Magatsuhi might attack us just as we break through the wall of flesh..."

"I know."

"...Tsuki-chan..."

"Eh? What is it, Kagome-san?"

"Naraku said that the Shikon no Tama desires our souls, a heart that hates him, anger and despair alike. The jewel wants the negativity in our hearts!" Sesshomaru is ignoring her. "Grr...! Naraku wants you and Inuyasha to fight so you shouldn't give into him! I know you're strong enough to kill Magatsuhi without killing Inuyasha as well! Tsuki-chan say something!"

"H-Hiiiee! E-Even if you say that..." I don't think Sesshomaru would just 'kill' Inuyasha. I mean...he does care for his brother even if he dislikes him. "W-Well..."

"...!" Sesshomaru cut through the walls of flesh and he moved back, pushing me into Kagome when Inuyasha came flying at him. "Stay there! Don't get in the way!"

"Y-Yes!"

I watched the two fight, but I grew more and more concerned about what is happening. Sesshomaru pinned Inuyasha against the wall, the two struggling for dominance. Kagome suddenly took the Tessaiga from me, attempting to jump down to Inuyasha to regain his sanity, but I was more concerned she would end up dead! My gauntlets formed over my hands and I followed after her, grabbing her wrist with one hand while the other was clawing at the walls of flesh to slow our descent.

"You idiots!" Sesshomaru shouted at us.

"Hold onto me, Kagome-san!" I'm not strong enough to hold up both our weights like this! "Don't let go!" I shouted my grip slipping.

"We have to get down there, Tsuki-chan! We have to get Te-Kyaaahh!"

"Hhhiiee!"

The wall of flesh holding onto us suddenly pushed us away and I ended up releasing Kagome's wrist. I adjusted my balance as I fell before landing on a bridge made out of spider's webbing. Inuyasha caught Kagome, but...Tessaiga was lost. Sesshomaru landed beside me and I stared at Magatsuhi with a frown. _If he can't control Inuyasha-san's body then...Kagome-san's body is the next best choice. What he doesn't know is that I put some of my flames into her so if he does attempt to jump into her...it should force him out of both their bodies!_ I thought hoping I'm right. The moment Magatsuhi tried to jump into Kagome's body...was when my orange flames, mixed with small amounts of blue flames, rushed out of her and towards Inuyasha...no, to Magatsuhi and it was forcing him out and away from the two.

"No! I won't let it end like this!" Magatsuhi shouted after being forced out.

"Yes!" I cheered as Sesshomaru jumped down and killed Magatsuhi once and for all! "You're so cool, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"..." Sesshomaru looked around silently as the body began to shake. "Tsukichiyo, come!"

"Y-Yes!"

I jumped down and into his arms before we were off again, leaving behind Inuyasha and Kagome. They were fine now that Magatsuhi is gone and Kagome's powers returned. Rin was our biggest concern, she's just a normal little girl. She shouldn't have ever been put in danger! I was possessed by Magatsuhi...and it's my fault Rin is here. After breaking the seal, I was vulnerable as my body was readjusting to my flames, that's why Magatsuhi was able to possess me before. When I was sealed, it protected my soul that's why Hakuno had a hard time possessing me. Sepira sped up the process of my flames readjusting and...she did something to make me stronger than ever. With this strength...I won't let anything happen to Rin! It's my fault she ended up here, I was careless...So stupid...Rin is an innocent girl, I'll do what I can to get her out of here.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 13 Ends

Sky Flames have the ability to harmonize so my line of thought was...Tsuki wasn't actually purifying despite what she thinks. She's using her flames to 'harmonize' her target in order to change it's properties to a state that is 'acceptable to her' and not the other party. For instance, when Tsuki 'purifies' miasma so she can breathe. You can think of it like a water filter. Unfiltered water (Miasma) has to go through the filter (Sky Flames), but it cannot reach it's target as it's property changed into a state it can be accepted into her body. It's filtering away the bad air and changing it into good air, basically.

You can apply this similarly to how she purifies youkai or to attack someone, but more of a...your body can't accept it anymore since it isn't in the same state as before kind of thing. Harmonization doesn't have to be applied both ways as commonly thought. Harmonizing is a state without contradiction or flaws, so when it petrify or turns a person to ash in the original series it is making it into a state of balance applied to the user and not the target. As such the target's body cannot accept it as it's state changed completely and such they die. In this, you think of it like a blood transfusion and you are giving your target the 'wrong blood type' so they end up dead as a result.

Wow, that was a long rant, but I wanted to explain this so there isn't any confusions as to how Tsuki can purify youkai since she doesn't hold any spiritual abilities like Kagome or Miroku. When I thought how the Zero Point Breakthrough worked, I thought up this method. Welp~! That's all for today~! See you next time, my dears~! Bye-bye~!


	14. Chapter 14

X-X-X-X

Chapter 14

X-X-X-X

When we arrived to where Rin was...Kohaku and Sango was there. Kohaku had Rin, but...why is Byakuya saying that Sango was also aiming at Rin? I held onto Sesshomaru as he grabbed Hiraikotsu, throwing it at Byakuya who was taunting the young woman. I was angry at Byakuya, but at the same time...angry at Sango for falling for whatever deception Naraku set up...especially since it concerned Rin's life.

"Byakuya, what did you do to Rin and Sango...?!" I asked quietly.

"Didn't you hear me? To kill Naraku, she was willing to kill that girl. Don't go barking up the wrong tree, Ojou-chan." Byakuya said mockingly.

"You...!" Sesshomaru kept me close to him, preventing me from going after the fleeing Byakuya. "Sesshomaru-sama..."

"Sesshomaru..." Sango stared at us, resigned to her fate. "If you want to rip me apart, go ahead."

"S-Sango!"

"Aniue!"

"I was ready to kill Rin!"

"That..."

"Don't listen to her! She was being fooled by an illusion!"

"Even so..."

"I won't beg for my life. I did it because I want to kill Naraku!"

"Sango..."

"Aniue!"

"You can do with me as you please, but please wait until Naraku is defeated and Houshi-sama's curse is broken!"

"...Sesshomaru-sama..." He's not saying anything, just staring at her. He won't...kill her, right? A light pierced through the flesh and I could sense something. "This...Naraku?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, instead tightened his grip around my waist. We went in the direction of where Naraku should be and I could...smell something. Sango and Kohaku followed behind us on Kirara and A-Un respectively, but...I had a bad feeling in the pit of my gut. The walls of flesh was being broken up, Kagome did this, I know she did.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin! "Tsuki-nee!"

"Rin's alright..." I was relieved, but not for long when some of the walls burst, sending out poisonous gas. "Damn it...! I don't have my mask...to give to Rin...!"

I didn't actually have to worry...when Sango gave up her mask, putting it around the girls face. She's...resigned to die over the guilt she felt for almost killing Rin. I watched as she went on ahead and I covered my mouth and nose with one hand, my flames dancing around my palm to purify the poisonous air I'm breathing in. When our path got blocked off from Sango, Sesshomaru put me on the back of A-Un before unsheathing Bakusaiga, cutting away the obstacle with one stroke.

"Tsuki-chan, are you okay?" Kohaku asked looking to me.

"I'm okay, my flames are purifying the air I'm breathing." I was surprised when Jaken suddenly appeared. "J-Jaken-san?!"

"So you came too, Jaken-sama?"

"What in the world were you doing?"

"Shut up!"

It didn't take too long before we arrived where Naraku is. Everyone else is here too, but...something feels wrong. Like even if we defeat Naraku...something will happen. Out of fear of Bakusaiga's ability, Naraku tore away the flesh before it could reach the main body. Naraku stared at us before his eyes landed on me. Something in me stirred...like something was trying to latch on...it was...a sad thing, but I didn't do anything about it...choosing to ignore it.

"It seems that everyone is here, comrades or whatever you want to call yourselves. So happy just because you're all together. With it, light returned to the Shikon no Tama...this is what you people call 'hope', I believe. Just don't forget that the Shikon no Tama is already one with my body!" Naraku said his face becoming more...demonic.

Naraku sent bundles of poisonous flesh at us from all sides. I removed the hand over my mouth before jumping off A-Un, my flames dancing around me. With claws sharper than steel, I cut through the poisonous flesh purifying it upon contact. Sesshomaru had Jaken get Rin and Kohaku out of Naraku's body while I continued to let my flames run wild, purifying the air around me. I tried to get to Naraku, but it wasn't any good...! He's focusing the most on me and Kagome because we could purify him. We were chipping away at Naraku's body bit by bit, we can do this...!

"It's useless, Naraku! The parts of your body you're saving are just getting chipped away!" Inuyasha shouted pointing out the obvious.

"Kukuku...My body is still sufficient...to wipe out a single village." Naraku said reminding me...we have no idea where we are outside of the body.

Sesshomaru ignored his taunts, cutting him down with Bakusaiga. The body began to break down and I released a small scream. I fell to one knee before Sesshomaru came for me, pulling me into his arms before escaping from Naraku's body. I stared at the ball of miasma with wide eyes. That's when Inuyasha used waves of Meidou on it, creating a large black ball that absorbed it all.

"Tsuki-nee!"

"Tsuki-chan!"

"Kohaku, Rin!" Sesshomaru landed by the two and I hugged Rin tightly. "Thank god you are alright, I'm so sorry...!"

"Don't apologize, Tsuki-nee, I'm okay!"

"Tsuki-chan, look!"

I turned around in time to see Kagome's arrow pierce the ball...and the balls of miasma began to purify. The ball began to fall and I saw it land near Inuyasha and Kagome...before dispersing. Naraku was floating over the Bone Eater's well with the Shikon no Tama, an arrow through the jewel. We all approached and I knew...knew something was going to happen.

"At that time..." He's still alive. "I made a wish...on the jewel...The moment Byakuya cut Kagome...that was when...the moment I die...that wish...will be granted..." Naraku said the last remnant of his body being purified.

"His wish...?" My eyes widened when I saw the Meidou behind Kagome. "Kagome-san!"

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

"I-It disappeared..."

"W-Was Kagome...cut by Byakuya?" I looked down at Shippo. "I saw it...Byakuya stole the Meidou Zangetsuha's youkai power..."

"Kagome..."

"The well..."

"Kaede-baa-chan...?" What is she...T-The well is gone?! "W-What...?"

"What happened to the Bone Eater's well?"

"I-It's gone...?"

"T-Tsuki-chan, your body!"

"Tsuki-nee, you're disappearing...!"

"Eh?" I looked down at myself, my flames dancing around me in a circle and...I'm becoming transparent. "Wh-What is this...?!"

 _Tsukichiyo, come to me._

"Midoriko...?"

 _I can send you to Kagome...go to her...don't let her make the incorrect wish._

"...go to Kagome-san...?"

"What about Kagome?!" Inuyasha tried to grab my arms, only to phase through me. "Damn it...! What's going on?!"

"...Inuyasha take these." I dropped my bracelets into his hand, relieved that they didn't disappear as well after leaving my hands. "They're connected to me and I can lead you to Kagome-san when I get there."

"...Thanks..."

"Tsuki-chan."

"Kohaku, I-"

"Take care and be careful."

"Kohaku..." He only smiled at me and I returned it...before I disappeared. I was the darkness, I saw Kagome looking at me in surprise and I quickly moved to her. She grabbed ahold of my hands, relieved. "You're okay, Kagome-san...thank goodness..."

"Tsuki-chan, where..."

"...Within the Shikon no Tama..."

"The Shikon no Tama is telling me to make a wish, I don't...I don't know what to wish for..."

"Don't, don't ever accept making a wish unless you are absolutely sure it is the right wish."

"Inuyasha...where...?"

"He'll come, I made sure to give him my bracelets. They'll lead him to me."

"...Okay...I trust you."

 **Make a wish...you want to be free, right? What about that woman that was killed? The one who died due to Naraku.**

"It's talking about Kagura..."

"...Never...I know that even if I made my wish, you would just twist it about! I won't make a wish on you, not now, not ever! I trust Kagome-san to make the right wish!"

"That's right! I know Inuyasha will come for me, I won't trust you!"

 _ **Kagome!**_

"Inuyasha?!"

"Hhhieee?!"

 _ **Kagome! Tsuki! Wait for me! I'll be there so don't wish for anything!**_

"I hear you, Inuyasha! I'll wait for you!"

"Kagome, lend me your strength, we'll lead him here."

"How?"

"...The only way I know how."

Kagome and I held each other's hands, my flames slowly forming around me and...Kagome was surrounded by bright blue flames. Just like Rin...hers aren't orange. Are mine special somehow? I could feel the connection I had with my weapons and...the two flames merged together before forcing a passageway for Inuyasha take to get to us.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha."

"..." They forgot about me existing. It's nice they're in love, but I feel like a serious third wheel. "Ehem...I'm still here, you do realize this, right?"

"R-Right, sorry, Tsuki-chan."

"Thank you." Inuyasha pulled my bracelets off my wrist offering them back to me. "For leading me here."

"Hold onto them for me..." I get the feeling...I won't see them again. "I want you to give one to Kohaku and one to Rin...Please tell Sesshomaru-sama that I'll leave them in his care afterwards..."

"What are you...?"

"Kagome-san, have you decided on the wish?"

"Yes."

"Then make it."

"Un. Shikon no Tama, disappear!"

I was right in my assumption...that when the Shikon no Tama, shattered and faded away...but I felt it wasn't the last time something like that exists. We were at the Higurashi shrine...and that Inuyasha disappeared through the well. I stood on the sidelines as Kagome's family hugged and cried out of relief...I could only stare at the well, close to tears. _I wanted to stay no matter what...I don't get that wish...this is my world...I was never meant to be there._ I thought sadly. I settled into the Higurashi family since I had no place to go, but...I knew that I had to face her...since I can't run away anymore. I'm stuck in this world...I can't live here without an identity.

X-X-X-X

"Thank you for coming with me, Kagome-san..." I said soothing out my skirt.

"It's not a problem. Are you sure you're ready?" Kagome asked looking down at me.

"...I have to face her eventually, better sooner than later. I can't live with your family forever...I need my identity as Sawada Tsunayoshi back." I stated turning the corner.

"Woah!"

"Ah!" I stepped around a boy my age, surprised. "Sorry, I didn't...expect that..."

"Ahahaha! That's okay! It was my fault anyways!"

"Yeah..." I recognized him...he was in my class. He never participated in the bullying, but he stood by and watched. "Do you...Does a Sawada Nana still live down this street?"

"Sawada-san?" He looked at me curiously. "Yeah, but she's at the hospital around this time."

"Hospital?"

"Is she sick?"

"No, some kind of therapy. She and my old man are close, he told her to go to therapy since her kid went missing."

"Is that so..."

"You kind of look like her."

"..." I frowned, hating the fact my 'dame' self is being brought up. "Thank you, do you know what time she'll be back or what hospital she's at?"

"Hm...hard to say. I think she goes early in the morning and comes back later in the day."

"Thanks then."

"I never got your name, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi."

"It doesn't matter."

"What?"

I ignored him as I went to my old home anyways. I stood at the gate and I peered in. The garden is in disarray...the mailbox...is filled with mail...how bad...how bad was it for her? Kagome placed her hand on my shoulder. I released a sigh before producing the envelope I brought with me. I was going to use it in case she wasn't home, but seeing the state of the mailbox, it'd be pointless. I doubt she'd even notice it fast enough.

"O-oh, are you...?"

"Are you...Sawada Nana...?" This...she looked like my mother, but she has bags under her eyes, she's paler than normal, her hair messy. She's lost a lot of weight to the point her cheeks were hallowed. Her eyes dulled and almost lifeless...she's...she's been suffering, hasn't she? "Nothing...like before..."

"Y-Yes, I'm S-Sawada Nana..."

"..."

"Ano..."

"Tsuki-chan..."

"...I...my name is...Tsukichiyo, but..." I was unsure what to say. "...I'm..."

"If you don't mind I just..." She stared at me carefully as I looked up at her with wide eyes. "...just...you're...T-Tsu-chan?"

"...I'm...sorry...I can't do this..."

"Tsuki-chan..."

"Y-You're Tsu-chan, right?!" Ok-Nana tried to touch me, but I only backed away. Kagome only held my shoulders, giving me a reassuring squeeze. Nana stopped herself, hurt by the rejection. "A-Ah, I-I'm sorry...That's right...I hurt you really badly so...there's no way you want me in your life..."

"...W-Would it be alright to...can we go inside to talk a while?"

"Y-Yes! I would like that!"

When we entered, the inside wasn't much better from the outside. Nana quickly apologized, clearing away the table and I could smell it...alcohol. I couldn't feel guilt for leaving, it was the best thing I ever did...but at the same time I did feel guilty for being so angry at Nana for something her husband and boss did. She's been like this for two years and from what I gathered...that bastard hadn't come back once. I bet he didn't even realize I was missing...works in my favor. As for Nana...I doubt I'll ever forgive her for her treatment from before...but...to see her like this...It was...painful.

"L-Let me make some tea, o-oh, I never did get your friend's name." Nana said with a smile.

"Kagome, just call her Kagome." It would be better if she didn't know her last name. "I've been living with her family for a few days and she was the one to convince me to come." I stated not even looking at her.

"I see...thank you, thank you..." Nana went into the kitchen to make the drinks and she returned with a smile. She's really happy I'm here. "I'm afraid that I don't have any snacks to go with the tea...I-I can do that next time!"

"..."

"Tsuki-chan..."

"I…I have no intent on returning..."

"Y-yes...I realize that..."

"...but I can't remain missing forever...and my schooling too..." I have to live in this world. Kagome's mother already said I could live with them until I'm ready to live with her or if she really hasn't changed then I could just stay with the Higurashi family. "I...I want to live with Kagome-san's family for one year, one year and after that I'll live with you...b-but only if I'm sure you won't treat me like before!"

"Yes, yes...thank you..."

"I-I'll come by once a week to talk...to get to know you...again..."

"Okay, if it means...if it means you'll live with me again...I'll do whatever it is you want."

"Also, I want my name changed."

"That..."

"I lived as Tsukichiyo for two years. I don't want that name taken from me."

"Yes, okay."

It was a rocky month, I had to deal with the police and my situation. I convinced them I lived on the streets for almost two years until I got injured and Kagome's family helped me out and convinced me to see my mother after all this time. Then there's the fact I should be in the fifth grade, but I'm behind on my education so I had to spend the next year playing catch up to, hopefully, enter middle school on time. Nana immediately hired two tutors for me and I would be attending cram school near the Higurashi shrine. I kept my promise of staying with her once a week and we were getting used to being...being near one another again. Nana cleaned up the place from top to bottom, making sure everything was perfect whenever I'm around. She's eating healthier too...her eyes filled with hope...creating a stinging sensation in my heart. It was like something was clinging to me...desperate for forgiveness...and...it hurt that it took me running away for her to realize her mistake.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 14 Ends

Tsuki's relationships isn't going to be simple. While I think Kohaku and Tsuki would make an adorable couple, it's not like it was going to be outright love. Tsuki and Kohaku are about 10 and 11 respectively when Inuyasha ends. Neither of them would actually understand what love is due to their young age. Tsuki couldn't really consider Sesshomaru a romantic interest since she doesn't understand the concept of love yet due to her young age. That and she respects and admires him. With Tsuki returning to her own time without a choice...I got a lot of surprises in store for it~! Look forward to it~! Until next time! Bye-bye~!


	15. Chapter 15

X-X-X-X

Chapter 15

X-X-X-X

I silently wondered what deity up there...had some seriously sick sense of humor. I stared at the woman who came by the shrine during the third month I've returned to this time. A woman who somewhat resembles Sepira except she had her mark on the left side of her face instead of right. Around her neck is this odd pacifier and I knew that thing was some kind of cursed object that's sucking away her powers and energy. Heck, it's practically tied to her soul! The woman introduced herself as Aria of the Giglio Nero Famiglia.

"Eto...Aria-san, is it alright if I call you that?" I asked politely.

"I wouldn't mind." Aria said giving me a smile.

"...So you foresaw the future, this future...and you were the one to help me out after all this time in the background."

"With some help."

"..." I have a feeling I know who the 'help' was. "...Kagome-san will return, won't she?"

"She will."

"I see..." I was happy for her, but from her words...I won't be able to go with her. "Why are you here today?"

"I wanted to speak to you about the future. Give you a way out of the path you do not want."

"How so?"

"Well, let me explain everything in detail, in exchange..." Aria touched her pacifier. "I know that you are the only person who can live a normal life even when handling this burden. You are a child blessed by powers from the distant past, protection from my ancestor. This is the only way out that you have."

"...We can't talk here."

"We can go to the hotel I'm staying at."

"..."

"If you feel so unsafe, you can bring your Guardian."

"Guardian?"

"The young woman you live with, Kagome-san."

"..."

"This is my hotel." Aria handed me a small piece of paper with an address. "Please come by tomorrow if you wish."

"Yes, okay."

I spoke with Kagome later on about what happened and while it sounded suspicious...I wanted to know more. Kagome agreed to come with me for my own safety, taking her bow with her in an archery case. Thankfully, it's on a Saturday and not Sunday. I leave Saturday night to go to Namimori and I stay with Nana until Sunday evening. Aria chose a really high class hotel to stay at...the best hotel in Namimori. We only entered the lobby when an Italian man with slicked back blond hair approached us.

"My name is Gamma, I was told to escort you up to the penthouse." Gamma said smiling at us.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

We went up and I silently looked around. A very nice room. Aria was waiting at a table set for two. I suspect it'll only be me and Aria that will be talking. I silently whispered to Kagome to not eat or drink anything they offer, not trusting them since they knew the man who sealed my power. Kagome nodded her head, knowing of my distrust of them...since they were the reason I was hurt so badly before I ran away to the past. Kagome was led into the room to the side and I took a seat across from Aria.

"Before we begin...am I allowed to know this? Will anything change if I know about this?" I asked hesitantly.

"Your flames are active and you aren't considered a civilian due to the fact you were born into the underworld despite your upbringing.."

"...What can you tell me?"

"I'll answer whatever questions you have."

"What are these flames?"

"There are a total of seven types. You are a Sky, someone who is in the position of power. The other types are Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Cloud, and Mist. They appear to be different colors. Sky is orange. Storm, red. Rain, blue. Sun, yellow. Lighting, green. Cloud, purple. Mist is indigo."

"I see..." I played with my earring. "Tell me about the bonds. I know for a fact it is connected to me being a...Sky."

"Of course."

Aria began to explain what she could about Skies. It's property brings about harmony and those that we are bound to will feel safe in our care...so long as both sides cares about the other. Storms can disintegrate anything it touches. Rain bring tranquility, calming anything within reach. Sun is 'activation', but it's mostly used to heal. Lightning is hardening which can create a strong and powerful shield. Cloud, propagation...multiplying and replicating whatever it is used on. Mists is construction, they can create powerful illusions depending on their own imagination.

"What happens if...if someone we are bound to is killed?" I asked touching my earring.

"Have you experienced this?" Aria asked with a frown.

"Yes...I lost a Cloud. While we were only bound to one another shortly...she died and it was in my arms."

"Was she your only Guardian at the time?"

"I-I think so..."

"I see. Sometimes when a Sky loses a Guardian or someone they are bound to...it feels as if your heart and soul is breaking apart. It's not unlike losing a loved one, but it's a pain that stays with you eternally and leaves a void that cannot be filled."

"...Tell me more of this bond we share."

"When a Sky is able to bond with another element, you're connected to them on a spiritual level. Not much is known about it except...to those you are bound to it feels as if they are part of something...like they're part of a family, but only if you truly care about them."

"...I see...Tell me what you can about the men who sealed me, how I can prevent them from using me again."

"Of course. When they sealed your flames, in hopes of you not ever becoming part of the underworld...they effectively took away any chance of them having any claim over you. However, we need to file a request to Vindice. They uphold the underworld's laws and if we do this right...we can easily stop them from ever trying to force to inherit the Vongola Famiglia."

"..."

"Also, we can go to the previous boss to solidify the fact I was disowned."

"The previous boss?"

"She's still alive right now, but she doesn't have much time left. I'm sure if we explain everything to her, she will side with you."

"Why?"

"...To seal the flames of a Sky is basically the same as taking away any chance of happiness they have. Also, something happened a few years ago with one of her favorite grandchild...it's well-known that she and her son have quite the strained relationship."

"...That's only part one of preventing them from ever touching me again. What is part two and three?"

"You're perspective. Yes, this is part one. The Vongola Famiglia is the strongest family in the underworld. They'll find a way to get you back into the fold if something ever happens to the other heirs."

"Part two."

"Part two is you inherit the family from your mother's side of the family."

"...Nikki-san..."

"Yes, he's your great-grandfather. He has many human subordinates along with...non-human ones. They count as the Japanese equivalent of the mafia. With the strength of your flames, you can easily take over for him. They're more of a clan than a Famiglia as outsiders are rarely allowed in, you'll be safer with them as you know of the supernatural."

"...Part three?"

"You won't be affected by the curse I'm under, not under my ancestor's protection combined with the soul you inherited in the past. With this, I can openly back you when the time comes and those under this curse...will have some obligation to protect you."

"..."

"I can give you some time to think about it."

"..."

"Tsukichiyo-san?"

"..."

"...What are you thinking about?"

"...Tell me more about this curse and those involved."

"Of course."

Aria told me about the Arcobaleno curse. Six were cursed into the form of a child, this pacifier around their neck until the day they are replaced or dead. The Sky might not be cursed into the form of an infant, but their lifespan is incredibly short. She told me about the other Arcobaleno, that there were seven instead of the normal six. I remained silent after she finished speaking and I played with my teacup, swirling the liquid inside. Quite frankly, this deal is really good...too good in fact.

"...is there a way to hide the fact I'm the Arcobaleno?" I asked staring up at her.

"I know a way." Aria said, but didn't clarify.

"...I have a few conditions."

"Name them."

"First, I want to get rid of my identity as Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'll hide behind my identity of Aozora Tsukichiyo with a body double. Second, I don't want Vongola to find out about what I'm doing to cut ties with them. I want the satisfaction of seeing their faces when they find out that I was the original Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"That can be done."

"Tell me what you know of the future that can help me. It doesn't have to be in detail, but what you can tell me."

"I can do that."

"Also, if anything happens to those I'm to be bonded with, I want to prevent it or save them."

"..."

"Aria-san..."

"Will you be the one to act?"

"...How much will be changed?"

"Quite a bit."

"...Aria-san, tell me what you know about my future bonds."

"I'll tell you about one of them and only one."

"The one with the worst situation then."

"Rokudo Mukuro and his men. He's a child born from the Estraneo Famiglia, they were conducting human experiments. Two years ago, it was completely obliterated. They've been on the run ever since. They have yet to commit any crimes, but they will end up in prison. You have another year before they do."

"Will you help me with them?"

"...They want to destroy the Mafia. You can't help them the way you are now."

"I can try. Help me and I help you. You'll be benefiting greatly from me taking this curse. I accept, if you accept."

"..." Aria closed her eyes, thinking. "Very well."

"I will go with you to Italy, when I have a few days off from my tutoring. I want to meet with the previous Vongola boss in private while also helping Rokudo Mukuro. Once everything on your side is done, I'll take the curse, but you'll still have to play the part of the Arcobaleno Sky. We will do it in Japan...with help from Nikki-san."

"Understood."

"Then we have a deal." I stood, offering my hand to her. "I look forward to working with you, Aria-san of the Giglio Nero."

"You as well, Aozora Tsukichiyo-san."

X-X-X-X

"I will be going to be gone for the next two weeks. You won't be able to contact me so please don't try." I informed Nana during lunch.

"W-Where are you going?" Nana asked in concern and fear.

"Dealing with the reason why I ran away in the first place. I will inform you more when I return. I promise, I will come back." I said looking her in the eyes.

"You...promise?" Nana asked close to tears.

"..." She's done better since I returned, she got cleaned up and she's stable, but she's very...very clingy whenever I'm with her. "I promise to live with you when I start middle school."

"Promise?"

"I swear."

"Okay..."

"...W-What do you know...about your side of the family?"

"My parents, your grandparents, are still alive and I have a great-uncle I was close to when I was younger."

"...His name?"

"Aozora Nikki."

"...!"

"Tsu-chan?"

"...Can you give me his phone number?"

"Of course! Of course, anything for you!"

"Thank you. I told my tutors that I won't need to see them for the next two weeks. I'll be staying here tonight and I'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

"T-Then in the morning...O-Oh, if you're going on a long trip, I can prepare a bento for you!"

"No need for that."

"O-Oh..."

"...Kaa-chan."

"...!" Nana was surprised when I suddenly addressed her like this. I never once...called her my mother since my return three months ago. "Yes, Tsu-chan?"

"...I won't say sorry for running away the first time, but unless you hurt me like before, I will not go anywhere without telling you first."

"...Okay, I trust you."

Later that night, I slept in Nana's room with her. She held onto me tightly, afraid that I would disappear again. When I left early in the morning, Nana saw me off. I was the one who initiated the hug, surprising her. I can't forgive her for her actions when I was sealed, but I'm at least...willing to see if...if we can try to be a family again. I won't keep her in the dark...not when she deserves to know the truth. She should have known the truth the moment she married that man. That man...will pay for what he did.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 15 Ends

Tsuki shall become the Sky Arcobaleno! Does that surprise you~? The transferring of the Arcobaleno curse would result in either death or the previous host being disabled, but I think with help from Tsuki and her family...the curse could easily be transferred without harming Aria too badly. Aria knows about the supernatural, but won't dare say anything about them to anyone else since she understands the danger they possess unlike other fools who might think they could make use of them. Welp! That's all for today so until the next time! Bye-bye~!


	16. Chapter 16

X-X-X-X

Chapter 16

X-X-X-X

"Are you Rokudo Mukuro?"

"...!" The boy with two different colored eyes stared at me in surprise before that shifted into suspicion. "I'm afraid that I don't know what you're talking about."

"Do you hate the mafia?"

"Kufufu...what do you know, little girl?"

"I hate them too, I hate the Vongola most of all. While it is impossible to destroy all of the mafia, instead, how about you join me in ruining the reputation of the current boss of Vongola and his advisor? It's not all of the mafia, but they are the strongest family. Well, we can't do it now, but we will in the future."

"Kufufufufufu...Who are you?"

"Aozora Tsukichiyo and don't try to take possession of me, Rokudo Mukuro. It won't work."

"You know, do you...How?"

"I made an alliance with the current Sky Arcobaleno, in exchange for extending her life...I get information I need about the future. If you continue on this path, you will end up in Vendicare prison."

"Someone who hasn't suffered before can't understand my agenda."

"I'm a Sky who was sealed." His eyes widened before narrowing at my words. "To seal a Sky means that the harmonization effect turns into rejection. I was a civilian. Those around me rejected me, belittled me, harmed me because of the seal. My intelligence took a nose dive, I was clumsy, and my own mother rejected me. I ran away from home and I took on the path of a...specialized hitman you could say."

"Why should I believe you?"

"...Why not...right..." I heard someone nearby and I saw two boys with a little girl beside them. A very familiar girl...with pure white hair and dark eyes. "...Kanna?"

"How do you know her name?" Rokudo moved protectively in front of his friends, the girl specifically. "She hasn't spoken a word to anyone since we left. There's no way you know her name."

"...I...remember..." Her voice was scratchy from lack of usage. Her sudden speaking surprised the three boys. "I wanted...to see you...before...I died...I could...not..."

"You remember..."

"Mukuro...she...is...safe...I prom...ise..."

"Kufufufu, even if you say that, she's not normal."

"She is...no...I want...her to be...my...Sky..."

"Do you know what you're saying?"

"Un..."

"..."

"If you come with me, I can protect you and I'm willing to let you do with you want with certain mafia families. The only thing I ask is that you talk to me about it first before I let you take them out."

"..."

"Mukuro...I...am going..." Kanna walked around Mukuro and to me. She took my hand, staring up at me with that familiar blank stare. "Tsukichiyo...I miss...you..."

"...I'm sorry you died alone that time. I was there for Kagura, but not you. I promise, this time...I will be beside you."

"Thank...you..." Something snapped into place and I knew we bonded. "Tsu...ki...chiyo..."

"We'll go with you." I looked at Rokudo. "I want to know how you know Kanna before that."

"...Do you believe in time travel?"

"..."

"Long story short, I met Kanna in her previous life. We were...allies temporarily."

"Kufufufufu, you are an interesting one...aren't you?"

"Will you come with me or will you not?" I held out a hand to him. "I will not force you to do anything you do not like, I swear."

"We will come, but I do not and will not trust you."

"That's fine."

I managed to get into contact with Nikki and he was expecting Rokudo and his gang...Kanna chose to remain at my side, refusing to leave it after we managed to be reunited. I didn't have it in me to refuse her...to push her away after letting her die alone when I was there for Kagura. Kanna might not have shown emotions...but...she wasn't a bad person.

X-X-X-X

"You're Iemitsu's daughter?" The old woman stared at me in surprise. "I thought he said he had a son..."

"He wanted a son and thus gave me a boy's name. I legally changed it along with my surname when I decided to return home." To this time period. "My new name is Aozora Tsukichiyo, please call me Tsuki. It was Vongola Nono who sealed my flames upon that man's request. I want no part of the Vongola after the suffering I had been forced to endure."

"I see...but how in the world did you come to know the Giglio Nero Famiglia?"

"Aria-san approached me."

"Hm..."

"..." She wants to know more, that smile on her face reminds me of the false smile Obaa-san gave to me whenever I didn't give her the answer she wanted. "If I tell you, will you keep it a secret?"

"Of course!"

"..." Well, it's not like she's going to live for that much longer."Do you believe in time travel?"

"Oh, this sounds quite interesting!"

I told Dani-er...Nonna, something she insisted I call her, about my time in the past. I told her about how I trained as a youkai taijiya...everyone I had met and known...at some point, Aria joined us to listen to my story, well she was free to do as she wanted considering this is her home. The two asked questions about certain events, but I didn't know all that much since I wasn't personally involved. When I reached the end of my tale, my throat was hurting a bit from speaking too much.

"So...This Sesshomaru-sama...how handsome is he?" Nonna asked with a mischievous smile.

"I bet he's very handsome from how she described how he acted." Aria said with the exact same smile.

"...I'm only telling you this now, but he hates humans with a few exceptions. When we first met, he looked ready to kill me because I was Naraku's ally..."

"Yet he took you in."

"Because of Kagura..." I touched my earring. "Naraku killed Kagura...and Kagura was the one to ask Sesshomaru-sama to take me in before she died."

"So how handsome are we talking here?"

"Do you two only care about how handsome he looks?"

" **Yes.** "

"...Sesshomaru-sama is about twice my height, long silver hair, fair skin, his ears are pointed, his eyes gold...he has these two purple marks on his cheeks here...a purple crescent moon on his forehead...he never really smiles, but he is handsome."

"Ooohh! That does sound very handsome."

"Did you have a crush on him, Tsukichiyo-san?"

"Sesshomaru-sama was more of an elder brother or a fatherly figure." Just without showing affection and love. "He protected me when I needed it, but he let me fight my own battles otherwise. He saved my life and is my role model."

"Hm...He sounds like a good man, I would have liked to have met him."

"Considering what he is...he's still alive. I'm more surprised Nikki-san is still alive."

"Wouldn't your friend...Inuyasha was it?"

"Yes, what about him?"

"It is possible he is alive unless he died in the war. Would you-"

"I rather hear about this from those I know from back then rather than secondhand. I want to know what kind of life they managed to live."

"Of course."

"...I think we strayed from our original plans."

"Oh."

"Oopss..."

"Nonna, will you please cut any ties between myself and Vongola?"

"Hah...what my son did was incredibly stupid...still, it's a shame I didn't get to meet you sooner."

"...I'm sorry."

"Don't be. The only thing I ask is that you rescue my favorite grandson!"

"...Please explain what happened before I agree to this."

Nonna told me about this...Xanxus, about how he was adopted by her son when he was a child. He was frozen using a special ability that only Skies can use...freezing our flames. Apparently five years ago he had found out that he wasn't really Vongola Nono's real son...thus the event known as the Cradle Affair occurred. Xanxus had used the Varia, an independent assassination squad, to rebel against Vongola, he failed and was frozen.

"...Isn't it...dangerous though? It's already been five years! I'd understand if it was maybe a week maybe two weeks frozen, but five years?! That's insane! He's already lost five years of his life!" I shouted angrily.

"Yes, I agree...sadly my son doesn't see it that way. I'm not even sure if I'd see him again before this old woman dies..." Nonna said with a sad smile.

"...Nonna, are any of your Guardians alive?"

"Ah, yes, my Mist and Storm."

"...Two people...how to rescue him..."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Kanna." The girl appeared behind me, mirror in hand. "Nonna, Aria-san, did you notice Kanna at all?"

"N-No...not at all. She's a very powerful Mist for someone of her age."

"She's gotten better after learning how to access her flames. She'll easily become one of the strongest Mists in the next few years."

"Kanna is only good at concealing herself and observing others from a distance. She has no real fighting ability. Kanna, can you conceal myself and maybe one other person?"

"It...will be...difficult..."

"What if it is just you and me?"

"Can...do..."

"Nonna, I'll need to borrow your Mist as well. I need you to put in a request to see Xanxus. Argue up a storm about freeing him for a few days then shout angrily at your son that if he doesn't free the boy then to at least let you see him before you die."

"I can do that."

"When you go see him, you'll be escorted by your Storm and Mist. At least to outsiders. Kanna and I will take your place in the wheelchair under an illusion. Once we free Xanxus, we'll put him on the wheelchair and I'll freeze a fake body where he was being held. At the exact same time you're set to visit, I need someone to cause a big enough distraction on the other side of the property in order to release my Sky Flames once all the guards are gone. If they come to escort you out due to the danger then your Mist and Storm can fight them to give 'you more time' with Xanxus before we're forced out and to your property."

"I see, simple, yet effective. I'll get in contact with the Varia on the sly to get their cooperation."

"Thank you, but I only want you to tell one person you are sure is absolutely loyal to Xanxus."

"Why's that?"

"If Xanxus is really stronger than his three adopted brothers, then that means that he could have succeeded, but he failed. That means someone within Varia betrayed him, I don't know who, but I think it's someone who got quite close to Xanxus."

"I see..."

"That's why I want this one person to say that he heard of you visiting Xanxus and thought it'd be a good chance to get to their boss. By force. It's risky because they will get in trouble for it, but just make sure they don't kill anyone and the punishment shouldn't be so harsh."

"I'll deal with their punishment."

"Alright."

"How long are you in Italy, Tsuki?"

"I have another eight days before I have to return."

"Good! We can do it in five days and you will take Xanxus with you to Japan."

"Eh?!"

"Well, we can't keep him here!"

"That..."

"I can't shelter him either."

"Er..."

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to properly pay for your help."

"Ah..."

"Don't forget that you came here to take the Arcobaleno curse. We'll go see the Aozora clan when we return to Japan."

"Ugh...I feel like I've been the one who was tricked..."

"You really need to work on your negotiation skills, dear."

"Yes, you're not very good at negotiating. You're much too soft for any kind of argument."

I was mildly surprised that...my plan worked out incredibly well. It was actually ten times easier to unfreeze Vongola Nono's ice than I had initially assumed and I almost got squished beneath Xanxus when he fell forward into my arms. Kanna pushed the wheelchair over to toss him on before I took the fake body we prepared. I froze it using my own flames exactly where Xanxus was before Nonna's Mist and Storm escorted us out. I'm amazed though...that this is the Vongola is called the strongest family in the mafia. Their current defenses...suck! Naraku was one person and it took almost forever to find him! Vongola is the strongest mafia family, what a load of hogwash.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 16 Ends

I can see Tsuki getting tricked by the previous Vongola Donna. Daniela has years of experience and she was the only female boss in the series! It sucks how they didn't show her off more! I think she would have given Iemitsu and her son the worst scolding of their lives if she was alive when she found out how they sealed a child's flames! I would have love to see her support and care for the original Tsuna too! Seeing her treat Xanxus like a little boy and he couldn't do anything about it! It would have been so cute...! Ah, well, I think that's all for today~! Bye-bye~!


	17. Chapter 17

X-X-X-X

Chapter 17

X-X-X-X

"No, you are not allowed to try to possess his body, Rokudo Mukuro! He's seriously injured after being frozen for five years and he's under my care for the next few months!" I hissed at the male.

"Kufufufu, he's such an easy target though." Mukuro said with a smirk.

"Do you want to be incinerated?" I crossed my arms as I stared at him. "I didn't bring him to Japan just so you can possess his body and you know it won't work with me around."

"Kufufufufu, I can always try."

"His flames will destroy you if you get close with any ill-intent." Even unconscious he killed his previous Cloud Guardian when the man tried to kill him using a syringe when I let Squalo bring two people with him to check on their boss, one other was a man named Lussuria who was their acting doctor. It was quite...disturbing to know that burned human flesh can smell like chicken. "Don't try it."

"Kufufu..."

"...Seriously, stop it." I rubbed my temple. "I have enough problems on my hands."

We've only been back in Japan for two days and I'm going mad dealing with these idiots! Now I know why Sesshomaru always bullied Jaken, but I have no interest or desire to harm them just for annoying me. Mukuro, only using his first name because he doesn't respond to Rokudo, keeps trying to test my patience be it in a teasing manner or outright trying to attack me. Ken and Chikusa are more well-behaved...well Chikusa at least. Ken likes to tease and belittle me. Kanna...the girl was an absolute sweetheart and Kaa-chan adored her. With Kanna and Xanxus around, I split my time evenly between staying with the Higurashi family and staying in Namimori...mostly because I didn't want Kagome to find out about Kanna or the fact she will return to the past in three years. I don't want to risk changing that future because it was her best bet at happiness...with the man she loves.

"Remind me again why you decided to follow me to the hospital in Namimori." I said crossing my arms.

"Boredom and curiosity in equal measures." Mukuro answered staring at the pacifier around my neck.

"Yes, yes, I'm the new Sky Arcobaleno. It's just so interesting." The orange pacifier is encased in chains that will prevent the other Arcobaleno from finding out about me, minus Viper as he knows that the new Sky Arcobaleno saved his boss just not the identity. While Aria will refuse any and all meetings with the other Arcobaleno as their pacifiers will not react to the fake around her neck. "What's the real reason you're bothering me?" I asked taking Xanxus' hand to steadily feed flames into his body.

"Why are you doing all this?"

"Doing what?"

"Saving us, saving him, taking that pacifier."

"..."

"You're kind, yes, but you're not so kind as to sacrifice your life for nothing."

"I saved you because I don't want someone I am bonded with to suffer. You and I are not bonded right now, but it doesn't change that...I hate that those I care for suffer when I could have been there to help."

"You're too kind."

"I'm saving him because he already lost five years of his life. Mukuro, don't you think what Vongola Nono did to him is cruel?"

"Indeed."

"I have the power to save him and so I did, but I also did it because I was able to finally cut ties with them."

"Kufufufu, what do you plan on doing with him once he's well? Make him indebted to you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Very well, I'll let it go this time. Kufufufufu."

"Go home."

Nikki had prepared a house in Kokuyo for them to live in, mostly out of concern for Kaa-chan's safety and because this is Hibari territory and I don't want their family to come busting down on us because Mukuro was being a troll. They knew how to take care of themselves well enough...well, kind of. I had Kanna make sure they don't do anything stupid and to keep them in line when I'm away. If not them...well, we have plenty of people in our family to watch over them and aren't easily possessed.

"Hime-sama." A little old man is at the door, stroking his beard. "I have the car ready for you."

"It's fine." I stood up, brushing Xanxus' bangs from his face. "...? You're awake."

"..." Red eyes opened and stared at me, accessing me. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm the Sky Arcobaleno."

"Giglio Nero."

"No, I belong to the Aozora Clan in Japan."

"..."

"You're under the care of the Aozora Clan until you are healed. I mean in top condition, not in a just barely able to walk state."

"Hmph."

"Please don't look down on me just because I'm a little girl." I stared at him blankly, my eyes bleeding orange. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the faint amount of my flames leaking out of my body. "I want to make a deal with you, Varia's boss."

"Speak, trash."

"I suggest you mind your manners." The old man was glaring at Xanxus, but I stepped between him and Xanxus...just like I did when it was Mukuro. "It was our princess who saved you from your frozen prison."

"This flat chested brat?"

"Hey...!"

"Since you're doing well, it'd be no problem to just leave you in the care of the doctors."

"Ojii-sama...please..."

"Sorry, Hime-sama."

"Hah..." I released a heavy sigh. "We can speak about the deal another time when you're well. Xanxus, please behave yourself for the next few days. Your body is weak and you'll be on an IV. Also, you can't eat solid foods so don't make your normal demands of steak or you'll throw it up. Same for alcohol!"

"..."

"When you can eat semi-solid foods, we can move you to the private residence set up. Also, you'll be undergoing physical therapy to get your strength back up."

"Oi."

"I have a name."

"You were the one to unfreeze me, weren't you?"

"...I was."

"How?"

"My flames are much stronger compared to Vongola Nono."

"..." Xanxus stared at me in slight disbelief before that turned to confusion. "Why did you save me?"

"It's too exhausting to explain so I won't bother. I'll return tomorrow evening after my lessons so please behave yourself until then."

"Trash."

"...I have a name."

"You better not regret this."

"...I don't regret what I did. Please don't agitate the nurses and doctors while I'm gone. Just a few days and you're out of here."

"Hmph."

I took my leave with my family's retainer, visiting my mother and Kanna. Kanna never complained about being stuck with her, but I knew she found her behavior overbearing. The girl walked up to me in a white summer dress, a large circular pendant around her neck. It's a disguised mirror she can use wherever she is, but disguised as a pendant since it'd look weird if she carries a mirror around. I patted her head, smiling at the girl.

X-X-X-X

"So what have you been up to since you met Aria-san?" Kagome asked eying the pacifier.

"I took her curse, but won't be affected. I saved the lives of four orphans that were experimented on. Saved a man who was frozen for five years by the same jerk who sealed me." I answered flipping through my notebook.

"Are you going to go to middle school on time in two years?"

"I can't attend school this year since I'll still be playing catch up, but I should..."

"Do you really plan on living with Sawada-san during that time?"

"I can't keep running away and...she's suffered enough."

"That's good, she really missed you."

"I know..."

"So..."

"Yes?"

"About the one frozen..."

"He's the adopted son of the man who sealed me. He lost five years of his life and is currently under my care. You shouldn't worry so much about it, Kagome-san. This is my problem, you already saved the world once."

"You're my friend, Tsuki-chan. I want to help you in any way I can."

"Thanks, but it's okay. I promise."

"If you say so, but this curse..."

"Don't worry. It won't affect me since I inherited Midoriko's power and protection from a very strong person."

"Okay..."

Kagome was obviously worried about me, but I would be okay. I'm strong and...I want her to be happy. These are my problems now, not hers. Kanna knows to never show herself in front of Kagome because I didn't want her to worry about a modern day Naraku appearing...I hope not at least. _Hm? Now that I think about it...since Kanna reincarnated into this life...maybe the others...did too._ I thought with a small frown. Kanna told me that she was born as Chikusa's little sister and that her hair was darker before it turned white when she unlocked one of the paths of hell, but no further. Mukuro experienced all six paths, but I don't know much about them. It might have just been a coincidence that Kanna managed to appear in this life.

X-X-X-X

"You want to build a manor in Namimori?" I asked holding the phone to my ear.

" _I think it would be a good idea if you had your own home to house yourself and your...Guardians._ "

"Nikki-san..."

" _It would also be good if you had a familiar place to house guests and you should establish your own territory._ "

"My own territory?"

" _You might not be male, but you lead your own pride. Namimori is your hometown, go ahead and clash with the Hibari family! Hahahaha! I'd be fun to see the look on that woman's face!_ "

"That woman?"

" _Don't worry about it. I'll send a few blueprints your way so pick out which one you like best. I got a plot of land in Namimori just sitting around._ "

"...I'll see if I can come by in a few weeks."

" _Don't worry, I won't kick the bucket just yet! Haha-kak-kak!_ "

"..." The call cut off. "You should really be more mindful of your health..."

"Tsukichiyo..."

"Oh." I looked down at Kanna. "What is it?"

"I want to see...Nii-san..."

"Okay, did you tell Kaa-chan?"

"Un."

"Alright, let's get going."

Kanna got her shoes on and we took the train to Kokuyo...but...as we were disembarking...I saw someone familiar. I whipped around quickly, searching for that familiar figure before the doors closed, but...was it my imagination? Kanna lightly tugged on my hand, giving me a look of concern. I smiled down at her, pretending everything is okay.

"I just thought I saw someone familiar. Hey, do you think that everyone else reincarnated like you did?" I asked as continued on our way.

"I don't know...but...if Naraku-sa...Naraku was to reincarnate...then it would be bad, right?" Kanna asked tilting her head slightly.

"..." Indeed, it would be a bad thing. "...I just hope he gets stuck as a human this time around." I muttered quietly.

"Hakuno?"

"Hakuno..." I thought about the boy. "...he's a very sad child..."

"Kagura?"

"Kagura is..." I touched my earring. "...She is as free as the wind, if she were to reincarnate then I don't want to forcibly drag her into whatever it is I'm involved in. She has no obligation to me, just like you don't have any. You're free to leave anytime you wish...just like Mukuro and his friends."

"I don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay with you, forever."

"...Kanna..." While that sounds very sweet...I'm pretty sure she learned that phrase from one of Kaa-chan's romance dramas. "Please tell me you didn't get that from a drama..."

"I love Tsukichiyo."

"..."

"Tsukichiyo, are you...unhappy?"

"No, I'm happy...I just have a lot on my mind. When I stay for middle school, we'll live in a big manor with Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa...they're driving the retainers mad so I have to keep an eye on them before they get killed."

Chikusa was the one to greet me at the door. I froze up when I saw the mess in the living room. There is piles of trash everywhere and I'm pretty sure I smell something molding somewhere in there! Wha-ho-no-why?! I shot Chikusa a look and he didn't have the guts to look me in the eye...only muttering Ken wasn't sleeping in his room anymore. I charged up to Ken's room and I saw it was an even worse state compared to the living room.

"KEEEENNNN!"

I might not be a clean freak, but this is utterly disgusting! I hissed angrily as I quickly grabbed ahold of Ken the moment he entered the house. I tied my hair up into a ponytail as I kicked Chikusa and Kanna out of the house while I forced Ken to help me clean every inch of his room and the living room. I'm so having a word with Mukuro about this!

"How in the world do you collect so much trash?!" I asked wrapping up another trash bag.

"Shut up, byon! You're such a nag!" Ken shouted as I threw the bag at his face.

"Shut up and help me move these bags!"

"That hurt!"

"Kufufufu, looks like-bwha!" I threw the dust rag at Mukuro's face. "Kufufu...do you have a death wish, Aozora Tsukichiyo?"

"If you didn't let Ken allow his room to end up in this state then I wouldn't throw that at you! Hurry up and help clean too! He's one of your men!"

"You are-"

"Are you going against me?" My eyes are glow a blazing orange with my hair floating ominously behind me. A giant lioness made from my flames are behind me, ready to pounce on him. "You have angered my family's retainers very often that we had to keep switching them out every few weeks and now I know why. Do you not realize that they are to watch over you and are not your caretakers?"

"Kufufufu...you seem to have quite the backbone..." I could tell he was nervous as a droplet of sweat fell down the side of his face out of nervousness. "Very well, if it satisfies you."

"Ken...Do not try to sneak away. You do...and I'll be sure to help you with your Lion Channel next time I come by to visit."

"Byon...!"

"Since I'm here, I'll also teach you how to properly clean up after yourself."

How Ken could be the only one with piles of trash in his room...I'll never know...but I did check the other rooms just in case. Chikusa's room had the bare minimum of necessities, a picture of himself and Kanna near the bed. Mukuro's own is very clean and neat...even if he did have a few odd things here and there. Kanna's room, the one she uses when she sleeps over, is the same as Chikusa's, but...with a lot of mirrors everywhere. Some of which I never even bought her.

"Mukuro..."

"What is it, Aozora?"

"Why does Kanna have so many mirrors and where did she get them from?"

"Kufufufufufu..."

"...You don't know, do you?" He looked away, not saying a word. "I'm going to have a word with my family about this...Kanna is not their personal spy..." The only reason why she has so many mirrors is if someone in the family is using her to spy on people or youkai. "She should have told me if they're making her do these things."

"I doubt it. Kufufufu. That girl is loyal to you due to your odd connection from her previous life. She requested them."

"...She's searching for someone then?"

Perhaps...Naraku due to our previous connection. If he did reincarnate...well, if he is a normal human I wouldn't have much to fear...but...I do know for fact that Sesshomaru would murder him a thousand times over if he did reincarnate and remembered our past. I broke out into a cold sweat at the thought. I'm unsure if anyone told him about Kanna, but with her connection to Naraku...Sesshomaru...please don't try to murder Kanna, she's completely innocent!

X-X-X-X

Chapter 17 Ends

I can see Mukuro pestering Tsuki to get a read on the girl or to just keep himself entertained since they were practically forced into civilian life. He's not stupid enough to try anything on a sleeping Sky as powerful as Xanxus, merely saying those things to annoy Tsuki. Kanna would get curious about whether or not people they knew in the past reincarnated just like her, but she knows that if Naraku did reincarnate then he could be a possible threat to Tsuki. As for Sesshomaru murdering Kanna, well, it's not that likely. A reincarnated Naraku on the other hand...yeah. Welp~! That's all for today~! Bye-bye~!


	18. Chapter 18

X-X-X-X

Chapter 18

X-X-X-X

I held Kanna's hand as we went to the nearby park to...play. Kaa-chan insisted that Kanna should be a normal girl despite the fact she doesn't know what Kanna really was. Kanna and I sat down beneath a tree, her head on my lap. All in all, it was just time the two of us spent in silence relaxing...until a fight broke out nearby. Kanna sat up, shielding the two of us in her Mist flames.

"Hibari...Kyoya..." Kanna said staring at the man.

"Yes, I remember him clearly. He had beaten up grown men with ease even back then. There's no need for the illusion, Kanna. He won't bother with the weak unless they annoy him." I stood up, dusting off my skirt. I offered Kanna my hand and she took it. "Let's go, it's too dangerous here." I said smiling at her.

"Un."

We exited the park and I glanced back...to see Hibari was staring at me. Those eyes showed interest and at the same time...that cold look on his face reminds me of Sesshomaru. Something in my heart ached at the thought and I felt a hand squeeze my own. Kanna was looking up at me with her usual blank face, but I knew she sensed my sadness.

"Let's go and get some ice cream. My treat." I said smiling at her.

"Un."

After a trip to the ice cream shop and a bit of window shopping, I dropped Kanna off home before heading for the station. I was about to turn the corner when I saw Hibari leaning against the wall. I stopped, stepping back a bit. I didn't expect...him to be here. He stared at me and I stared at him. I could tell he didn't want to fight...more like...he wanted to see me again.

"Sorry..." I said moving around him.

"Wait." He grabbed my arm, stopping me. He stared down at me. "You changed..."

"H-Hai?"

"You're no longer a kitten." He gave me a smile...no, a smirk. "Interesting."

"...!"

"So, where did you go, kitten?"

"It's none of your business." I tugged my arm out of his grasp. "I can't return anyways."

"Fight me."

"..." I stared at him with a frown. "Even if you ask, I don't have time today nor will I have any free time in the coming weeks. I'm still preparing for middle school since I had been missing for a little over two years."

"Hm."

"Excuse me."

"Do you plan on remaining as Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"..." I stared at him over my shoulder, but I smiled. "No way. My name is Aozora Tsukichiyo."

I returned to the Higurashi shrine. I met with Souta on the way and the two of us headed the stairs. When he asked about what I did in Namimori, I told him what I could without bringing Omerta down on our heads. I fingered the pacifier around my neck and I didn't feel any kind of change in my body. Hell, I can take the thing off for an hour or two before its starts to be pulled towards me. Souta and I got bored and tested it...and it actually ripped through the door to get back to me. Thankfully it didn't go flying at me, but that was pretty damn scary...plus we got scolded by his mother for breaking the door.

"So Kagome is part of your family, but not us?" Souta asked after I gave him a basic explanation about the Aozora Clan.

"It's because of our relationship and the fact we are bonded on a spiritual level. Kagome-san already agreed to be a part of my family, but not the rest of you." I explained with a smile.

"So if I want to join, what do I have to do?" Souta asked curiously.

"I'm home!" Kagome called out from the door.

"Welcome back, Kagome-san." I leaned out the door to greet her. "Souta is saying weird things!"

"What kind of weird things?"

"He's asking to join the Aozora Clan!"

"Eh?! Souta, don't you know what you might get into if you join?!"

"But you're part of the Aozora, why not me?"

"It's dangerous! They're kind of like the yakuza!"

"So? Tsuki is nice!"

"Well..."

"Kagome-san."

"W-Well, you just can't!"

"Isn't it Tsuki's decision?"

"That's true..."

"So, can I join?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's dangerous. Too dangerous."

"But..."

"Souta, it's not a life I want for you."

"But...we're family too...right...?"

"...Ask your mother first to see what she says."

"Okay!"

I was staring at the woman in disbelief after she said it was fine for Souta to join the Aozora Clan. The boy was cheering while I was wondering if this really was okay. Souta won't officially join the Aozora Clan until he's 16, so he'll be a temporary member unless the supernatural aspect of the mafia is shown to him. I scheduled to have him meet my body double, a man who looks like a male version of me while retaining his youth. He is three-quarters lion youkai and is actually my great-uncle. He's been alive for 89 years, but he said that he wanted to help me out and thoroughly intends on embarrassing and screwing with Vongola after finding out what they had done to me.

X-X-X-X

"Woah! You weren't kidding when you said he looks like a male version of you, Tsuki!" Souta said staring at the man in surprise.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Aozora Michiru." Michiru's spiky blond mane is like that of a lion's, but we'll be dying it brown in a few more weeks. His amber eyes hidden behind bulky glasses that purposefully had a glare to it to hide the bestial stare he held. For some reason, he can't truly hide his emotions in his eyes so this was the next best thing. "Please call me Tsuna when we are together." Michiru said with a smile.

"That being said, I'll be leaving him in your care, Michiru-san." I said sipping my tea.

"So you'll be joining us in school eh...do you know his type?" Michiru asked not breaking his gaze from Souta.

"I suspect Rain like his sister, but there are some elements of Sun."

"Since he's civilian, he might not fit into the Guardian mold, but he'd make a good backup. A false Guardian."

"..." I smacked him on the arm for that comment. "No."

"Then spy? Civilian type?"

"No, Michiru."

"..."

"..."

"Waaahhh..."

Souta was stuck between the two of us as we smiled at one another with no real ill intent. He stared between the two of us and I kept smiling without faltering. I admire Sesshomaru being able to keep a blank face to make people bend to his will, sadly with my nature a smile was more my style. Michiru eventually sighed before taking his glasses off. He stared down at me, taking a lock of my hair.

"Little princess, you must make use of the resources you have at hand. Be more vicious in life. Not every life you can protect. You must not feel guilt for every life you lose during your reign. I shall become your sword, but I am unsuited to be a shield. Your life is very precious within our family...many wish to see you rise while some would happily see you fall." Michiru explained staring at me with burning amber eyes.

"...This isn't where I desire to be, but I am forced to remain...I want to keep hold of those around me...the ones I can at least protect within my reach." I said quietly.

"Your heart is much too kind. For that, we shall be the ones to protect it. Give me..." Michiru glanced at Souta. "Give us the order."

"...Souta, are you sure about this path?"

"Yeah, I want to help you. I think it's really sad that everyone around you is using you, but I want you to know that you have someone who is willing to stand beside you!"

"..." I was smiling as I stared at him. "Thank you. Okay, this is your first order. Michiru, you are to act in my stead as 'Sawada Tsunayoshi'. You are my representative. You are to shield my identity as the true 'Tsunayoshi' and the identity as the Sky Arcobaleno! Souta, you are to keep him in line and remind him of his duty! Am I clear?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Of course!"

"...Thank you."

I decided to stay with Xanxus for the next few weeks while continuing my studies. The man was recovering quite well, to the point he was able to eat and drink, to my annoyance, as much as he pleases. Thankfully, he had little to no interest in wandering Namimori as he wanted to return to Italy to see Nonna as soon as news of her health taking a dive reached us. Sadly, I had to deal with his temper tantrums when I said he couldn't return to see her. We made a compromise, we go to Mafia Land the same time as her. It would be during the summer break since I wouldn't have time otherwise. Mukuro's group would come along, mostly because I didn't trust them not to do something when I'm away. Michiru would join us to keep watch on them while Kanna would remain at home to watch over my mother. I apologized to the girl a dozen times over, knowing she really wanted to go to even if her face didn't say it.

"I swear when I come home that I'll take you wherever you want, just the two of us." I said smiling at her weakly.

"Alright. I want us to go...to the zoo." Kanna said staring up at me.

"The zoo...Okay, I can do that."

"I want to choose your clothes."

"Okay."

"Stay safe, Tsukichiyo."

"Thank you, Kanna." I kissed her temple and she hugged me around the neck. I could tell she was slowly changing, becoming more human as time went by. "I'll be back in a week."

X-X-X-X

I soothed out my sundress, pretending that there wasn't some kind of chaotic event going on in front of me. Michiru is dressed in a pair of black shorts and plain orange t-shirt with the words 'Lion Pride' in white bold English letters. Since he's here as Aozora Michiru instead of Aozora Tsunayoshi, he's free to be his true self to the point no one would recognize him as Tsunayoshi due to the 180 in personality and facial features. I waved my hand to Michiru, giving him the go ahead.

"I so regret my decision to let you three come with me." Michiru was glaring at the three, holding Ken's and Mukuro's ears for me. Chikusa only stood off to the side, looking away since he didn't do anything...too bad, yet. "Behave yourselves or I'll force you three to do manual labor under my family for two weeks." I said with a smile.

"Kufufufu, I would like-wpha!" I began tugging on his cheeks, still smiling. "Waht wwahr wyoo..." Mukuro tried saying as I continued to tug.

"You can hate the mafia all you like, but if you ruin this reunion I will be very angry~!" I sang with a smile.

"Keh! Like you can-itai! That hurts, you fucker!" Ken shouted at Michiru after he smacked him upside the head.

"Deal with it, my princess has enough on her plate with you idiots. Let's not forget the drunk in our room on the ship." Michiru stated crossing his arms.

"You are keeping the illusion up, right?" I questioned to Mukuro quietly.

"Kufufufufu, of course."

"Good. Now, behave yourselves. Please?"

"Kufufufufu."

I dragged Mukuro back with me to my and Xanxus' room. The man was complaining about the food again and I just rolled my eyes before digging through my bag for the bento box my mother prepared for me. He never complains about her cooking, but then again I let my flames show my anger the first time he wasted food she made. Kaa-chan spent a lot of time and effort on the food she makes for myself and the others, I will not forgive anyone who wastes it! I felt some guilty of my treatment of her so I'm being as nice as possible, bending to her will every so often.

"This is Kaa-chan's hamburger steak." I heated it using my flames, pretending not to notice the look of disbelief from those within the mafia for using my flames in such a way. Michiru was used to it since I did the same thing whenever we had tea together during long talks and it got cold. "Here." I said placing it down in front of him.

"Trash." Xanxus said staring at me.

"I have a name." I reminded him for the hundredth time since we met.

"Tsk."

"I know what you're going to say. But this is my answer. If you leave this room without being under an illusion, I will happily let Michiru have his fun with you. Please know that he is into men so..." I smiled while everyone turned to Michiru who wasn't denying it. That made those standing near him slowly move away. "Well, don't worry. Michiru won't touch anyone under my protection without asking me first."

"That's right." Michiru hugged me from behind, having the advantage of being a head taller than me. "My cute little princess is our heiress. I show respect to her despite the age difference because of her strength and her kindness."

"Hmph!"

"Really now. Do you or do you not wish to meet your Nonna?"

"Tsk."

"I thought so."

I confined the boys to their rooms, which is next door and connected to my own so I could keep an eye on them. I let Michiru go off for a bit to relax since he won't have time when we arrive in Mafia Land. None of the four males in the room were stupid enough to anger me without Michiru in charge of taking care of them for me. Apparently, I'm scarier smiling happily, read boiling with anger inside, with my flames swirling around me than they are with Michiru who can easily throw them six walls without transforming.

"...Hm?" I fiddled with my pacifier that was hidden around my choker in a giant orange rose. The chains used to hide it were still in place, but I knew...that there would be an Arcobaleno in Mafia Land. "...Rain Arcobaleno, Colonnello."

"What? You worried, trash?"

"I have a name and no. So long as I can remain hidden using the same method as your Mist Guardian, I will have no problems."

"Hmph."

"Geez..."

I stared at the man as he was lying on the only bed in the room after eating. He's like a giant cat that does whatever he wants. I was stuck sharing a room with him for one of two reasons, one to keep a tight leash on him and two because I know he'll try to get out of the room otherwise. I swear, doesn't he know the meaning of the word 'stay hidden'?!

X-X-X-X

Chapter 18 Ends

Once Kagome returns to the feudal era...it is Souta who shall stand beside Tsuki! I think Souta would have an attachment to Tsuki due to their close ages and worry about her to the point of wanting to join the Aozora. A little bit of Sky attraction would play a part too. Michiru will play a part beneath Tsuki's Sky, but right now he's more of a giant lingering cat that loves to cuddle his favorite niece while being her protector. TsMichiru will play the part of the clumsy and loving boy that just so happens to be the 'cousin' of the Aozora Clan's heiress. I predict much chaos in the future with Michiru stroking the flames while Tsuki enjoys the show. Welp! That's all for now! Until next time, bye-bye~!


	19. Chapter 19

X-X-X-X

Chapter 19

X-X-X-X

I sipped my tea as Nonna happily pampered and babied Xanxus despite him being a grown man, well...technically since he's still 16 physically rather than his official age of 21. Michiru had long since taken the boys out to explore Mafia Land and I did tell Mukuro that if he drew attention towards us that I would drag him along for my usual training sessions that starts at five in the morning and only ends at eight just before breakfast. The older boy hates mornings with a passion, never waking up before nine. It would kill him mentally and physically if he had to join me.

"I do hope you were behaving for Tsuki. She's such a sweet girl, so cute." Nonna said still hugging the boy.

"He's well enough to return with you, but we don't know if the current Don will try to freeze him again if he finds out." I poured myself another cup. "You're free to decide your own course, but I have no interest in getting involved with Vongola. I have my own problems to deal with." I stated staring at the woman.

"Yes, yes, of course." Nonna didn't dare to breathe a word about my relationship with Vongola, not after saving her adopted grandson from his frozen prison. "Still, Varia is going to pieces the longer Xanxus is away, especially after he killed his previous Cloud Guardian and we had to cover it up as a mission gone wrong. Still, they're all still very loyal to him. I'm sure that if he leaves, that a majority of his members will follow." Nonna said hinting at letting his group join my own.

"No way." I said the same time Xanxus said.

"Fuck no."

"Oh, you two are in sync already! How wonderful!"

"Not interested in flat chested brats."

"What was that?" I smiled at him calmly, but he refused to look at me. Nonna was muttering how I was just like her when she was younger, but kinder looking. "Please repeat that, Xanxus."

"..."

"Well." I decided to let it go...for now. "This is a conversation between Vongola, I will return in four hours for Xanxus." I stood, soothing out the wrinkles of my dress. "Please excuse me."

I left, going off in search of the others. I found the boys on the wildest roller-coaster in Mafia Land, two screams of joy resounding through the air. While Ken and Michiru were alright, both of them enjoying the ride...Chikusa conscious, but unable to move very well. Mukuro on the other hand...passed out. I released a sigh before draping one of Mukuro's arms over my shoulders before lugging his unconscious body to the nearest bench. Ken and Michiru decided to get into line again while Chikusa struggled to follow me.

"During times like this, I can't help the thought that he's really a kid." I stated placing Mukuro's head on my lap.

"Mukuro...sama...won't be...happy...if he...hears that..." Chikusa struggled to get out while looking worse for wear.

"Really, why did you ride that one if you're going to get sick?"

"Ken."

"Really..."

I ran my fingers through Mukuro's hair while Chikusa slowly recovered from the roller-coaster. When Mukuro didn't wake up after the first half hour, Ken and Michiru came by to drag Chikusa away to check out the rest of the park rides. Michiru handed me a drink for Mukuro when he wakes up before chasing after the dog-like boy. _Looks like one of them forgot how much they hate the mafia._ I thought seeing Ken tell Chikusa about a really cool ride further away. I waved them off with a smile, letting the boys have fun while they can.

"Do you want to go for a walk on the beach, Mukuro?" I asked watching them walk off.

"Fufufu, so you realized I was awake for quite some time..." Mukuro sat up, looking a bit green. "How embarrassing...right? Kufufu..." Mukuro laughed, but I knew he was embarrassed.

"Drink this. It's ginger ale." I offered him a small paper cup with ice. He stared at it suspiciously and I only rolled my eyes before taking a sip first. After seeing nothing happen to me, he drank from it. I stood up, dusting off the back of my dress. "Come on, let's go on a walk." I said offering him my hand.

"I'm not a child."

"No, you're not."

I took his hand and I gently tugged him along. We walked along the beach as the sun began to set in the distance. I heard someone whisper something about us and I glanced at an older couple, the woman smiling at us. I wondered what she said since it was in Italian...but Mukuro only looked exasperated. That's when he took his hand out of my own, his cheeks red.

"What's wrong, Mukuro?" I asked looking up at him in confusion.

"Kufufu, you should mind your manners better, Aozora Tsukichiyo."

"I keep telling you, just call me Tsuki."

He only ignored me as we walked along the beach. I took my shoes off and I walked towards the water. It's nice and cool. Now that I think about it, this is the first time I've been to the ocean or the beach...it's...nice. I should go on a trip with just family next time. I doubt Mukuro would be happy if I told him I consider him part of the Aozora, he's too jaded by previous human interactions and anything to do with the mafia. I was the same, but...it was Kohaku who helped me the most...helped me trust humans again.

"What are you thinking about, young Aozora?" Mukuro asked just at the edge of the water.

"Hey, Mukuro...in any of your previous lives, did you have someone you were incredibly fond of? Someone who recovered a part of yourself that you thought you threw away?" I asked staring at the setting sun.

"...No."

"Liar." I shook my head with a small smile on my face. "I had someone like that...long ago. I was angry at the world, at humans, but at the same time I couldn't do anything because I didn't want to stain my hands with the blood of people who had done nothing to me. He was the one to help me, took my hands and helped me regain that part of myself."

"How naïve."

"Do you think so?" I turned staring at Mukuro with bright orange eyes. "It is because of him I am who I am now. I was weak, pathetic, but I wanted to grow stronger for his sake. I did become stronger because I wanted to protect him. That person was under the possession of a man so evil and strong...I couldn't even touch him."

"Oh?"

"...I had no desire on returning to this life, I would have been happy living beside them...sadly it wasn't meant to be." I stepped out of the water and I held my shoes behind my back. "However, I am here now and I will protect those within my reach."

"Oya? Do you mean to include myself?"

"..." I reached up, patting his head with one hand. "You have had a lot of bad things happen to you, but you weren't born bad. Your suffering...was horrible...I cannot understand it, but I am sorry for it."

"Don't pity me, Aozora Tsukichiyo."

"It's not pity." He grabbed my wrist, squeezing tightly as he lowered it down. I stared up at him with clear eyes. "I only wish to protect those I care about."

"...Kufufu...Kufufufufufufu...As I thought, you're much too interesting to leave alone. Let's see it then, if you can stop me from burning them to the ground."

"Of course."

It didn't stop Mukuro from causing a 'ghost' fiasco by terrorizing some mafia dons late at night. I smacked him the morning we had to leave while Nonna was laughing at what happened. Thankfully he stayed away from the old elderly woman I'm fond of or I would drag him to train with me for the next three months! I knelt down in front of the previous Vongola Donna, taking her hands in my own.

"Take care, okay?" I asked smiling at her.

"Of course. I won't ask you to take care of my grandson. At least...make sure he doesn't end up that way again." Nonna said giving me a knowing smile.

"I can't promise anything..."

"I know, but you'll try."

I kissed her cheek, a gesture she returned. When we returned to Japan...a week later we received news that Nonna had died. I restrained Xanxus the moment he tried to leave the house to return to Italy. Neither one of us got out of it unscathed, but I was the one who won after he almost burned my feather earring and I got angry. I clicked the flame resilient handcuffs on his wrists with his arms behind his back. I sat on his back as he continued to rage at me, shouting at me in his native tongue.

"Nonna knew her time was coming, that's why she did whatever she could to see you one last time. I received payment to ensure you two could meet without revealing you were released. Do you want to make her efforts for naught?" I questioned quietly.

"...Trash."

"I have a name."

"I need you to set up a hit."

"...Very well."

X-X-X-X

"Pardon me." I entered TakeSushi. "I would like to make a special order." I said releasing a sigh.

"Right, how can I...hm?" The owner stared at me as if recognizing me. "You're Nana-san's girl, aren't you?"

"...Yes, I am."

"Hm..." The man's eyes are sharper than a normal man's, he's killed before. "Sit down. I don't have any customers right now and I think we should talk."

"If it's about my mother, then we've already spoken...and trying to mend our relationship."

"Just sit, I'm not going to scold you for what you did. I just want to make sure you aren't going to do it again. I can take up your request at the same time...Aozora Tsukichiyo."

"Very well."

"Why did you return after two years?" Yamamoto senior placed a cup of hot tea before me. "You could have stayed away longer if you wanted."

"I was somewhere no one could have found me...and I lost my ability to return to that place. I returned because I knew I couldn't run away forever."

"Why stay with her?"

"...I didn't intend to do so, I only came to take back my identity...I stayed because how broken she was...and I slowly decided to forgive her knowing that she didn't...do anything wrong..."

"Yet you ran away from home."

"...I was tired of it. Children my own age bullied me to the point I came home in bruises. Teachers who did nothing to stop it, instead encouraged it and made use of that damned nickname themselves. My mother only said that 'it was normal for kids my age'...I had had enough and I left."

"...Were you happy?"

"...I was, I didn't want to leave them...but I was forced to and I can't return." I fingered my earring, playing with the feather. "I had precious people at my side all the time and I lost some..."

"...Did you hate Nana-san?"

"...At first...yes...I hated her."

"Now?"

"...Did she ask you to do this?"

"You caught me."

"You're acting pretty casual for this...I care about her, I love her...but I have yet to completely forgive her for pushing me to that breaking point. I am willing to try because she isn't at fault for why she treated me that way." I took a sip of my tea. "Also, she is an Aozora...I take care of my own..."

"Yet you don't trust her with knowing everything."

"She's better of not knowing, right...?" I smiled at him, knowing what I was hinting at. "She's long since been standing in the light, the darkness doesn't suit her."

"I suppose so, but does she not realize it herself?"

"She's long since known the Aozora is basically a yakuza family, but she chose the life of a civilian. There's no need to forcibly drag her back into the fold when she wants to remain as such."

"If she wants to willingly?"

"She'll be fine. She has constant protection even without her knowing."

"...Good."

"This is what I need in a week." I handed him a list of dishes and the time someone would be picking it up. I also placed a small stack of bills down beside my empty tea cup. "Someone from the Aozora Clan will come to pick it up. This is the full payment as well."

"Alright."

"Then please take care."

I don't know what Yamamoto Tsuyoshi was playing at...pretending that it was a favor for my mother. Then again, he probably thinks I'm trying to take advantage of my mother. I haven't spoken to the man once since my return, but I knew he was close to my mother after I ran away. I didn't tell him any lies, I won't leave...not without telling her first. I owe her that much. Still, I would rather avoid her constantly worrying for me after choosing to be a civilian while I chose to be yakuza.

"Tsukichiyo..."

"Oh, Kanna." The girl appeared from the darkness of a nearby alley, taking my hand in her own. "Did something happen?"

"Sesshomaru...has scheduled a meeting after Kagome leaves."

"I see...After my first year of middle school...About two more years..."

I thought about my friends from the feudal era. Aside from my family, I didn't want to meet with them to avoid any knowledge of what occurred in the past after Kagome returns. I don't want to accidentally let any information about that slip...because there is a slight chance that she might not return. Giving hope and taking it away...isn't something I would want to do to her. The future is never set in stone and it changes based on our choices in life...It's like what I had done for Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa. If I had left them alone they would have ended up in prison...and I would have never found Kanna.

"What's wrong?" Kanna asked looking up at me.

"Just thinking about the future...I hope Kagome can see Inuyasha again..."

"She will."

"..."

"Are you sad? About not seeing Kohaku and Rin again?"

"Yeah, I'm sad, but...I'm sure they grew up into great adults."

"I miss Kagura."

"I do too."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 19 Ends

Tsuki, in her reunion with Sesshomaru...would probably let it slip up how she met the man. That would only make Kagome anxious to meet with him and when she finds out how she'll eventually return to the feudal era, anticipates for it to the point of longing. Tsuki is a strong believer of the future isn't set in stone so if Kagome finds out and then if she doesn't return then it could cause her to become incredibly depressed. As for the relationship between Nana and Tsuki...the two of them still have a very rocky relationship, but aside from Tsuki wanting to live her life as she wants...she didn't want to take away her mother's choice of being a civilian by revealing everything about her.


	20. Chapter 20

X-X-X-X

Chapter 20

X-X-X-X

"Are you leaving now?" I asked sipping my tea calmly.

"I'm healed enough. I don't need some brat watching over me." Xanxus stated drinking his whisky.

"The Aozora Clan shall shelter you again in the future...if you cut ties with Vongola." I swirled the liquid in my cup, ignoring the glare sent my way. "It would bring me great joy to see the ninth generation and his advisor...fall from the top of the pyramid." I said with a small smile.

"You got something against the Famiglia?"

"It's not that I have something against Vongola itself...but I do have a strong hatred of the current head and his advisor."

"What? You that bastard's illegitimate kid or something?"

"Hm...Sawada Tsunayoshi is the name of his child. That child is an Aozora...a few years ago, those two sealed away Sawada Tsunayoshi's potential...they sealed a Sky." Xanxus' eyes narrowed at my words. "That's why we hate them so."

"What a bunch of fucking idiots. Aozora might not leave Japan, but we know that you're strong enough to rival Vongola if you tried."

"Tsukichiyo..." Kanna appeared beside me, something Xanxus ignored since he got used to her appearing whenever she pleased. "He is at the airport..."

"Very well. Inform one of our drivers."

"Un."

There was no fond farewell between myself and Xanxus. I didn't really care if he lived or died despite the amount of time I spent with him, but I didn't mind sheltering him and his group if he decided to leave Vongola. Xanxus was...nicer I suppose...after dealing with me for so long. He kept calling me trash, but it got upgraded to cat trash. I'm not sure if I should be offended or not at that...but ignored it all. Right after Xanxus left did Kanna return, mirror in hand.

"Dangerous person, Tsukichiyo." The image showed in the mirror is hidden quite well...but I could make out distinct blue eyes and a military styled outfit. "Ghost...strong..."

"Inform Michiru. He can prepare beads of protection for you and the boys. You're human now, you don't have the necessary protection against possession...From the looks alone the person in question must be human. Michiru and I are safe enough...but not you and the boys."

"Un..."

"Go."

A few days later, Xanxus' return to the underworld made quite the stir. I paid Viper top dollar to get a picture of those two bastards' faces when it was revealed Xanxus was unfrozen! I also had Michiru look into the records of the past about anyone with a strong enough will to survive as a ghost, especially for someone with strong flames. It was just a hunch, but...I feel as if this person is connected to Vongola. Somehow...but whoever it is...could be like Naraku and that isn't something I'm willing to risk.

X-X-X-X

Almost a year has passed since I last met with Xanxus. The Aozora mansion was already completed with more than few adjustments since mostly children would be living here. Another development is that it became known recently that the Giglio Nero no longer possessed the Sky Pacifier so more than a few Famiglia were trying to figure out who the new leader of the Arcobaleno is. Aria was keeping silent about my position and neither one of us met face to face since the day I received custody of the Sky Pacifier. Xanxus was back in top shape and appears to be working as the Varia boss like normal, but it was clear even in Japan that there is some very strong tension between father and adopted son...not that anyone knew this fact. Michiru got used to the life of 'Sawada Tsunayoshi', now Aozora Tsunayoshi.

"What do you think of everything so far, Aozora?" Mukuro asked as I went through some files.

"Hm? That Vongola is slowly losing power? I suppose I am as giddy as you are." I answered with a bored tone.

"That's not very convincing, Aozora. Kufufufufu...So, are you going to see your grandfather again?"

"Yes, I'll be gone for a few days. The main estate is deep within the mountains after all."

"Kufufufu..."

"Try not to agitate the local Cloud, would you?" Ever since Mukuro saw Hibari...let's just say Mukuro enjoyed taunting the Cloud a bit too much. "I'll be leaving Michiru here so if you try anything he'll stop you."

"And Kanna is accompanying you?"

"She asked and I agreed so long as Michiru watched over her. I doubt there will be much trouble there."

"So if I wanted to-"

"No." I tossed aside the files I deemed useless. "There are still members of the family who think lowly of me due to my blood. When I leave...they'll come after those deemed my weakness."

"Weakness, kufufufu?"

"Well, I expect you might be able to kill them. They won't be able to enter the house, so if you wish to deal with them then don't dirty my newly renovated garden. It'll be a pain to get everything replanted."

"What about those civilians you lived with most of the time?"

"..." He's talking about the Higurashi family. "They won't dare attack. I informed the Rain to be prepared tonight just in case though."

"Kufufufu...so, what kind of assassin will we be going against, Aozora?"

"Monsters."

"...That joke isn't very funny."

"No, I'm for real. Michiru! Come here please!"

"Michiru is on the other side of the manor he wouldn-"

"Yes, princess?!"

"...What a dog-like person..."

"You have enough power to turn, right? Hurry up and do it to show Mukuro what kind of people he'd be up against."

"We're showing him that side of the Aozora so soon?"

"It can't be helped."

"I got it..."

Michiru rubbed the back of his neck before slowly his human features shifted...his eyes becoming more and more like a beast until they were a beautiful amber. His hair grew longer and became more like a mane...a pair of lion ears atop of his head. The most defining change would be that he looked to be about 20 instead of someone in his early teens. He grinned, sharp fangs being exposed. Mukuro's reaction of anger and rage is understandable even though it's not what it seems.

"Don't misunderstand, this isn't the result of experimentation." Waah...he's glaring at me and he has his trident out. "Michiru has a fourth of human blood, the rest of his blood belongs to that of a lion youkai." I explained calmly.

"Youkai...they're creatures of fantasy." Mukuro said his eyes not leaving me.

"No, they're not. After father met our princess in the past...he made the decision to ensure our clan survives. He knew from her tales of her time that youkai were thought to be mere fantasy and decided we would live closely with humans to ensure our kind doesn't truly die out. By the way, I'm actually 90 years old despite looking like a kid." Michiru explained leaning against my desk.

"Butt off my desk!" I tapped him on the back with a finger lit with Sky flames. "You're crinkling the information on the first generation of Vongola!"

"Ow! Ow! Don't suddenly turn on the purifying effects on your flames! That's pretty deadly for us youkai!"

"Be quiet, I turned it down enough to not kill you."

"It still hurts!"

"Youkai...are real?"

"That's right. Most members of the main family are youkai or mixed bloods. I'm one of the luckier ones who has three-fourths of lion blood in me. I'm handsomer in my youkai form. If I didn't need to get used to being in my human one then it's not an understatement to say that our princess would fall fo-ow!"

"Off my desk!"

It was a bit clear that Mukuro was unsure about how to take all of this. He seemed to accept it when Kanna said it was true and she showed him records of the past...but I could do without Mukuro staring at me with an unreadable expression. He probably assumed I hadn't suffered much, but the way he saw what I did to protect my precious people in the past...and my own mistakes...he seemed to lighten up on me.

"By the way, this Kohaku...is he your lover?" Mukuro asked only to get thrown out of my office.

I huffed, my face a bright red due to my embarrassment. Kanna handed me a bamboo scroll and I skimmed through the information before finding some information about Vongola. Giotto and Simon Cozzato...? Cozzato...Ko...zato...? Kozato...that name...it's familiar. Something in my mind clicked and I quietly told Kanna to seal this information away. It was too dangerous for anyone to know right now.

"The ghost?" Kanna asked quietly.

"Nikki-san...no, Ojii-sama is a very sly person. To think he such useful information...also...to do something like this is just like him. With this, we'll gain a useful ally in the future." I said with a smile.

"What happened?"

"Just seal it into the vault."

Kanna nodded her head, taking the necessary documents and taking them to the vault. The vault is an underground safe in the Aozora manor that was inaccessible by normal means and is sealed using various methods. Dying Will Flames and a powerful Kekkai keeps it sealed up tight. Other than myself, Michiru, and Kanna, no one else would be able to enter or risk death. Myself because I powered the barrier for the Dying Will Flames and the Kekkai wouldn't affect me due to my mostly human blood. Michiru because he is the one who powers the Kekkai and he is under my Sky. Kanna because even in this life she still possess some abilities from when she was Naraku's incarnation. She wouldn't even be detected.

X-X-X-X

"Oh, you're doing well, my grandchild!" Nikki hadn't changed much from when he was a boy. Although, he's much larger as a man and his hair had turned white from old age. No wrinkles though. "You're just as I remembered you all those years ago." Nikki said as I poured him some sake.

"Great-grandchild." I reminded him.

"How is your mother? Still depressed?" Nikki asked with a laugh.

"...Why is it you never told her about any of this?" I asked as he took the sake bottle from me.

"Nana is a child who was a bit...special compared to my other grandchildren." I narrowed my eyes at his words. He just shrugged his shoulders in response, chugging the sake straight from the bottle. "Nana is a Mist after all."

"...That's..."

"Unlike most Mists, she had a hard time distinguishing fantasy and reality. She finally snapped when you left and I didn't bother to help put back the pieces since she was the one at fault." I took a small sip of my tea, remaining silent. "We take care of our own. Nana might have mostly been human like you, but she still had the instincts of a mother lion. She chose to abandon her cub, the fault lies in her."

"...She's doing better now."

"Hm...Finally starting to distinguish reality and fantasy, took her too long. We never told her anything about the family because we knew it would only separate her more from humans so we chose to let her live the life of a normal human...that was our mistake." Nikki growled angrily, his pupils gaining slits. "That man...Iemitsu, even if he wasn't a Sky, he knew which buttons of hers to push to make her fall in love with him. To this point, I don't even know if he loves Nana."

"..."

"Don't make that face, Tsukichiyo." Nikki kept chugging from the bottle before tossing it aside once it emptied. He picked up the cup I poured sake into and he offered it to me. "It's lonely drinking alone, take a sip!"

"I'm a minor and this is catnip sake."

"Just a sip won't hurt!"

"I wonder where my great honorable grandmother is right now...?" I looked away as he froze at my words. "She's still alive and kicking after all."

"Okay, okay, no need to ruin my fun. Out of all the children that have my blood running in their veins, you're the only one who doesn't hold back the punches."

"That's because they're as easy-going as you are..." I wondered if this somewhat serious personality of mine was just something I picked up from Sesshomaru after traveling with him for so long? "Nikki-san...should I tell her?"

"She came home when you left for Italy. She knows everything about us, no need to hide it from her." I hummed nodding my head. "She chose to stand by your side. The funniest thing is that she asked for a gun after I explained everything! Hahahahaha!"

"...Nikki-san, your laughter is obnoxious...Also, do not give her one unless she has proper training." I was worried about her knowing, but I realized it saved me a hell of a lot of time explaining why I have to disappear so often. "She's a Mist...no wonder..."

Mists are tricky to deal with. Mists tend to either control their abilities...or in my mother's case she was too weak minded and she allowed it to control her. Kanna is a mixture of the two, using it to 'erase' her very existence so that no one can see or sense her unless she shows herself. When I think about how my mother was a Mist...it's clear now...it's clear why she was able to remain 'oblivious' and 'ignorant' up until I had left. She saw the world through rose-colored glasses that were created from her own flames...an illusion within her own mind that wouldn't have been so easily broken. When it did...it broke her mentally to the point of becoming suicidal.

"She might have killed before I returned..."

Even if I cannot forgive her for what she did...knowing that she had died as a result of all this...it's...it's a very painful thought. I love her, I really do, but I don't think...If it wasn't for Kagome or the fact I returned...she would have probably killed herself in her grief in losing her child in combination of a husband that is never around. I should really thank Kagome next time I see her.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 20 Ends

Tsuki and Xanxus has a very buisness like relationship. Xanxus owes Tsuki a debt so he'll keep the identity of the Sky Arcobaleno and 'Sawada Tsunayoshi's' relationship with Aozora a secret. Tsuki on the other hand will be banking on the debt he owes her, but only when needed. As for Nana...Well she's not going to risk losing her own child again so there's no way she can remain oblivious and ignorant to her child's situation again. As for the gun part...I dbout any assassin would expect a 'civilian' housewife to pull a gun on them and they'd be too late to react when she pulls the trigger. Lol! Welp! That's all for today! Until next time my dears! Bye-bye~!


	21. Chapter 21

X-X-X-X

Chapter 21

X-X-X-X

"Tsu-chan! Kanna-chan! Breakfast is ready!"

"Hm...ugh...?"

I rolled onto my back as a smaller body huddled closer to me from the side. The morning sun hit my face and I blinked slowly as a cherry blossom petal landed on my nose from the open window. I released a stiff sigh before sitting up as Kanna rolled over taking the futon's blanket with her. I scratched the top of my head while yawning lazily.

"Kanna, it's morning...wake up..." I said standing up.

"Sleepy..." Kanna muttered sitting up in bed.

Kanna found the main building of my Aozora manor too...stifling so she moved into the small traditional styled home with me. My mother lived here as well and got used to me and Kanna dressing in attire similar to the ones we wore in the past. Kanna got dressed for the day in a plain light pink sweater with a white skirt and leggings. I, on the other hand, am dressed in the Namimori middle school uniform. My pacifier is hidden in the large orange rose on the black choker I wear around my neck. I pulled half my hair into a high ponytail with a bright orange ribbon while the rest of my hair fell down to my hips.

"Morning, Kaa-chan." I said entering the dining room.

"Good morning..." Kanna said right behind me.

"Good morning, Tsu-chan, Kanna-chan." Kaa-chan smiled at us as she placed some rice into a bowl. "Tsu-chan, Tsu-kun said that he'll come get you once he finishes breakfast with Mukuro-kun and his friends."

"Got it. We'll walk Kanna to school too."

"Alright."

Breakfast was eaten at a slow steady pace in silence until it was time to leave. Michiru's dressed in the same uniform as I am while wearing a pair of big bulky glasses. I must say though, standing side by side with him...if we didn't dye his hair brown like mine and the fact we're uncle and niece...I would have assumed him to be my long lost twin brother. He took my bag from me and Kanna quickly took the opportunity to grab my hand now that it was free. My phone rang and I flipped it open, holding it to my ear.

"This is Aozora." I said taking a glance of my surroundings.

" _Cat trash._ "

"I keep telling you to not call me that...So, what do I owe the pleasure?"

" _The old man sent Reborn to Japan._ "

"...I see..." There's a dial tone indicating he hung up on me. I placed my phone in my pocket before touching my choker where the pacifier was hidden. "Let the games begin..."

"Tsuki! Tsuna! Kanna-chan!"

"Souta, good morning."

"Morning!"

Kanna separated with us halfway and when the three of us entered the school grounds...I quickly blocked the strike aimed at me from the side. Hibari gave me a smirk and I stared at him with a slight smile. Souta and Michiru quickly walked past the two of us, heading to class first while I blocked a few more hits before slipping past him. I gave him a slight wave of a hand before entering the school.

"Aozora-san! Good morning!"

"Good morning, everyone." I gave a false kind smile to the people who called out to me. They forgot that Sawada Tsunayoshi was a girl that they bullied, that it was me that they had bullied. "Ah, Sasagawa-san, Kurokawa-san, good morning."

"Good morning, Tsuki-chan."

"Morning, Tsuki."

Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana were one of the few people I could actually stand. I remember faintly how Sasagawa gave me her handkerchief once when she saw me crying while Kurokawa was the one to tell the teachers about the boys who were bullying me. I entered the classroom and I sat down in my seat between both Souta and Michiru.

"Hibari-senpai always attacks you every morning, doesn't he get tired of it?" Souta asked pulling out his notebooks.

"He's always complaining about me wearing my choker or earring so we made a bet. If I can slip past him then he won't say anything for the day, if I can't then I owe him a spar on the coming Sunday." I stated playing with my hair.

"I still say Hibari has a crush on you..." Michiru said muttered with a frown.

"He doesn't have a crush on me...Hey, you guys. The Sky is quite clear, don't you think? We'll be seeing quite a bit of Sun so I was thinking of purchasing a parasol." Both boys looked at me at the same time at my words. I don't have any Suns in this era, so they quickly knew that I was talking about an Arcobaleno. A very troublesome one. "A nice orange one."

"You like orange a bit too much, Tsuki-hime." Michiru smiled, but I knew from his tone that he would have liked to have known this before we left home. "I cannot deny it suits you though."

"Orange is my favorite color. Oh, I forgot to ask, but how is Kagome-san?"

"She's doing better. She's thinking about what college to enter."

"Hm...Next year will be a bit tough..."

"I guess so. We won't see her for a while."

"...Yeah, we won't."

The bell range and classes began. I spun my pencil between my index finger and thumb, thinking about the future. Michiru was snoozing away while Souta is doodling in his notebook. I wrote down a few notes as the teacher droned on and on about the formulas used in this or that. The lunch bell rang and I shut my notebook, tossing it into my desk before grabbing the three lunchboxes from my bag.

"Wake up." I lightly tapped Michiru on the crown of his head and he sat up, stifling a yawn. "Come on, let's go to the roof to eat lunch." I said taking the lead.

"Oh!" I bumped into Yamamoto on the way out of the classroom. "Sorry about that, Aozora." Yamamoto said giving me a friendly grin.

"It's fine." I lightly dusted off my shoulder before moving past him. "Souta, Tsuna, let's go." I said not even bothering to look back.

"..." Souta fell into step on my left while Michiru was on my right. Souta glanced behind us at Yamamoto who was sporting a frown for a few seconds until it returned to that stupid fake smile he used to reassure his 'friends' that he's okay. "So why do you hate Yamamoto so much?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tsuki-hime."

"...Do you really think I could forgive anything they did to Tsunayoshi?" Michiru was silent about that. Since he took on my previous name, there was more than one person who called him 'Dame-Tsuna' or attempted to bully him if not for me and Souta being around. "Those who bullies the weak and those who stood on the sidelines just watching with pity in their eyes. Yamamoto stood on the sidelines, watching and not doing a damn thing as his 'friends' bullied Tsunayoshi."

"Sorry..." Souta awkwardly scratched his cheek, holding the door open for us. "I forgot about that."

"I'm not one who easily forgives." I placed one of the boxes down next to the door before we walked further to enjoy the sun. "What a nice day."

"...Do you consider Hibari one of your own?" Souta glanced at the bento box left by the door curiously. "You started to leave a bento for him."

"I can't deny the fact that he is someone I would like to have at my side. He is strong and he reminds me of Sesshomaru-sama." I laughed at the looks on Michiru's and Souta's faces. Michiru knew Sesshomaru personally while Souta knew of him from my stories. "They are both of the same nature."

"...I can see it."

"Really?"

"Forget about that and let's eat." I handed Michiru his bento and I placed my hands together. "Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu. Oh, right. What do you think we should do since it's going to be Sunny for a while?"

"Business as usual."

Once classes ended, Souta decided to come over to play. Kanna ran towards us when she saw us, immediately taking hold of my hand. She opened her pendant with one hand showing me the image of a confused infant with a yellow pacifier shifting through files in some kind of storage room. I wanted to laugh at this, but held it in. We completely rewritten the history of 'Sawada Tsunayoshi' to make it appear as if it was a boy that was born and not a girl. That Tsunayoshi didn't disappear, but was taken by the Aozora family by the paternal grandfather when Nana was deemed unfit to be a parent and only recently returned home with his 'cousin' keeping watch as she is attached to 'Tsunayoshi'. Memories of adults were altered, files changed and erased, and I plan on messing with Vongola as much as possible.

"I still cannot get used to the fact you live in such a traditional place right beside a western manor." Souta said taking his shoes off.

"I feel much more comfortable here instead of in a western setting." I said slipping on the slippers.

"Tsukichiyo, kimono..." Kanna said looking up at me.

"A little later, okay?" I asked smiling at her.

"Tsuki-hime and Kanna-chan are of the same nature. They're always dressed in traditional clothing when on the property. We're home!" Michiru called out.

"Welcome home! Tsu-chan, Tsu-kun! Oh, hello, Souta-kun."

"Good evening, Oba-san."

"Are you going to stay over for dinner today?"

"Not today. Maybe next time."

"It's always a pleasure to have Tsu-chan's and Tsu-kun's friends over." Kaa-chan smiled at the boy. "I'll be back in a bit. I have to do some grocery shopping. There's snacks on the dining room table so have those until I come back."

"Sure thing."

"I'll go too."

"Are you sure, Kanna-chan?"

"Un."

"Then I leave her to you. Nana-san." Kaa-chan's eyes went to me and she smiled brightly, knowing what me calling her by her actual name means. Vongola is involved and I am now her 'niece', not her daughter. "Come back safely, okay?"

"Of course."

Souta and I completed our homework in the living room while Michiru purposefully messed up on his. Souta went home around six, Michiru and I walking him to the station as usual. I paused in my step as we were leaving, my gaze falling upon the tree nearby while Michiru acted ignorant to my actions. I smiled in amusement, my eyes glowing a bright orange before I turned and continued walking.

"What's wrong, Tsuki-hime?" Michiru asked acting confused.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I stated fingering my collar.

"Ah, Ojii-sama said that he wants to see you soon." Michiru said smiling at me.

"Perhaps during the break." I stated glancing back once more.

"The Aozora is pretty scary, Tsuki-hime..." Michiru acted uncomfortable, scratching his cheek. "I'm still not sure about letting Kaa-chan live so close to your other retainers...Mukuro is a bit...creepy."

"Well, you'll have to deal with it. There's a reason why I have her live with me and not in the manor."

"Geez..." We entered the Aozora grounds. I paused in my step and Michiru looked towards me in confusion. "What's wrong, Tsuki-hime?"

"Go on ahead. I shall be there soon."

"Hm? Okay..."

"..." I waited until Michiru entered the estate before glancing back. "Enter the garden between my traditional home and the manor. There's a gazebo with a table. We can speak privately there, but I wish to change and bring out proper refreshments before then. Please do forgive me for making you wait a few moments."

I turned, entering my home before changing into my kimono. I patted Kanna on the head as I passed her, entering the kitchen. I prepared some tea and snacks before heading for the garden's gazebo. It's a traditional Japanese styled one that I had surrounded by a pond filled water lilies. I placed the tray on the table before sitting down. A smaller figure followed soon after, sitting across from me. I served him his drink first before taking my own cup, taking a small sip.

"It seems that the Aozora took in Sawada Tsunayoshi..." Reborn said tipping the rim of his fedora down.

"No matter how distant the family member, we take care of our own. Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Nana are both Aozora by blood, even if one had chosen the life of the civilian." I said as he picked up his teacup.

"She is an Aozora."

"She chose to become a civilian. She casted away the Aozora name and took her birth father's surname when she chose to abandon us." My tone became sharper as my eyes stared down at the cursed hitman. "If it wasn't for Tsunayoshi, I would never have allowed them to reunite."

"You would take away a mother's child?"

"Did you not read the reports, Arcobaleno? The constant bullying, the person Tsunayoshi thought to trust didn't bother to help, no one believed in Tsunayoshi and as such...well, the Aozora took Tsunayoshi in. Sawada Tsunayoshi doesn't exist...not anymore." I played with my cup, a small frown on my lips. "I love Tsunayoshi dearly. Tsunayoshi is under Aozora protection, under my protection and is mine. Vongola cannot touch what does not belong to them."

"He was chosen as Vongola Decimo."

"Then the Vongola should have watched over their heirs better instead of attempting to snatching away the life of a civilian."

"Not a civilian if he is part of the Aozora. He took the name and isn't completely ignorant of his situation."

"Do you think the Aozora would allow anyone to touch one of our children? To allow some gaijin bastards who only want to use one of our own because they stupidly lost their heirs?" Reborn silently sipped at his drink at my words. He cannot deny this. Vongola is deemed the strongest mafia family, but they couldn't protect their heirs better after the first one died? How stupid. "Touching Tsunayoshi means that Vongola is willing to risk a war against Aozora."

"..."

"Still, it's not something Tsunayoshi wishes for..." Reborn's eyes focused upon me and I sipped at my tea. "You see, pointless bloodshed isn't something I want before my reign as the next Aozora head. I have had enough of pointless bloodshed..." I stared into my cup, thinking of the lives I took in the feudal era. I don't want to see anymore blood spilled. "That is why I want to make a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"You complete your job, but you must train me."

"Why should I do that?"

"Look around you, do you really think I would be out here as the Aozora heiress if I was completely accepted? You will train me so that I can obtain the Aozora throne. In exchange, you can teach Tsunayoshi."

"...Very well."

"Then please allow me to introduce myself properly. I am Aozora Tsukichiyo, 12 years of age, and heiress to the Aozora Clan of Japan." I smiled, my eyes glowing amber. "I look forward to being one of your students, Arcobaleno of the Sun."

I introduced Michiru to Reborn before offering the hitman his own room beside Michiru's. Mukuro was playing nice since he knew and helped plan the downfall of the current generation of Vongola. He wanted to see Vongola fall and fall hard they shall. I had to informed Reborn that if he destroys anything he is to fix it himself as I am not allowing outsiders to enter my estate. I wonder how long this will last...until it is time to reveal who I really am.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 21 Ends

Tsuki did not once lie to Reborn. Tsuki used Tsunayoshi to refer to herself and not once did she used gender specific pronouns. She also didn't lie to Reborn when she said that if he trains her to obtain the Aozora throne, then he can teach Tsunayoshi. Reborn will indeed do his job as instructed of him on both sides. He will tutor Tsuki to obtain the Vongola throne and the Aozora throne, not yet knowing that she is the true Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuki refers to her past self as Tsunayoshi while she calls Michiru 'Tsuna'. Most people will assume it to be her using Tsunayoshi as a means of emphasizing how much she is protective of 'Tsuna'. Let's see how long this lasts, shall we~? That's all for today, my dears~! Bye-bye~!


	22. Chapter 22

X-X-X-X

Chapter 22

X-X-X-X

"I hope you know that I will never allow you to harm Tsuna."

"It's the Dying Will Bullet. It won't kill him so long as he has regrets in his life."

"I am not letting you shoot him."

I smiled at Reborn as I protectively held Michiru around his neck when the cursed infant tried to shoot my cousin with that stupid bullet that would strip him of his clothing and act like a deranged man on a mission. I so do not want to know what kind of effect it has on a youkai. Michiru mentioned once how his regret is that he cannot get a date as Tsunayoshi or be himself...not happening!

"Tsk."

"Don't click your tongue at me!" Michiru tapped at my arm, indicating he's suffocating. I released a small screech, letting go quickly. "S-Sorry!"

"What exactly is this 'Dying Will Bullet'?"

"It's a bullet that risks someone's life and if they have regrets they end up with overwhelming power. The problem is that they end up in their underwear and acting like a lunatic."

"No thank you!"

"...Tsukichiyo..."

"Oh, Kanna, sorry." Reborn's eyes focused upon Kanna and I offered her my hand. "Let's go."

Michiru kept me between him and Reborn, still thinking the hitman will shoot him. The walk was rather silent until a cheerful voice called out to us. Souta ran in this direction, he spared Reborn a glance before greeting us. We continued walking as Michiru and Souta began talking about the newest game that came out...which I didn't understand. I might be from this era, but there are still many modern things that I don't understand.

"Why exactly is that kid staring at me?" Souta asked Michiru quietly.

"He's a tutor for Tsunayoshi." I said tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Tutor?! This kid?!" Souta asked looking between me and Reborn.

"Don't yell so much. It's nothing really." I stated with a slight smile.

"Tsuki-chan!"

"Ah, Sasagawa-san." The girl ran up to us, smiling. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Tsuki-chan! Waaahh, what a cute little brother and sister you have!"

"Ciaossu."

"Good morning..." Kanna hid behind me, her face blank. "Sasagawa-san..."

"Your hair is very pretty." Sasagawa knelt down a bit to be at Kanna's height. "It's like snow."

"..."

"Sorry about Kanna, she's shy with strangers."

"How cute! Why don't we walk together, Tsuki-chan?"

"Do as you like."

"Yay!"

"..." Kanna stared at Kyoko when she grabbed my free arm before taking my other hand. "Play nice..."

"Un..."

I listened to Sasagawa talk about this sweets shop that just opened up in the shopping district and how she would love to go with me sometime. I only smiled, but didn't say anything. Souta and Michiru moved further back behind us to talk, since they thought it was awkward to interrupt girl talk. When it came time for Kanna to part from us, she pulled me away from Sasagawa before pulling me downwards. She kissed my cheek before rushing off.

"She really loves you, Tsuki-chan." Sasagawa said giggling.

"..." Kanna...what the heck are you getting jealous for? "Yeah..." I said quietly.

"By the way! You call me Sasagawa-san all the time, but I want you to call me Kyoko! It feels a little awkward when I call you by a nickname and you call me by my last name."

"Very well. Kyoko is fine, right?"

"Un!"

Kyoko has a slight blush on her cheeks when I said her name. She tightened her grip on my arm as we continued to walk. I wonder why she's so interested in me...is it Sky attraction? I hope not...I have enough problems with Hibari coming at me for a fight. I heard someone call for Kyoko...Mochida Kensuke from the kendo club?

"Ah...Mochida-senpai, good morning." Kyoko said losing her cheery tone.

"Morning. Ah, hey, Tsuki-chan." I gave the male a freezing smile and he froze up before awkwardly laughing. "I, ah, mean...Aozora-chan." Mochida said backing up a bit.

"Good morning, Mochida." The older male noticed how I didn't add in the honorific, but didn't dare say anything. "Did you need something from Kyoko?"

"I was thinking we could walk to school together."

"We are headed in the same direction." I tilted my head slightly, my eyes narrowing. "However, we are having a very important discussion about our plans."

"Oh, where are you going?"

"My, my..." I released a false giggle, moving closer to Kyoko. "It's a girl's day out, you see. Wanting to find out the contents...how lewd."

"W-What?" Mochida's cheeks turned red at my words while Kyoko giggled, moving closer to me in return. "S-Sorry then!"

"..." The two of us continued to giggle as he rushed ahead awkwardly. I stopped giggling once he was out of hearing range. "Tsk, how annoying."

"Thank you, Tsuki-chan."

"Has he been bothering you?"

"Yeah, always asking me out and talking to me out of the blue."

"Geez, how persistent..."

"You should be careful, Sasagawa-chan." Kyoko glanced at Souta. "I saw him on a date with a second year then another girl from our year. I think he's chosen you as his next target."

"Thank you...Tsuki-chan, can you please walk me home after school today?"

"Don't you usually walk home with Kurokawa-san?"

"Hana-chan has club activities today. Please?"

"Very well. You may want to rush ahead before I arrive at the gate. I don't want you caught up in Hibari-senpai's usual attack."

"Un! I'll see you in class, Tsuki-chan!"

"...What is it, Reborn?"

"You seem to have mastered seduction."

"Seduction?" I'm...genuinely confused. "On...who?"

"..."

"Hm?"

"You handled the situation well."

"Why did you just change the subject?"

"Carnivore."

"Ah, Hibari-senpai? No surprise attack today?"

"Hn." He gave me piece of paper. It has a time and date on it...during the first day of summer break. It's some kind of invitation to a formal affair. "I'll pick you up."

"...Wait, what?"

"Hn."

"No. No, no, no, no way!" I made an X with my arms. "Your grandmother scares me! She's keeps saying she wants me as her property!"

"I'll stop attacking you every morning."

"...Tempting, but no."

"I'll owe you a favor."

"Deal."

"I'll pick you up."

"Un..."

"Carnivore, wear a kimono."

"Ugh...It is a party hosted by your grandmother..."

I stared at the invitation in my hand, slightly afraid of Hibari's grandmother. Hibari Kiku...the woman scares the crap out of me even though I think she is an incredibly beautiful woman. When I entered the classroom, Kyoko gave me an excited wave and I returned it with a polite smile and nod of the head. I sat down in my seat, still thinking about the invitation I had received.

"Is Hibari-senpai's grandmother that scary?" Souta asked looking over my shoulder

"I'll explain later..." I muttered as classes began.

I fingered the rose on my choker...feeling the smooth surface of the pacifier hidden within. My thoughts had strayed to Aria and the message I had received recently...about how she was pregnant. I was not looking forward to this Sunday...because interacting with Hibari Kiku means I not only have to deal with her frontal attack towards making me hers...but also the fact the last time I spent time was with her I ended up poisoned! If I wasn't a Sky with precise control over my flames, then neutralizing the poison would have to be from antidotes and under the care of doctors rather than me breaking it down with my flames!

X-X-X-X

"-the strawberry shortcake here is the best!" Kyoko said regaining my attention.

"Perhaps I should purchase a whole cake..." I muttered agreeing that it looks really good.

"A whole cake?!" Kyoko asked in surprise.

"Not for just me. I have many people in my house. I think they would enjoy a treat once in a while."

"At your house...Oh! Do you mean the mansion just outside of Namimori?"

"Yes. I live there with Tsuna, his mother, Reborn, Kanna, and Kanna's three brothers. Souta comes by every day as well."

"That's a lot of people!"

"It's quite nice having many people around. Pardon me, I'd like a whole strawberry cake for takeout. I'll come get it after we're done eating if that is okay."

"Of course. What would you like today?"

"Kyoko, have you decided what you wanted?"

"I'd like a mont blanc with earl grey tea please."

"I'd like the raspberry cheesecake with lemon tea."

"Alright, that will be 1,032 yen please."

"I can pay, Kyoko."

"Eh, but..."

"It's fine." I handed over the correct amount. "Here you are."

"Thank you. Would you like your receipt?"

"No."

"Alright. Feel free to take a seat and we can bring your order to you."

"Thank you."

I took a seat by the window with Kyoko sitting across from me. I glanced out the window, wondering how my classmates from back then...truly forget that Sawada Tsunayoshi is actually a young girl they tortured until she ran away from home four years ago. The Aozora only bothered to change the memories of the adults, not the children my age. They forgot and only remembered when 'Dame-Tsuna' returned.

"Tsuki-chan?" I blinked before looking towards Kyoko. "Are you okay? You became silent all of a sudden." Kyoko said giving me a concerned look.

"It's nothing." A waiter brought our food over and I gave him a polite smile. He turned bright red before scurrying off. "Just thinking about something." I stated picking up the teacup.

"...Is...Is Tsuna really the same Tsuna I knew in the past?"

"..." She knew. "Sawada Tsunayoshi is no more, only Aozora remains."

"...I see." Kyoko suddenly offered me one of the chestnuts on her cake. "Do you want it?"

"Thank you." I was surprised when she placed it into my mouth. I silently chewed on it as she smiled at me happily. I grabbed my own fork, taking the raspberries off my cheesecake and offering it to her. "Here, you can have this."

"Thank you!"

Kyoko ate it off my fork and she happily went on about her family as we ate. I sipped at my tea, smiling at her words. I took the girl home and I was halfway home when I spotted Michiru walking in this direction with Reborn on his shoulder. He took the bag with the cake inside, telling me how cruel Reborn is. Apparently, he was forced to do his homework and got hit over a dozen times with a mallet created from the small lizard the hitman keeps.

"What is your relationship with the Hibari family?" Reborn asked cutting into our conversation.

"Nothing much. Aozora and Hibari have a rather civil relationship. The only problem I have is that Hibari-senpai's grandmother scares me a little."

"Hibari Kiku."

"Yes, do you know her?" I could tell he probably does just from his tone. "Well, it is Hibari Kiku...the woman travels a lot and she's always giving me weird things..."

"Hahahaha..." Michiru laughed weakly at that. "I remember that weird tribal mask she gave you last time you saw her..."

"Don't remind me...I didn't have the heart to throw them out..."

"Finally, home sweet home."

"See you in the morning, Tsuna."

"You too, Tsuki-hime."

Later that night...I tried not to laugh when I saw the reports Reborn had sent...which was heavily altered by Kanna. It seems that whenever she stayed with Chikusa and the boys in Kokuyo, she learned how to hack from a neighbor's teenage son...or rather...she figured it out after observing his technique before trying it out herself. I'm not sure how I feel about the fact the girl knows more about the technology of this time than I do and I was born in this era! I read over the report Reborn originally planned on sending.

 _Dear Nono,_

 _The Aozora family is heavily involved with Sawada Tsunayoshi. They had taken him four years ago and he has become the surrogate brother for the current heir, Aozora Tsukichiyo. The girl looks similar enough to be his twin. Please question Iemitsu if he had another child. Tsukichiyo is a highly intellectual child with keen observational skills. Tsunayoshi is what is expected of a civilian, but he has knowledge of the underworld. It seems he is holding back in school, but is largely untrained._

 _Both are friends with a Higurashi Souta, average grades and a normal civilian. He was somehow brought into the fold and is unusually close with Aozora Tsukichiyo. It is unknown why he would choose a school in Namimori when he has to commute for close to an hour. He is bonded with Tsukichiyo and appears to be a Rain-Sun mixture._

 _Tsukichiyo is a Sky, a very powerful one that overshadows Tsunayoshi. With his sealed status, it seems he quickly attached himself to her in order to protect himself unknowingly. He is practically obsessed with her and falls under her Sky. She has interfered with my attempts at breaking the seal, but it will be difficult to do when he has no regrets in life as he only focuses on her._

 _I took her as my student as well in order to prevent a war for Tsunayoshi. She desires to be trained as well as it seems that not all Aozora are accepting of her as such she lives the furthest from the Aozora territory and in Hibari territory. She has a close relationship with one Hibari Kyoya, a potential Cloud I would have liked to have obtained for Tsunayoshi, but the two are already close to bonding. She seems to be a favorite of Hibari Kiku._

 _I suggest going easy on Tsunayoshi and give him no dangerous tasks until he is trained properly. The Aozora do not take kindly to anyone putting one of their children in harm's way when they are untrained. It'll be difficult to train Tsunayoshi with the Aozora heiress watching over my shoulder, but I will find a solution to this._

 _Currently in the Aozora household there are four others who live with Tsunayoshi and his mother. A Rokudo Mukuro, a Mist, but he has little potential or fighting power. He is bonded with Tsukichiyo. Joshima Ken is more of a dog than a boy and acts quite feral. Kakimoto Chikusa is an emotionless boy and has a younger sister, Kakimoto Kanna who has a talent as an assassin. She is also a Mist and is tightly bonded with Tsukichiyo, perhaps the reason why she and her brother's friends live with the Aozora heiress. It seems they might be members of the Aozora who chose to side with her judging from her interactions with them._

 _Tsukichiyo protects Sawada Nana by allowing her to live with her in her small traditional home so it is clear she cares about those Tsunayoshi loves. Tsunayoshi doesn't seem afraid of the three boys and in fact gets along with them greatly. Rokudo Mukuro can be trained as a potential Guardian._

 _I have other potential Guardians in mind. I have sent for Gokudera Hayato, a Storm, not too long ago. Yamamoto Takeshi, a Rain, has good potential and has the natural talent as a hitman. Sasagawa Ryohei, a Sun, who has experience in boxing. I shall continue my efforts to train Tsunayoshi to become the next Vongola Decimo._

 _Reborn._

Let's see, what about the altered reports?

 **Dear Nono,**

 **Sawada Tsunayoshi is a clumsy child with low IQ. Sawada Nana has accepted me into her household quickly. Tsunayoshi has venomously rejected the position as a Mafia boss as expected of a civilian. There are potential Guardians I have my eye on. Yamamoto Takeshi is a Rain with the natural talent as a hitman. Sasagawa Ryohei is a Sun who trains himself in boxing. Another is a Storm, Gokudera Hayato, who I will be sending over from Italy. Hibari Kyoya is a potential Cloud, but there is another I am interested in.**

 **The other Cloud is the heiress of the Aozora family. Tsunayoshi appears to be close to the girl, Aozora Tsukichiyo. From what I understand, she is greatly unaccepted as the heir and as such lives in Hibari territory far from their own. She is fiercely protective of the boy and it is something that can be made use of in the future.**

 **I will have no problems training Tsunayoshi to be the next Vongola boss. I shall continue my efforts without fail. Please look forward to my results.**

 **Reborn.**

"Good work, Kanna..." I patted the girl's head as she slept with her head on my lap. I pressed a few keys and the information I was ever there disappeared. "...the girl is a genius with technology..."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 22 Ends

Tsuki will not make life easy for Reborn. It'll be quite some time before he finds out her position as the true Tsunayoshi let alone the Sky Arcobaleno. As for Vongola...well...Kanna is able to her apply her 'non-existence' to the internet as well with the aid of Mist flames. Kanna has absolutely no combat abilities in this life and she knows this so she's applying her abilities elsewhere in places not even Tsuki would expect. Welp~! Nothing else to add so that's all for today~! Bye-bye~!


	23. Chapter 23

X-X-X-X

Chapter 23

X-X-X-X

I flipped through a book on the 'sighting' of youkai. Sometimes it's the actual thing since some of the youkai in the world love to screw with the minds of humans. I paused on one article about the sighting of a girl flying on a giant feather, but there isn't a picture. _Kagura._ I thought touching the feather of my earring. I paused on another article about the one known as the Shopkeeper...and I decided to purchase this edition. I turned to leave only to bump into another person. I dropped the magazine and I stared at the boy I bumped into. He's part Japanese from what I can tell...silver hair and green eyes...a bad boy judging from how he dresses and looks. I'm not in the mood to pick a fight.

"Ah, sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I said kneeling down to pick up the magazine.

"Doesn't..." His eyes focused on my magazine. "You're interested in UMA as well?"

"UMA? Ah, no...just...youkai and the supernatural..."

"What are you interested in most?!"

"Sh-Shopkeeper..."

"Shopkeeper!?" He grabbed the same magazine, flipping through it. "The mysterious shopkeeper...there's only one article I found about her in Italy...! This is a great find!"

"I see..." Italy...? He's Gokudera Hayato. "Do you...know much about her?"

"No and that's the most interesting thing! Some says the Shopkeeper is a woman with long hair wearing traditional Japanese clothing, another is a man with glowing blue eyes, then there are some that say it is a dragon of fire and ice! The only thing in common is that her customers are all over the world and when they enter her shop that it is different each time and it disappears afterwards!"

"She's been getting around...I want to see her again..."

"You've met her?!"

"Y-Yes..."

"I want to talk to you more about this!"

"W-Wait a minute! I want to buy this!"

"Sure!"

The boy dragged me out of the shop after I purchased the magazine. We relocated to a nearby park and he excitedly told me about how he's interested in UMA while I told him that I was more interested in youkai and the supernatural. We discussed the one known as the Shopkeeper and I still wonder about that woman.

"So how did you meet the Shopkeeper?"

"I was hurt badly...and I almost died. Someone close to me had paid for my treatment and that's when I met her."

"So she also treats injuries..."

"No, it's more from a poisoning." I laughed weakly when I saw him giving me a strange look, as if wondering why I'm telling a stranger this. "I never introduced myself, have I? I am Aozora Tsukichiyo, 26th heir to the Aozora Clan."

"A-Aozora?!"

"There's no need to be on guard. I'm very good at observing things about people. For one, you smell of explosives. Your hands have some burns, but those are old ones so you probably trained with them at a young age. The finger tips are actually calloused and those aren't from burns so you play an instrument. Then there are your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Only someone who has seen loss...had seen too much, results in eyes like yours..." I smiled at him before standing up while dusting off the back of my skirt. "Well, it's not like you've truly seen death in the eye. To see your victims die before you, to kill them with your own two hands...You're still a bit too 'pure' aren't you?"

"W-What was that?!"

"Still, I think it's a bit nice that you're able to smile or get excited over something you're very interested in." I began walking away, giving him a wave over my shoulder. "Take care then, pardon me."

I returned home and I lazily flipped through the magazine while lounging on the engawa facing my garden. I stifled a yawn as Kanna walked in this direction with a bowl of cut mangos. She sat down next to me on my right, munching away silently. Michiru came by, covered in bruises and he laid down on the ground on his stomach. I reached out, patting the top of his head and he began snoozing away in combination with the warmth of the sun and being with a member of his pride.

"Tsk, so he did run away here." Reborn said jumping onto the engawa from the garden.

"Want?" Kanna asked offering him a piece of mango.

"Sure."

"Kanna rarely shares her snacks with outsiders, you should consider yourself honored."

"She doesn't share?"

"Within Aozora territory, she doesn't share with outsiders who trespass. You, little hitman, is an outsider who dared to try to take one of our own. You may play the part of our tutor now, but the Aozora are fiercely protective of their own. This one..." Reborn glanced at Michiru and then at me, the smile on my face is one of faux innocence. "This one is one of mine."

"I'm here to train Tsuna to become the next Vongola Don."

"Hm...do your best then."

Kanna finished her afternoon snack before curling up beside me with her head on my lap. Reborn joined in after harshly landing on Michiru's back. All in all, it is a very peaceful afternoon...and the next morning did I get to meet Gokudera Hayato once more...in class. He is really trying with the bad boy attitude right now...to the point that his overly excited puppy-like personality yesterday was a lie. His gaze is completely focused on Michiru and when he began walking in this direction...he kicked his desk to the point of knocking Michiru over as well. I reacted within that instant, grabbing Gokudera by the back of his neck before shoving him down against my desk with one hand pinned behind his back.

"A-Aozora-san! I know you are part of the Disciplinary Committee, but you cannot assault the transfer student before he has learned the rules of the school!"

"I-I'm okay, Tsuki-hime..."

"...Very well." I released Gokudera and I turned my attention to Michiru. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I jumped backwards in surprise that's why I fell."

"Let's get your desk back together." I continued to fuss over Michiru like a mother would their child. "There we go..."

"As usual, Aozora is so protective of Dame-Tsuna..."

"Lucky bastard...the two of them are cousins and he gets doted on by her all the time..."

"Aozora-san...!"

Class resumed and I played with my hair out of boredom. Michiru is shrinking into himself since Gokudera is glaring at him from behind. I released a sigh, remembering that I had to go talk to Hibari during the break. I told Souta where I was going since Michiru had fallen asleep after a while. I patted his head with a small smile on my face.

"I'll be back shortly." I said dropping my hand to my side.

I went to the reception room to talk to Hibari about the party his grandmother is hosting...only to be told to bring Reborn with me along with my 'cousin'. I released a sigh, heading back to the classroom when I smelled and heard it...explosives. I reached into my pocket, pulling out a pair of black gloves before jumping out the third story window and I began rushing in the direction of the source. I tightened gloves into place as I turned the sharp corner.

"Waaahhh!" Michiru cried pretending to cower as a dozen bombs surrounded him.

"Tsk! That idiot...!" I channeled my flames into my legs and I put out the dynamites out with a flame enhanced kick, destroying the tops of them. I turned to look at Gokudera and that's when I saw it. "You...!" I growled stalking towards him.

"Don-guh!"

"Don't you dare try to talk back to me!" I sunk my fist into his gut before holding him up by his collar. I shook him around a few times. "Are you an idiot?! Why the hell are you smoking at your age?! I could smell it on you, but I assumed it was because you lived with a smoker!"

"Tsuki-hime..."

"Shut it! Smoking at your age is a horrible idea! Another thing! This is Hibari-senpai's most precious territory! The man is a Cloud! Do you want to be beaten to death?! You're also trying to drag Tsuna into it and I am so not letting that happen!"

"Tsuki-hime...he fainted..."

"...I must have hit him too hard."

"Let's get him to the infirmary..."

"Geez...what a lightweight...I thought I held back enough too..."

"Tsuki-hime...Your punches destroys boulders when you're angry."

"T-That was one time..."

"Also...the gloves you're wearing are the ones woven with steel alloy..."

"Eh?" I looked at my gloves and I thought they were a bit different. "...I grabbed the wrong ones today..."

"..."

"..."

Now I felt guilty. Michiru silently reprimanded me for grabbing the wrong gloves without checking. I got a bit careless this morning...I know I'm at fault! I looked away from Michiru with my cheeks puffed out as he stared down at me from behind his thick framed glasses. I knew what he was really saying though...after all, these gloves were mainly used to kill youkai. The scent of youkai blood lingering around a bunch of teenagers...is a very dangerous combo.

"Ah, the bell rang." Michiru said looking at the clock when the bell rang.

"Go, I'll wait for him to wake up." I said waving him off.

"Are you sure?" Michiru asked looking towards me.

"It's fine...also, Reborn is here so it's not like there's that big of a problem." I said pointing at the cursed infant sleeping on the other bed.

"Ugh...yeah, I'm not sticking around. If they sleep until lunch, I'll come get you."

"Sure thing."

I waved him off and I silently waited for him to leave before taking my gloves off. I hissed a bit when the cuts on the inside stung. I shoved these ones into my pocket to get them repaired after school...not because I grabbed the wrong pair. Some of the seams are broken and if I wore and used them then my skin would dig into them and it results in the small puncture wounds scattered across my knuckles.

"What bad luck..." I muttered moving to clean this up.

"Why didn't you tell Dame-Tsuna about that?" Reborn asked surprising me.

"It's not as if I hadn't hidden injuries from someone before. Besides, these are only minor injuries compared to ones I endured before..." I touched my chest, thinking of the scar Kohaku inflicted upon me...the scars from the arrows that pierced my flesh. I always wore a camisole to hide them when we're forced to change clothing for PE. "Which was far worse..." I whispered quietly.

"...You almost died."

I could only give Reborn a bitter smile before sitting back down once I finished treating the small punctures on my knuckles. I crossed my arms, leaning back in the seat and falling into a light slumber. Reborn was staring at me for a while before also returning to sleep. The cursed man had nothing to do when his 'student' is in class so I'm sure he either sleeps or makes plans when he has free time.

X-X-X-X

"Juudaime, Hime-sama!"

"..." I steadily ignore Gokudera who chased after me and Michiru as we were leaving school. "All this just because I scolded him..."

"Tsuki...why is he following us?"

"Souta, just ignore him."

"It's because after Gokudera woke up..."

Michiru quietly explained to Souta how I ripped Gokudera a new one when it came to his smoking. I shouted how he had to value his life more and that there are people who do care about him and that if he kept it up then he would have to deal with me beating him at least a dozen times over for his stupidity. Michiru had to calm me down before I accidentally let my flames leak out.

"Good morning, Juudaime, Hime-sama!" Gokudera gave the two of us a bright smile, but shot Souta a look of distrust. "Who the hell are you?" Gokudera asked glaring at him.

"Higurashi Souta, nice to meet you!" Souta said giving him a bright smile.

"Don't pick a fight with him." I lightly chopped the back of Gokudera's head. "His position his higher than yours as he's my retainer."

"T-This guy?! He doesn't even look like he can hurt a fly!"

"Souta's use isn't for combat, there's more to having retainers than just fighting prowess."

"You're right, Hime-sama! I'll serve Juudaime to the best of my ability so that no harm comes to him!"

"...Gokudera, new rule."

"Yes?"

"You call him Tsuna or Tsuna-san not Juudaime."

"B-But...!"

"It's dangerous to call him that, you know. Our world is quite unstable and if you throw that around a 'civilian' then someone might target him."

"I-I see! You're right, Hime-sama! Then I should also call you by your name as well?"

"Do as you please."

"Tsukichiyo..."

"Ah, Kanna, you're here a bit early." I patted the girl's head. "Did you have fun at school today?"

"Un." Kanna clutched the side of my shirt, glancing at Gokudera. He's staring at her with sparkling eyes. "Who is he?"

"He's a..." I thought about how to answer that. "...Friend, a friend is all."

"..."

"I-Is this girl...is she a zashiki warashi?!"

"No, she's a normal child."

"B-But...!"

"Her hair is natural." I swiped my hand in the air, killing a wasp that got to close to my head. I stared down at it with narrowed eyes before releasing a small sigh. "I'm too tense these days..."

"Ju-Tsuna-san, Tsuki-san! I shall walk you home!"

"Why don't you just come over? It's not like one more house guest will bother anyone."

"R-Really?"

"Just try not to pick a fight with my other retainers...they're more like a bunch of animals than boys..."

I felt I should have at told Mukuro not to mess with Gokudera...too bad it didn't work out until after the boy blew up a room in the manor. I released a small cough due to the dust and debris that was kicked up and went still when I smelled blood. I quickly turned to the source to find Souta holding his head with Kanna in his arms unharmed. I released all of my pent up anger and bloodlust, resulting in everyone freezing in the room from the sheer amount I was releasing. I silently turned my gaze to Mukuro and Gokudera while cracking my knuckles.

"It seems you are both in dire need of learning the rules of the Aozora Clan." Both of them stared at me with wide eyes as I approached, a kind smile decorating my face. "Shall we take this outside?"

I quickly solidified into their minds the fact that they cannot and should not pick fights within the manor. Not only did I 'spar' with the two in hand to hand combat, I also made sure they cleaned up their mess together. Once I was done with them, I quickly turned my attention to Souta who was being treated by Chikusa and Kanna.

"I'm okay, really. It's just a small scratch." Souta reassured me as I went all mother lion on him.

"You shouldn't expect stuff like that at all..." I muttered checking the scratch over.

"Hm...You should learn from Tsukichiyo. She's quick to disciple not only her subordinate, but yours as well after injuring an ally." Reborn said looking at Michiru.

"Tsuki-hime is only that protective of those who can't fight. If it was Ken or Chikusa who got hurt she wouldn't have been as angry. Souta and Kanna can't fight...that's why she was so angry..."

"She's a good boss, but her protective nature is also one of her weaknesses."

"..."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 23 Ends

Tsuki is overly protective over those who cannot fight mainly due to the reminder of what happened to Rin many times in the past. She doesn't want to lose someone who cannot even protect themselves as she would constantly blame herself for them being injured. Tsuki doesn't like harming those she cares about, but if they go too far and harm one of their own who cannot even protect themselves then she'd happily discipline them. Reborn cannot get a read on Tsuki, but he does understand one thing. The girl is a good boss, but she's not one to show weakness before her own people. Welp~! That's all for today~! Bye-bye~!


	24. Chapter 24

X-X-X-X

Chapter 24

X-X-X-X

I flipped through my book as PE went on. I had no real interest in watching the boys or more specifically...

"Yamamoto-kun!"

"He's so dreamy...!"

"Higurashi-kun, do your best...!"

"Kyaahh! Gokudera-kun is looking this way!"

"Tsuki-san! We'll do our best to win!"

"Eh~? No way!"

"He's looking at Aozora?!"

"He called her by her first name too!"

"T-They can't be...!"

Wow, they're so loud...I feel as if my eardrums were about to burst. Kyoko is sitting on my left, reading over my shoulder while Kuro-er...Hana is on my right reading as well. The three of us had zero interest in watching the boys play so we were sitting in the back while our lovelorn classmates cheered on the boys they thought was the cutest.

"Oh, looks like class is over already." Hana said noticing everyone was moving to leave.

"Tsuna-kun...it looks like they pushed off cleaning duty onto him again..." Kyoko said worryingly.

"Go on ahead, I'll help him out."

"Eh, but..."

"It's fine. Souta and Gokudera will be with us so it'll be done quickly. Rather...do you mind making sure none of our classmates mess with my stuff? After what Gokudera did, I wouldn't put it past them, friendship with Hibari-senpai or not."

"Alright. Leave it to me."

"Thank you." I ran up to them, grabbing a broom on the way. "I'm here to help~!"

"Yo! You got room for one more?"

"Yamamoto-kun." I'm surprised he wanted to help out. Normally whenever people dump stuff onto Michiru, it's me and Souta who help him out. "Sure, do as you like. I'll start on the right side."

"I'll come too!"

"..." I stared at him blankly before sighing. "Do as you please."

"You know, I think you're pretty cool, Aozora."

"Is that so...?"

"You're super smart and athletic. Compared to you, I just play baseball like it's all I know."

"..."

"Lately, no matter how hard I practice, my average is dropping and my fielding is screwing up. At this rate, it'll be the first time I don't start since I began playing baseball."

"So you're in a slump?"

"Pretty much. Do you have any advice for me?"

"..." I didn't know what kind of face I was making, but it made Yamamoto frown. "My advice...you should try to rest up more."

"Rest?"

"Usually slumps occur when a person is pushing their body too hard or they are filled with stress. Baseball might be something you love, but you should take a break from it once in a while."

"Take a break..."

I'm not sure if I like that tone...as if he didn't believe my words at all. The next day, I noticed Yamamoto coming to school with his arm in a cast. I guess he didn't take my words to heart. His eyes met my own. The two of us stared at one another for a few moments before he turned his gaze away, shame in his eyes...and that look...his eyes show that he believes he lost everything. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my gut and I felt I had to say something.

"Yama-"

"Carnivore."

"Ah, Hibari-senpai..."

"Take this." Hibari handed me a large box in light blue wrapping and a large white ribbon on top. "From Sobo."

"Kiku-obaa-san?"

"A kimono."

"...Oh! I ordered this for the party, I'm surprised she got it done so quickly."

"She does like you."

"Don't remind me...Our family has more or less the same amount of power and reach and she's still trying to get me under her thumb..."

"Your hair." He grabbed some of my hair. "Tie it up with the kanzashi."

"Kanzashi?" He dropped another box on top, this time much smaller and the right size for a kanzashi. "...Hibari-senpai, I worry if you realize the meaning of this..."

"Hn."

"..."

I gave up trying to get an answer out of him. Back in the feudal era, Natsume-obaa-san told me that when a man gives a woman a kanzashi it is like he is proposing to her. Michiru was hissing behind me and I knew he knows the meaning of giving a woman a kanzashi. Souta only gave us a weird look, but I just walked into the building without looking back.

"What's the meaning of a man giving a woman a kanzashi?" Souta asked quietly.

" **Wedding ring.** " Michiru and I answered at the same time.

"...Do you think Hibari-senpai realizes the meaning of this?" Souta asked as Michiru opened the kanzashi box to look at it.

"I get the feeling he doesn't...and I'm pretty sure his grandmother told him to do it."

"This is great glass work..."

"Hm?" The flowers are made out of light orange glass with a metal butterfly resting upon it. the pieces dangling from it is a plain silver chain with small bells. "That's impressive work. Looks almost like the real thing."

"...I'll buy you a new one."

"You're too overprotective. It's fine to wear it. I think a union between Aozora and Hibari would be useful...plus Hibari-senpai is very handsome. Buwah!" Michiru began pulling on my cheeks, obviously angry. "Swaaaoooppp!"

"As family, I would love to see you actually marry someone you love and not for political reasons!"

"Swaarrrrinnngg mweeee!" Michiru finally let go of my cheeks and I rubbed at them with one hand. "Take a joke...If I marry Hibari-senpai then it is Kiku-obaa-san who wins."

"Hmph!"

I released a stiff laugh at Michiru's attitude. Michiru told me once how the only woman he would ever love had been out of his reach for quite some time. He met her when she was traveling, falling in love with the woman who violently tried to kill him after he ended up groping her by mistake. He chased after her like a lost puppy and was heartbroken when he found out she was pregnant with her first son. The man quickly disappeared and only kept tabs on her...but it seems he still can't forget her. When they met, she was using the alias Ichihara Chiya, an artist known for her traditional styled oil paintings.

"You know, I was thinking of having a hanging scroll commissioned..." Michiru gave me a sharp stare from the corner of his eye. "The works of Ichihara-sensei is great. I want one of a lion!" I stated with a smile.

"Tsk."

I tried not to giggle at his actions. I stopped when I noticed Yamamoto isn't in the classroom. I silently placed the box on the table, telling the boys I'd be back. I walked out the classroom, looking around quietly. _Ah! There he is...wait, where is he going?_ I thought seeing him go up the stairs. I quietly followed him all the way up to the roof. I grabbed the door before it closed and I purposefully pushing it forward enough for it to release a creaking sound.

"...!" Yamamoto turned around and looked at me. "Aozora..."

"With classes starting soon...and the fact you broke your arm with that look of loss in your eyes...you plan on committing suicide, aren't you?"

"You realized it, huh? I should have taken your advice and took a break from baseball...my arm was strained and I pushed myself too far and broke it."

"And you want to kill yourself for it?"

"The baseball god threw me away. I don't have anything else to live for. Th-" SLAP! Yamamoto's head was turned to the side after I slapped him across the face. He looked at me with wide eyes. "A...Aozora...?"

"What an idiot..."

"Idiot? You think me wanting to kill myself is me being an idiot?" Yamamoto gave me a glare and I returned it in full. "It's not like you'd understand my desire to die over failing at everything. You're the 'perfect' Aozora Tsukichiyo after all! You'd never understand my pain!"

"Say that again!" I grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Our foreheads connecting harshly. I stared at him in anger, something that surprised him. "You don't think I understand your pain?! Don't fuck with me! You don't understand true loss, you dumbass! I lost one of my first friends, I held her body in my arms when she died!"

"Aozora..."

"I couldn't protect her, do you realize how helpless I felt...I couldn't save her!" Tears dripped down my cheeks. "You're pathetic. You haven't lost anything. So you better not say anything about loss when you didn't have someone you care about die in your arms. Fine, I don't care anymore. Go ahead and die, then you won't see your father suffer when you do!"

"Oyaji...I..."

"Pathetic." Yamamoto flinched at my harsh words and I turned, heading for the door. "Forgetting the one person in your life who truly loves you."

I went down to the classroom and I slammed the door open, tears dripping down my cheeks still. The teacher looked surprised at my state, but I ignored him when he tried shouting at me for an explanation. I grabbed my bag and shouting how I'm going home. Michiru and Souta, stood up to follow, but I shot them a harsh glare that made them wither and give up.

"Stupid...stupid...stupid...!" I growled entering my home.

"Ara...Tsu-chan, why are you..." Kaa-chan paused when she saw my state. "I'll call the repairmen later."

"Do that."

I changed my clothing into a tight tank top and spandex before heading for the training dojo. I grabbed the wooden naginata hanging along the wall and I swung it with all my might to avoid killing someone. It wasn't enough...it wasn't enough going through all my katas. I need someone to fight me. I called up Hibari, telling him to come over and I'll give him a fight. The older boy came over within ten minutes and the two of us exchanged blows. We not only injured the other, but we also destroyed the dojo and the area surrounding it.

"Wao..." Hibari said with an impressed smirk.

"Shut up and keep fighting!" I shouted eyes burning orange.

I didn't stop attacking the Cloud even when my naginata broke and I had to resort to hand to hand combat. I wasn't too sure how long we were going at it, but by the time I had him pinned down by his neck. My other hand was poised to land the killing blow, but I stopped myself at the last second when my Sky flames latched onto his Cloud ones. Our chests were heaving up and down, completely out of breath. My hair is a complete mess and I'm sure it's cut a bit here and there. We were both covered in both cuts and bruises, but Hibari had nail marks on his face and arms from where I scratched him. The dojo has more than a few broken planks and a wall was completely gone while the others were filled with holes.

"My win." I said releasing his neck and standing.

"Hn." Hibari sat up as I began fixing my hair. "So? Why the sudden change?" Hibari asked with a smirk.

"Pissed off to the point of wanting to kill someone myself." I turned my neck left and right, cracking it a few times. My choker is still in place along with the rose, thankfully. "I really hate people sometimes..."

"Hn."

Kaa-chan came by with the first aid kit and she left without another word. I began cleaning and treating Hibari's injuries, silently thanking him for coming over. The territorial Cloud only smirked and I felt like tightening the bandage a little 'too' tight...if only he had lower pain tolerance. The male left after I was done and I decided to take a long bath. Orange flames licked at my form as I undressed, making sure my injuries healed without leaving a single inch untouched. By the time I got out...I smelled a very annoying scent with Michiru, Souta, and Gokudera.

"Why the hell is he in my house?" I asked drying my hair as the boys rounded the corner.

"A-Ah, Ts-Tsuki-hime..." Michiru froze at the chilling smile I was giving them. "He..." Michiru said unable to say anything.

"You're on your own." Souta said pushing Yamamoto in my direction.

"Come on, Gokudera." Michiru quickly grabbed Gokudera's arm, turning right back around. "Tsuki-hime is about to blow."

"A-Aozora, I wanted-" I ignored him, going down the hall. "W-Wait a minute!"

"I don't have time for suicidal morons."

"I'm sorry!" I paused in my step. "I...I realized that you're right. I didn't have the right to say I lost everything and that my dad would have been overwhelmed with grief...After my mom died...he...I'm all he has..."

"..."

"Was...What was that person like? The person you lost?"

"She was a beautiful woman...as free as the wind."

"...Is it...Can I...?"

"..." I turned to look at him, he's ashamed of what he had done. I released a sigh, continuing to dry my wet hair. I don't care...he's going to be here whether or not I like it considering Reborn's interest in him. "Do as you please."

Yamamoto looked at me with hopeful eyes and I went to the living room and I tossed the towel and a brush into Michiru's hands. I sat down next to him. The man immediately got to work drying my hair for me before brushing it out carefully. Yamamoto sat with Souta as Gokudera started to yell at him for acting so friendly towards me.

"Kufufufufu, it seems that something interesting is occurring." Mukuro said, Kanna at his side.

"Welcome home, Mukuro." Michiru handed me the towel and brush. Kanna stared at Yamamoto before walking towards him. "Kanna, what is it?" I asked wondering what she's doing.

"...It's good. You're actually smiling now." Kanna said with a tiny smile.

"...?"

Yamamoto is obviously confused with Kanna's words, but I guess she had an interest in him. Kanna walked up to me, grabbing my hand before dragging me away. Mukuro trailed behind us, giving Yamamoto a smirk before we left. I went to my office to do some paperwork when my phone rang. I picked it up, holding it to my ear with a small smile.

"It's rare of you to call me. How are you doing so far?" I asked leaning back.

" _I've been better. I wanted to check up on you. Souta tells me how you're doing, but I felt like I should call you since we haven't had the chance to meet recently._ " Kagome admitted and I could tell she's smiling.

"Kagome-san, something is bothering you, isn't it?"

" _I had a dream last night..._ "

"...About?"

" _Back then. Have you...Do you miss them?_ "

"Every day."

" _Do you mind if we meet up?_ "

"I'll make time on Sunday."

" _I'd like that._ "

"I'll see you then."

" _You too._ "

I went to see Kagome on Sunday, the two of us hanging out and doing clothes shopping. We talked about quite a few things, but I remained silent about her plans for the future. When the topic of her dream came up...I was a bit worried since she mentioned seeing an older version of me...crying while covered in blood. I only gave her a smile, reassuring her it was nothing. Sadly, it's not as if I can just dismiss it. Kagome is a powerful Miko and if she saw something like that and it worried her to this extent then it is something to worry about.

"I suppose I should speak with Kanna about this..."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 24 Ends

First, Hibari Kiku. Yes it is the one you all know and love from Flower of the Night, but it is a completely different version at the same time! This Kiku has a different ending from the Flower of the Night version, being a parallel world and all. Next, Yamamoto and Tsuki...will be a bit strained. She hates how willing he was to throw away his life for a stupid reason, but she's not so cruel as to completely ignore or hate on him after he realizes his mistakes. Kanna would notice Yamamoto since the girl is always silently observing the people around her Sky to see if they would be a threat or not. She has an interest in Yamamoto due to how he was able to perfectly fake his smiles, but would consider him pitiful. Welp~! That's all for today! Until next time! Bye-bye~!


	25. Chapter 25

X-X-X-X

Chapter 5

X-X-X-X

My eye twitched when I saw a small child playing with an actual gun in the park. Souta accepted my bag without question before quickly leading Kanna away. I stalked towards the child, grabbing the gun with one hand, flipping the safety on. The child...a rather small five year old child, dressed in like a cow of all things, with a huge afro. Large green eyes looked up at me curiously.

"Do you plan on breaking Omerta?" The child made a sound and looked at me dumbly. I only gave him a smile which apparently scared the crap out of him. "Which family are you from?" I asked taking the gun away.

"B-Bovino..."

"Your name?"

"Lambo..."

"I see...and why are you here Lambo Bovino?"

"I'm here to kill Reborn!"

"..." I held my head in my hand at such a stupid thing. "You...Why?"

"My boss said to defeat him..."

"..." I quickly pulled out my phone before calling a very specific number. "I want you to get me the number to the Bovino family, now. Inform them if they don't answer, I'll send the boss to Vindice." I hung up right after and it buzzed indicating I had mail. I called up the number sent to me and I continued to smile chillingly until the man picked up. "Ciao, Bovino Boss."

I spoke in rough Italian asking just how badly he wanted to end up in Vindice to send a five year old 'hitman' armed with actual weapons without knowing the rules of keeping Omerta. My voice was like ice and the man quickly apologized and I obtained several favors along with Lambo being my new ward, more or less pushed onto me since this is my 'territory'. I shut my phone and I offered my hand to Lambo. The boy isn't that big of an idiot if he can speak Italian and Japanese, something his 'boss' seemed to be unable to realize.

"Ciao, Lambo Bovino. My name is Aozora Tsukichiyo. You will live with me while you live here in Japan." I said giving him a much kinder smile.

"I am the great Lambo-sama! I'm five years old and a hitman from the Bovino family!" The boy began to grin as he took my hand. "My favorite food are grapes and candy!" Lambo declared proudly.

"Nice to meet you Lambo-kun. Now, there are a few rules you need to remember, okay? First off...Let's go home and I'll confiscate all your weapons."

"They're Lambo-sama's!"

"What was that?"

"Gupi!"

I brought the boy home with me and I quickly took all the weapons he was carrying and I stored them away elsewhere. I was quite curious about that strange purple bazooka he was carrying, but didn't pay it much mind. I then proceeded to slowly and carefully explain all the rules of Omerta to him. Reminding him that this is his first and last chance before Vindice intervened and he ends up in prison. That scared the boy out of his wits and he paid careful attention to what it is I was saying.

"Do you understand now, Lambo-kun?" I asked after a very long explanation.

"Un...V-Vindice is scary...!" Lambo said trying not to cry.

"That's right, it is." I patted his head and carried him to the kitchen. "This is the Aozora estate and here you are under my protection. Nana-san, do we have any grapes?" I asked spotting my mother.

"I picked some up today since they were on sale. Ara, who is this little one?" Kaa-chan asked looking at Lambo.

"This is Lambo. He is living with us for the...unforeseeable future. Lambo, this is Nana. She will be your caretaker while I am away. Is that clear?"

"Un!"

"Good boy. Now, why don't you have a snack while I explain the rules of the Aozora to you?"

I explained what it means to be under Aozora care and he nodded his head, smiling as he stuffed his face with grapes. They were simple rules and easy to understand. I stared at his afro for a few seconds before deciding...I'm going to have his hair cut and his outfit completely changed. Seriously! Who lets their child run around dressed like a cow of all things?!

"Oh, you're back already?" Souta asked with Kanna at his side.

"Sorry about that, Kanna. I'll take you to the park tomorrow after school, okay?" I asked smiling at her.

"Un...Who is he?" Kanna asked pointing at Lambo.

"Lambo-kun is now my ward...after a lot of favors from the Bovino family to not tattle on what their idiot boss told him..." I can't believe he actually sent one of his own to his death by sending him after Reborn of all things. "Kanna, since you're about his age do you mind watching out for him when I cannot?"

"Okay."

"Thank you and I'm sorry for making you do this."

"No." Kanna shook her head. "I'm happy. Tsukichiyo is depending on me for something very important. I'll teach him...teach him to be an Aozora."

"Thank you."

I held in my temper when I saw Lambo managed to hide a gun from me and he tried to kill Reborn with it during dinner. The rare time everyone living in the Aozora manor, and Souta, eating in the stupidly large dining room we rarely used. With sharpened nails coated in Sky flames, I cut it into three without hesitation. Lambo froze as his gun fell apart while Reborn stared at me with interest. I waved my hand as the last of the flames died out as everyone else continued eating. Mukuro is laughing as he watched the upcoming chaos.

"Lambo." Lambo froze up when I called his name. "Dinner is a sacred thing in this house. This is the rare times we all eat together as a clan and it is very rude to try to disturb the peace." I stood up, taking the destroyed gun and I handed it to Souta who was offering me his napkin. He wrapped it up before placing it in the corner of the table to dispose of later. "Nana-san, please do not give any dessert to Lambo for the next two weeks." I said sitting down once more.

"Of course, Tsu-chan." Kaa-chan said smiling at me.

"Also, Lambo." I gave him a chilling smile as I piled more vegetables onto his plate. "Growing boys shouldn't be picky with what they eat, am I clear?"

"U-Un..." Lambo nodded his head, holding back the tears. "T-To...lo...rate...!"

I felt somewhat guilty for my treatment of the boy, but I could tell he had grown up incredibly spoiled and with no manners. Whoever raised him before he came here is a complete...and utter failure. That or they were completely crazy to actually teach a child how to operate weaponry and not teach them manners. Whenever I visited the main family's estate, I always spent at least two hours learning how to elegantly eat while also countering attacks directed at my person from all angles! Don't even get me started on those who actually does hate me in the family and those 'training' attacks turn into lethal ones!

"Lambo-kun." The boy froze up when I called out his name. I only smiled at him before picking him up. "Come, I shall show you your room in the estate. I'll even allow you to decorate it as you please." I said balancing him on one hip.

"I can have my own room?" Lambo asked in amazement.

"We have many rooms for my retainers, but you are a ward of my family. The only thing I ask is that you clean your room to the best of your ability."

"Clean? Lambo-sama doesn't clean!"

"What was that?"

"Gupi!"

"Hah...Alright, let's do this..." We entered the clean room meant for a teenager rather than a small child. I put him down and I grabbed the white board, writing down Reward Points at the top. "Cleaning...behavior...manners...I guess other too..."

"What's that?"

"It's to keep track of your behavior for...let's say the month...If you can reach a certain amount...I'll take you to the park, the zoo, or even the aquarium on my next free Sunday."

"Really?!"

"That's right, but only if you can get...let's start with 20 points. For cleaning, all you have to do is make sure your room is nice and clean. Your clothing goes where it belongs and your bed is properly made. Behavior will be your attitude towards not only me, but towards those around you. Manners will be simple things like helping put away the dirty dishes or helping Nana-san around the house. As for other, I guess anything good you do that isn't part of these three things. If you do something bad, I will take away points, is that clear?"

"Un!"

"Okay. Let's get you settled and we can go shopping for clothing tomorrow when I come home..."

"Shopping? Lambo-sama likes his clothing!"

"Lambo-kun." I tapped his nose with a smile. "You refer to yourself using 'watashi' or 'boku', never using 'ore' or 'Lambo-sama' am I clear?"

"U-Un...!"

"Good boy. As for your clothing...how you dress affects your image of those taking care of you. Do you want people to make fun of Nana-san or myself if they see you dressed like that?"

"No..."

"I know you like it, but people will think we're mistreating you if you only wear your...clothing...every day. You can wear it as pajamas or around the house, but not outside."

"Okay..."

"Good boy. Now for bad behavior at the dining room table, I'm going to put a negative mark right here."

"Okay..."

I smiled, patting his head before tucking him in for the night after brushing his teeth and bathing him. I shoved most of the responsibility of raising him onto Kaa-chan and Michiru without any hesitation though. The next day, we went clothing shopping for both Lambo and Kanna. I took Kanna with me to the girl's section, while Souta and Michiru were stuck figuring out how to dress Lambo who was fussing over the outfits chosen for him by the two boys. It seems the child finally reached his breaking point when Reborn actually kicked the boy for being annoying! I might not like Lambo's behavior, but that's highly inappropriate!

"I can't handle it anymore!" Lambo cried pulling out the purple bazooka from his afro.

"How the heck does he hide that in there?!" Michiru questioned in shock.

"No, rather...Stop him, you idiots!" I shouted rushing for the boy before did something stupid.

"Wa-AH!"

"Wha-Kyah!"

Something pink was flying towards Kanna and I. I quickly pushed the girl away while attempting to cut the object into two...only to end up finding myself engulfed in pink smoke. I found myself in some kind of meeting room...surrounded by very familiar faces and some not so familiar faces.

"What in the world...?" I questioned quietly looking around.

"Damn that cow brat..."

"You..." I stared at the man who looked similar to Gokudera. Someone covered my eyes from behind before I could look around more. I didn't attack because I recognize that scent. "Michiru...?"

"It's me, Tsuki."

"Situation, now before I get angry."

"Right now, you were just hit by the ten year bazooka. You are currently ten years into the future. Your future self is in the past as well."

"Wait, I'm the Sky Arcobaleno so...!"

"Don't worry. Your future self keeps it sealed and hidden...after all..."

"After all...?"

"Don't worry about it, this is our problem...we won't allow our past selves to inherit our sins..."

"What do you mean by that?!" I ripped his hand away and I held back my gasp...when I saw his face. There's a scar going across his eyes...his beautiful eyes were now a murky color. "Your eyes..."

"I'm okay, my princess. It's a very old injury done by my own stupidity...With my hearing and sense of smell, I don't really need my eyes."

"No way...!" I returned to the past and I stared at Michiru who looked more than a bit worried. "What...happened?"

"I...don't know...but...Don't be hit by the bazooka again..."

"Yeah..."

X-X Future Tsuki X-X

I blinked a bit dumbly after pink smoke filled my vision all of a sudden. Was I...Had I actually been hit by the ten year bazooka in the past? I don't recall. I found myself standing in some kind of clothing shop and that's when my eyes fell upon the much younger versions of my precious people. My eyes focused on Michiru and I noticed he's wearing bulky glasses. What a fond memory that was. And spotting Reborn...It's good I had kept the habit of hiding my identity as the Sky Arcobaleno.

"You...you're alright..." I reached out touching Michiru's face as the corners of my lips twitched upwards. "Your eyes haven't been damaged yet..." I said sadly.

"My...eyes?" Michiru asked confused.

"...I don't know the consequences of changing the past like this...but...my only warning is that you shouldn't ever drop your guard even against a child. I don't want to see eyes so beautiful gone..." I explained quietly.

"Did something happen?"

"Don't worry so much about it." I turned to Lambo and I knelt down in front of him. "Lambo-kun, didn't I tell you not to use the bazooka so recklessly after you come to Japan?"

"Don't remember!"

"That's no good." I began patting his head with a fond smile. "I know you are attached to me, but you should avoid hitting my past self, Tsuna, and Mukuro. Mukuro is undercover right now and if you hit him then he might be killed. Tsuna is always busy and it'd be bad if he got assassinated while in a meeting. Also...I can't be away from the future long, okay? You can visit me in the future instead."

"Alright..."

"Oh, that's right." I dug into my coat pocket and I produced a notebook. I offered it to Souta. "From now on, you and Lambo-kun should keep track of when the bazooka is used and on who to prepare yourselves for a switch in the future."

"Okay."

"Well, my five minutes are almost up. Reborn." I picked up the hitman and I kissed his cheek. "Take care of them for me, alright? You're a wonderful tutor."

"I am the best."

"Indeed you are."

I put him down just in time for pink smoke to fill my vision once more. My Michiru pulled me into a tight hug when I returned and I released a weak laugh. I covered my face with my free hand, silently apologizing to my people for the fact I'm crying. Hayato got up, coming to me and offering me his handkerchief and I thanked him quietly.

"That's all for now...Kyoya, Michiru, stay for a bit. I want to discuss a few things with you."

"Hn."

"..." I waited until my other guardians left and I smiled at Kyoya sadly. "Take care of them for me...Byakuran must be stopped...even at the cost of my life..."

"I understand."

"Please...don't do anything reckless."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 25 Ends

Lambo will end up a bit more behaved in this series, but will have a deep fear of Tsuki's 'I'm angry enough to hit you, but I won't' smile on her face. Tsuki's future isn't going to be canon as I plan on changing many...many things there due to her status as the Sky Arcobaleno. There shall be many fun things coming, for me at least, so look forward to it! Nothing else to add~! That's all for today~! Bye-bye~!


	26. Chapter 26

X-X-X-X

Chapter 26

X-X-X-X

"You want to know how we admit and test new members?" I asked looking at Reborn in disbelief.

"The Aozora doesn't have such a thing?" Reborn asked with a raised brow.

"I thought it was strange you asked for a private tea time...Those who carry the Aozora name are blood relatives while our other members are basically retainers from ages ago. We rarely recruit outsiders unless they are young children or they choose to marry into the family. Even then, outsiders remain outsiders and only their children can choose to be part of the clan as they would be raised within without any risk of betrayal." I explained serving some tea.

"And your retainers?" Reborn asked taking his plate of cake.

"That's completely different. In Japan, we call the Skies...child of heaven. Those who bond with a child of the heaven knows that they would much rather die than betray their chosen master. They are a very precious existence and we don't know much about them. From the family records, they are a very rare existence and we only know of two from over 500 years ago."

"Two?"

"The first is a Miko by the name of Midoriko from about...700 to 800 years ago...Sadly, most of our records from back then were burned during the war so the most I know is from word of mouth." I sipped my tea and I sighed, recalling my disappointment when I found out the records were burned during the war. "Let's see...it's a very fascinating tale. When youkai still roamed the world. From what I recall...the woman was so powerful, that no man or creature could bond with her and as such there was a weak man who desired her so much that he allowed himself to be absorbed by youkai as a medium in hopes of making her his."

"What happened?"

"The former man now a great youkai chased Midoriko and for seven days and seven nights...they continuously battled until he dealt a great blow to Midoriko's heart, but not before she returned the favor. Her flames purified the youkai, but the two souls clashed and out from her chest came an otherworldly gem called the Shikon no Tama."

"Shikon no Tama?"

"The Shikon no Tama contained a huge amount of power to the point of granting wishes. Well, nothing like that exists so it's probably just a tall tale."

"A tall tale, huh...?"

"..." I could tell Reborn was seriously hoping something like that existed. "The second Sky was the first Aozora. Before our clan had a name, we were a family of lords with our own territory. The first Aozora was a young girl, her title given to her by the lord of our clan."

"Do you have her name?"

"Aozora Tsukichiyo."

"Your name."

"I am the first Sky in the family in a very long time. My name had been changed when I had taken the position as heiress."

"Why did you call the Sky a 'child of heaven'?"

"It started because of Midoriko. She was a Miko, a powerful Miko. A woman who served god and slayed demons. To weak and powerless humans, wouldn't you say she was a child sent by the gods?"

"I suppose so. About Yamamoto..."

"What do you have in mind?" My eye began to twitch at his suggestion of using firearms on them. "Arcobaleno or not...!" I growled as my eyes became like slits and my hair floated around me as my aura formed a lioness growling behind me. "I don't take kindly to those touching what is under my protection."

If I wasn't hyper aware and my sense of smell wasn't so sharp, I would have missed the fact that Reborn was actually slightly afraid of me at that moment. I dug my nails into the table, the tips of them lightly scratching up the fine smooth surface. I would have probably attacked him...if not for the fact Kanna was approaching with some fresh tea. I calmed myself down, nails being pulled out from the table.

"Tsukichiyo, we have a message." Kanna stated placing the tray on the table.

"A message?" Kanna handed me an envelope with a candlewax seal. I recognized the manner my name was written on the envelope. I released ten times the amount of anger I had towards Reborn towards the sender of the letter. "This man doesn't give up...!" I growled burning it to a crisp with my flames.

"Angry?" Kanna asked pouring me some more tea.

"I only wished I was old enough to drink..." I would love some catnip sake right now. "I swear, he's so annoying..."

"Suitor problems?"

"Challenge for my throne more like it. Before I was chosen, there was one man who was thought to be the next clan head...he's part of the reason why I don't live in Aozora territory..." Never mind Vongola. "At the very least he's formal about it so I can refuse his challenges without consequences..."

"A cousin?"

"Uncle." I sipped my tea and I thought about what Reborn said. I gave up thinking about it, too tired to deal with this. Michiru won't die, that's for sure. "Hah...so long as you truly don't aim to kill or injure, do as you want with Yamamoto."

"Good. I'll test him tomorrow after school."

"Hm."

X-X-X-X

"I wonder if it is okay for us to kill him after all..." I don't need a Sun Arcobaleno...I don't! Yamamoto is carrying me in his arms bridal style after I got dragged into the 'test'. Michiru is beside us, screaming as knives were thrown at us from behind. "...he's just lucky we sent Souta ahead because if he got involved I would kill him without hesitation..." I muttered to myself.

"Tsuki-hime...! Why did you agree to this?!" Michiru cried after some of his hair was cut.

"I didn't think I would get dragged into it." I glanced at Yamamoto's hand on my shoulder and the one beneath my knees. "I can run by myself, you know."

"Haha, sorry, but it might be a bit difficult now."

"...My skirt is starting to fly up." Yamamoto tripped at my words, but managed to keep running. "You're only lucky I wear shorts beneath it..."

"Tsuki-hime...!" Michiru is stressing to me not to try to purposefully trip Yamamoto up. That's when the bullets started to rain upon us. "My god, he's actually firing his guns at us!"

"Oh, Lambo-kun." He's...got a rocket launcher. "...I made sure to hide everything...! Where is he getting this stuff?!"

"Gyaaahh!"

"Phew, that was close."

"...!" I was so surprised by the explosion that my arms are wrapped around Yamamoto's neck and I almost sank my nails into his body. "I hate explosions..."

"Tsuki-san! Tsuna-san!"

"Eh?"

"Ah..." I don't like the smile on Gokudera's face nor do I like the fact he gave us a wink. He's got his dynamite out and a lighter. I noticed Lambo also got replaced by his future self and he didn't hesitate to start firing at us. "I got a bad feeling about this..."

In combination with Gokudera's dynamite, a rocket that Reborn fired at us, along with the ones from future Lambo...a huge explosion broke out when they collided. Yamamoto dropped my legs and we were falling, but...there's another body at our side. I was squished beneath him and Michiru and we were fine.

"Can you get off of me now?" I asked unable to breathe.

"Hahaha, sorry about that, Aozora." Yamamoto said getting up first.

"Owowowow..." Michiru's holding his head, glasses gone. I quickly found his broken glasses and I shoved them on his face. "That hurt...!"

"Lambo-kun...! Get down here!"

"T-Tolo...rate...!"

I proceeded to scold future Lambo until he had to go and when our Lambo returned, I continued where I left off! Lambo tried not to cry when he was told he wasn't allowed to have afternoon snacks for the next week, but it was a fair punishment. Even though we got rid of his huge afro and cow outfit...the weapons were actually given to him by man hired by the Bovino to deliver a package with weapons in it!

"How does this thing even work?" Michiru asked holding the bazooka in his hand.

"Don't point that at anyone. I don't want to deal with you idiots breaking so-" A soccer ball came flying out of nowhere, hitting Michiru on the back of the head. It dropped and something pink was flying in my direction. "Not again..."

This time I found myself sitting on the lap of a man I don't even know. I stifled a scream and the man only stared at me in surprise before smiling happily. White hair and purple eyes...a distinct purple tattoo beneath his left eye. He's a Sky, I can tell with me being so close to me. I didn't hesitate to try to shove his face away from mine when he hugged me, pulling me closer to him.

"So mean, my princess."

"I don't know who you-Hhiiiee!" I pulled my hand away when he licked at my palm. "That's disgusting!"

"You're so cute as a little girl, Sky Arcobaleno."

"...!" He knew this? How? "Get off, now."

"No way~!"

"Who the hell are you anyways?!"

"I'm Byakuran. Your lovely fiancé."

"F-Fiancé?!"

"Hm~! Hm, hm~!" He's humming a cheerful tune as he took my left hand and he placed a silver band there, it's a bit big on my ring finger. "Keep it safe, okay~?"

"W-What?" I returned to the past and I stared at the red faces of the boys. Michiru is muttering something about killing someone. Gokudera is covering his face while apologizing while Yamamoto is in a daze, a blush on his cheeks. "What just happened?"

"Your future version arrived dressed in only a large men's shirt."

"...I guess that explains why I was sitting on that guy's lap." I stared at the ring on my finger. "...What do I do with a wedding band from a man I'm supposed to marry ten years in the future?"

"Burn it!" Michiru is hissing angrily. "I don't care who they are, I'm not letting you marry some unknown man!"

"...I'm going home."

"Tsuki-hime!"

I had Kanna put the ring in the vault for me while playing with my earring. I leaned back in my chair in my office, thinking about everything that happened. Michiru still didn't tell me what he noticed about my future self which was very curious. Still...that man...is a very powerful Sky and his smell...I'll be sure to remember it.

"Ciaossu." Reborn jumped onto my desk and I glanced at him. "What do you know of your future fiancé, Tsuki?" Reborn asked looking me in the eye.

"Nothing, I never met someone like him before." I answered truthfully.

"His name?"

"Don't bother. I have no interest in speeding up the future."

"Why do you seem to hate the residents of Namimori so much?" I glanced at Reborn and I smiled. "You hate them for a reason, aside from a select few."

"Aozora don't take kindly to those who harm one of theirs. Those ignorant and stupid...don't even realize just what kind of animal they are poking. If I could, I wouldn't mind ruining their lives, but I am merciful. The faults of a child aren't truly their fault. Is the fault of a stupid parent who dares to think their child is 'innocent'. If only they worked for one of my family's companies...I would have loved to ruin their lives."

I recalled all the times parents were called in only for them to start screeching how their child is 'an angel' and that I was just a 'no good useless' child. The principal was quick to side with them due to the fact they had numbers on their side. The parents of my previous bullies were lucky this is Hibari territory. If they worked for my family, I would have loved to ruin their lives in 'scandals'. I guess I'll have to settle for messy divorces and cheating.

"Why is it you don't hold much of a grudge against Nana? From the information I gathered, she contributed to his suffering." Reborn stated gaining my attention.

"Nana-san begged Tsunayoshi for forgiveness. She was forgiven and we kept close watch on her before Tsunayoshi chose to live with her. She isn't completely forgiven, but so long as she doesn't revert to her old ways...well, we'll allow her to remain with her child."

"..." Reborn tilted his fedora down, hiding his eyes. "What are your plans for the Vongola?"

"I don't care for the Vongola." Which is true. "So long as they remain out of my business, they can do as they please...as long as they stay out of my future territory."

"And Tsuna?"

"Tsuna is free to choose to do as he likes." As my body double. "However, Aozora will protect Tsunayoshi without fail."

"Good."

"Hm. I'm in the mood to bake today. What do you recommend?"

"Espresso cake."

"My, how greedy of you, Sun Arcobaleno. Very well, you can have it tomorrow."

My thoughts trailed to that man, Byakuran...He knew I was the Sky Arcobaleno, but how? No, rather...why would I tell him? There's a lot of things that confuse me, but I suppose I should let it go...for now. I really wish that I would stop being hit by that damn bazooka though...finding myself in awkward positions like that...is embarrassing.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 26 Ends

How do you like this surprise~? I was contemplating between future Michiru appearing and this scene. I chose this one because it would be hell of a lot more amusing! Do you question Byakuran and Tsuki's relationship? Hm~? Well, what I have planned will be more than a big surprise! I've got nothing to add so that's all for today! Bye-bye~!


	27. Chapter 27

X-X-X-X

Chapter 27

X-X-X-X

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE ALMOST POISONED ON THE WAY HOME?!" My scream was loud enough to shake my little home and scare off any birds in the area. Michiru is passed out on the ground due to the fumes while Souta is slightly afraid of my anger. "You just went to buy ice cream as usual and you were targeted by an assassin?!" I questioned ready to pull my hair out.

"The woman was very pretty." That was Souta's way of saying how Michiru managed to ignore her assassination attempt. If it was a handsome man, he wouldn't have hesitated, but a pretty girl...yeah, he wouldn't give a damn. "When she threw a can of soda our way, he let it fall to the ground when it broke. The fumes knocked him out." Souta explained weakly.

"Description, now."

"Long pinkish hair, pale skin, and green eyes...She kind of reminded me of someone, but I'm not sure who. I think she's a few years older than us."

"Warn the others to be on the lookout for her. A poison user...what rotten luck I got..." I hate poison users. I really do. Sure I can break it down within my own body, but it doesn't exclude the pain I would feel from it! "Hm?" Reborn arrived, covered in rhino beetles. Okay...gross. "What is it, Reborn?"

"I got word that Bianchi is in town. You shouldn't kill her."

"Why is that?"

"She's Gokudera's older sister."

"...WHAT?!"

"Seriously?!"

"T-Tsuki...hime...!"

"I'm here!" I ran to Michiru's side, checking his condition. "How are you doing?"

"I-It's worse...than miasma...!"

"Geez..." He can endure a miasma just fine and it's a human made poison so it probably just stunk a lot. I covered my hand in Sky flames and he took it in his own before holding it close to his nose. "You're such a big baby..."

"Is that safe?"

"Hm?" Reborn is standing on the arm rest of the couch, watching with interest. "Perfectly safe. I'm merely dealing with his nausea from the fumes. The fumes are being broken up and turned into something that his body can accept."

"You also have Sun flames."

"No, I'm using the harmonization effect of Sky flames."

"It's possible?"

"The Aozora are studying flames in depth after I took the reigns as heiress. We had no interest before I was revealed to be a Sky, but...well, we're not stupid enough to confine ourselves to a single way of thinking. There are many uses and ways to use flames that haven't been thought of before."

"Such as?"

"Not telling."

"..." Reborn pulled out a gun and cocked it, as if that was threatening. "And why is that?"

"Because you idiots in the mafia stick to the ideals of the first generation of Vongola, but not us. We like to test the limits and abilities of a power. Dissecting it little by little."

"Is that so?"

"Hm?" Michiru had fallen asleep and I stood up, sensing something in the air. "Someone's at the gates. Souta, watch over him."

"It's scary how you knows that when they haven't even rung the bell yet."

As if on cue, the bell to the gate rang and I gave Souta a smile. Souta only shook his head before taking care of Michiru. Reborn jumped onto my shoulder to probably prevent me from killing the woman. Huh...so this is Gokudera's elder sister...she's certainly pretty, but she's pure Italian from her features...Gokudera has some Japanese features in him so half siblings, that and their scent isn't the same if they had the same mother and father...still can't stand the scent of poison she has.

"Deliver fro-" With sharpened nails encased in Sky flames, I destroyed the pizza box of poisoned food and it began to burn. "What?!"

"I don't give a damn who you are, but this is the Aozora estate." I tapped my knuckle against the wall where the nameplate is located. "Don't tell me you're so ignorant as to not know who we are."

"You're an active Sky...so you're Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"I'm an active Sky, but my name is Aozora Tsukichiyo. I am related to the male you tried to kill not long ago." I leaned against the gate, eyes bleeding orange. "You're related to Gokudera Hayato, right? I'm going to say this once, stop targeting Tsuna or I'll be forced to explain to Gokudera why I killed his elder sister."

"Hayato is here?"

"He's chosen our side and is now under Aozora protection."

"Not Vongola?"

"Hmph! Vongola has no power in Namimori. This is Hibari territory, but as the heiress of the Aozora I am willing to shelter him."

"Why?"

"Tsuna is fond of him, that's enough for me." It's true, Michiru likes Gokudera and he reminds me a bit of myself so I was fine with sheltering him under the Aozora name. "Why are you here?"

"I am here to take Reborn back with me to Italy."

"I can't do that, Bianchi." Bianchi's eyes shined with live and a blush decorated her cheeks as she looked at the infant on my shoulder. "I have a job of raising Tsuna and Tsuki."

"Vongola Juudaime and...?" Her eyes focused on me and I shrugged my shoulders without giving a response. "What...What is your relationship with Reborn?"

"He's also my tutor in return for teaching Tsunayoshi. As the heiress of the Aozora, I rather have a first class tutor than a third rate one." Reborn preened at the praise and I stared at my nails. "Give up your assassination attempt on Tsunayoshi's life. If not, we will not hesitate to destroy everything you love."

"The Aozora doesn't have such power."

"Yet we have one member of your family under our protection right now." Bianchi flinched at the reminder. "You wouldn't want to upset your brother either, would you?"

"Tsk."

"Leave, I won't tell you twice."

"Reborn...Do you...like this girl more than me?"

"I like her."

"I see."

I feel as if Reborn just stepped on a landmine with how easily she left...a dark look in her eyes. I was right as the next morning, she forgot about Michiru and was targeting me instead. _I wonder how upset Gokudera would get if I end up killing her...if I was him, I wouldn't forgive the killer...damn._ I thought thinking of a way to deal with the woman.

"Tsuki-chan!" Kyoko ran up to me, linking our arms. "Today we're making onigiri! Who are you going to give yours to today?" Kyoko asked smiling at me.

"Souta and Tsuna as usual." I answered as she dragged me to the culinary room.

"Can I have one too?"

"Sure."

"Poor you, Tsuki." Hana is on the other side of me. "You're leaving out two monkey admirers of yours."

"You mean Yamamoto and Gokudera?"

"That's right. Those two have been trailing after you like a pair of lost puppies. It'd be cute if they weren't monkeys."

"Mou! Hana-chan, don't call them monkeys!"

"It's the truth. So what's their deal?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hana-san."

"Just Hana, Tsuki. That's a lie and you know it. When you skipped two weeks ago, Yamamoto came down to the classroom with a guilt written look on his face. Then there's the rumor were rejected by him if not for the fact the next day he was trailing after you like a lost puppy."

"..."

"Now spill the details before I make you spill the details."

"I don't really care anymore so it doesn't matter anymore." I gave Hana a smile that showed no weakness. She decided it was too much of a hassle and backed down. "So, who are you giving your onigiri to?"

"I'm eating mine. None of the monkeys in this school deserves my handmade food."

"How cold."

I began making enough onigiri for those I know. I paused in my mixing as I glanced at the door where Bianchi is sneaking in. I shot her a glare and she deflated, backing off without hesitation. I plated my finished products before all the girls went to the classroom to give the boys they like their onigiri.

"You know, it's not all that special eating Tsuki's cooking. Huh?" Souta asked nibbling on his onigiri.

"What was that, you bastard?!" Gokudera asked glaring at him.

"C-Calm down, Gokudera. Souta means that we always eat her cooking so it's not that special compared to someone we don't know making food for us." Michiru explained in a panic.

"Souta, you shouldn't provoke the bear." I said as Yamamoto took one from my plate.

"I only did it because he's so easy to provoke." Souta explained with a smile.

"Tsuki-chan!" Kyoko approached with her plate and I noticed how Michiru quickly fled behind Souta...until I smelt it as well...poison. "I...I have an onigiri left and I was thinking...if you're okay with it..." Kyoko said blushing as she stared at me.

"Thank you, Kyoko."

I took the purple onigiri and I glanced at the door where Bianchi is located. She looked excited at the prospect of me eating the poison and I wondered what was going through her mind. I finished it in three bites before politely excusing myself to use the bathroom. I caught Bianchi before she left and I pinned her to the wall with my hand at her throat.

"Don't think you've won, Bianchi. You can't kill me like this. Feel free to try again, but don't you dare involve civilians in your attempts to kill your target. You do it again..." I felt a slight change in my blood as I stared at her and I knew my pupils had become slits like a feline's "-there will be no hesitation in me beheading you, Gokudera's sister or not." I growled lightly.

"You're the first to survive my poison cooking." Bianchi said staring at me in surprise.

"Your poison is weak." I released her throat and I began walking away. "The first poisoning attempt on me was a hundred times more powerful than what you cooked up."

I returned to the classroom after shoving more flames into my body. I might have neutralized the poison, but the taste wouldn't leave my tongue. Bleh! I had my flames running along my tongue, burning away any taste of Bianchi's poison cooking. I returned to class and I played with my hair absentmindedly. I can't taste my tongue right now...yeah...her cooking tastes bad. I was less than pleased when I found out that Bianchi was hired as a second tutor and that Reborn wanted me to let her live with us. I would have killed her right then and there if it wasn't for the fact that Souta and Michiru reminded me constantly that she is Gokudera's older sister. I allowed her to stay, but I told her the ground rules and that if she dared to break it then I'm kicking her out without any hesitation.

"Seriously...how annoying..." I said reaching for my cup.

"Why are you allowing me to stay here?" Bianchi asked staring at me wearily.

"Compared to that man, you're nothing more than an infant throwing a tantrum." It's true. Bianchi can barely compare to Naraku when I was under his care. "You're hardly a threat in my eyes." I stated without any hesitation.

"I'm a hitman and you barely consider me a threat?!" Bianchi stood up, glaring at me in anger after I insulted her ability as a assassin. "You're nothing more than-uh!"

"I'm nothing more than a what?" I smiled as my Sky flames filled the entire room. "You think the power of my flames are merely for show, if I wanted to...the moment you entered my 'domain' I could have had you killed a thousand times over without even lifting a finger."

"H-How...How did a Sky as powerful as you remain unnoticed for so long?!"

"I wonder..." I dispersed my flames, allowing her to breathe easier. I shut my eyes, leaning back in my seat. "Your room is in the eastern wing, third floor and the last one on the right. Do with it as you will."

Bianchi hesitantly left the room, but she didn't dare to turn her back to me in fear of me attacking her from behind. I touched the rose of my choker and I released a sigh before heading for the dojo to calm myself. I got dressed in a simple training kimono and I sat in the center of the room in seiza. I breathed in and out slowly, calming the rage I felt. I'm too stressed...it's not good. I actually thought of killing Bianchi for being a threat to my people. My youkai blood...it's surfacing too much and it's making me lose control. My flames are making what little blood I have in my body increase...and quickly. I need to stop it...before it's too late.

"Tsuki-hime?"

"..." I opened my eyes, staring at Michiru blankly. "What is it?"

"..." Michiru gave me a weak grin. "Want to talk about it?"

"...No..."

"Do you mind if I meditate with you?"

"Do as you wish."

Michiru sat down beside me and I was glad...that he was so understanding of my situation. If I was him, I would go stir crazy. I'm sure I'm going crazy some days too...This isn't the feudal era where danger lurks at every corner...this is modern day where most consider the only true threat are humans. To me...they weren't a threat, no matter how hard they try. Humans aren't a threat to me...but they can be if they target my people instead of myself.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 27 Ends

Bianchi wouldn't be someone Tsuki would appreciate having around. Poison being a constant reminder aside due to it's being something Tsuki would mentally connect to Naruku. Bianchi would be considered a constant threat to those around her, but also because she can be trigger happy when it involves Reborn who wouldn't hesitate to try to use her. Reborn knows Tsuki wouldn't outright kill Bianchi due to her fondness of Gokudera, but that doesn't mean Tsuki won't threaten her if it means protecting her loved ones. Bianchi wouldn't step out of line, not within enemy territory and not after knowing how powerful Tsuki really is. She's love struck, not completely stupid. Bianchi will watch her step around Tsuki even if Reborn promises to protect her from the wrath of the Aozora heiress. Welp~! That's all for today so until next time~! Bye-bye~!


	28. Chapter 28

X-X-X-X

Chapter 28

X-X-X-X

I silently ate my food, Kanna doing the same beside me. The two of us easily ignored the chaos that ensured when Mukuro and Mafiosi are involved. Reborn, he knew he had no chance against. Bianchi...yeah, too easy of a target. Lambo is just a child and Mukuro is smart enough not to harm a child within eyesight of me or risk me breaking his arms and legs. Mukuro and Bianchi were glaring at one another from opposite ends of the table. Mukuro because the woman tried poisoning him halfway into breakfast. Bianchi because she dealt with horror filled illusions since she began staying here.

"Tsukichiyo." Kanna is showing me a piece of paper. "Can I go?" Kanna asked looking at me.

"Let's see...ah, a summer camping trip with your class? Let's see...the last week of summer vacation...for three days and two nights...Do you wish to go?" I asked looking at her.

"Un."

"Okay." I pulled out my pen and I signed my name. "We can go shopping for supplies a bit before the trip, okay?"

"Thank you, Tsukichiyo."

"I wanna go camping!" I looked at Lambo and he is way too excited. "I want to go to! I want to go too!"

"Lambo." The boy froze up when I spoke his name. "We can go to the water park instead, but only if you behave yourself. Camping isn't as fun as you would assume."

"Water park?"

"Water park."

"Yay!"

"Mukuro, stop messing with Bianchi and leave for school. You'll be late if you don't catch the train in the next ten minutes."

"Kufufu, very well."

"Tsuna, we're leaving now. Souta is here."

"Ah, right!"

"Bianchi, don't cause trouble! Nana-san, I'll leave my dishes by the sink." I gathered my dishes, placing them at the sink. I helped the boys put theirs by the sink as well before heading back to the dining room to grab my bag. Kanna handed it to me and I held her hand as we walked out the front door. "We're leaving!"

"Take care, everyone!"

"Souta, sorry for waiting." I pushed the gate open, giving the male a small smile. "Did you wait long?"

"Nah, I was here only for a minute or two. What's up, Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa?"

"Higurashi, you're as unassuming as usual. Kufufufu."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

We began walking and I waved at the Kokuyo trio as they parted ways with us. Kanna gave her brother a small nod of her head before continuing to cling to my side. I spotted a girl up ahead...walking on the fence...in this direction...she looks ready to fall. Judging from her uniform she's from Midori middle school...but...her panties...they can be seen. I doubt she cares since she's hyper focused on Reborn...for some strange reason.

"My name...is Miura Haru." Miura said staring at Reborn with a blush.

"She's blushing..." Souta is leaning against me, whispering quietly. "Is she a Shota-con or something since she's staring at Reborn like that?" Souta asked and I snorted quietly.

"-be my friend?" Miura asked still staring at Reborn.

"Maybe?" She managed to land on her feet while cheering how she became Reborn's friend. "Strange girl..." When Reborn didn't hesitate to tell her he's a hitman...I reacted when she tried slapping Michiru. I gripped her wrist, staring at her coldly. "Don't." I said quietly.

"H-Hahi?!"

"Tsuki-hime..."

"I don't know what you think you're assuming, but I don't take kindly to those who tries to harm one of my own." I pushed her wrist away and I walked past her. "Kanna, come. You'll be late if you don't hurry."

"Yes, Tsukichiyo."

"W-Wait!"

"Reborn, this is your fault." I ignored the girl as she shouted at our backs. "Don't go telling civilians your actual occupation. It'd be annoying if they start creating rumors about us."

"Most would take it as a child's game with my appearance."

"How annoying..." I released Kanna's hand. "Then, take care, Kanna."

"Un. Take care, Tsukichiyo. Also, that girl...she'll probably stick around."

"I hope not."

I smiled at the girl, patting her head...but Kanna was right since she was actually stalking us on our way home...even going so far as to watch the manor from a distance away behind a tree. I had to send a text to Mukuro telling him not to kill her or even use his illusions on the girl since she's a civilian...the paperwork I'd have to do if she got attack...is no joke.

X-X-X-X

"...Tsukichiyo, this girl is an idiot." Kanna said pointing at Miura...who is...dressed in strange armor while wielding a hockey stick.

"Don't point, Kanna, it's rude. Miura...san...are you alright? You look ready to pass out." I said a bit concerned with the mental state of this girl.

"Haru is fine, I just didn't sleep very well last night because of all the thoughts I had." Miura said with thick bags beneath her eyes.

"Please go home and go to sleep properly. Also, take that armor off before you pass out from heatstroke."

"Haru will not! Reborn-chan is a real hitman and I know that you're a really strong mafia boss." Oi, I'd be more yakuza than mafia! The Aozora are Japanese, damn it! "That being said, if I want to-ow!" She held her forehead after I gave her a semi-decent flick. "Why did you flick Haru's forehead?!"

"Reborn might look like a child, but he's a full grown adult."

"H-Hahi?! Reborn-chan is a child!"

"Reborn is probably as old as your parents, maybe even older."

"H-Hahi?! T-That has to be a lie!"

"It's not. He's probably even older than your parents."

"Hahi?!"

"Tsuki-chan!"

"Ah, Kyoko."

"Who...is this?" Kyoko looked at Haru curiously. "A friend?"

"Not really."

"Don't go ignoring Haru!"

"Well, she's sleep deprived while in that armor...I'll help her home so can you walk Kanna part way to school for me, Kyoko?"

"Eh, are you sure?"

"Ah. If I just ignore the girl and she ends up fainting from heatstroke then it'd leave a bad taste in my mouth."

"I suppose so...Then, Kanna-chan, will you go with me?"

"Tsukichiyo said so then I will obey."

"Now then..." I easily lifted the girl bridal style. "Seriously, don't go causing trouble for other people."

"H-Hahi..."

I dropped the girl off at home, informing her mother that her daughter was close to suffering heatstroke due to how red she became on the way here. I was thanked and I waved off any need for repayment. I ran the rest of the way to the school, just barely making it in time before Hibari decided he wanted a 'friendly' spar just before classes begin...or end if I can't get away in time to attend.

X-X-X-X

"Ne, Tsuna-chan, who was that girl from this morning?" Kyoko asked giving me a curious look.

"An idiot." I stated calmly.

"You got it rough, don't you? Hahahaha!" Yamamoto laughed with a grin.

"Why are you monkeys here? If you keep hanging off Tsuki like this then people will get the wrong idea about her." Hana said glaring at the boys.

"I'm Tsuki-hime's family so it's fine for me to hang off her." Michiru said with a smile.

"Tsuki-san is-bwah!" Gokudera was stopped by Souta who slapped his mouth over his mouth. "MPWH?!"

"Gokudera, Omerta, Omerta." Souta said quietly to him.

"Hm?" A very expensive sleek black car pulled to a stop before us and the back window rolled down to reveal a handsome man in his late twenties. His short blond hair is styled neatly while framing his cat-like amber eyes. "...Why are you here?" I questioned with a frown.

"Is that any way to speak to your dear uncle, Tsukichiyo?"

"T-That handsome man is your uncle, Tsuki?" Hana is gripping my shoulder with an excited look on her face. "He's so cool..."

"...Does Kotaro know that you are here?"

"Of course not."

"I thought not."

"Take a ride with me, Tsukichiyo."

"I prefer not to, Taiga."

"You dare to refuse a request from your elder?"

"You're not so old yet." The two of us smiled at one another, but you can tell that neither of us were pleased with the words of the other. I took a glance in Reborn's direction and I released a small sigh. "Still, with your weak body its best that I do as you ask, isn't it?"

"Good choice, Tsukichiyo."

"It's not as if I can just let you wander about in Hibari territory..." The driver's side door opened to reveal a well-dressed bodyguard with short black hair with eyes hidden behind his sunglasses. He opened the door for me, motioning for me to get in. "I will return home later on. Don't wait up on me."

"Tsuki-hime..."

"I will be fine, I'll be fine." I waved off Michiru's concern and I got into the car. The driver entered the car and we were off. "So, what did you want to talk to me so badly about, Taiga?"

"I realize we might not see eye to eye." Understatement considering your brother is the one who is trying to boot me from my position as 'heiress' despite knowing it's merely a title given to me to protect me. "However, you are playing with the mafia..."

"...Is that a problem?"

"No, I just think that it's dangerous for a small cub like yourself."

"Worry more for your own health than my own, Taiga."

"I say it because I worry! You deem those humans a non-threat because you were-kok-kok!"

"Calm down." I reached out, pressing a hand to his chest while using my flames to help his body. "Kotaro shouldn't have allowed you to wander so easily."

"I am fine now, thank you...Tsukichiyo. Your situation is strange and it is dangerous. The Aozora cannot protect you if we hide the fact we are youkai...We cannot lift a finger to assist you should you find yourself in a dangerous situation. You are mostly human, this is a human problem...as such no youkai within the Aozora will dare to follow you or try to assist you. Doing so will risk their lives and the secret we have upheld for the last 200 years."

"I had no intentions of dragging the rest of Aozora with me, Taiga." I stared at the man with a frown. "I do not know what Kotaro believes of me, but I care deeply for the Aozora and I will never call upon the family for anything. Michiru followed me of his own accord. He is the only one within the family I chose to take with me as my mother can barely be considered Aozora after what happened to me as a child."

"...Kotaro is...stubborn..."

"I realize that after he sent me another letter of challenge and the fact he purposefully mixed in marriage portfolios with the paperwork I'm normally sent." I really don't like him. He looks down upon me because I'm a woman and the fact I'm mostly of human blood. Last time I saw him, he didn't hesitate to start a brawl despite the fact I was dressed in a very, very expensive kimono...that was ruined and we both got a nasty scolding from the head maid. "Taiga, I'm already involved with the humans, don't bother to try to convince me to become a princess that needs to be hidden away from the dangers of the world."

"...There's a very good reason why Kotaro wishes to protect you so badly, Tsukichiyo."

"Protect me...?"

"Well, it's a story from about 300 years ago. Perhaps I will tell you about it another time."

"I...see?"

I remained silent as the drive continued on. Taiga had me dropped off a few blocks from my home. He got out after I did and he began nuzzling the top of my head...his scent invading my senses. He released me, biding me farewell before taking off. Kotaro and Taiga...the two are Aozora whose mother is a tiger youkai so they're a fourth lion youkai, a fourth human, and half tiger youkai. Taiga is fond of me for some odd reason...his brother not so much. I don't know if is because everyone assumes that I really will lead the Aozora in the future...or because of this curse I took upon myself so willingly.

"..." I lightly touched the rose at my neck, feeling the smooth surface of the Sky Pacifier. "I already chose my path...I will not turn my gaze away nor will I run...because...I refuse to do so..."

I returned home and I endured Michiru's questioning...even Reborn was curious about my relationship with the man known as Taiga. I merely dismissed their questioning with a smile. I went to my office and I silently laid my head across my desk, staring at my phone blankly. I stifled a sigh before deciding to make that dreaded call. It took a few minutes for him to pick up.

"Good evening, Kotaro-oji-sama. What do you say to meeting up in a few days?" I asked with a weak smile.

The meeting was set a bit before summer break ends...alone. It's more of a dinner date than a meeting considering he chose a high class Tokyo restaurant for the two of us to meet at. Michiru entered my office, silently shutting the door before giving me a look from over the rims of his glasses. I stifled my sigh, flooding the room with my Sky flames to prevent any unwanted listeners.

"You hate Kotaro, why are you meeting with him?" Michiru questioned with a frown.

"Kotaro and I do not see eye to eye, but I do not hate him." I might dislike him, but not outright hate him. "He's still family..."

"Well, I guess I can understand where Kotaro is coming from." Michiru leaned against my desk, crossing his arms. "Nana isn't completely blameless, but we will never forgive Vongola for what they had done to you. The Aozora will stand with you, Kotaro and Taiga have already begun interfering..."

"Kotaro and Taiga don't think I'm suitable for any position of leadership."

"Can you blame them? They survived both World Wars, they killed countless humans in order to protect the secret of Youkai, they have seen their human friends live and die...they saw what the atomic bomb did to our people and to our countrymen...It was bad, Tsukichiyo. I was just an infant when it occurred, but we lost many of our people..."

"What about me then?" I shot him a sharp stare. "I survived in a land 500 years before that when Youkai didn't have to hide. I was there when Naraku was around, when the Shikon no Tama still existed. I was merely human and still sealed, but I survived. I betrayed someone I saw as my own sister, I left behind my Sun and Lighting when I was forcibly returned to this timeline. I was not given a choice, but I will never allow anyone to play with my future now that I am here."

"...Such a headstrong child..."

"All Aozora children are headstrong."

"..." Michiru tried not to laugh and he ruffled my hair affectionately. "I have your back and I know that your little human friends won't betray our secret. If all else fails, we have Mukuro and a few others who are good at manipulating memories."

"I just hope it doesn't come down to that..." I pushed his hand away. "I'm against that kind of stuff..."

"It's useful...especially if you wish to forget or to never forget certain memories. So, you're meeting with Kotaro, right?"

"I want to discuss a few things with him...about the Aozora and my plans...I really hate dealing with him though, he's so overbearing...!"

"He's protective of you. Tsuki-hime, there's a difference."

"Overprotective."

"I cannot deny that..."

"He's trying to make me marry Sesshomaru-sama...! I see the man as a father or elder brother, not as husband material!"

"What?!"

"It's not obvious, but all the guys he chose are lower class youkai mixed bloods." I pointed at the marriage portfolios in the corner of the room. "No way Sesshomaru-sama will let that happen..."

"Speaking of Sesshomaru-sama...How long do you have until you're allowed to meet him?"

"After Kagome-san leaves...no...when she returns..."

"...You're not allowed to go..."

"...I know..."

Even if I yearn for it...even if I think of it as unfair...now that I am cursed...now that my fate is tied to this time period...I have no right to return to the Feudal Era. I cannot see Rin or Kohaku...but...I will give them something to ensure they never forget me. I rested my head against my desk, emotions running wild for the first time in a while...as Michiru remained at my side silently protecting me in my moment of weakness. I cannot break...I cannot bend...I must stand strong with my head held up high...because I am Aozora Tsukichiyo, heiress to the Aozora family...I'm not a puppet for anyone to use. Not now, not ever. I decide my own future.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 28 Ends

I am not dead yet! Okay, jokes aside, I really haven't had any motivation to write so...yeah...sorry. Lioness might be my main focus for a while, but I'm rewriting Time X To X Play from the beginning so I'll either be posting here or there, sometimes Flower of the Night if those stubborn little plot bunnies start moving. Hopefully, I'll be posting every week like before.

Let's see now, I'm introducing two new Aozora members. Kotaro and Taiga, both having the meaning of tiger in their names due to their lion-tiger heritage. They're Ligers! Ligers like Xanxus' Bester, for those who don't remember it is his box weapon. Their position in the story is for character building as they will constantly remind Tsuki time and time again that she isn't an adult. That she's a child and that is is alright to ask for help and to not alright for her to handle this burden alone. Michiru enables the girl along with her grandfather so neither of them are of any help. That's where Kotaro and Taiga comes in, they're to help her grow as a person. For now, Kotaro is merely a meddling uncle who is making life difficult for Tsuki who has bigger fish to fry.

Welp~! That's all for now~! Bye-bye~!


	29. Chapter 29

X-X-X-X

Chapter 29

X-X-X-X

"I want to go! I want to go! Take me! Take me!" Lambo cried throwing himself onto the ground.

"Lambo, it's not that kind of party." Michiru said adjusting his tie.

"If anything, I expect bullets to start raining a few minutes after I arrive..." I muttered as Kanna handed me my purse.

"Water park!"

"Lambo, that's next week. If you don't behave I will not take you!"

"To...ler...ate...!"

"Hibari is here." Reborn jumped onto Michiru's shoulder. "It's been a while since I last saw Kiku, I wonder how old she looks now."

"Surprisingly young." I always wondered if the Hibari family has youkai blood because almost all the members look much younger than they actually are. "Kiku-obaa-san looks to be in her late twenties rather than...how old is she again?"

"If you have to ask then don't question it." Michiru handed Lambo to Kanna. "Make sure he doesn't make a mess. We should be back around three, hopefully earlier than that."

"Take care, Tsukichiyo, Tsuna."

"Yeah...I'm so not looking forward to this..." I got stuck sitting beside Hibari while Michiru took a seat in the front. Hibari stared at me for a few moments, his hand touching the kanzashi in my hair. "W-What...?"

"It's not the one I picked out."

"You do know what giving a kanzashi to a girl means, right?" There's a silent pause and he looked away. "You only found out just recently, didn't you?"

"Hn."

"Hibari-senpai..."

Even though it was labeled a party at a very fancy hotel...almost all the guests were of mixed blood and I could see several allies of the Aozora and a member or two of my family. The ones from the Aozora came to greet me politely, saying how it was an honor to see me again. They fled when Hibari began getting annoyed with the crowding...cowards...and they call themselves youkai. I tugged on my earring, silently waiting for our esteemed hostess to get around to greeting us.

"Oh, there you are, Tsukichiyo. Good work, Kyoya." I turned my gaze to the woman who appeared behind me. Her polite smile is nothing more than a mask as her eyes are observing me...like a wolf stalking its prey. Her gaze went from me to Michiru and Reborn. "Reborn." Kiku said opening a fan to cover her face.

"Kiku." Reborn said nodding his head to her.

"When was it last that you met with my husband?"

"Three years, give or take."

"Hm...He's avoiding me again."

"I would avoid you too after that last spat you two had."

"Oh, a spat is it?"

"Kiku-obaa-san..."

"Hn...I'll let it go this time, Reborn. Also, Namimori is my town and yet you don't even have the courtesy to come see me personally? You've been here for quite some time, have you not?"

"I apologize."

"Save your sweet talking for someone who cares, Reborn."

Wow...so tense...! Michiru is sweating as he got stuck between the two of them. Hibari grabbed me by the arm, dragging me away and I managed to snag Michiru's wrist before we got too far away. Reborn jumped off Michiru's shoulder and onto a nearby table as the two continued their talk. Everyone, and I mean everyone, quickly fled from that area, keeping a close eye on the two should a fight break out. I can't call them cowards at this. Hibari Kiku is known for using poison and her swordsmanship is top notch. Reborn on the other hand is the Sun Arcobaleno, enough said. Thankfully, no fight had broken out as the two were talking over drinks...saving me from the trouble of keeping an eye on Reborn.

"Kiku-obaa-san only invited me to get to Reborn..." I muttered quietly.

"Expected, but why was I invited...?" Michiru questioned quietly.

"She didn't recognize you during the few times you guys met, right?" I asked tugging on his sleeve.

"I don't think so..."

"That woman is too observant..."

"Come." Hibari dragged me away by my arm...out to the hotel's garden away from everyone else. "Don't move."

"Eeeh...?"

This guy...! Don't go using a girl's lap without asking! Really...ever since we bonded he's gotten used to invading my personal space. Even Michiru isn't this touchy feely and he's family! I jumped when I heard the explosions coming from inside and Michiru ran over...while chaos erupted behind him. _She...didn't purposefully let a bomber blow up one of her parties...right?_ I thought only for my hopes to be ruined when I heard the exchange of gunfire and many men begging for mercy.

"The Hibari family is as crazy as I remember them..." Michiru muttered dusting off his suit.

"Too bad for me that Hibari-senpai is fast asleep." I said pointing at the sleeping male.

"Sky attraction?"

"Why else would the Cloud be sleeping here...?" I swiped my hand across the air, killing off a wasp that flew too close. "I hate wasps..."

"Naraku?"

"Who else?"

"Who is Naraku?"

"You're awake, Hibari-senpai?" I didn't hesitate to lift up his head and drop it when I moved away. His head hit the bench as I stood. He gave me a nasty glare for that and I ignored it. "Let's go find Kiku-obaa-san."

I found her alright...finding her give orders to her men who were hauling away a few dozen men. She smiled cheerfully, grabbing me by the back of my neck and tossing me into a fancy car nearby, bidding Michiru and Hibari farewell and reminding Reborn to come see her for tea sometime soon...I got kidnapped...rather...I was forcibly taken away. _As I thought...this woman is too difficult to deal with._ I thought unable to even argue against her.

"Hurry up, we don't have all day." Kiku said leading the charge.

"Yes..." I said quietly.

"As I thought, that kimono I designed suits you perfectly." Kiku tilted my head up slightly, a hand straightening my back. "Back straight, eyes forward."

"Y-Yes..."

"Don't stutter, a lady is to be seen, but we are women in power so we must be heard as well. Do not allow any man to take advantage of you."

"Yes, Kiku-obaa-san."

"You have a date with a relative of yours. While I would love to dress you in one of my kimono again...It seems you do not have proper western attire..."

"I hate western clothing..."

"I agree, nowadays girls are flashing everything they have to seduce men. A true seductress can do it in even a modest dress. A hint of skin here, a hint of skin there, a few whispers, and a touch is all a true seductress needs."

"I'm not seducing anyone, Obaa-san."

"Hn." The woman gave me an unimpressed stare. "You're a Sky, sweetie. There is going to be a man who will not fall for your charms and when that happens, you need these lessons."

I don't want these lessons! Is what I wished to shout out, but I didn't dare to go against this one. She knows about the youkai and...she scares the shit out of me! Do not get me started on the fact she's a poison mistress...! She's the worst match up for someone like me...I'm reminded of my days stuck with Naraku and it's hard for me to resist. I want to run away...but I can't.

X-X-X-X

"I'm home..." I entered the house, dropping the bags on the floor. I flopped down onto the ground, geta messily falling from my feet. "I'm tired...!" I complained quietly.

"Welcome home." Kanna said appearing in front of me.

"Sorry, Kanna...tomorrow let's go shopping for your camping supplies..." I said feeling incredibly exhausted.

"Bath?"

"Yes."

I wanted nothing more than to sleep and relax for the next week before I had to deal with Kotaro. I didn't get it as Michiru dragged Yamamoto to my house in order to get help on their homework the very next day. I didn't really care, but I do not appreciate uninvited guests being brought in...by Reborn. It's that Haru girl that was stalking me a while back...she's here full force while excitedly chatting me up.

"Does Tsuki-san like sweets? I know a really great store to go to!" Haru said clinging to one arm.

"As usual, Tsuki's seducing girls without meaning to." Souta said laughing at my expense.

"Shut up." I said shooting him a glare.

"Ah, that's right. Onee-chan and Kaa-chan are asking if you'll visit soon. You rarely leave Namimori since you built this mansion." Souta is pointing out a mistake on Yamamoto's worksheet. "Ah, do you mind participating in the next festival at our shrine? We need more help."

"Do I have to dress as a Miko again?"

"No good?"

"I guess it's okay...I think..." I have demon blood, but purification don't work on me since I'm mostly human. Still, is it ethically okay for me to be a Miko...? "So long as I don't have to put on a performance like last time. I keep saying that I'm not qualified."

"You're popular and we get ten times the number of visitors compared to when you are there."

"Am I a mascot now?"

"No, but you drag others along. Everyone in the area knows that if you participate then so does your very nice looking friends."

"..."

"We have to maximize what we have and our shrine depends on your guys faces to bring in a good amount of profit."

"..."

"Mukuro brings in school girls with ease because he's an ikemen and you attract everyone from old to young, male to female."

"For someone who acts kind and sweet, you're manipulative and a penny pincher on the inside..."

"I have to be if I want to keep my sanity."

"Hahi! I had no idea that Tsuki-san works as a Miko!"

"I knew that Souta lived at a shrine, but you help out as well, Aozora?"

"Tsuki is popular."

"I guess so...everyone at school thinks Aozora is perfect." Yamamoto is staring at me. "After getting to know her, she's actually very cute instead of the cool and rough image I had of her."

"...Cute?" I pointed at myself while looking at Souta and Michiru. "I'm cute?"

"Tsuki-hime is very cute."

"Yeah."

"Hahi! Tsuki-san doesn't understand how cute she is?!"

"Hahahahaha! That's surprising!"

"Stop fooling around and go back to your homework..."

I wasn't much help, I mean...I just barely passed myself despite the strange image everyone gives me. I have to study three times longer than most people to even keep up with those my own age...Not my fault I'm more proficient as a youkai taijiya. Yamamoto was actually surprised that I'm not that smart, giving me a laugh while lightly patting my shoulder. Gokudera...when he came over I felt as if salt is being rubbed into the wound. For someone who looks and acts like a delinquent...he's smart so much so that he gets perfect scores.

X-X-X-X

Due to my lion nature...a hot warm day like this...dressed in a thin yukata...it makes me want to laze about. My mother left me be since she understood that I was more in touch with my youkai blood than I am with my human one so if she saw me lying around the engawa in the middle of the day then she would leave me be. Sometimes she would place some snacks and drinks nearby for me to enjoy. I looked up when Kanna returned home...looking depressed.

"What's wrong?"

"Lambo's gone."

"Huh, Lambo is gone?" I sat up, a bit surprised. "As in, he disappeared?"

"Un. He blew himself up and was sent flying. He's safe."

"What do you mean by 'blew himself up'?"

"He was playing with explosives at the park when he launched one at me. I sent it back without thinking. He blew up and was sent flying." Ah...she probably used her mirror to reflect it back to him. "I'm sorry..."

"No, it's Lambo's fault...How does he keep getting those explosives...?"

"We were playing in the park, a Bovino carrier brought it."

"..."

"Nii-chan brought back the crate."

"..."

"Tsukichiyo?"

"No...I thought I told the Bovino to stop sending weaponry...I'm going to have a long talk with those bastards..."

"Tsukichiyo, guest."

"Ah..." The doorbell rang. "Go ahead and show them in."

"Yes."

I brought out the fan to the engawa to get a nice cool breeze as I continued my lazing about. Strange, Kanna left a few minutes ago...but the guest didn't arrive at all...I wonder why? I turned onto my back, the bottom half of my yukata coming loose as enjoyed the sun's warmth. I could hear a male's voice if I focused enough...it's an unfamiliar one. I could hear the sound of gunfire and I got annoyed and I went out to deal with it. Adult Lambo ran towards me, hiding behind me while Bianchi...in her rage fired in my direction.

"Bianchi...!" I caught the bullets before they could touch me as I stared at the woman who quickly tensed up, hiding the gun and poison cake behind her back. "Don't make trouble for me. It's too hot for this nonsense..." I said ruffling my bangs.

"M-Mom! B-Bullets! They're firing bullets!"

"Ah, there's the guest..." A red haired boy my age. I made a shooing motion at Bianchi and she took the hint, taking her leave. She's probably going back to sunbathing by the pool with Reborn. "Pardon me."

"Waah!"

"Are you alright?" I leaned forward to his level. "Do you not feel well?"

"N-No..." His gaze trailed down from my face to...my body? Ah, my yukata is almost completely undone...but I'm still wearing a thin tank top beneath so I wasn't exposing myself. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Ah..." I was fixing my yukata as he ran off, carrying a crate...what just happened? "Kanna..."

"Yes?" Kanna appeared behind me as our Lambo returned. "What is it?"

"Why did you not escort the guest to me?"

"He was looking for Reborn."

"Hm...From now on, all guests go through me first. I don't need Reborn's guests wandering about the grounds."

"He's a civilian. I saw no harm."

"Just clear it with me first. I'm going back...I want to laze about a bit more..."

I went back to my spot on the engawa only to find a soft pillow and some watermelon by the fan. Kanna joined me and I let her enjoy the watermelon as I went back to lazing about. The girl is leaning against my back, munching away. Michiru returned from school and he joined me on the engawa, the two of us not moving until the sun went down.

"You two laze around a lot during the day." Reborn said out of the blue during dinner.

"When it's hot, it's hard to move a lot..." Even back in the feudal era I was like this sometimes if I didn't get dragged about for training. "Most of my family is like this." I explained licking my canines.

"The Aozora have a bad habit of lazing around on the engawa during summer. If not on the engawa then beneath the shades of the trees on the property." Michiru said with a laugh.

"You're like cats, lazing around wherever you want."

"Not wherever we want. It's our house, we can laze around wherever we want within it."

I decided against mentioning that we mostly slept during that time...damn instincts. If I wasn't originally human, I would definitely be asleep on the engawa most of the day. Michiru is having an even harder time than I am as he instantly falls asleep after returning. Lions normally sleep 18 plus hours...for someone like Michiru, summer is the worst time of the year for him. Thankfully, we don't act like this during the other seasons, just summer. Summer is our natural enemy...it makes our lion instincts go wild and makes us sleep away the day.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 29 Ends

Tsuki doesn't understand that she's considered 'cute'. In the feudal era, being cute is pointless compared to being strong and knowing how to survive. As a result, she doesn't really care about her looks compared to her ability to fight. Tsuki doesn't have much in terms of shame so long as the important parts are covered up. I predict quite a bit of chaos in the future~! Also~! Some hints of what's to come will be showing up throughout the following chapters~! Look forward to it~! That's all for today! Bye-bye~!


	30. Chapter 30

X-X-X-X

Chapter 30

X-X-X-X

"Kanna, take care, okay?" We were a bit further away from the bus as I wanted to talk with her privately. That and I can't handle Kanna's homeroom teacher. He feels familiar for some reason, but at the same time I don't know him. "Remember, I gave you a phone so if any emergency comes up make sure to use it." I said smiling at her.

"Un, don't worry. I'm strong, Tsukichiyo." Kanna said nodding her head.

"Kanna." Chikusa handed her a yo-yo. Oi! Don't go giving her your weapon! "Use this if you need it."

"Thank you, Nii-chan."

"Chikusa...!"

"Wow! Kanna-chan's big sister is super pretty!"

"Ah! That has to be Kanna-chan's big brother! They have the same look on their faces!"

"Ah, Aozora-san...I apologize for not greeting you when you arrived." Kanna's homeroom teacher came straight to me as usual. "I was concerned that you wouldn't be here since you weren't listed as a chaperone."

"I'm not attending, merely dropping Kanna off."

"It's a pity, I would have loved to have gotten to know you better, Aozora-san."

"...I'm afraid that I'm very busy during the summer with various meetings." I smiled politely at the man as he started to get pushy. "I shall be leaving Kanna in your care, Sensei."

"Yes, leave it to me!"

"Yes..." I waved a hand as the man led the children onto the bus. I stared at him...taking in his auburn hair and green eyes...he reminds me of someone...who is it? I tilted my head to the side, trying to come up with an answer. The man's name should be...what was it...? "Chikusa, what was that man's name again?"

"Kagamine Sakuya-sensei."

"Kagamine...Sakuya...?" For some reason, that doesn't sound right at all. "Why...?"

I stared at the man as he boarded the last child. His eyes met my own and he smiled, giving me a small wave. He's familiar...so familiar, but why? _He seems human to me...but there's the slight smell of forest on him and hints of copper. If he's a youkai, he would immediately register as a threat to my senses, but he doesn't._ I thought following Chikusa back home.

"Is he a danger?" Chikusa asked suddenly.

"Huh, no. For some reason I feel as if I met him before...long ago..." I said quietly.

"Youkai?"

"Kanna would have said something and he doesn't register as a threat. I was trained to kill youkai, no matter how well someone tries they can't hide from my training and intuition."

"Then don't worry about it. Kanna likes him."

"I guess so..."

I pulled on my hair, pushing it out of my mind as I have to deal with Kotaro tomorrow night. A dinner date/meeting...I really don't want to deal with it. I hope we get a private room so we can shout at each other without worrying about our surroundings...and to prevent any memory wiping if we decide to let out our claws. Speaking of claws...when I look at my hand, my nails look normal...but I lightly flexed my fingers...and the nails grew a bit and sharpened.

"...Hm...I wonder if I'm going to become more of a youkai..." My canines are growing a bit bigger...my ears are becoming a bit more pointed...and my eyes sometimes take on a bestial look whenever my emotions run strong. "I'll ask him...It'd be bad if I am...I don't want lion ears..." I muttered to myself.

I swiped my hand in the air, killing a wasp...again? Why are there so many wasps around? I hate it...I hate wasps because they remind me of Naraku...how annoying.

X-X-X-X

"This fancy dress feels so awkward..." Michiru is helping me brush my hair out as I sat in front of the mirror. While the dress covered my scars, the only problem is...! "I-It's too short...!" I said wanting nothing more than to wear a kimono!

"Kufufufufu, looks like Aozora Tsukichiyo has met her match." Mukuro said laughing at my expense.

"Bobby pins." Michiru said pulling a section of my hair up.

"I think she looks pretty." Souta said handing Michiru a bobby pin.

"Blah! It's just some fancy dinner! What's the point of fussing?" Ken asked messing with the shiny hair accessories.

"A woman's key points are her body and her hair. It is a date so you must wear something that matches the location." Bianchi stated handed me my shoes.

"That's right. You must dress for all the correct occasions." Reborn said dressed as a...as a...pff...!"

"Hahahahahahaha! What's up with that!" Ken couldn't contain his laughter as he pointed at Reborn...who is dressed in women's clothing...! With poorly done make-up. "You look ridiculous! Ow!"

"Shut up, dog." Reborn hit Ken with his hammer...which is a transformed Leon. "Oi, Dame-Tsuna. Why are you the one doing her hair? Let Bianchi take over."

"The day I let a hitwoman I don't trust touch my hair is the day I willingly give up my life. Since I do like living, I'm not letting her near my exposed back and neck."

"How rude. I won't do something like kill you in such a manner."

"Tsukichiyo." Chikusa entered the room. "There's a car waiting out front."

"Got it." I stood up and I lightly moved about in these heels. "Hm...Hm...!" I spun around a few times. "I don't want heels...it feels funny..."

"A woman must always wear heels." Bianchi gave me a stare that actually scared me a little. "Having only one pair is a disgrace. You must learn to walk, to kick, and to run in heels or you cannot call yourself a lady."

"I can move about just fine in geta, but heels are another matter entirely. Then, I'm leaving. Don't destroy the mansion while I'm out. Also, if you try to follow me then the Aozora will not hesitate to take it as a sign of aggression, Reborn. This is a meeting between Aozora, not something an outsider has rights to."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I wonder...Chikusa, Kanna is returning tomorrow morning. I won't be here to pick her up so I'll leave it to you."

"I understand. Take care."

"Yes."

I took my leave and I made a sound seeing the fancy car that was sent to pick me up. The driver was incredibly attentive, opening the door and offering me snacks and drinks. I refused anything and I played with my hair. I stared out the window, watching as the scenery from Namimori pass me by...and we were entering Tokyo. We arrived at the meeting location and I got out, looking around for Kotaro.

"Huh, Taiga?" I asked seeing him approach.

"I came to make sure Kotaro doesn't go wild. He'll be a bit late so let's wait at the restaurant for him." Taiga explained smiling at me.

"I understand..."

"This way."

The restaurant has a nice outdoor private terrace area. They use couches instead of chairs and the table is set at a good height. So it's not a strict place, that's good. I sat on the couch with Taiga...instincts kicked in and we ended up leaning against one another, dozing off while waiting for Kotaro. The sun is still high in the sky...it'd be a while before sundown. Tigers, like lions, sleep a lot during the day and with his mixed blood made it worse. We were woken up by a hand pulling on our cheeks, forcing us awake...by a male who looks incredibly like Taiga if not for the fact his wild blond hair has dark blond stripes in it and how it messily stood about similar to a lion's mane.

"Kotaro...that hurts..." Taiga said rubbing his sore cheek.

"Don't sleep out in public like that. The waiters didn't know what to do when they came to get your orders." Kotaro said sitting on the couch across from us.

"I can't help it...it's such a nice summer day..." Taiga said with a stiff laugh.

"Why the terrace...? It's difficult not to sleep..." I said rubbing at my eyes.

"This is the only space that I could think of to ensure that I don't start a fight..." Kotaro is looking sleepy too. "Sleepy..."

"Pardon me!" I waved at a waiter. "Three ice coffees please!"

"Yes, right away."

"So...what...?" It was getting hard to speak...until our order of drinks arrived. The three of us drank the coffee in silence for a few moments until placing down the drinks, now a bit more wide away. "Kotaro...this is the worst..."

"Instead of relaxing just enough, we're too relaxed...Kotaro, let's move inside...It's warm and sunny...I want to sleep in the shade..."

"Stop following your instincts, damn it..." Despite saying this, Kotaro is still ready to fall asleep. "Oi, get two patio umbrellas out here. It's too sunny!"

"Right away, sir!"

"So...let's...zzz..."

"Don't sleep!"

"Ow!" I held my head after he hit me with what looks to be a cane. When did he start carrying something like that? "That's child abuse!"

"So?"

"Kotaro, don't bully her."

"I can't help it! She looks just like him!"

"Who are you talking about...?" Several men brought out two large umbrellas angling them so that the sun doesn't touch us. "Hm...Sleepy..."

"Sleepy..."

"I'm tired..."

We snapped out of it when the waiter brought out more iced coffees for us, asking for our orders. I wasn't all that hungry so I asked for some fruit sandwiches...compared to my uncles who chose meaty dishes without hesitation and a huge number of them too. Kotaro stifled a yawn, drinking his coffee completely black. Taiga is the opposite, placing cream and sugar in his. They might be twins, but they're complete opposites.

"So, what reason do you have for asking to meet with me? Did you finally give in and choose to join my pride?" Kotaro asked with a grin.

"No way." He almost fell over at my harsh rejection. "I chose this path because I want to control my fate, my future. I might play into the hands of others, but I have no intention of allowing Vongola to control me or to turn me into a puppet for their own uses. Also...I have no intention of lowering my head to anyone I have no respect for." I stated calmly.

"...! Is that a challenge, dear niece of mine?" Kotaro didn't look as tired anymore. "How interesting!"

"Aniki, if you keep this up then I'll get angry." Taiga patted the top of my head. "How surprising though. Kotaro is very charismatic so I figured you would respect him."

"Do you not remember how we met?"

"Aaaahh...yeah, I figured as much..."

"What did I do?!"

"The first thing out of your mouth when we met is 'this tiny girl is the heir? How pathetic. Join my pride, girl. A weak little cub like you will surely be killed if you aren't protected'."

"It's true!"

"This is why I have no respect for you. In real life, lion males laze around while women do everything from hunting to caring for the young."

"We're youkai, we don't follow those rules."

"I'm mostly human."

"Tsk." Kotaro has a dark look on his face. "If that human man didn't convince Nana...then you wouldn't have..."

"The past is in the past, give it up."

"Waaah...Taiga...so harsh."

"If I don't act harsh to him then my stupid brother will just run wild."

"Sirs, miss, your food."

"Ah, thank you."

"Thanks."

"...You guys ordered too much." I picked up my sandwich as Kotaro waved the waiters off, leaving the three of alone on the terrace. "Now then, let's get to business."

"Hold up." Kotaro stole my sandwich replacing it with a plate piled high with meat. "Eat that instead. I don't get why young girls don't eat their meat properly! They starve themselves to get a skinny figure and pass out. What's wrong with having a nice plump body?"

"I don't think it's that..." I decided against arguing with him about this...if I did it'd only lead to us fighting...as in we'll exchange blows and I'm not exactly dressed for that. "Human girls are self-conscious about their weight. I don't understand it myself."

"Good, eat more."

"It won't help if you force me to eat." I didn't flinch when Kotaro suddenly lunged at me, catching what appears to be a bullet that would have pierced my skull. "...Family or enemy?"

"Probably enemy. Stinks of human." Kotaro stood up properly, eyes glowing gold. "I haven't had human in a while, what a nice chance. Too bad it's a man instead of a pretty girl."

"How crude, Aniki." Taiga gave him a blank stare. "Do what you wish with the body, just make sure nothing remains. Also, I will not forgive you if you bring that even ten feet of Tsukichiyo."

"You still eat humans...?" I knew that some did in the clan, but for Kotaro of all people...how surprising. "Still, I'm the target...Who did I piss off recently...?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm having a meal."

"It's my problem, is it not?" I lit a bit of Sky flame on my fingertip and I pointed it at the fleeing sniper without needing to look. "I hate killing humans..."

In a flash of light, the flames shot and began targeting my failed assassinator. I lowered my hand and I played with my hair, unable to stomach the thought of meat. Kotaro went to fetch the body...or at least I assume so...but he came back with bloodied lips and I knew he ate the body whole...I wonder what he did with the clothing and weapon.

"He was surprisingly young, not bad in taste." Kotaro said licking his lips.

"How young are we talking?" Taiga asked curiously.

"Maybe early twenties? I don't know, pretty much your type. I saved his head for you, it's somewhere hidden on that roof."

"Hm...I'll pass. I'm not into eating my brother's leftovers."

"Too bad."

"...I keep forgetting you two are more youkai than you are human..." If I remember right, even Ojii-sama and Michiru partake in eating humans. "I really hope you two don't try to feed me human. That'd be cannibalism as I'm mostly of human blood."

"You're not bothered?" Taiga is patting my head as I looked at the meat in disgust. I resumed eating my sandwich. "We kept quiet about it because you were raised as a youkai taijiya."

"I got used to it." After Naraku. "I already helped kill a lord's wife, killed many innocent people from priests to civilians. What does the blood of a mere killer for hire matter?"

"Now I'm surprised." Taiga is staring down at me. "...Do you wish to talk about it?"

"I killed, it's that simple. Kotaro, I want to know...why do you keep interfering with my life?"

"You're not suited to be the Aozora head." Kotaro sat down, picking at his teeth. "You're just a tiny human girl."

"The Aozora name belongs to me."

"The Aozora aren't so weak as to depend on a kid."

"You misunderstand, Aozora Kotaro. I am the first Aozora. Nikki had no right to the name and yet he used it to form the Aozora clan."

"...!"

"What?"

"Nikki's grandfather, our ancestor...He was the one to gift me with the name Aozora."

"You...Lies!"

"Believe what you wish. I only came here to tell you this. Stop interfering with my life. This is my path, I have no intention of dragging our clan down with me. If I live then I shall live, if I die then I shall die."

"Don't say shit like that!" I got grabbed by the back of my neck...! F-For some reason I can't draw any strength and can only hang limply. "Come on!"

"W-Where are we going...?"

"You'll find out!"

"Kotaro! Tsukichiyo isn't a small cub anymore! You can't carry her like that!"

"I can't gather any strength like this..."

"That's natural for small cubs. When you're an adult, you'll lose this feeling."

"It hurts..."

"Kotaro."

"Tsk." I was released and I rubbed at the back of my neck. "Come on!"

"Where are we going?"

"Let's go!"

"Ugh..."

Taiga took hold of my hand as Kotaro took the lead. Everyone is staring at us...I wonder why? I was suddenly tugged forward by Kotaro grabbing my other wrist, dragging me ahead as I struggled to keep up in these stupid heels. _Bianchi is dead to me._ I thought after I kept tripping because of the awkward height and movements.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 30 Ends

The Aozora name does belong to Tsuki. Nikki using it effectively means that he's a member of 'her' family rather than the other way around. It's not information that Tsuki would spread around as she doesn't intend on actually inheriting the Aozora. As for the eating human thing, I think it would be a common with carnivorous youkai even during modern days. Tsuki's gotten used to death and someone who is paid to kill, she wouldn't care as much as innocent humans who have done anything wrong. She also isn't afraid of getting her hands dirty anymore, but won't cross certain lines. Welp~! That's all for today~! Bye-bye~!


	31. Chapter 31

X-X-X-X

Chapter 31

X-X-X-X

"Wow...! Those three are so beautiful..."

"Are they models?"

"Maybe they're on a date?"

"Two older guys with a younger girl, no way!"

"Kyaahh! Look, that gentle looking one is patting the girl's head! I bet they're foreign siblings!"

"I know, right?! Their hair is blond so they have to be foreigners!"

"So cool!"

I felt a bit awkward being able to hear those whispers with pinpoint accuracy. Kotaro stopped in front of a store selling teenage girl's clothing...what's he looking at that mannequin for? The outfit is...punk-rock or something, right? It's a bit similar to the style of clothing Gokudera would wear. Kotaro looked at me then at the outfit again before dragging me inside.

"We'll take the outfit on that mannequin." Kotaro pointed at it then at me. "Also, fix her hair to suit it."

"R-Right away, sir!"

"I don't need another outfit." I pressed my lips together in a thin line. "Why are you asking me to change my clothing?"

"I can't take you seriously in that frilly shit." Kotaro noticed something, grabbing a vest from the shelf. "Hey! Make the main colors dark orange with black!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

In the end, I got changed and I felt this outfit wasn't all that bad. A black and orange striped long sleeved turtleneck shirt with a fuzzy black vest with a cat eared hood. The shorts are black with two chains hanging off the left side. I ended up with two different knee length sock colors, the left is dark orange while the right is black, they went well with the ankle boots. Plus these were so much nicer to walk in. My hair is pulled into two pigtails with black ribbons. I kept my flower ribbon around my neck, glaring at the woman who tried touching it.

"Oh! That's much better!" Kotaro said looking more than pleased.

"As usual, your taste in clothing sucks..." Taiga said giving his brother a blank stare.

"Okay! Let's go!" Kotaro said with a grin.

"Where are we going? At least answer that!" I shouted at him.

"Somewhere fun!"

His definition of somewhere fun is underground fighting...between humans and youkai? It's deep beneath Tokyo...the arena looks like a proper arena with several steel gates. Taiga looked ready to faint as he clung to my shoulders...wow, that's a lot of gore. I merely remained silent as blood splattered the arena...Taiga tried dragging me away if I didn't get grabbed by Kotaro and thrown into the ring. I landed on my feet, fingertips touching the bloodied ground.

"Ladies and gentleman! We got a new contender! A young Aozora cub! Let's see how she fairs without her weapons and armor! This is a killing match! You enter, you only leave if you're alive! You lose if you die!"

"KOTARO!" That's definably Taiga's yell. "You ignorant bastard! What are you doing to our precious niece?!"

"We're unleashing one of our best youkai tonight people! Place your bets!"

"Really...now..." I stared at the gate as it opened up and I'm staring at a centipede youkai. "How weak..."

"Oohh! This one smells tast-gu...? W-What...?"

"You say that this is your best?" In an instant, the centipede lost its head and I tossed it aside without hesitation. "It's weak!"

"Is that so, girly! Then let's up the stakes!" All of the gates opened up and various kinds of youkai started coming out. "Winner takes all! Place your bets! Place your bets!"

"Annoying..."

I stared at the ceiling...at the lights as the youkai stared at me wearily as they had me surrounded. I stifled a sigh before a growl began to leave my lips. I barely noticed how my hair took on a spiker appearance as my nails grew in size. I stomped my foot, creating a small crater beneath my feet. The youkai backed away from me as I growled lowly. They took their chances and jumped at me at once, only to end up torn to shreds. Once they were all dead, I licked at my bloodied nails out of curiosity. I made a gagging sound, spitting it out.

"A-Amazing..."

"So strong and so cute!"

"You're awesome, Aozora girl!"

"Damn it! I lost it all!"

"Shit!"

These youkai weren't fully alive...they're animated corpses...! I couldn't tell the difference at first since their bodies are surprisingly well preserved...there wasn't even a hint of rot. I turned my gaze to Kotaro and he's staring at me with an unreadable expression. In our spars, I never acted serious. Not once did we exchange blows meant to kill. Unlike him, I lived in a time when youkai were prevalent...he lived during world wars...neither of us were serious...not once. I exited the arena, Kotaro getting paid something only for him to hand it over to me.

"We're leaving." Kotaro stated leaving first.

"You're strong, Tsukichiyo." Taiga said wiping the blood from my hands.

"You weren't serious in our fights."

"I should say the same to you."

"...Why did you set this meeting?"

"I'm busy dealing with Vongola. I don't have time for petty fights. The moment the Sun Arcobaleno realizes..."

"Realizes which part?" Kotaro stared down at me, eyes glowing in the dim lights. "The fact you are the Sky Arcobaleno or the fact you are Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Both."

"...You're just a kid...Depend on us adults once in a while."

"How can I depend on adults when adults were the reason why I was so willing to throw everything away?"

"We are Aozora, we are family."

"Where were you when I was born then?"

"..."

"The Aozora never once checked up on me before I left. Not you, not Nikki, none of you. How can I trust you when the first thing you did when we met is insult me then after that you kept challenging me?"

"I..."

"Forgive Kotaro for that, he's a socially awkward man. Plus...you resemble that person."

"Who are you talking about?"

"You'll figure it out eventually. Is there anything you want, Tsuki?"

"Pardon?"

"I'll buy you whatever you want..."

"I don't need anything."

"Just shut up and let's go!"

"Kotaro doing his best to dote on you. He wants you to have a good relationship with you. He's very awkward about it, isn't he?"

"Shut up, Taiga!"

Taiga laughed and I somehow ended up going home with a few dozen bags of clothing, shoes, and accessories. Kotaro left, not before saying he would be leaving Taiga in my care. Taiga, who probably anticipated all this, had a suitcase ready and he would be living with me and not in the manor with the others. I could do without Kaa-chan and Michiru staring at Taiga wearily during dinner though. Michiru is stiff, unable to even look at Taiga. Kaa-chan couldn't stop the shame from appearing on her face since the man is sitting across from her.

"Kufufufu, why is this man here?" Mukuro asked as Taiga silently ate his meal.

"I am here as Tsukichiyo's uncle rather than as an Aozora. Please do not be so concerned about me." Taiga said calmly.

"Taiga is here to teach me more...personalized lessons for the Aozora that Reborn cannot teach."

"We decided to step in since we cannot allow outsiders to teach our heir. Nor can we turn a blind eye as someone is trying to take a member of our family."

"Does this mean this guy is living with us, byon?"

"No, I shall be living with Tsukichiyo in her little home."

"My house is normal. Taiga, did you need anything to settle in?"

"No, I'm fine. I would like to request a space for my own personal use...off the grounds that is."

"There's a cabin to the north of here in the woods. I bought it should I need to get away from the chaos. Use it as you wish, just make sure to clean up after yourself."

"Of course. I heard about that white haired child of yours, is she not around?"

"Kanna is away on a class camping trip."

"Oh? How fun."

Dinner was silent with Reborn staring at Taiga with a hard look on his face. Taiga merely smiled politely, but you could tell that he's studying Reborn from the look in his eyes. I decided against getting in between that nonsense as Taiga settled into his own personal space. Michiru was still incredibly weary around the male...that dropped during the last day of summer break as I was lounging around on the engawa with Taiga. Taiga had fallen asleep with his head on my back and I couldn't move at all.

"I keep forgetting he sleeps like a rock..." Michiru muttered helping move Taiga's head to a pillow.

"You're not the one he uses as a pillow...I don't know how Kotaro does it..." I rubbed at my waist area. "His head is heavy."

"I'm telling you this now, but if he gets you in a hug, I'm not helping. The man's got a grip of a python."

"Surprising as he's considered the 'weakest' of the Aozora." I placed my hand on his head, my flames gently soothing his body. "...His disease is getting worse. Kotaro put him in my care to help me...and to help his brother."

"It's a genetic disease, Tsuki-hime. At best, you're only dulling the pain and alleviating some of the symptoms. He'll die eventually."

"I know..."

X-X-X-X

"Aozora Tsukichiyo! Join the boxing club!"

"Geh!" I made a sound as I was walking to school with Michiru and Souta. "Shit, Ryohei-senpai's on the prowl again..."

"I blame the fact that he's finished with his summer competitions and remembered about you."

"Why not beat him and be done with it?"

"I have a better idea." I spotted Kyoko. "Kyoko, a little help?"

"Mou, Onii-chan...Girls shouldn't be part of boxing. It's too dangerous."

More like too dangerous for other people. I'm too used to using more than just my fist. Don't get me started on my physical strength. I spotted Hibari up ahead and I gave him a small nod of his head, something he returned before continuing his patrol. I didn't look when I snatched a wasp out of the air, a frown on my face. It's a normal wasp...no hint of flames or demonic energy.

"Another wasp?" Michiru asked noticing me toss it aside after killing it.

"I can't seem to get rid of the bastards..." I muttered a bit annoyed.

"Tsuki-san! Tsuna-san! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Gokudera-kun."

"Morning."

"Some idiot was yelling your name, Tsuki-san. Shall I dispose of him?"

"Don't go talking like that about your classmate."

"Are you guys playing some sort of game, Tsuki-chan?"

"Saaa..."

I'm grateful that nothing, aside from Sasagawa Ryohei attempting to recruit me, had happened. I could do without Hibari making me go to the club meeting as the Disciplinary Committee's representative. Where's Tetsuya when you need him? Normally it's the person in charge, but Hibari being Hibari...if he has someone he can use then he will use them. I just so happen to be his favorite target in this situation.

"Aozora-san! You're attending the meeting today?"

"Would you rather talk to Hibari-senpai?"

"N-No! You're good!"

"Then I look forward to speaking with you later on."

"Y-Yes..."

"Lucky...!"

"Yeah, we get Aozora-san instead of Hibari-san..."

"Hibari-san would kill us if we talked back to him."

"We can at least argue our case against Aozora-san..."

I felt some level of exasperation as the meeting proceeded smoothly...if not for the fact the fact the tree planting committee brought all of its members upon learning that Hibari wasn't the one attending today's meeting. They seem to think I'm a pushover as they argued about giving the Disciplinary Committee special treatment. This irritated the other committees as the meeting cannot proceed like this and the fact that they're disrespecting me. I gave a very bright and cheerful smile...a black lion aura behind me.

"Then do you want to deal with Hibari-senpai beating up students left and right because we gave him a normal club room where the general population lingers? How about the fact that you wouldn't get to enjoy your club activities until no clubs remain?" Everyone paled at my words. "How about the fact that no matter how hard your members complain that it's your fault that we didn't give Hibari-senpai special treatment, hm?" I hummed tilting my head to the side.

"It doesn't change that we're against the Disciplinary Committee from getting special treatment!"

"We're against it!"

"Totally against it!"

"It's unfair!"

"Then instead of taking it out on me, try taking it out on Hibari-senpai." I stared at them, my smile disappearing. "Or are you such cowards that you can't talk back against him?"

"T-That..."

"We'd get beaten up!"

"Aozora! You're basically telling us to be sent to the hospital!"

"Really..." I brushed my hair over my shoulder. "Then you think that a few people is compared to the greater numbers? Also, each committee is to send only one member."

"We're different!"

"That's right!"

"We're against global warming and stuff!"

"Then, let's continue with the meeting."

"Don't ignore us! Aozora! You're just a first year!"

"..." I dug through my bag. "Let's see..."

"Just because you're a member of the Disciplinary Committee doesn't mean you can break the school rules!"

"Yeah! That jewelry is against school rules!"

"It's unfair!"

"Why do you get special treatment?!"

"Ah, here we go." I handed out several sheets of paper. "We're disbanding the tree planting committee after discovering your 'so-called' activities were actually to go on trips with the school paying for it. Nagoya, Nara, Kyoto, even Hokkaido. Not once did any event take place in these locations. The funds were strictly for gardening supplies."

"T-That...!"

"Those are lies!"

"It isn't a lie. The numbers do not add up, the companies you purchased your supplies have no record of our school ever making a purchase. No one under your members name and not even the name of your advisor. Do you know why I was the one sent today?"

"Y-You...!"

"I was the one sent because if Hibari-senpai was here, all members would end up hospitalized for the entire year without hesitation. I'm giving you all a chance now. Pay off the debt owed and disband without argument. Do not do this, you pay off the debt owed and you all get sent to the hospital for a year."

"You!"

"Idiots..."

Everyone else scrambled away as the now ex-members of the tree planting committee tried attacking me. I rotated my wrist before following through with my threat. I left them with only a broken arm or a broken leg...they can't take legal action against me...not with Hibari as my backer. The boys were carted out of the meeting room to get beaten up a bit more before being sent to the hospital. I went to the reception room afterwards, finding Hibari fast asleep on the couch.

"Remind me again why I'm a member of the Disciplinary Committee."

"Your jewelry."

"Hm..." Can't argue with that. My earring is a precious memento and my necklace is actually my hidden Sky Pacifier. "The tree planting committee is officially disbanded, their parents will be billed for the money they spent on those trips, and I doubt they'll move up a year due to being hospitalized."

"Good work."

"From you, it only sounds sarcastic."

"Hn."

"Ah, is the paperwork for the athletics festival here? I'll get started on it."

"Hn."

"I don't speak Hibari 'hn' like the rest of your family. Speak like a normal human being."

"Another Aozora moved in."

"Ah, yeah. One of my uncles. My uncle is very weak and sick, don't try it."

"Tsk."

"I heard that."

"So, which Aozora is it?"

"Taiga."

"The brother to the one who wants your power?"

"Something like that."

"Hn."

"So, are you going to participate in the athletics festival?"

"Only if something interesting occurs."

"Yeah..." I snorted at that. "Like me participating in the pole knocking competition."

"You do that and I will join."

"Yeah, not happening..."

Sadly...during the athletics festival, I did get pulled into it. Due to Hibari and I fighting...it wasn't hard to imagine the number of people sent to the hospital. While my team did lose, it wasn't held against me since I'm still a girl...but my reputation turned from 'cool' to 'downright scary' as my hits knocked people out with only one blow. The only reason I lost is because Gokudera and Ryohei were fighting with one another and they knocked someone into me. Souta couldn't stop laughing at me since my fans increased three fold...as in the female portion. My desk was filled with gifts the next day from homemade cookies to love letters. It was ridiculous.

"Tsuki sure is popular." Souta said struggling to contain his laughter.

"It's expected. All the other men in our school are a bunch of monkeys. Tsuki is the only one who stands a chance as the school's coolest guy." Hana said forgetting that I'm also a girl.

"Hahahaha! Even I don't get this much stuff!" Yamamoto laughed.

"I'm a girl!"

"You're too manly."

"Too cool."

"We forget this too often."

"That's cruel!"

X-X-X-X

Chapter 31 Ends

Tsuki forgets that her usual attitude can be taken as 'manly' since no one is willing to fight Hibari, not to mention on equal footing. That and she's sometimes mimicking the men she respect without thinking about it. She lacks a bit of human common sense, but that's somewhat normal. Her thoughts of girls liking her is a bit weird, but she can accept it easily enough. Welp! That is all today~! Bye-bye~!


	32. Chapter 32

X-X-X-X

Chapter 32

X-X-X-X

I growled lightly as Taiga and I faced one another in the dojo. I'm crouched down, nails lightly scratching at the flooring. Taiga is standing straight and I lunged at him. My hands were swatted away as I attempted to aim at his vitals, nails incredibly sharp. Taiga is nodding his head as he leaned back to dodge my roundhouse kick.

"You have very good instincts, but you leave yourself open more often than not against someone you're familiar with. How often do you gets serious in a spar?" Taiga asked as he began exchanging blows with me.

"Not often." I tilted my head to the side, his nails scratching my cheeks. "I have no one to spar against aside from Hibari-senpai, but that's disastrous to my health."

"I can see that. The Hibari family isn't one we like to go up against. They're all Clouds, their battle abilities have been refined since a very young age."

"I can tell. The one time I went to the Hibari manor, I got challenged left and right. Even a child half my age made me a bit serious. Well, they were still weak so a single hit to knock them out."

"They saw you as a strong contender. Did any adults attack?"

"A few."

"I can see why Hibari Kiku is interested in you then. Kuroyuki rarely takes an interest in people since she's to retire in a few years. Perhaps she wants you to continue the 'Yuki' line with her son or grandson."

"Hibari-senpai isn't my type...eh, wait, son? She has another son other than Hibari-senpai's father?"

"Yeah, he's called Hibari Kazuki. He's a bit younger than the eldest son."

"You're acquainted with him?"

"A passing acquaintance." That face suggests otherwise, dear uncle. "Let's increase our speed."

"How much?"

"Double it."

"Got it."

Our pupils became slits as we focused on using our hands rather than our feet. Various cuts appeared on each of our bodies, small thin cuts all over our body. We broke apart when Kanna came to get me, informing me that I had a phone call. Taiga looked relieved as he was getting exhausted and he began coughing again. I had him sit on the ground as I helped sooth his breathing. Our cuts healed themselves within seconds and I rubbed at my neck, body feeling a bit stiff as I went back to the house. I picked up the phone, holding it to my ear.

"This is Aozora Tsukichiyo speaking." I said pulling my hair behind my ear.

" _Tsuki-chan, it's me. I tried calling your phone, but you didn't pick up._ "

"Ah, Kagome-san, what is it?"

" _I wanted to check up on you and I wanted to tell you that Jii-chan wants you to perform the dance during the New Year._ "

"Ah, Souta mentioned something like that. I thought you would hold a summer festival since he didn't mention it long ago."

" _The festival got passed to another shrine. Jii-chan was crushed._ "

"I bet."

" _Are you coming to visit soon? You didn't visit at all during the summer._ "

"Maybe during my next break. I've been busy. I'm training with one of my uncles right now."

" _To become more like a lion?_ "

"Yup. I'm getting a bit better now. I can't hide behind someone anymore. I need to stand on my own two feet."

" _Tsuki-chan, you were in love with Kohaku, weren't you?_ "

"I'm not sure if it is love or not, but...I do care for him very deeply. Just as I had for Rin and Sesshomaru-sama...as I did for Sango-nee..."

" _I got confessed to by Hojo-kun...but I couldn't forget about Inuyasha._ "

"I get confessed to on a day to day basis."

" _That's because you're a Sky and you're naturally charismatic...do you think you could ever move past the feelings you have for Kohaku?_ "

"...No one could match up to Kohaku so easily..." I sacrificed many things to keep him alive...to ensure his safety. I also stained these hands red for his sake. "Also, I have a constant reminder of those days. I doubt I could marry someone who couldn't stomach my scarred body."

" _You shouldn't say that, Tsuki-chan...everyone loves you very much._ "

"I know. I'll visit this weekend."

" _That's great! I'll tell Mama and she'll prepare your favorite fish stew!_ "

"Thank you, Kagome-san."

I didn't expect various problems to occur due to Reborn inviting people to the manor. Two separate people. One got captured by Taiga at the side gate where the cars are normally parked and hidden from view. The other tried entering through the front only to be unable to enter. The one that tried entering the front gate is a human doctor that is a womanizing pervert that doesn't treat men. Taiga chased away the womanizer after he tried groping me, key word...tried. I used my sharp nails to cut into the back of his hands, also killing the mosquitoes that flew around us. I don't take even bugs lightly, for very good reasons. The other...played dead for some reason so we tossed him in the dungeon in the basement. I only remembered this during dinner since we're having steak. Taiga did ask me if he's allowed to consume any intruders that strike his fancy.

"Ah, that's right. You invited someone else, didn't you? Taiga found him attempting to get through the side gate where the cars are usually parked." Reborn turned his gaze to me when I said this. "If he's not a guest then I'm turning him into plant food." I stated calmly.

"...Let him go. I was going to use him to test out Dame-Tsuna's reaction as a killer." Reborn explained staring at me.

"Tsuna has witnessed plenty of people being killed within the Aozora." True, Michiru has witnessed it and has killed himself. The same could be said about me. "Killing is quite easy be them man or beast." I stated consuming my own steak.

"Do Aozora normally eat rare steaks?" Reborn looked mildly disgusted since Michiru, Taiga, and my own are just barely cooked. Michiru used to eat like this, but after a while I adopted the same habits since my youkai side was becoming more prominent. "You'll get sick eating like that."

"I can't stand it overcooked." Taiga wiped his mouth, plate cleaned. I could tell he ate quickly and covered his mouth because his canines are long right now. "Most Aozora can't."

"It's out of habit developed as children. After years of eating like this, you think we could eat normal rare steak?"

"The Aozora are quite secretive with their members. You're one of the few Aozora from the main house I've met."

"Hm, expected. In truth, there are only a handful of people that can be considered members of the main house."

"And you are one of them?"

"Myself included." Reborn looked at Taiga then pointed at Michiru. "This one as well."

"Dame-Tsuna is a member of the main house?"

"Nana left the household, but her child still has protection as an Aozora. The Aozora name was given to her child." Taiga covered his mouth, coughing a few times. "I'll be retiring early tonight. A bit too much excitement to last me the rest of the week."

"I'll go release the guest then." I stood up. "Nana-san, is there extra food in the kitchen?"

"Of course."

"I'll prepare a place for him, no need to do it then."

I brought the man up and he showed us how he can pull off a realistic death...but Michiru and I exchanged a glance. It wasn't very convincing to our enhanced senses. We can still hear his heart faintly beating, but it wouldn't be very noticeable to normal human ears. We know what a body smells like the instant someone dies. It will fool a normal human, but to youkai with enhanced senses then it is impossible. Also, we tend to ensure that our prey is dead by cutting the head off and crushing it.

X-X-X-X

"Tsuki-chan! It's been so long!" Mama Higurashi said hugging me tightly.

"Yes, it's been a while. I'm sorry that I haven't visited in quite some time." I said returning her hug.

"Oh! Tsuki! You're here! Good, good! Now then, about that youkai we were discussing last time..." Jii-chan said waddling over.

"Yes, yes, we can discuss that later, Jii-chan." Souta quickly steered him away. "Tsuki is staying over this weekend. Let's avoid taking up her time by talking about youkai right when she arrives."

"I suppose so. It's good seeing you, Tsuki."

"You as well, Jii-chan. Is Kagome-san here?"

"She's at cram school today. She'll be back soon."

"I see..." I tugged on my hair, thinking up how there's only a little over seven months left...before April. "I still have a bit more time to prepare..."

"Prepare?"

"No, I'll be coming around every few weeks. I need to check on my old belongings."

"..." Mama Higurashi gave me a kind smile. "She's going back, isn't she?"

"Only her."

"Then I'll prepare quite a few things during the time I have left."

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

"No, I have plenty of time. I'm only sorry that you cannot return as well."

I merely smiled, deciding to check on the belongings I left here for safe keeping. I went to the storehouse and I lifted a large heavy box out of the back area. Buyo meowed, curling around my feet as I brought the box inside. The box is made out of wood, sealed with talismans. I carefully pulled them off before opening it up. I kept these items here because...I can't stand the constant reminders being there in my own home.

"My youkai taijiya clothing...my armor...the kimono Sesshomaru-sama gave to me..." Then at the very bottom...is Kagome's bow. "Just a bit longer...ne?" I asked as it responded as I held it.

I held my old mask and I placed it onto my face. I breathed in and out slowly, suppressing the urge to cry. It's...been a very long time since I had worn any of these things. I placed it down before deciding to clean my armor. Souta helped me out, as I fixed the damaged parts of my armor. I laid it outside to dry, deciding to train myself in my old combat style once again. It has been so long and I only fought as a lioness...but going through the motions...it made me relieved that I didn't forget how to do any of this.

"The way you move is as if you're dancing. Why is it you never picked up a naginata again?" Souta asked watching me juggle several balls of various sizes in the air with my training naginata.

"I can use it, but I changed my fighting style when my old weapon broke. It couldn't be repaired properly and when it was rebuilt it took the form of gauntlets instead of a naginata. The only reason why I used a naginata is because the clan I was with uses large weapons in general." I explained spinning on my heels.

"October is coming up."

"Yeah..."

"It's almost your birthday."

"...Is it?"

"You keep forgetting."

"It just reminds me that it's close to three years since then..." I sensed someone watching me and I sent three of the balls flying at the target...only for the presence to disappear. "...Strange..."

"What is it?"

"...No, it's nothing..."

In the end, that strange presence never showed up again...not until a little under a year later...and I'm confronted with various things I didn't wish to be reminded of. That's a story for another time...for now, I wish to enjoy my days with my Rain before she returns...to the side of the man she loves.

X-X-X-X

"Your birthday is on the 13, Reborn? How surprising...Three birthdays in one go..." Michiru's actual birthday is in November, but we're celebrating it on my actual birthday because we don't want Reborn to be suspicious. "I guess we'll need three cakes..." I said quietly.

"Your birthday is also in October?" Reborn asked raising a brow.

"Yes, it's on the 21." Well, that's actually the number of Michiru's birthday, but I took it as my own. "It's too annoying preparing for one birthday every time it comes up so we tend to lump birthdays together in one party on a monthly basis. Normally the person with the highest ranking gets to celebrate their birthday on the actual date, but I rather get it over and done with so we'll celebrate on your birthday."

"You don't like birthdays?"

"Hm...it's not about liking them, but now that I'm 13 there's a ceremony going on at the main house for me."

"How do the Aozora celebrate a birthday?"

"Depending on the age, we either celebrate like normal people. Otherwise it's just one huge drunken brawl. Since I'll be 13, I'll be considered an adult within the family." Also, I have to return to the main house to get my canines pulled. "...Well, I'll be leaving during this weekend and for the following two or three days."

"What kind of ceremony are you going through?"

"It's just something I have to do..."

Reborn's birthday was...interesting to say the least...but...why the hell did Reborn invite himself and others to the Aozora main house?! I thought something like this would happen so they got confined to the town just outside the walls of the main house...and I felt like strangling Reborn because he's seriously toeing the line of what is okay and what isn't! The Aozora will not hesitate to kill him if he crosses the line, Arcobaleno Sun Guardian or not!

"If this is an important ceremony then you shouldn't just take a few members, you should take them all." Reborn said with a smug look on his face.

"T-That's not allowed, Reborn!" Michiru sounds angry...how surprising. "This ceremony is only for family members."

"H-Hahi! We can't see it?!" Haru looked crushed at this. She looked to me in a panic. "Tsuki-san!"

"It's an unpleasant ceremony to watch." I gave them all a blank stare. "Also, I'm going to be recovering for the next few days after it."

"Hahahahaha! What kind of ceremony is it?"

"You'll see part of the ceremony. I have to go through from the mountains there." I pointed in the direction of the southern mountains. "There's a spring there where I'll be purified and dressed. A parade will go through and I'll enter the main house and finish the rest of the ceremony."

"Hahi! We won't get to see Tsuki-san at all during that part?"

"It's for family members only. Since I'm also a member of the family, I'll be mostly confined the main estate until the ceremony ends."

"Why isn't Dame-Tsuna undergoing the ceremony?"

"Unneeded." He already went through it. "Only those strong enough undergo this ceremony."

"Hime-sama, it is time." At the doorway stood two small elderly women. "Come."

"Yes, I understand. Ah, my guests, give them the best room in town and care. Just don't let them destroy anything. Also, keep an eye on them."

"Of course."

"We shall do it at once."

I really didn't want to undergo this ceremony, but it's necessary. I just hope I don't have to talk a lot...do you realize how embarrassing it'd look without teeth at my age? While it'd regrow in a few days, it'd still suck! Also, I can't eat what I would like during this time either. The tooth pulling is necessary. The top two canines are combined with the teeth of those who grant me their favor, transforming them into a weapon or armor that will protect me. The bottom two is turned into a dagger that I would gift to my fatherly figure as thanks for raising me to this age. I plan gifting the dagger to Sesshomaru when I meet him again.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 32 Ends

I remembered how Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's swords were made from their father's fang so I made up this little ceremony for the Aozora. At age 13, an Aozora is considered an adult within the family, but they must first undergo a specific ceremony. More about the ceremony will be explained in the next chapter, but I'll explain the purpose here. Their fangs are used to create an armor or weapon that they'll use well into adulthood until they no longer need it all the time. Think of them as training crutches that will both hinder their body and yet help draw out one's potential. As Tsuki is mostly human, being constantly surrounded by the energy of youkai through her new weapon/armor will help draw out more and more of her youkai heritage while at the same time holding it back a certain amount so that she doesn't go crazy from its influence. More shall be explained in the next chapter so look forward to it! Bye-bye~!


	33. Chapter 33

X-X-X-X

Chapter 33

X-X-X-X

"Ugggh...Do I have to drink this...?" I asked pointing at the gourd filled with sake.

"You must! This is to help with the pain later on!"

"Underage drinking..."

"You're of age within the clan!"

I pulled the cork out and I slowly began to drink. I'm already dressed in a pure white kimono, hair done in a simple manner with a gold kanzashi in my hair along with a few fresh flowers. As the Arcobaleno Pacifier couldn't be removed, it was tucked into a small pouch hidden within the folds of the chest area in my kimono. The parade is an actual parade...a demon parade. As humans couldn't be included, Michiru joined me in his actual youkai form. He wore an oni mask covering the lower half of his face. Most of the youkai are either those that respect me enough to participate or those who just respects the Aozora in general.

"Huh, Taiga, you're participating as well?" He's in his liger form, half the size of a normal one. "I didn't think that you would..."

"I respect you enough to participate. Some might not take kindly to it, but if you were alive during Kotaro's then you would have done the same." Taiga said nuzzling my hip.

"Thank you, Taiga." I said patting his head.

I took the first step...the paper lanterns being lit...the sound of the bells and drums used...the sky is cloudless...what a wonderful night. I barely noticed how my hair took on a golden-brown color beneath the lantern lights...how my ears became more pointed...how my eyes looked more like that of a beast than that of a human. There's silence in the town as people stood on the sidelines watching as we passed through. I spotted Reborn and the others. Haru looked ready to shout something, but someone covered her mouth from behind, shushing her. All eyes focused upon a crying infant and I silently approached. The mother stared at me fearfully and I merely reached out with a finger. I lightly tapped the child's forehead.

"Hush, this is a Hyakki Yakou...Humans must remain silent at all times...If not, we might consume you..."

The infant quieted down, falling into a slumber. I smiled at the mother, she bowed her head to me before I continued the procession. Taiga growled quietly, still at my side as Michiru gave me a stare, as if asking why I had done such a thing. I merely smiled, quickening my pace just a bit. The procession ended the moment we arrived at the main gates and only a handful of the members of the procession was allowed to enter. I was taken deeper into the mansion...to an underground cave lit by torches. The person in the center is Kotaro dressed in ceremonial robes, the tools needed at his side on a small table.

"Did you drink the sake?" Kotaro asked staring at me.

"Yes." I answered as I stood before him.

"Then we shall proceed." Kotaro picked up a pair of pliers. "Open."

"Aaah..."

He held up my head before taking out my top left canine first. The pull was sharp and fast, the pain only registering after it left my mouth. I shut my mouth, sucking in the blood that filled my mouth. Kotaro tossed the canine into one bowl as I spat out the blood in my mouth onto the ground beside me. This repeated three more times before Kotaro handed me a towel, letting me bite down onto it to slow the bleeding. The next part is that anyone who wishes to give me their fangs steps up and they chooses which fang they will give up. The top canines indicate desire to serve. The bottom canines indicate their desire to see me grow stronger.

"I will give up my fangs." Michiru is the first to step up, sacrificing all four of his fangs. I felt a bit jealous seeing his fangs regrow after a few moments. "Keep your head up, Tsuki-hime..." Michiru said as he backed down.

"I shall give up my bottom fangs." Taiga said to the surprise of many.

"You would give up all of them if you didn't do that for me, wouldn't you?" Kotaro questioned his brother.

"Tsukichiyo is an interesting child, too bad she wasn't born sooner." Taiga said before his fangs were taken away.

Ojii-san came up next, muttering how his grandkids keep beating him to the punch...but I could do without him sacrificing all of his canines for this. As a response to their leader's actions, everyone else who had no real urge to serve me or protect me only gave up their bottom fangs. Everyone. All of the bastards who didn't even think much of me because of my mostly human blood. Kotaro probably felt the same way as me judging from that look of disgust on his face and the fact he produced a second bowl for this. The second bowl was filled to the brim with fangs and I wondered what it will be turned into...armor or weapons? Something I probably would never use.

"Your dagger will be completed in a few months, we shall have it sent to your residence another day. As for the other part...it will take a year until it is completed." Kotaro said cleaning off the pliers.

"Understood." I mumbled into the towel.

Everyone retired for the night, but my fangs are aching the entire night. I was fed specialized foods...heavy in blood and heavy in nutrients for my kind. None of it human due to my mostly human nature, something Ojii-san, Michiru, Taiga, and Kotaro made sure of. We have no idea what human blood would do to me in this state, we couldn't risk it. I was allowed to return home after five days, my new fangs had regrown nicely...even if they were much longer now.

X-X-X-X

"H-Hahi! Tsuki-san looks so much cooler since we last saw you!" Haru said hugging my arm.

"What kind of ceremony did you go through, Aozora? We were forced to leave after seeing that night parade and you've been gone a while." Yamamoto said looking at me curiously.

"Don't ask personal questions, you baseball freak! Tsuki-san, you're alright now, right?" Gokudera asked excitedly.

"You guys, you shouldn't as so many questions now that Tsuki is back." Souta, the voice of reason as always. "She must be tired." Souta said smiling at us.

"Tsuki-hime, are you sure you don't want to rest at home for another day?" Michiru asked in concern.

"Tsuki-chan!" Kyoko shouted running over.

"Oh, Kyoko."

"H-Hahi?"

"Good morning!"

"Morning."

"You were gone for a long time, are you alright now?"

"Yeah, I was back home for an important family event."

"Oh! That sounds nice!"

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"H-Hahi! Who are you?!"

"Eh? I'm Sasagawa Kyoko...who are you?"

"I'm Miura Haru! I'm Tsuki-san's future mistress!"

"E-Eh?!" Kyoko looked surprised at Haru's bold words. "T-Tsuki-chan!"

"I don't recall agreeing to such a thing."

"Hahi?! Tsuki-san is denying it even though you carried Haru like a bride the second time we met! You even met my mother!"

"You were suffering from heatstroke not to mention sleep deprivation."

"Tsuki-san!"

"Tsuki-chan! What is going on! Explain!"

"Eeeh...?"

I got involved in a tug of war between Haru and Kyoko for some reason. Kyoko is trying to get me to explain my relationship with Haru. Then there's Haru questioning my love for her. The boys wisely went on ahead, well, minus Gokudera who got dragged away by Souta and Michiru. I gave up halfway into the questioning, running ahead before either girl could catch up. They both shouted my name and I wondered if I should just declare a boy my boyfriend...who could I ask though?

"Hibari-senpai is out, Gokudera is out, Yamamoto is out, Souta is out, do I even have a male friend I'm close to...?" I questioned to myself.

I thought about it and I could safely say...no. I do not have anyone like that. I was suddenly rammed into from the side and I had fallen to the ground with a weight on my body. I muttered a few curses beneath my breath as I moved to yell at the person who rammed into me only for my breathing to stop. This boy...he looks very similar to...Rin? We stared at one another in surprise. I turned my gaze from his face to his clothing, he's wearing a changshan, a dark red one.

"Wuo tsuo luh!" Mandarin? "Ah, sorry. I keep forgetting I'm in Japan...I meant to say that I'm at fault and to forgive me."

"No, it's not...a problem..." He only resembles Rin...maybe he's a descendant of hers...or maybe I'm just imagining it. "Are you lost or something?"

"Yeah, no, ah..." The boy stood up first, helping me up. "I'm looking for my foster sibling. Have you seen a child with an egg shaped head, braid at the top, wearing clothing like mine?"

"Not that I noticed today."

"Really...that child's name is I-pin. If you see her then please say that Lin is looking for her!"

"Lin, okay, I got it."

"Xie xie!" He folded his hands together, bowing his head to me. "Then please excuse me!"

"Y-Yes..."

"I-pin!"

"What in the world...?"

That boy was like a whirlwind...Lin...sounds similar to Rin. I tilted my head curiously before I could hear two girl's voices behind me. Shit, I almost forgot about that. I continued running and while I can't avoid Kyoko's questioning at the school...I can at least avoid her. As in, I hid out in the reception room during lunch. Hana saved me after clearing up the misunderstanding once school ended, knowing full well that my preference leans towards men...but I could do without her asking to meet Taiga.

"Hana-san..." I placed my hands on her shoulders, bowing my head to her. "Give it up. Taiga's sole interest is in men." I said to her shock.

"N-No way...!" Hana said ready to collapse.

"So he's like that...Tsuna-san! If he tries any-Bwah!" Gokudera got smacked in the face with one of Michiru's textbooks. "T-Tsuna-san?!"

"We're relatives so there's no way that will work out." Michiru looked mildly disgusted. "Also, his tastes are pretty boys who have a strong personality. I'm sorry to say, Gokudera-kun...but you're more of his type than I am."

"W-What?!"

"Don't disturb the boy."

"I can't help it." Michiru is a bit more mischievous since we returned to school...I guess him returning to his all natural self and going out with some handsome males helped before he got forced back into the position of Tsuna. "Also I find it a bit funny."

"You're with Reborn way too much if his sadism is rubbing off on you."

"Meh."

"Huh?" I spotted a child nearby. "Give me a minute!"

"Tsuki-hime?"

"Pardon me!" The child stopped and looked towards me. Oh, so I-pin is a girl. She's pretty cute. "Lin is looking for you."

"Lin?"

"Yes." She said something to me that I didn't understand at all. I rubbed my temple, looking towards my group weakly. "Does anyone speak Mandarin?"

"Don't look at me."

"Nope."

"No."

"Doesn't Taiga speak like ten languages?"

"Of course he does, he's the brains between those two..." I called the house on my cellphone. "Ah, Taiga, is that you?"

" _Yes, what is it?_ "

"I have a child who is from...well, she speaks Mandarin, can you help me out?"

" _Sure thing._ "

Thanks to Taiga, I managed to inform I-pin that her brother is looking for her. I also found out that she's incredibly near-sighted and she was sent to Japan on an assassination mission. I rubbed my temple, asking for the name of her mentor only to get the name of the current Storm Arcobaleno. I made a face at this and I asked her to put her assassination on hold for now until we can contact him or her elder brother. She agreed and I brought her back to the Aozora manor...only for the next day to come and I obtained two more boarders. Fon sent me payment to care for his wards as the situation in Hong Kong is too dangerous for them to return to.

"...Is this seriously part of the Sky attraction thing or am I just doomed to house orphaned kids all my life?" I asked as Lin spoke with Taiga about their training.

"I'm pretty sure it's because you can't say no to kids in need." Souta stated giving me a bright smile.

"...You are enjoying this way too much." I stated giving him a blank stare.

"I can't help it. Also, you're gathering more people than needed in the last year than you have since your return..."

"...It's a sign of things to come. While it won't happen just yet...it will...and when it does...I have to be ready for it."

"Tsuki, where's Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn landed on Souta's shoulder...staring at me. "That no good stupid student of mine disappeared and I can't find him."

"Running an errand for Taiga. He should be back sooner or later."

I need to enroll Lin in the local elementary school...if not then he'll have to wait until the beginning of the new school year to go to middle school. I made a face when Mukuro returned home, a girl in tow calling herself MM. The girl gave me a snobby attitude saying she's only following 'Mukuro-sama' while she picked out her own room in the manor without so much as a 'thank you' or 'how do you do'. I pointed at the girl's back as I stared at Mukuro. I only received a laugh my look of confusion.

"Kufufufu, she's my newest follower."

"How bad are her problems?"

"Parents left their debt to her and loan sharks are chasing her."

"My house is literally a safe house for kids in trouble..."

"Can you blame them?" Taiga waved Lin off, pointing in the direction of the dojo. Lin took his sister with him, both looking very happy. "It's clear as day that you are someone who can protect and will protect anyone who chooses to side with you. You love to shoulder the burden and never ask for help in return. We have to discuss this, Tsukichiyo. It's not healthy."

"I don't have to share a burden with adults I don't trust with my life."

"Tsukichiyo..."

"Bwahahaha! I'm a monster!"

"Oh, Lambo..." Lambo is chasing I-pin through the doors and past us. If he doesn't stop, I-pin will use her Gyoza Fist on him. "Don't-Lambo!"

"Waaaahh!"

"What an idiot..."

"Such a big idiot..."

"To-ler-ate...! I can't!"

"Don't aim the bazooka at yourself every time you get hurt!" Even though we cut his hair to a manageable level, I still have no idea how the heck he pulls it out of his tiny afro! "It's dangerous!"

"I-pin!" Lin bumped into Lambo, knocking the bazooka away. "Are you okay?!"

"Ah..." I dodged to the right, but...it hit Taiga. In a second, he was switched with his 'older' counterpart...who is dressed in a yukata. "Taiga...?"

"Hic...? Wha...?"

"He's drunk!" I can smell the alcohol on him! "You, how much did you drink?!

"Ah! Hime!" I'm being lifted up by my armpits. He's really drunk, his face is bright red. "Hime~!"

"T-Taiga..." I can't handle drunks, they're loud and annoying...not to mention hard to handle since I feel bad if I had to smack them. "Hello..."

"Waaaii!" I'm being hugged now. "Huh...you don't smell very bloody, Hime...weird..."

"I'm the Tsukichiyo from ten years in the past. You got hit by the time bazooka!"

"Hm...?" Taiga put me down and he stared at me. "Huh, you're right..."

"This drunk..."

"Hime, I'm hungry."

"Then eat when you return..."

"..."

"W-Wha...Hmph?!" I got kissed...no more like...I got bit! "That hurts!" I smacked him across the head before he had a chance to use his tongue. "Why did you bite my lip?!"

"I took some blood~!" Taiga is sticking out his tongue looking way too proud. "Hahahaha!"

"You..." I'm glad that the normal Taiga returned a moment later. "Taiga, you are banned from indulging in anything that gets you drunk within this household."

"Huh?"

"Your future drunk self just bit me!" I pointed at my face, more specifically my cut lip. "How am I supposed to explain this cut to everyone?! My drunk gay uncle tried kissing me?!"

"I-I did that?!"

"You drunkard!"

"I-I only get drunk on catnip sake!"

"Then that's forbidden anywhere near this house!"

I had enough problems on my plate with new boarders, I don't need this idiot getting drunk and attacking someone...more specifically a skilled illusionist who will probably not hesitate to try to kill my uncle. If that happens, my mansion is doomed and Reborn will find out about the youkai...I do not need that! Taiga is depressed about the no catnip sake in the house rule, but I'm not going to budge on that! The next day, I got questioned by both Haru and Kyoko nonstop...ugh...this sucks! They came over to my house and it was impossible to stop them...and they just had to meet Kotaro who is visiting. Kotaro who forgets that we're family and there are certain things you cannot do when in human form!

X-X-X-X

Chapter 33 Ends

Tsuki's too soft on kids her own age with problems. Lin is indeed related to Rin in a way, how will be explained later on. There will be a few surprises in the coming chapters so look forward to it~! Tsuki knows that while she's unable to stop being pulled into the underworld due to her original identity as Sawada Tsunayoshi, that doesn't mean she can't have her fun with it. She's merely biding her time until Vongola are incredibly screwed over and showing their desperation with needing an heir...that and to personally see the look on her bastard father's face when he realized just how much he screwed up...before she tries to kill him. She and Mukuro are going to have fun humiliating, destroying, and shaming the current generation of Vongola while also screwing them over as they're without an heir!

Mukuro and his group rarely interact with Tsuki's even though they live in the same house. He merely lives in the same home so unless he's bored out of his mind, he doesn't go out of his way to interact with them as they're 'weak minded' and he knows that Tsuki will take offense if he dares to touch the weaker ones. He tends to see Tsuki's and Michiru's current situation as a way to get a laugh or two as he does his own thing. He's weary towards Taiga and is on his best behavior because he has no interest in getting attacked or gaining Tsuki's ire for revealing the youkai.

I'm really loving Taiga and Kotaro. It's hella fun because they bring out sides of Tsuki you wouldn't normally see. Kotaro brings out her hotheaded temper and more childish sides while Taiga's got an enabler who can take care of him. That and Taiga will cheerfully mess with Tsuki's love life while also filtering out those he deems worthy of his niece. The next chapter will have this and it was a lot of fun to write! Nothing to add so I'll be going now~! I hope you all are in good health! Stay safe! Bye-bye~!


End file.
